We were there
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Hinata has just started her fist day in high school and it's not going so well. Suddenly she meets Inuzuka Kiba, her schools #1 hottie, but they get off on a bad foot. How can that possibly turn into love? Based on the Manga Bokura ga Ita. Kiba/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Ok by show of hands...how many of you have ever read the manga or seen the anime to a great story called...Bokura ga Ita ( We were there)? Well, of course I can't see your hand for real, but I just really wanted to say that! XD Anyway, back to the question at hand. Now if you have never seen or read this then I highly recommend that you do. It is a great romance story. I was really hoping that fanfiction would have that on here so that I can post stories under that category, but sadly they don't.**

**I really want to write fics about it but since I can't, I decided that I'm gonna do my own Naruto version of the story. I think that once you guys start reading this fic you will be desperate to get out there and both read the manga and watch the anime. You have to do both anyway to be able to get through the manga time skip. **

**For those of you who read my story 'more than just her king' you should know that I had a nurse in the story named Takeuchi. Well, he is one of the main characters in this manga. I said that he is cute and he is, but you have to watch the anime to see him. Now, having said all that and taking up so much time, I will drop the A/N here and get own with the story. Just to let you know, most of the Naruto characters will be ooc. Simply because the plot is from another manga.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

" You may not believe this but,...even before he told me his name...I felt as if...I knew him already. Kiba...Inuzuka "

Hinata sat in class and looked around. It was the second day of High school and she had just moved to Konoha. She was in the 9th grade and had already missed the first day of school so she wanted badly to fit in and make lots of friends. She was a very shy and naive girl, but she didn't want to be that way so much any more. She wanted to have fun and be accepted just like all the rest of her classmates. She finally looked down at her hands then over to the girl sitting next to her. They hadn't said a word to each other so Hinata decided to go for it.

" Hi! I'm Hyuga Hinata! Nice to meet you! " For a moment the girl just looked at her without a word. Hinata was getting a bit nervous. Did that mean that the girl didn't want to talk or maybe disliked her?

"...Yamamoto Yuri...nice to meet you. " The girl then turned back to what she was doing and Hinata stared with an uncertain expression on her face. At least she spoke to her...right? That was a start although Hinata could admit...that girl was a bit scary. Hinata took a deep breath. If she wanted to make friends then she couldn't give up so easily.

" E-Eeeetooo...did you grow up here in Konoha?"

" Yes" Hinata was a bit taken aback by her quick response. Maybe she really did dislike her. Hinata decided that that was enough conversation for now...with that girl at least. Soon after that the bell rang for them to switch to their next class. Hinata got up and as she did she over heard two other girls talking about their next class.

" E-Excuse me? We are about to change classes and I'm on my way to algebra as well. Is it ok if I can walk with you. I'm not so sure how to get there. " The two girls smiled and nodded.

" You're the new girl that missed yesterday right? "

" Yes! I'm Hyuga Hinata!"

" I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is Suchi TenTen. It's nice to meet you Hinata! " Both TenTen and Ino said the last part in unison. Hinata smiled and bowed to them then the three of them headed towards their class.

" Anyway, so Hinata have you seen him yet? " TenTen asked

" Who...?"

" Kiba. Inuzuka is his surname, but most everyone just calls him Kiba-kun " Ino said with a smile. Hinata must seem to have had a big question mark over her head because the two girls started laughing. She really didn't know who this...Kiba was.

" We've know Kiba since grade school and he is sooo cool! He's like the hottest guy here at our school and he's very popular. " TenTen stated

" Yeah, he has a lot of male and female friends. As a matter of fact, almost 3/4 of the girls in our class last year said that they were in love with him. Not just in our class though, but even upperclassmen as well. Lots of girls wish that they could get their hands on Kiba." Ino added.

Hinata just walked and listened. She couldn't believe that there was someone at her high school that was so popular. She wouldn't know what to say to a person like that. As the day went on Hinata found herself getting along very well with TenTen and Ino. You could say that she had finally made some friends so when she found out that neither of them were in her science class she was a bit disappointed.

Well, once again...she was in class with Yamamoto. She looked over at the girl and wanted to break the awkward silence.

" So...Yamamoto...do you know Inuzuka Kiba?"

" Yeah " Hinata smiled. At last she had something to talk to her about now.

" I heard that last year 3/4 of the girls liked him. Did you? "

" I hate him " Hinata sweat dropped. Was talking to that girl always going to be this awkward? Well, that was the end of that conversation. All Hinata could do now was sit out the rest of her class in silence.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

The next day things seemed to be just the same. She sat next to Yamamoto in silence during her first class, but after class Hinata was approached by Ino.

" Hey Hinata? "

" Yes? "

" Do you want to be on the class committee? "

" Well,...not really. It's too much work on a student and I already have a lot on my hands. I really have to keep my grades up. Gomen " Hinata smiled and apologized.

" Well, I just know that Kiba is gonna be on the class committee so I want to be as well." The two girls began to walk to their next class.

" How do you get on the class committee? Do people vote for you or something? " Hinata asked.

" You get nominated, but doing it yourself is a bit...I don't know...lame?" Ino looked down in shame.

" Well, how about I nominate you? I think that would help you out a bit. " Ino smiled at Hinata's words. She was so nice.

" Are you serious? You would do that for me? Ok! I want to try for the secretary position! Arigatoo! " Hinata smiled and nodded. Ino hugged her then ran off yelling and screaming with excitement.

Mean while, Hinata just stood there and watched her with a smile, but suddenly it disappeared. She had only been friends with Ino and TenTen for one day and...well she wasn't that good at remembering names. She sweat dropped as she stood there trying to remember her name.

' Shoot...what's her name again? I-Iki...Ina...? Ugh...I can't possibly ask her now. Not when she's counting on me. She even remembered my name to.' Just then a guy was walking by her. He stopped at his locker and she figured at least she could try asking him. She tapped him on his shoulder.

" Excuse me? Do you know the name of that girl over there with the long blond hair? Nemo...Ikun...? " Hinata gave him her best 'I-didn't-forget-her-name' smile as he turned around. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow then pointed at Ino.

" You mean her?" Hinata nodded and he continued " Inu " Hinata just stared for a moment. For some reason she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. She felt that, In some way, she knew this person. Like she was connected to him somehow.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

" Alright class we are now gonna select our new class committee. Inuzuka Kiba...you're our new class president."

" Why do I have to be the class president Kakashi-sensei? " Hinata looked at the kind boy who helped her in the hall way. So...he...is Inuzuka Kiba?

" Everyone nominated you. There is just no one else up for this position so... " Kiba raised his hand and stood up.

" No, I want to nominate myself as the class vice president...not the president. " All the other students started laughing and Kakashi shook his head.

" Ah, yes, Inuzuka Kiba...always trying to take the easy way out. You should be ashamed." Kiba gave a smug little smirk and shook his head. There was just no shame in who his was. Hinata watched him in silence. Now he was their new class vice president. Oh yeah, that reminded her. She raised her hand and stood up.

" Ano...I would like to nominate someone as well. For the position of secretary...Inu-chan" Hinata smiled,but then all the other students in the class started laughing. She looked around for a moment in confusion. What was so funny? Ino sweat dropped. Yamamoto turned around and looked at Hinata.

" Don't you mean Ino-chan? " Hinata's eyes went wide. She got it wrong after all. She turned and looked at Kiba who just gave her a smug little grin. She frowned and sat back down. She sunk down in her chair as she tried to hide her embarrassment. In the end it was she who ended up being class president. Go figure. Oh she was gonna find that Kiba during lunch and give him a piece of her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata spotted Kiba sitting in his desk during their brake. She was a bit nervous, but she wasn't gonna let this guy scare her. She balled her fists and walked up to him.

" That was really rude. What you did to me was really rude. " She said. Kiba turned around and looked at her.

" Huh? "

" You lied to me. Telling me that her name was one thing when it was really something else." Kiba scratched his head.

" Oooh so it was more rude than forgetting someones name. She is your friend right?" Hinata felt like pulling her hair out. He was annoying, but he was right. It was her fault for forgetting Ino's name.

" Anyway, so what's your name again? " Hinata gave him an exasperated sigh. Didn't he just say that it was really rude to forget someone's name? She was his classmate and class president, but he didn't know her name? After forcing herself to smile and telling him her name she left to join her friends for lunch while she still had time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

" So I wonder if Kiba's ever had a girlfriend. " Ino asked. Hinata just stared with a bother expression. After meeting the great Kiba for herself she really didn't see what they liked so much about him. She was tired of hearing about him already. Looks like she was apart of that 1/4 that didn't like Kiba so much.

" I heard that he has had a lot of girlfriends before. They said that they were all different ages and not all from Konoha." TenTen stated

" Really?" Ino asked

" Well, I can't be too sure. I mean they are just things that I've heard. Why don't we ask Yamamoto. She sat next to him in grade school so I'm sure she knows something about him." Both TenTen and Ino just giggled. Hinata sighed.

- - -- - -- - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - -

" Don't ask me about him. I don't know. I'm not interested in him in the least. " Yamamoto said to the three girls standing before her.

Of course Hinata figured that she'd say something like that so she wasn't surprised, but Ino and TenTen were shocked. They looked at Yamamoto with frowns. Most everyone thought that the girl was weird and she was always proving them right. Ino and TenTen walked away, but Hinata stayed. She patted Yamamoto on the back with a smiled then pointed to herself.

" You and I are friends Yamamoto! " The girl stared

" Baka " She said to Hinata then turned back to what she was doing. Hinata sweat dropped. Trying to be nice to her was like trying to push a ten ton block of cement up a hill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

After school Hinata stood and waited on he new friends. She wanted to say bye to them.

' Being in high school isn't as fun as I thought it would be. It's kind of hard and some of the people here are not so nice' Her thoughts were interrupted when her friends came walking out of the doors.

" Oh Hinata you're still here! " TenTen said

" Yes! I wanted to say goodbye! "

" Oh Ok! Hey, how did that test go? Anko-sensei is so mean for giving us a test on just the third day of school. " Ino said/asked. Hinata scratched her cheek and smiled.

" I'm not sure. It was kind of difficult for me. I didn't understand a thing. "

" Well, that's ok. I didn't do too hot on it either. We'll get it next time for sure! See you tomorrow Hinata-chan! "

" K! Bye-Bye!" She waved at her friends as they walked away then she turned to head in the opposite direction. She decided to take a short cut through the park behind the school so that she could make it home quicker. As she was walking past the school Kiba popped out of one of the windows.

" Hyuga, how did you do on the test? "

" I made an A plus "

" A plus? Wow! Really? " He asked

" No...actually I failed. No, I made a B. Seriously, it was a C. Why would I tell someone like you? " She asked with a stock expression. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" You're a moron " She frowned then started walking again.

" I really don't have to hear that coming from you. "

" Bye-Bye " She heard him say and stopped. Did he say bye-bye to her? When she turned around he was just leaning back into the window. She tried to say bye back, but she didn't see him. She walked back to the window to try to catch him.

" Bye-by... " She trailed off as she looked around the room. He had already left? So she missed him? For some reason...she felt disappointed. But...why? She looked down and only a moment later she heard him.

" Nani? " She jumped at the sound of his voice. She leaned in the window and blushed. He was sitting right there by the window the whole time.

" A-Ano...I thought you didn't hear me, so..." She was so embarrassed.

" Huh? "

" B-Bye-Bye..." She said as she slowly leaned back out of the window. When she heard him laughing she stopped and leaned back in.

" W-Why...? Why are you laughing? " He stopped and looked over at her with a smirk. She blushed even more.

" Bye-Bye...Hyuga " If it was even humanly possible, she blushed harder. Even her neck was a cute shade of crimson.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Hinata made it home she dropped her book bag at the door and ran to her room. When she got in there she closed the door and laid on her bed.

' No...it can't be! I can't like him! Not him! Why won't my heart stop beating so fast? Please...Kami-sama? Why? For him to stop me and talk to me like that, it caught me off guard. That's why. It has to be why...my heart is still racing.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school Hinata sat there in deep thought. She couldn't concentrate and she kept staring out the window. Well, that is until...

" What's wrong with you? " Hinata jumped and slowly looked to her side. Yamamoto was staring directly at her.

" Ah...A-Ano...it's just that ...I...I really don't get this math...is all. I'm just a bit frustrated. I'll be alright." She said with a nervous laugh.

" What? Is math gonna be a big priority in your future career?"

" Well,...no...not really. I want to go to an art school after high school. "

" Then don't bother with math so much. You won't need it in your type of work. Try paying more attention to art and crafts."

" But I'm so bad at it. "

" Even so, Hyuga-san, nothings going to come of it anyway. It's not really gonna help your career. People really do useless things that they don't even like. I don't see why." Hinata looked very confused and a little embarrassed. Was Yamamoto right? Well, that certainly took her mind off of a certain someone...for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

" Hey did you guys hear? We are suppose to have a school trip two weeks from now." Ino said.

" But we have a lot of tests before that...I don't know what I'm gonna do. I haven't been studying at all. I bet it's gonna be a piece of cake for you though, huh Hinata? " TenTen asked

" I'm really afraid not. I haven't really been concentrating all that much. I'll probably get a zero in math."

" F huh? Me to." Ino said and they all started to laugh.

**Ok so this is only just a sample of a chapter. I hope you liked it so far. I know that Hinata is a bit ooc, but I don't think that anyone else could have been put in that position other than her. It's really a good story. If you want to check the real thing out then you can go to mangafox to read it and anivide to watch the anime. It's not the best quality drawing, but I guarantee that it will have you coming back for more! It starts off a little slow, but Nana and Yano's relationship will blossom as it goes on. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Well,...BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got a few supporter...YAY!! Hehehe! I'm so happy that some of you like this story so far. It's great! Well, lets move on to the next chap and see what happens with our little Hinata.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

Hinata Sat in class and stared at the BIG HUMONGOUS RED...F on her math exam. That giant zero was hard to miss. She was devastated. How could she get a zero? Was it even possible? It bothered her to no end. She knew that she wasn't good at math, but she thought that she would at least he a high F. Not a zero. Hinata just sat there in her seat staring at the paper. That is, until...

" Hyuuga...? " Hinata jumped and fumbled with the paper. She almost dropped it twice as she tried to hide it. Finally, she put it under one of her books and looked up at the person that called her name. It was Kiba. Oh, just great. It was bad enough that she was sulking from the bad grade, but now she had to deal with Kiba...of all people.

" We should decide who is in charge of the trip soon..." She looked down and tried to pull herself together.

" Ah...the people to be the leader of each group...yes...right. " To be honest that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

" ...And about buying things that we need for the trip. " He said

" Ah...yes yes... buying stuff for the trip?" She was trying to seem normal and happy, but was failing badly. He leaned over her desk and continued to talk.

" Yeah...it's really a bother so can just you and the girls go do the shopping? "

" Yes...sur...wait...huh? Why?" He just stared at her and she stared right back. Was he really serious?

" I can see that ya know. " He suddenly said. Hinata fallowed the direction of his eyes. Her eyes went wide when she saw that her grade was sticking out from under her book. She gasped and jumped then grabbed it.

" Ahhh...E-Eeetoo...th-this is...it's just that...! I really wasn't feeling well at all when I took this so...I r-really don't make marks like this often..." She balled the paper up and tried to find somewhere else to put it. As she did Kiba began to talk again.

" I'd like for you and the other girls to take care of all the shopping that needs to be done." She turned and looked at him with a frown.

" No! Why do we always have to be the ones to do the shopping? It's not really fun. " Kiba looked at her then that annoying little smirk came across his face. She didn't like that look. She had a bad feeling about it. Suddenly Kiba turned around and started yelling.

" HEY GUYS...GUESS WHAT...HYUUGA'S GRADE WAS...!!" Hinata jumped up and grabbed his arm

" Ahhh...no no no...we'll go we'll go..." He stopped and turned around with a smile.

" Thanks Hyuuga " With that he walked away. She couldn't stop the blush that came to her face as she watched him walk away.

' Don't let him trick you Hinata...he's not for you. Don't be tricked. He only smiled like that because he got away with black mailing you. ' She said to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

" You know...you can't pass to the next grade with marks like that." Hinata turned and looked at Yamamoto like she'd lost her mind for saying that.

" B-but...Yamamoto aren't you the one that said to not worry about math and concentrate on more arts and crafts? "

" But a failing grade is not good obviously. " The girl said then turned back around to do her work. Hinata just stared. That was the last time she would be listening to her from now on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hinata walked out of the school building and stood on the roof top. She needed some time to think and look out at the village. This was the perfect place to be if you wanted some alone time.

' How should I put this?...There are times when you just hate a lot of things going on in your life.' She thought to herself as she stood there. Just then she looked to her side and gasped. There sitting not too far from her, with his back to her, was Kiba. Her heart started to race and she didn't know why. She placed her hands up against her chest and looked back at Kiba. He hadn't noticed her there yet. He was looking down at his hands without blinking. Hinata wondered what was on his mind.

She took a step closer to him and when she did he looked up. When he looked at her she flinched. She didn't want him to think she was watching him...even though she really was.

" What are you doing? " He asked

" A-Ano...I wanted to look out at the village, so..." He laughed and she walked a bit closer to him.

" Is it because of your bad grade? I'm right...I know it. " She looked at him.

" Did you get the same? "

" Me? No, I got an 87. " Hintat frown. What was up with that?

" Anyway, do you think it's worth worrying over so much? " He asked. She shrugged.

" I wonder..."

" Yeah. Everybody's good at something. Isn't it better if you just try your best at that? " Hinata sweat dropped. Not that again. She looked out in the distance to think, but what he said next snapped her back to reality.

" Have a seat Hyuuga. " She stared for a moment then nodded and sat next to him.

" Kiba, is there anything you're not good at? " She asked as she looked at the ground.

" Me? "

" Next to nothing, I bet."

" There is "

" Lies "

" I'm serious...really. Too many girls like me. " Hinata just looked at him. Was this guy serious?

" Baka...you're so lucky Kiba. " He smiled and looked away. She continued to watch him until he turned and looked back at her.

" Nani? " She flinched and smiled nervously.

" Ano...is there any other problem? Anything besides that? "

" Lets see...I stand out too much so I'm always being watched, even though I don't want to because it's annoying, I always get picked to be on the class committee, I can't sleep at night, and I hate girls that are flirtatious. Haha...that five! Told ya! "

" But...none of those are real problems. Plus, flirtatious girls? Do you even have room to judge others?"

" Hey, are you making fun of me? Don't look down on me...I really cherish true love. Despite my looks...I'm a pretty loyal man." Hinata was a bit shocked by his statement. He didn't seem like the kind of person that would want to be in love.

Time went on with the two of them just sitting there. One question Kept swimming through her mind.

' What kind of girls does Kiba like? I want to know what kind of girl he would fall for.' She looked over at him

" Ano...Kiba...if the girl you were going out with was flirtatious what would do? " She was a little embarrassed for asking and him sitting there staring at her without answering just made it even worse. She didn't even know why she wanted to know herself. He was still quiet after all that time. She looked over to him.

" Kiba...? "

" Huh?...ahh, yeah,...I'd kill her..." They stared at each other for a moment then he laughed and stood up.

" Haha...just kidding...You should have seen your face." Hinata was still a little surprised, but finally she blinked. Did that guy take anything seriously? She regretted even asking him. She looked up and noticed that he was walking away. She pulled herself up and walked towards him.

" Kiba...if you have any problems...just...come and tell me."

" Huh? "

" ...A...About anything. You talked to me about my problems so..." She wondered why she was saying that to him. When did she get so brave? It was Kiba's turn to be surprised this time. At first he couldn't find the words to say. He smiled at her and began walking again.

" Too bad, I don't have any problems." She heard his words, but she was yet again, taken back by his wonderful smile. It was beautiful and made her heart flutter.

' I don't believe it. This is going to be the worse mistake of my life, but...I...I like Kiba.' She thought to herself as she watched him open the door to go back in the school. He stopped and looked at her.

" Oh...about your problem...mistakes are a part of all living people don't you think? "

" Well...yes " She mumbled. They glanced at each other once more before he finally disappeared behind the door. At that time Hinata was confused. She didn't know what he meant by that comment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Finally the school trip!**

" Please everyone...take note of these important rules for the walk-a-thon. We will travel to the starting point by bus. The entire walk will be approximately 25 miles. Please sign in your name at the 12 mile resting point. If you feel sick or want to stop, that will be the appropriate point to do so." Hinata looked all around at the kids that were walking around the parking lot as she made her announcement. No one was really listening, but that was one of the annoying parts of being the class president. She sighed, but then her eyes met with Kiba's

" Ah...K-Kiba! Please explain to all the boys that the use of cell phones is against the rules. Also take the attendance for them all."

" Everybody knows that. I don't have to tell them."

" Ano...would you please do this? " She asked. Kiba shook his head then as a boy walked by he stopped him.

" Oi, Naruto, no using your cell phone. "

" Y..yeah, ok " Naruto then walked away. Hinata sighed and passed the attendance sheet to Kiba. He rolled his eyes and turned to a group of boys.

" Oi, are all the boys here? Anyone that's not here raise your hand." Hinata sweat dropped.

' Oh Kami-sama, why do I like such an irresponsible guy?' Hinata thought as she listened to him act a fool.

Kiba turned around and handed the paper back to her with a smile.

" Ok, everyone is here. We can go. "

" Kiba...if anyone is not present it will be your fault. "

" No, for the one who is not present, it's his own fault. Who asked him to come late? " Kiba then turned and left. Hinata was annoyed. He was even more self centered than she thought. Well, what could she do about it? Even after all that she still hoped that, during some time that day, she would get a chance to be close to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Hinata, Ino, and TenTen were all walking together on the trail during the walk-a-thon. She was being quiet, but it was only because she was happy. On the bus during the ride there she had gotten a chance to sit next to Kiba. He wanted to take a nap and asked if he could sit next to her since it was quieter by her. It was ok except for the part when he call her a monkey for eating a banana.

" Hey, I wonder if we'll be able to make it the whole 25 miles. " TenTen said

" I don't know, but I might not. I mean I don't want to get too tanned. I might stop half way. " said Ino. Hinata wasn't really listening. She was too busy staring at Kiba as he and some of his friends walked ahead of her. She really wanted to have lunch with him. Why...who knows?

" Hey, Hinata, Talk to Kiba for us. Ask him and his friends if they would like to have lunch with us. It would be fun." Ino said.

" Me?...but...but why? "

" Because you two sat next to each other on the bus, plus you're the class president and he's vice president. It makes more sense."

" Ino's right. If you ask then he will probably say yes. It looked so easy for you to talk to him on the way here. Please? We're counting on you. " TenTen said.

" Ahaha...I guess I don't have a choice. " Hinata walked a little faster and just as her hand was about to touch his shoulder someone called his name.

" Oi Kiba! Lunch k? " Naruto said. Hinata suddenly got nervous and turned to the closest person to her.

" Yamamoto...would you like to have lunch with us? " The girl looked at her and nodded. Hinata smiled nervously as she walked back to her friends, who were very irritated.

" What are you doing? Why did you invite Yamamoto? " Ino asked

" W...well my timing was off so I had to ask her. Isn't that ok? "

" ...no..." TenTen stated

" Why? You don't like her? " Hinata asked

" It's not that we don't like her...it just that she's...well...weird. It's hard to talk to her is all. "

" Yeah, and did you see how she was looking at you and Kiba on the bus? She's scary. " Ino added.

" I-It's ok...really. " Hinata said with a weak smile

" Fine...but you still have to invite Kiba and his friends. " TenTen said.

" O-Ok! " Hinata looked up in the sky as she continued to walk. She was a bit worried. What should she do? She knew that Yamamoto hated Kiba, for some reason, so if she invited them both...what would happen? She didn't want Yamamoto to feel uncomfortable or bullied. Also, she wondered why Yamamoto glared at the two of them on the bus. Did she hate Kiba that much?

" Hey, who's that other guy with Kiba? " TenTen asked

" Oh, that's Naruto from class 9-3. I think that they were in the same class all the way through middle school. Even now I think they still hang out a lot. " Ino said.

" Oh...he's cute to. " TenTen stated then she and Ino started laughing again.

" Ano...we're at the half way point already. " Hinata said with excitement.

" That was fast. It was easier than I thought. " Ino said.

There right off the road was a booth where they had to sign in their names and behind it was a cabin. When they walked up Kiba and the other guys were still standing around there. After signing the paper Hinata walked up to Kiba.

" Ano...Kiba...do you want to eat lunch with my friends and I? " Hinata couldn't believe she actually asked him and with out hesitating.

" It's fine with me, but...can you guys keep up with us until then? " She smiled and nodded, but on the inside she wished he would have said something like ' Sure...we'll wait for you guys' She guessed that was asking for too much.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

They had been walking for what seemed like for ever and on top of that...Kiba and his friends had left them behind.

" I'm really getting tired. The scenery is all the same no matter how long we walk. Nothing but trees. I'm bored now. I should have given up at the half way mark. " Ino complained.

" Hey, do you guys want to go ahead and have lunch? We could sit under one of those trees. " TenTen asked

" Sure...it's really hot and I'm a little tired." Hinata answered. Just then they looked over on the side of the road and saw Yamamoto sitting down with her head resting on her knees.

" Yamamoto...? " Hinata called her name. They walked over to sit next to her under a tree.

" Are you alright? Want some water? " Hinata asked.

" I feel really sick. I just want to rest for a while. " The girl answered. Maybe them trying to keep up with Kiba's pace is what caused her to get sick?

" Oi...what wrong. Is everything ok? " Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all looked up and saw Naruto standing there.

" Ah...Naruto...she's not feeling well. Do you think the teachers will be passing by here in a car any time soon? " Hinata asked

" Eetoo...I think they're having lunch back at that cabin that was by the booth at the half way point. They might come in about an hour or two. "

" Two hours may take too long. " Hinata said

" Well, if I can find someone who can get in touch with the teachers I'll make sure to tell them. Ok? " Naruto smiled and Hinata did as well.

" Thank you so much! " She said. He waved and continued to walk.

" Well, until some help comes lets try to eat our lunch." Ino said.

" Yamamoto can you maybe eat some fruit? It may help. " Hinata asked. Yamamoto just shook her head.

' I wonder what I can do. I want to do something more to help her. I hope that resting for a while will make her feel better. I hope the teachers come soon.' Hinata thought to herself. When she finally looked up she gasped.

" Ah...It's Kiba! " She said as he approached them. When he was standing by them on the side of the road she spoke to him.

" Kiba...h-how did..." She trailed off

" Naruto told me " Hinata wondered why Naruto would tell Kiba of all people. He walked over to Yamamoto and knelt by her.

" Oi...did you eat breakfast? Are there any symptoms of dehydration? " Yamamoto didn't say anything.

" Do you have a fever?" Kiba asked then reached out to touch her forehead, but she smacked his hand away. He only did it again, but this time she did push him away. He moved his hand away then spoke.

" She's burning up with a fever. "

" No way! What now? " TenTen asked.

" We should get one of the teachers to drive down here and pick her up. " He said simply.

" But...how? " Ino asked. Kiba stood up and pulled his cell phone out from one of the pockets in his bag. He dialed a number then began to talk to someone. Hinata sweat dropped. He never listened did he? Well, she could only thank Kami-sama that he didn't, this time.

" Oi, I'm gonna walk back to the half way point and get one of the teachers."

" The half way point? " Hinata asked

" Yeah, They're still there. I'll get them to come and get her. It'll only take them about five minutes by car. You guys stay here. Does either of you have your cell phone?"

" No...we couldn't bring them...remember? " Ino said

" Why couldn't any of you keep your cell with you? " He sweat dropped. Girls always fallowed the rules.

" I have mine...so go ahead Kiba " Yamamoto said. With that Kiba turned to start walking.

" Ano...W-Wait Kiba...I'll come along. " Hinata said.

" No need. You stay here. "

" But...I'm responsible for her...mostly." He stared at Hinata then turned around.

" If you walk too slow, I'll leave you behind again. " Then he began to walk.

" Yamamoto, your number is still the same...right? " He asked while looking over his shoulder and said girl nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - -

Hinata was confused as she and Kiba walked. If she hated him so much why did it seem like they were so close? Did he know her cell phone number because they use to be in the same class in middle school?

" Hinata, speed up. You're walking too slow. You really want to be left behind? " She shook her head and ran up to walk next to him. She felt ashamed. Yamamoto was sick and she was more worried about how she and Kiba knew the others number.

" Kiba...were you and Yamamoto very close in middle school? "

" Nope, she hardly ever talked to me."

" Oh, I see. So she's been like that since long ago. "

" What do you mean ' Like that ' ? " He asked with a raised eyebrow

" Well, I mean...she doesn't really express her feelings. I wonder if she's an only child. "

" She's not. She use to have a sister."

" Oh...Ah...Eetoo...use to? What do you mean? "

" Hmm...well...her sister passed away last summer "

"...Mmm...I had no idea. "

" Isn't it better not to know? She doesn't seem like the type that would want to be pitied. " He said

" H...How did her sister pass away? Do you know? "

" Ah...yeah. It was a car accident. " Hinata looked down. That was really surprising.

" Kiba...did you go to the funeral? "

" No. It was during the summer vacation. "

" I...I've never experienced such a thing so...I don't really understand, but...it must be really difficult huh? " Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

" Probably so " Hinata looked up at him. He seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. She felt even more shame. Even with that topic, her heart still raced just from standing next to him. She felt like she was the worst type of person.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

They made it back to the half way point shortly after that and sent Kakashi and Gai in a car to go and pick Yamamoto up.

" Shouldn't we go with them Kiba?"

" Nah, there's nothing more we can do. The teacher will take care of her from here. " Kiba turned back around to the other teachers and smiled.

" Oi...Asuma-sensei...that smell great! We haven't eaten lunch yet."

" Aren't you suppose to bring your own lunch Kiba? " Kiba gave Asuma that same look he gave Hinata when he saw her bad grade. Hinata got the same feeling. Nothing good could come from that look.

" I see you're drinking some beer while you're still on the clock. Eh...Asuma-sensei? " Asuma smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

" Ah...well, Kiba why don't you and your friend have a seat. Have some lunch...on me "

" I'm gonna take you up on that offer Asuma-sensei, but we are gonna sit at another table. " Kiba and Hinata sat down and soon after a waiter showed up.

" Two plates of beef ribs and two oolong teas please " He ordered for them both

" I'm amazed at you. " She said and he looked over at her

" Ah, well, just be smart and eat. " Hinata sighed. He was really something. At the moment she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but...oh well. She decided to just be quiet and do as he said.

" Kiba...today...we were really lucky...you were here. A-Arigatoo. " He smiled at her and again she felt that same feeling. What was he doing to her? She'd never seen anyone who had as carefree a smile as his. No matter how hard she tried...she just couldn't stop herself from liking him.

- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- -- - --

After the trip Hinata told Ino and TenTen about having lunch with Kiba alone. They were both upset that they didn't get to go as well. After making sure they weren't mad at her they all separated to go home. Hinata had only left Kiba's side moments before, but she already missed him. She thought about him the entire time she waited on the bus. She decided that she would take the bus today sense she had walked so much that day already. When she got on the bus and paid she gasped.

" N...Naruto? "

**Ok so this is the second part to the story. Can you believe that even if I put both chapter one and chapter two together it still wouldn't be the entire first episode to this. Wow. Anyway, I hope you are still reading and enjoying it. I promise that it gets better on down the like. Well, please review and let me know what you think so far. Oh, just to let you know, Hinata plays the main girl in the story named Nanami, Kiba plays Yano, and Naruto is my sweet little Tekeuchi-kun! Well,...BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I can't believe that people are into this. I guess there are some people out there like myself after all. Haha! GREAT! Anyway, well, this is the new update for all of my readers. I really hope you like it. It should be getting a bit more interesting. Again I just want to say that I'm sorry that Hinata is so OOC. I could have used Sakura for this, but the main girl in this is too...nice and soft hearted for this and no one really likes to see a weak Sakura**

**However, lots of people like to see a somewhat more aggressive Hinata. I think it is all working out. Anyway, I'm not gonna keep blabbering on so here it is people.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura Ga Ita**

Hinata looked up at the boy standing on the bus.

' Ah, it's Naruto. ' She thought to herself.

" N-Naruto...? "

" Oh, hey! "

" Thank you for before. It was a big help. "

" No problem. So how did things turn out? " Naruto asked

" We got Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei to pick her up. They ended up sending Yamamoto home. "

" Oh, I see. Well, that's good to hear. " He said.

" I was just thinking...everyone was being so nice and you were all so great, thinking on behalf of your friends. "

" Huh, really? Well, we have gone through a lot. "

" A lot?...Yes, well...I guess so. " She said while thinking about her conversation with Kiba while they were walking to the cabin.

" Oh...you...know about that incident?" Hinata nodded.

" The people involved must have been really sad. "

" Yeah, if it was me...I wouldn't have been able to recover that fast. " Naruto said.

" R-Really?...No one close to me has died so I don't really understand, but I wonder about it though. I wonder if a person would just put a stopper on their life. Though I feel like they're a totally different type of person."

" Hmm...but sometimes you can't just judge people by their outer appearance, so..." Naruto looked down when he said that.

" Yeah..."

" But really...it's kind of bad..."

" You think so Naruto? "

" Yeah. Never cried even once, I think. It's better to cry out at least once, isn't it? I have no idea if they are over it or at least still saddened by it...are they still grieving or not. I just don't know. It's scary."

" Naruto...You don't have to talk about it like that. Saying it's ' Scary?' I think they are really strong."

" Yeah, but...I think it's ok to not keep it all bottled all the time...There is no need to act strong all the time. It can be really frustrating since we are friends...don't you think? " He looked over at her and she looked surprised.

" Naruto...are you two really that close? "

" Eh? Even though we're not in the same class, we're still friends. " She stared at him for a while then that's when something hit her.

" Wait a minute...Naruto, who are you talking about? "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

" Good morning Ino. "

" Oh, good morning...Hinata, you're sunburned. "

" Yeah, my skin's peeling, so painful. I just want to pull it all off. " Hinata laughed then looked over to her seat. Yamamoto wasn't at school she noticed. She walked over to sit her books down on the desk.

' I can't believe that I fell in love in high school. The guy I love is thick skinned and very irresponsible. How did this happen?' Hinata thought to herself with a frown. She was so caught up that she didn't notice Kiba walk right up to her.

" What a scary face "

" Eh? Is that something you normally say to a girl? "

" Gomen...let me change it then...'frightening face'...How's that? "

" That's still the same. " Hinata raised her book up like she was going to hit him and they both laughed as he flinched. Suddenly her mind was filled with thoughts.

' Even though he's such a person...I really like him. ' She just stared at him then her book landed on his arm. He looked at her expression and couldn't figure out what she was thinking about.

" Nani? " Hinata lowered her book and continued to stared. The conversation she had with Naruto the day before was playing over in her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

" I was talking about Kiba. " Naruto said. Hinata kinda felt like they were talking about two different people, but now she was sure they were. She had been talking about Yamamoto.

" Why? " Hinata asked

" Because of Yamamoto's older sister. "

" Yamamoto's older sister?"

" Yeah, that's why. She died last summer. She's Kiba's ex-girlfriend " Hinata stared at Naruto in silence. She thought about what kiba said earlier that day. He acted as if he wouldn't know how a person would feel to lose a loved one. Kiba is a liar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

" It's nothing " Hinata said as she and Kiba stared at each other.

Yamamoto's sister was called Kin. She died last summer in a car accident while car pooling with someone. She was in her second year in high school. She was...Kiba's girlfriend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

" Apparently Kiba was going out with a girl that was two years his senior."

" Hmm, so he liked older girls? "

" Yeah "

" So how long were they going out? "

" From the end of his seventh grade year until the summer of last year."

Hinata stood in the hall looking at the girls talking about Kiba. There were rumors going around about him. She silently wondered who had spread them around.

" Half a year? So short. "

" Half a year is short? " Hinata heard them saying. She was so caught up in it that she didn't see TenTen and Ino walking up to her.

" Hinata did you hear. It's such a shock." Ino said while shaking her.

" Why is that such a shock Ino? Is it because he liked someone older? " TenTen asked

" No, it's because we don't have a chance. We could never win against his dead girlfriend. " Just then Yamamoto walked by. Ino covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say that around Yamamoto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was running around the track during P.E. when she saw Yamamoto again. She ran up to the girl, who was also running, and spoke.

" Yamamoto, you are well enough to run in gym again? "

" Yeah "

" Oh, on the last math test I got a 75. Finally, not a zero! " Hinata was proud of herself.

" Ah, well next time you have to score at least a 97. "

" Huh? " Well, that brought her spirit down

" You have to have at least a C average if you want to pass. You need to start getting high scores from now on." Hinata thought about this and decided that from now on she was gonna work really hard. Hinata had slowed down while she was thinking so Yamamoto was far ahead of her by now, but she would eventually catch up.

As Hinata ran she saw Kiba and one of his friends standing on the side lines talking and laughing. She noticed that Kiba was still his normal self. He was always smiling. She couldn't help but stared.

After P.E. was over Hinata showered, changed, and headed back to class. When she walked in she saw that all the girls were crowed around one desk. She wondered what they were doing so she walked closer. She could hear them talking about someone.

" She doesn't look anything like her sister." That caught Hinata's attention.

" Ano...excuse me, but what are you guys looking at. What are you talking about? "

" Oh, it's just a year book, but Yamamoto's sister is in it. You know, the one Kiba was dating. Do you want to see her Hinata? " Hinata's heart was racing.

" Ah, no...that's ok. I'll pass. "

" Eh? " Hinata couldn't say a thing. Just then Kiba walked in.

" Hey, does anyone have change for a ten? " Hinata almost jumped out of her skin. She didn't know that he was standing right behind her.

" No...n-no no no...I d-d-d-d-don't " She screamed nervously.

" Eeetoo...ok? " He then turned and continued to look for someone with change. Hinata sweat dropped. Thank Kami-sama that he didn't see her standing by the girls looking in that year book...or so she thought. She turned and looked at Kiba as he stood and talked to another student.

Kiba never seemed to change. It was to be expected though. Kiba had been that way since she met him. He was always so energetic, but the thing about it was that Hinata wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to know the old Kiba to. She wanted to know about his past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata slid the class room door open and sighed. School had ended about two hours ago, but she had a committee meeting after school so she was still there. The meeting had lasted too long if you asked her. She was so tired. Now all she had to do was go home. She would definitely be catching the bus again today.

When she walked into the room she looked around then began to walk to her desk. On her way she noticed that yearbook that the girls were looking at earlier that day. She stared at it for a moment then picked it up. She opened it and flipped through it.

" What class was she in again? " She said out loud to herself.

" Year eight, class five " Hinata froze. That voice. All she could manage to do was turn her head and look. It was Kiba. He walked pass her with a basket ball in his hand then stopped a few seats ahead of her.

" Gomen...Kiba...I was just curious. This must look pretty bad of me. Here you can have it back now. " Hinata sat the book down and slid it towards him.

" That's not my book, but...let me see it. " Hinata looked up at him with a questioning expression.

" I've never seen it myself. " He picked the book up and opened it then sat down in a seat in front of Hinata. He looked up at her with a small smile.

" Do you want to see? " Hinata jumped slightly. She turned her head to the side.

" Not really...no thank you. " She said, but only a split second later she was sitting down in front of him.

" I...I guess I do " She mumbled. She didn't want to see it like this. She wasn't sure how to react to seeing this person's face. She scanned the page for that name then she spotted it. Yamamoto Kin. Yamamoto's older sister...Kiba's ex-girlfriend.

Hinata blushed. Kin was beautiful. She had large dark eyes and ebony hair down to her knees. She was slim and shapely. She could tell that Kiba only went for really beautiful girls. Hinata's eyebrow twitched a bit. It was kind of depressing.

" Sh-she's really pretty...isn't she? " Hinata found herself having a hard time smiling as she asked that.

" Yeah, but that's nothing. She was even prettier in person. " Hinata laughed awkwardly at his statement.

' It's over. I'm nothing compared to her. I've lost already ' Hinata thought as she continued to look at the picture.

" She doesn't really...resemble Yamamoto, huh? " She asked

" ...I guess not. "

" Kiba, which one of you fell for the other one first? "

" Me. It was love at first sight."

" So you guys started dating right away? "

" Nah, it took a minuted. She had a boyfriend at the time. "

" Did you still her away from him? "

" That's right...hey wait! Don't make me out to be a bad guy." Hinata just watched him as he stared at the picture. Well, now she knew that some of that rumor was correct. Kiba looked like he was yearning for her. That was something that Hinata had never seen him do before.

" Nani? " He asked and she jumped

" Oh...nothing "

" You must have loved to brag about her. Were you proud to have her as your girlfriend? "

" Yeah, she was the first girl I've ever truly loved. She was my first. " It was painful to hear Kiba say those words, but to see the peaceful and happy expression on his face made that pain go away quickly. Maybe she was a bit reluctant to accept that Kiba loved another girl, but it didn't matter as long as he smiled like that.

" Kiba...I...I think I like you. " Kiba stared at her and she went wide eyed. What did she just say? How was she so bold? She looked up at him and laughed nervously.

" Just...Just ignore that. I was just saying that for the fun of..."

" Then do you want to go out? " Hinata stared at him for a moment.

" Eh? "

" What do you mean ' Eh?' "

" W-Wait...Kiba...do you really like me back? " He stared at her for a while.

"...Yeah " Hinata held up her hand at him.

" Ano...wait just a second! "

" Nani? "

" You hesitated just now."

" I didn't "

" You did "

" Is something wrong with that? "

" Yes. There is something wrong with that. Kiba, do you like me? "

" I guess. "

" I guess? I'm asking you if you really...really like me? " He was silent for a moment.

" Gomen...I don't know " What was that suppose to mean? She wondered as she looked up at him.

" Then...lets just...forget about it. I don't want something like that. If we ever go out, then I want you to really like back. I'll wait. " Kiba looked back down at the book.

"...ok "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --

Hinata stood on the roof top of the school during lunch the next day. Her conversation with Kiba had been on her mind a lot.

' Ok? Even though that was the first time that I've ever confessed to a boy, I got a quick and simple ok as an answer. I got rejected. He is too frank. When will he like me and want to date me? Maybe I should have ignored his hesitation and just agreed. Would that have been better? '

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Kiba...Kiba! " Said boy sat up and looked around.

" Eh? "

" You were sleeping...again. Come up to the board and solve the problem. " Kakashi said. He did so and began to try the problem.

" Nani? You can't do it? That's a first. Yamamoto, come show us how to do this problem correctly. Kiba you stand to the side and watch. Kiba watched as the girl did the problem. He stared at her while Hinata stared at him. He didn't even hear the teacher calling his name.

" KIBA?! What's the matter? You look sick and pale."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After class Hinata grabbed her bags and ran after Kiba. By the time she caught up to him he was walking down the steps.

" K-Kiba! " He stopped and looked at her.

" Here. This is for you " She handed him a bottle of yogurt.

" It's suppose to be good against anemia"

" Anemia huh? " He opened the drink and drank it then frowned with his tongue stuck out.

" How is it? " she asked

" It's worm and gross "

" Oh, it was left over from my lunch. "

"..." She laughed nervously

" Don't worry, it's not expired or anything...I don't think. "

" Uh huh " Hinata was so happy that they could still talk like they normally did.

" Hey, before, you kept bugging me about if I really really like you, right? "

" W...well,...I-I wouldn't call it...bugging..." She said while blushing

" Yeah, you bugged me. Anyway, now it's my turn to ask you. Do you really really like me? " She just stared at him. He smiled.

" See, you have to hesitate to answer that, right? Are you sure you don't just feel the same way I do? " With that he continued to walk down the stairs. All she could do was watch and think to herself.

' Kiba doesn't understand. Or maybe I was just wrong to like him after all '

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

Hinata was walking down the street with TenTen. She had called earlier and asked Hinata to go out for a while and just hang out. Since Hinata didn't have anything else planed she agreed.

" Hmm...I'm a little hungry "

" So am I TenTen. Do you want get a snack? Maybe something sweet? "TenTen nodded and they continued to walk. They were coming up to a restaurant when Hinata spotted Naruto walking towards them.

" Hi Naruto! "

" Huh? Oh, hey! I don't usually see you around here. You two out shopping or something? "

" No...just out. Oh, this is the area around the middle school that you and Kiba went to isn't it? Now I see. " Hinata said.

" Yeah, this is where we hang out a lot. " He pointed at the restaurant they were standing in front of.

" Eh? Then is Kiba here as well? " Hinata asked

" Yeah, Kiba is coming today to, right? " TenTen asked

" Yeah, he might be here. Want to go inside? " Hinata froze at Naruto's question. She didn't know if that was such a good idea. Needless to say, they went in.

" Hey, Naruto! What took you so long? " Hinata's heart was racing when she saw Kiba sitting next to some girl as she fed him some food. They were having a group date. Why didn't Naruto say so? She couldn't help but think that this was a very bad idea.

" Hey you guys make room for two more." All the people sitting at the table were looking at Naruto like he'd lost his mind, but they scooted over anyway. Now there were three guys and five girls.

" Eh? Who are they? " The girl that was feeding Kiba asked.

" Oh, that girl right there is my class president and that's her friend."

" Class president? Wow she must be really smart? " Kiba smiled and looked over at Hinata.

" Yeah, especially in math " Hinata frowned. He was making fun of her.

" Oh really? " The girl turned to her friend and they began to whisper about how mean Hinata was looking as she frowned. They giggled then turned back to Hinata.

" So you are in the same class as Yamamoto Yuri? " One of the girls asked.

" Ah, yeah " Hinata answered

" Her personality is really dark and disgusting isn't it? Very annoying?" The girl asked

" Yeah, she's nothing like her older sister, huh?" Another said.

" She is so antisocial and ugly. She must be mentally sick. Maybe that's why she acts that way." The third girl said.

" I'm pretty sure many people have compared her with her sister since they were just little children. " The first one said.

" You...you don't have to say things like that do you?" Hinata asked

" Ah,...Nani? " One of the girls asked

" It's not nice to talk about people like that if you don't know anything about them."

" I was in the same class with Yamamoto for three years so, at the very least, I know more her about her than you. " The girl said.

" Oh? And after knowing her for those three years, that's all you can say about her?" Hinata asked

" You're the one who doesn't know anything. It's her fault...all her fault. If she knew how to give a message correctly then Kin and Kiba would have never gotten into a fight. If they hadn't fought then they would have been together that summer day and what happened woul-"

" STOP IT!! Don't talk about something like that in a place like this. " Naruto slammed his fist on the table

" S...sorry Naruto. " The girls apologised. There was an awkward silence, but then Kiba started to laugh.

" Why is everyone getting so serious all of a sudden? Is it my fault? Ok, well, I won't allow anyone to bad mouth Kin...and as far as her sister goes...she is just being herself. She's not a bad person and there's nothing wrong with her. And...Hyuuga, this isn't school so stop trying to be the president and keep order. It's annoying " Before Kiba knew anything Hinata had gotten up and slapped him across the back of his head with her purse.

" OWWW "

" Just...just go somewhere and...DIE!!...jerk " With that she ran out of the restaurant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- --

Hinata was headed to the bus stop. She just wanted to go home. Today was suppose to be a good day, but it was turning out to be awful. She stopped only about two yards away from the restaurant to see if she remembered to get change for the bus.

" Aw shoot...I dropped my wallet...DARN IT! I don't want to go back in there. " She turned around to look at the restaurant. She needed to build up her courage before she could go back in, but her train of thought totally changed when she saw Kiba walking towards her.

" Here...your wallet. " He held it out for her, but snatched it back when she reached for it then he began to talk again.

" You know, you're the first girl to ever tell me to go and die."

" Then shall I say more? Fine...Baka, dobe, jackass, son of a bitch...now give me my wallet. " Hinata held out her hand with a frown. He could tell that she was mad at him and that he hurt her. He could only laugh. She was pretty cute when she was mad. Hinata looked down.

" I can only see Kin in your eyes, anyway..." She said. He stopped laughing and held out her wallet again. She took it this time and looked back down.

" Baka, dobe, jackass..huh?...and my mother isn't a bitch...she's a street walker." He looked at her shocked expression for a moment before he started laughing again.

" Nah, just kidding...you should see the face you made...hilarious! Man, if my mom would have heard that...I'd be dead." He stopped laughing and looked down as well. They were quiet for a moment then he started talking again.

"...My girl friend was a cheat. " Hinata looked up at Kiba questioningly. Was he serious?

" Really...Ki..." He cut her off.

" She was with another guy the day of her accident. She was with her ex-boyfriend. They...hadn't really broken up." The two of them stared at each other for a moment then Kiba smiled slightly. Hinata was still speechless.

" Well, I'm not sure if that's true or not, but I never wanted to find out." He turned to walk away. " One thing I am sure of though,...If she ever felt that she needed to be with another guy...then it must partially be my fault for making her feel that way." He turned around and looked at Hinata. " Come on...I'll walk you to the bus stop." Hinata couldn't find any words to say. She could only walk next to him.

He stopped and she looked over at him.

" Ah, I got a text. They want to know what I'm doing." He chuckled then read out the message that he was sending back to them. " I'm Taking...Hinata...home " When he said that Hinata looked up again.

" Ano...Kiba...don't take me home...I-I mean...you don't have to. "

" Eh? "

" You don't have to, so...lets go and take a pic..." She trailed off

" Pic...? " He looked down at her and she blushed. She couldn't believe she was asking this of him.

" Lets go and take a picture together at a photo booth." He smiled and began to walk, but she just stood there. Did that mean that he didn't want to? He stopped and looked at her.

" Well? Are you coming or not? You want to take a picture don't you Hinata? " She gasped and nodded then ran up to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Wouldn't one that takes a full body shot be better than just on of our faces? " He asked when they got to a booth.

" No...this is fine. "

" Man...it's been a long time since I took a picture in a booth. " He said then laughed. Hinata looked over at Kiba as he smiled. Now that she thought about it, he was always smiling.

" Kiba you're so strong. Normally a person wouldn't be able to tell me the things you told me."

" I'm pressing the snapshot button now Hinata " They both looked up and smiled just as the picture was taken. He looked over at her and smiled as she frowned.

" You're like a woman of 1,000 faces. It's funny. Anyway, I think it's easier to place the blame on yourself rather than someone else."

" Huh? Really? "

" I'm gonna press the button soon Hinata. "

" Most people say it's easier to blame others. "

" If I blame others then I'll be mad, full of questions, and say that I'll never forgive them. If I blame myself...then I can just shrug it off since there's nothing I can do about it. You won't get so angry that way either. It's just easier...I just pressed the button by the way. " They both quickly turned and smiled just as the picture was taken.

Hinata looked at the pictures they took together. She didn't like them. She couldn't help but think that she looked like her cousin Neji...who was a boy. She also thought that her head was much bigger than Kibas'.

" Hahaha...Hinata...we look like nerds on this picture. We look like a couple of bakas " He laughed.

" I look like I have a head like an alien bird butt..."

" Yeah, but it's cute...don't you think? "

" Cute?...an alien bird butt head? " He smiled at her then looked to the side.

" Oh, here comes your bus. " Just when he said that the bus pulled up in front of them.

" Well, bye then Kiba. " Hinata got on the bus, paid, then sat down. When she looked out the window Kiba was waving at her. She watched him from her seat as the bus pulled off until she couldn't see him anymore. This was a night she would never forget. No matter what or for how long. She would never forget this night.

**Ok so what did you think. Their relationship is becoming stronger. I think this is wonderful. I hope you liked it just as much as I loved typing it. Oh I use that girl that Shikamaru fought in the preliminary part of the chuunin exams as Kiba's ex-girlfriend, Kin. Please review and let me know what you think of this chap. I would love to know. Well,...BYE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is chapter four of this lovely little story. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bakura ga Ita**

" Everyone, a few days ago at the last committee meeting we decided on what our class will be doing for the school festival. Unfortunately due to the number of classes doing a cafe we were not able to do one ourselves. Instead, we went with our third option...a small play. " Hinata looked up at the other students from her spot in front of the chalk board. Everyone was looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Suddenly there was an out burst of comments.

" What do you mean " our third choice"? Where you asleep during the committee meeting or something Hinata?" One student asked

" She probably was asleep...again. That's why we got this. A play will suck! " Another said

" Gomen gomen everyone. It was rock paper scissors and...well, I lost." Hinata said

" A play eh? Whether it's in a class or in the hall the only people that are gonna come are the judges and the teachers. No one is gonna want to see it and I really don't want to do it. " One boy said.

" Yeah, it's pathetic" Another boy said.

" Ah, yes well I thought about that part to and I think I came up with the perfect solution to our problem...even though we don't know what kind of play it's gonna be I have chosen Kiba to be the lead actor. " Hinata smiled and all the other kids in the class cheered and agreed, but Kiba just sweat dropped. Why? Why him of all people?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

**The next day**

" Kiba...I'm gonna decided what play we're going to do today. Do you have any ideas or something in mind? " Hinata asked

" Don't ask me. Do what ever the hell you wanna do. "

" You...you don't have to get so mad Kiba."

" Do I always have to help you fix all your problems Hyuuga? "

" Fix all my problems...? "

" What is your job gonna be in the play? " He asked

" I...I was thinking of being the costume director..."

" It must be fun to pick something so easy. You're lucky...you don't have to memorize anything. " He turned and started walking away.

" Sometimes Kiba...you can really be a spoiled brat. " She mumbled

" Oh, so when someone doesn't want to do what you want he's a spoiled brat? I see " Hinata stood there wondering why she even confessed to him in the first place.

" Are you mad about before? Maybe I was moving too fast, but maybe I just don't know how to pick the right ones. What I told you was a mistake."

" What you told me?...What are you talking about again? " Hinata sweat dropped. Was he making fun of her again or was he just slow?

" When I said that I like you. I was mistaken" Kiba stared at Hinata for a moment and she stared back.

"...I already told you that." He said then turned and left. Hinata stood there in silence. She definitely didn't get him. She was so confused and a little pissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Later that day **

Hinata sat with Ino and TenTen in the library as they tried coming up with the type of play their class would do.

" I think that 40 minutes would be long enough for a small play. Ooooh, what about this play? " Ino asked

" No, it would be too much on the stage crew." TenTen said

" ...How should I put this?...Does either of you have an idea for a play about a murder? One that lets the lead character have it? Love stories are out of the question. " Hinata rambled on.

" It seems like Hinata wants to kill Kiba. " Ino said and TenTen nodded

" Why don't you ask Kiba to choose his own script? " TenTen asked

" No, I don't want to ask him to do anything else. He's too irresponsible anyway. " Hinata said as she drew a mustache on the picture of him with her.

" Oh " Ino and TenTen just looked at their friend as she sulked.

" Hinata...there's a committee meeting tomorrow during lunch. They said that they would be assigning the location of each class project for the festival."

" I-Is that so? Thanks for telling me Yamamoto! "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was walking down the hall during her lunch break. She was tired and still a bit upset from the conversation she had with Kiba earlier that day. She just didn't know what to think about Kiba sometimes. She seemed to be in another world while she walked.

" Oi! " Hinata jumped and looked up. It was Naruto, he was standing outside the window in the hallway she was in.

" Ah, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry about the other day. "

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" You know, the get together for you and your friends. " She said

" Oh, the group date thing. That's something they do often anyway. Those girls talk too much. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I heard your class is putting on a play. "

" Yeah, it's really difficult. No, thanks to him either."

" Him? "

" Kiba "

" Oh, did he do something? " Naruto asked

" Please, lets not talk about him. I might get sick. "

" Man, he must have done something to really make you mad, huh? "

" Yes! Sometimes he can be so cold to me. It's hard to believe that his heart is even beating. He never thinks of others. Only his self. He could be a little more sensitive. "

" He's the complete opposite of you eh? "

" Even though I'm doing my hardest with him I get nothing in return. Sometimes I get really annoyed with people like him. "

" He's the worse kind of guy huh? " Naruto asked with a smirk.

" Worse than that,...but people will still come. Because of Kiba everyone was ok with the play. He's just that type of person. You know, like the type that could bring a ball to the park and everyone would be excited to play, but when he leaves everyone gets bored and stops playing. He has a really strong presence. I...I really admire that part of him." Hinata stopped and looked up at Naruto.

"...A-Ano...I-I mean...I'm just kidding! If I talk about him anymore then I really will get sick. Ja " With that Hinata continued to head down the hall. Naruto leaned in the window and watched her then turned around.

" So, what do you think about what she said? " Naruto asked Kiba who was sitting on the ground under the window.

" What are you talking about Naruto? " Naruto just smiled

" I think she's interesting. Don't you Kiba? " Kiba said nothing

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the next two days Hinata and the rest of the students in her class were pretty busy. They were looking for a good script for the play and trying to set everything up. They had no idea of the bad thing that would happen later that day. Hinata sat up in her chair and stared out of space. Ino and TenTen looked at her with worried expressions.

" I...I forgot about the committee meeting yesterday." She said with fear in her voice.

" Well, we've all been so busy. Hurry up and go get the paper from the other committee members. " TenTen said. Hinata got up and started walking towards the meeting room. All she could think about was that Kiba was gonna be mad at her for messing up again.

" Excuse me, but can I have my class' assigned location papers. " Hinata asked

" Oh, I think that one of the other committee members has it. She's in class 9-9." Hinata's heart was racing as she walked towards class 9-9. When she made it there she got some bad news.

" Wh...What?...My...my class doesn't have a location for the festival? "

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

" Hey,I heard that our class might not be putting on a play after all. " One of Kiba's friends said during P.E.

" Really?! It doesn't bother me if we don't. " Kiba said.

" Why not? What happened? " Another guy asked

" I heard that Hinata forgot to go to the location assignment meeting so we didn't get put anywhere. Kiba just shook his head when he heard Hinata's name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Hinata sat in her seat the next morning just looking at the assignment paper. She was really feeling bad. She had been so busy that she had totally forgotten. She could hear the conversation about her going on behind her. It only made her feel worse.

" We're not completely out of a spot yet. " TenTen said

" Yeah, there are other spots to set up. It might be a little far away from the rest, but we could still do it. " Ino added.

" No one would come if it's far away. I don't want to do this anymore. What was Hinata thinking about? Her mind is just out there. " one of the guys said.

" It's not Hinata's fault. The person who was assigning the locations forgot about our class. Hinata just wasn't there to point out his mistake." Ino said

" Yeah, Hinata tried her hardest to protest, but they said that all decisions were final. They said that they just couldn't move things around. " TenTen stated. Hinata heard her two friends taking up for her and she was grateful for that, but she was still disappointed in herself. She should have remembered. Just then Kiba walked up to her and picked up the papers on her desk.

" Hyuuga, what time did that meeting start? "

" It should have just ended now. "

" Which means that some of the people are still there? " He asked

" Hmm...should be. "

" I'm gonna go over there for a second. " Kiba said then turned and started walking. Hinata stood up.

" B...but Kiba..."

" Don't worry about a thing Hyuuga. Everything will work out. I'll take care of it. " With that said Kiba walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -

Hinata had decided to go to her favorite place to think after Kiba left. She was still so worried even though he said not to worry. She didn't want him to get into any kind of trouble. She didn't know how things would turn out, but she could only hope that the other students wouldn't hate her forever.

' Kiba and I are so...different. He has a different way of thinking than most. I wonder when I started thinking this way? Even though he's such an irresponsible person, he can be so serious. He cuts corners, but he's so confident.' Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when something hit her on the back of her head. She turned around only to see a smiling Kiba standing behind her with some papers.

" We couldn't get any of the best spots, but..." He trailed off and gave the papers to her. She looked at the papers and gasped. He had gotten the auditorium for their class play. Hinata placed the papers to her face to hide her tears.

" Why?...Why do you keep contradicting yourself Kiba? I thought you weren't gonna help me fix my problems anymore? After all I'm too weak minded, nice, always trying to be everyones " friend "...not reliable in the least. I'm just a timid coward."

" What's up with that? " He asked

" I mean that I'm too softhearted. I don't have good common sense, I confess my love too easily, I depend on others too much. In other words I'm a..."

" Baka...? " He asked then chuckled

" Yeah" She said. She was try to be serious, but Kiba was always trying to lighten the mood.

" But...that doesn't mean you're a bad person though." Hinata looked up at Kiba.

" Nani?" She asked

" Being softhearted and...I don't think confessing is the mistake you're making it out to be." Hinata blushed

" What do you mean? "

" Eh?...who knows? " He said then looked up at the sky. Hinata sweat dropped.

" Kiba, why do you always avoid some questions by saying "Who knows?" or " I don't know "? "

" I don't do that."

" Yes...you do. "

" Well, if I am then...I'm just coming up with any answer, but..." He trailed off

" But? "

" ...but sometimes it's just that I can't answer the question correctly. " Hinata stared at him. Perhaps Kiba is perfect just the way he is.

**Alright that was your newest chapter of we were there. I hope that you are all still sticking in there with me. I think that Kiba was such a sweet guy for helping Hinata out even when he was mad at her. I just love this. Anyway, review and let me know what you thought. Well,...BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Here it is, the next chap! Are you excited? YaY! I am to. Well, even if you're not, I am anyway! I hope you like it. Here goes!**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga ita.**

Hinata laid on a pillow on the floor and stared at the ceiling. It was boring and hot. It was summer brake and she was hating it so far. Not to mention, she missed Kiba already. She turned over and looked up at the calender on the wall. Even though it was summer brake her class still had to prepare for the festival so she was happy that she would still get to see Kiba during rehearsal for the play.

When Hinata opened the door to her class room everyone began to speak to her. She smiled and spoke back. She was feeling especially happy today since she could finally see Kiba. She continued to smile as she scanned the room for the boy with fangs. She didn't see him. She walked up to TenTen and Ino.

" Is Kiba in the restroom? " She asked, but before they could answer one of their other class mates spoke.

" Oi, Hinata, Kiba just sent me a text. He said he won't be coming today. See" He showed her the text and she sweat dropped.

" We can't practice for the play without the lead actor. Can you please try calling him? " The boy did.

" Sorry I think he turned his phone off. I only got his voice mail. "

" He is being very irresponsible. " Hinata said more to herself than to the boy.

" It's ok. He'll come through for us in the end. " Hinata turned around with a sad expression. Him not getting the job done wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was looking forward to seeing Kiba.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was back at home and very bored yet again. Other than the days that her class had to practice she was at home with nothing to do. Kiba didn't go to the next two rehearsal appointment so Hinata was feeling a little down. She was laying on the couch watching tv when the phone rang. She reached for it and almost fell off the couch, but caught herself.

" Moshi moshi "

" Ohayo Hinata "

" Ah, Ino, Ohayo. Huh, a fair? "

" Yeah! will you go with us? "

" Sure I'll go. What will you be wearing Ino? "

" My yukata. Are you gonna wear yours? "

" I don't think I will. " Hinata said as she sat up.

" I"m gonna call and invite Kiba and his friends as well." Ino's words caught Hinata's attention.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata practically pulled every piece of clothing out of her closet in search of the right thing. She wanted to look perfect for Kiba. It was going on two weeks and she hadn't even seen him once. She knew that it was silly to want to see someone so much even though he wasn't her boyfriend, but she couldn't help it.

Everything that she placed in front of her just didn't seem good enough. She would just throw it down and pick something else from the pile of close only to do the same to it. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have time for practice, but he had time to go to the fair.

He sure had his priorities mixed up. She was gonna tell him a thing or two when she saw him. Hinata dropped the shirt and skirt that she was holding and walked out of the bedroom. She walked up to her mom.

"Haha, can you bring out the yukata for me? " Her mom turned around and smiled while nodding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Hinata was dropped off down town by Neji. She walked up to the gates to the fair where she found TenTen and Ino standing in their yukatas as well.

" Hinata you're wearing your yukata!" TenTen said.

" Gomen for being late. " Hinata said.

" Doesn't Hinata look adorable in her yukata, Ino? " Ino nodded

" You really think so? " Hinata asked

" Yeah! A yukata fits you well Hinata. I'm so surprised." TenTen said with a smile.

" That color goes well with your eyes. " Ino said

" Is it really ok? My mom got it from my aunt. It was her daughters' when she was in middle school, but she grew out of it. "

" Oh, and your cheeks are cute to. "

" My mom gave me some of her peach blush. " The three girls giggled and talked for a while longer until some guys they knew walked up to them.

" Look, it's the yukata gang. " One of the boys said.

" Ah, it's the guys. Oi, where's Kiba? " Ino asked

" Yeah, about that, I can't get in touch with him. " the boy said.

" Eh? Kiba's not coming? " TenTen asked

" I don't know. He might come later with his family or maybe some other friends. "

Hinata listened to the others talk. She really wants him to come. Maybe he would later. All she could do now was hope and wait.

" Hyuuga, you totally look like a different person. " One of the boys said

" Yeah, she looks really good in a yukata doesn't she? I told you Hinata. " TenTen said.

" Please you guys. It's really not that good looking on me. " Hinata smiled and blushed.

" It's a surprised that the baby faced Hyuuga looks so good in traditional Japanese clothes. I wish you dressed like this all the time. " Another boy said. Hinata blushed even harder. If only their school uniform was a yukata. She would have guys falling all over themselves just to be next to her.

Hinata gasped. Was that vanity? All their compliments were going to her head. That was so not like her. Damn that Kiba for not being there when she was looking so cute. The group decided to play some games to pass the time.

Hinata was in the middle of playing yoyo and had just dropped the ball when she looked up and saw Naruto standing not too far away from her. She quickly stood up and walked over to him. She patted him on his back and he jumped.

" Naruto-kun! "

" Oh, you scared the he...you scared me. I didn't recognize you. " Hinata giggled.

" It's been a while Naruto-kun "

" Yeah, who are you here with? "

" My friends Ino and TenTen "

" Oh, I'm hear with my friends Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara. He didn't come with us. " Hinata went wide eyed.

" N-no...no, I d-didn't come over...here...to... " She trailed off and bowed her head in shame.

" Thank you Naruto-kun " Naruto laughed

" At least you're being honest about it. Catch ya later. " With that Naruto ran to catch up with his friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" So Kiba's really not coming? " Ino asked. Hinata nodded

" He really isn't the type to need someone else is he? I don't quite know how to say it, but...no matter what we say or do,...nothing will be enough. It's like we won't ever be able to reach him. Sometimes it just feels useless." TenTen said as the three of them stood and watched to fire works.

" Yeah, sometimes I feel like everything we do is pointless." Ino said. Hinata looked over at them then back up at the sky.

' I came hear today in this yukata only because I thought that he would be here. I counted every day on my calender until our next practice day in anticipation to see Kiba. Is it all really in vain?' Hinata asked herself.

Naruto stood off a little far from Hinata and watched her with his phone opened for a moment. Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Ino spoke.

" Hinata do you want a snow cone?" Hinata smiled and nodded. " K! TenTen and I will be back in a minute. " When the two girls walked off Naruto walked up to Hinata.

" Gomen. I've been calling Kiba, but he's not answering."

" Oh, Naruto-kun! It's fine, really "

" Did you want to see him? " Hinata blushed and looked down then she looked back up at Naruto.

" Well, really, I was just going to ask him why he had been missing practice for our play."

" Oh yeah, for school right? " Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. He looked at her for a moment then turned to look at the fire works. They stood there in silent for a while.

" The anniversary of her death...it just passed. Two days ago...marked the day that Kin died last summer." Naruto said then he and Hinata looked at each other.

"...Nani? " Naruto smiled sadly

" It must be painful...don't you think? " He asked

" I...I didn't know. He never told me what day it was so I had no idea...and he's grieving all alone. " Hinata felt guilty for being so upset with him for missing rehearsal. Also for only thinking about her own feelings and wants without thinking of his. Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment.

" In times like this people need someone cheerful around. I think Hinata-chan should be the one to go and raise his spirit." At first Hinata was a bit surprised. That was the first time that she'd heard Naruto say her name.

' Me...? What can I do for Kiba to make him smile? ' she thought

" Well,...Ja ne " Hinata looked up at Naruto as he walked off, but then he stopped and turned to her.

" Oh, also...you look really cute in your yukata Hinata. " Hinata blushed and he smiled then turned and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata stared at the name on the wall outside of the house. Inuzuka was in big bold letters. She had been standing outside of his house wondering if she really should even be there. She held her finger in front of the door bell.

' Why am I hear?' She walked away from the house then walked back and held her finger in front of the doorbell again. ' I shouldn't be doing this. After all I don't even know what to say to him. I really wasn't thinking.' She thought just as she turned to leave.

" IT'S A STALKER!! WONDERING AROUND OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!!" Hinata turned and looked up when she heard that voice. " IT'S A WEIRDO...AND ON TOP OF THAT, IT'S A GIRL!! " Hinata went wide eyed and looked around then up at the window on the second floor. Kiba was leaning halfway out the window smiling.

" K...K-Kiba! N-No...I'm not a stalker." She held her chest. He had scared her half to death.

" Oh? Then what are you doing? " She silently wondered how long he had been watching her.

" I wanted to talk to you Kiba "

" Does if have to do with you walking around outside my house? "

" No...n-not at all! See, I'll ring the bell " She did and smiled at him.

" Gomen, no stalkers allowed. " Hinata sweat dropped. She pressed the button again and looked at him.

" Nope " He said. She looked surprised and he chuckled. She pressed the button twice and looked up. He shook his head. She pressed the button three times.

" No way you stalker. Pervert! "

" K...Kiba...Please? Let me in. " He just laughed so she continued to press the button...that is until his front door opened. Hinata froze. She knew that her soul would be flying out of her body any second now. Especially from the look on Kiba's mom's face.

" Gomen that I kept such a sweet girl waiting for so long. " Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat.

" K...konichiwa...Inuzuka-san "

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Kiba, get Hyuuga-san something to snack on then you two go up to your room. I have some work to do. " Kiba nodded. He got them some onigiri and tea then they went up to his room. She sat on the floor and he sat on his bed.

" Are you gonna eat or what? " He asked

" Huh? Oh...yes " She took a small bite out of the food then placed it back down. He took a big bite chewed a few times then stuffed the rest of his in his mouth. She looked over at him as he ate. She felt really strange being alone with him in his bedroom. She was nervous.

" Hyuuga, did you come to spy on me? " She almost chocked on her food.

" Huh? No...of course not. I thought that you might be sick so I came check up on you."

" What made you think I was sick? "

" Well, because you missed so many days of rehearsal for the class play."

" Then why didn't you just ask me why I was absent? "

" You're such a mean person sometimes Kiba. So tell me why you didn't come. " Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. She didn't mean for it to come out like that. Kiba looked down and didn't say a word.

" ...Kiba...? "

" Kin's memories haunt me sometimes. Especially in the summer...I become so overwhelmed with these feelings. I just can't take it so...as for the next two rehearsals...maybe I should miss those as well. " His last words made her sweat drop.

" You're lying to me "

" Damn, you got me " He sat back on his bed and look up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

" Why did you really miss rehearsal Kiba? " She asked and he sighed

" It's the summer brake, you can't really expect me to wake up at nine o clock in the morning just for something like that. Not gonna happen "

' Uuuun...believable ' She thought to herself as she stared at him.

" Then...it was worthless to have worried " She said more to herself than to him.

" But wasn't it worth it since you got some of my moms onigiri? "

" I didn't come over here just to eat"

" Then don't eat anymore of it. "

" No, I'll eat it since you gave it to me " Kiba started laughing. He just loved messing with Hinata. She looked at him as she took another bite of the food. He seemed to be his normal self. That made her happy. Also...she finally got to see him. She looked up at his book shelf and something caught her eye.

" A picture album? Can I see it Kiba? "

" No can do "

" Eh? "

" Alright, but let me take out all the dangerous pictures first. "

" What do you mean by dangerous pictures? " Kiba raised an eyebrow at her then started taking some of the pictures out. After that he handed the album to her. She flipped through it slowly taking in each picture and storing it in her memory.

" Ano, Kiba? Can I see some pictures of Kin and you together? " He looked over at her for a moment.

" I don't have any. Our time together was pretty short" She looked down at the picture in his had then back up to him. Was he lying again? If he didn't then why was he holding back that one picture? He saw her look at the picture he was holding and pointed to it.

" You want to see this? " Hinata nodded then got up and reached for it. Just when she was about to grab it he snatched it away.

" What are you gonna do after you see this? " He asked

"...Nothing...I suppose "

" Here " He said as he held it out. Hinata crawled onto the bed and reached for it again.

" You're really naive aren't you? " He asked with a smirk.

" Huh...?"

" Do you know where you are right now?...On...my...bed. " Hinata froze with an awkward smile on her face.

" B...b-but, your mother's home, the window is opened, and there are people outside walking past your house. Plus you're my class mate so..." She trailed off when he looked at her with his fangy little smile then leaned forward. Hinata was so surprised that she screamed and fell off his bed.

" What are you doing Hinata? " He asked with his eyebrow raised. Hinata laid on her back on the floor with a face as red as a beet. She couldn't say a word...that is until they both looked up and saw his mom standing in the door way with her eyebrow raised.

" Don't worry ma, nothings going on. She just fell on her own. "

" G-Gomen for the disturbance. " Hinata apologized. After Tsume left Hinata sat in silence. She was so embarrassed.

" Don't take is so seriously baka. Just go home Hyuuga. " Hinata picked up the picture that he had been holding and looked at it. It was just a picture of him, Naruto, and some other guy when they were little kids. It definitely wasn't a picture of Kin. Hinata looked up at Kiba.

" I don't even have a single picture of her by herself. Well, if that's all you wanted..." He trailed off and looked out his window.

" Ok,...I'll go home. " She was sad. After thinking about him everyday, wearing a yukata for him, and even going to his house to check on him...none of it even mattered to him. He didn't even seem the least bit affected by her presence. Hinata got up and turned to walk out of his room.

" Kiba, don't forget that we have rehearsal the day after tomorrow. " That was all she could say before walking out of the room. She really wanted to see him, that's all.

" Hinata...thank you " He said just before she closed the door. Hinata stopped in front of his door with tear filled eyes. He said...he said thank you.

Hinata walked back into his room.

" Kiba...the person that you really really love may not be here with you anymore and you might be feeling really lonely...but...but, when you have people who are still here that really really love you then...maybe it won't be so bad. So...please don't think that you are alone.

I'll...I'll be looking after you. I'll watch over you for ever. I'll always be here for you. " Kiba was speechless as he stared at the pearl eyed girl. Without anything else to say Hinata walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

**Alright people, that was the latest chapter in we were there. This gave you a little more KibaxHinata and a tiny bit of NarutoxHinata. I hope it was interesting to you. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Well,...BYE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here it is, the next update to We were there! Woohoooo! I'm so excited. This chap is going to give you a look into Kiba's past. It's telling you exactly what happened to his ex. Like how they met, the type of person she was, and how she died. Please enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

" These props are so cool. " Ino said

" Yeah, it's all thanks to Hinata's hard work. Oh, hey Hinata, where's Kiba? " TenTen asked

" He's not coming today either. He's really irresponsible, but I'll stand in for him with my great acting skills." Hinata said with a smile. Both Ino and TenTen stared at her while sweat dropping. Exactly what great acting skills did she have?

Hinata just sighed and walked away from her friends. It seemed like nothing had changed. Even after telling Kiba what she did the day before, he still wasn't in the class when she came that morning. Hinata truly felt powerless. She closed her eyes for a moment then slid the class room door open, but when she did she stopped and gasped.

" O-O....Ohayo.......Kiba-kun! "

" Ohayo " He said then turned and go talk to one of his friends. Hinata stood there in the doorway, in shock. Kiba came. He really came. She couldn't believe it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - --

Hinata, here are the sample coats for the our class during the festival. Which color is better? " Ino held out the white one while TenTen held out the red one.

" I think the red one is cute. " Hinata said then turned around so that TenTen could help her put it on. While they were doing that Ino walked over to Kiba and had him try the white one on. Ino ran up to TenTen and Hinata with a huge smile.

" Look you guys. " They looked in the direction Ino was pointing, but said nothing. They were speechless as Kiba stared back at them.

" The red is cute " He said

" Definitely the white " The three girls said in unison. Hinata blushed as she stared at the on person that made her heart race. There was no one else like him in the world.

" The white really looks ok? " He asked Hinata as her two friends walked away. She blinked a few times then walked up to Kiba.

" Oh yes, white looks great on you. Isn't it great to be able to wear anything? " She asked with a smile.

" You look good to...........in a yukata, I mean " Hinata just stared at him. What did he mean? He noticed her confused expression so he pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and there in his phone as the wall paper was a picture of her in the yukata she wore to the fair. She gasped and held her hand up to her mouth. She was so happy that her eyes began to fill up with tears.

" How?.....Why? " She couldn't even get a complete sentence out. He smiled and looked at the picture.

" Naruto sent it to me. It's a great picture. It made me regret not going. I wish I could have seen the real thing. " Hinata still couldn't say a word. All she could do was stare at him and try to hold in her tears. He looked down and continued to speak.

" You said that you'll always be here for me. Always watching me. Can you really do that? "

" ........Y-Yes,I can do it." She said then wiped her eyes

" Don't be ridiculous. It's impossible. You have no idea what you're saying. " You're not alone "? you said. What was that suppose to be? It sounds like something a guy would say. "

" Why are you saying it like that Kiba? "

" Because you bother me! " Hinata gasped at his words.

" You're so mean Inuzuka Kiba " She yelled then pushed him down. He fell back on a table that was was right behind him. He just sat there with his head down and she began to panic. She didn't mean to push him so hard. What if she hurt him?

" Gomen! K......Kiba.....? "

" It.....was a lie. To be honest your words made me happy " Hinata blushed, but said nothing.

" Hinata-chan.......I know this might sound crazy but, I need you to hug me.....just for a little while " With that said he grabbed her hand, while still looking down, and pulled her to him. She was hesitant for a moment, but soon she found herself embracing Kiba with all she had. Other students were staring and whispering, but neither of them cared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

It was the first day that school started back and here Hinata and TenTen were staring at a sleeping Kiba. School had long ended, but Hinata still couldn't leave. Why, you ask? Because Kiba was using her book bag as a pillow.

" It's amazing how he can go to sleep in just about any place. " TenTen said to Hinata

" Yeah, he can and he's using my bag."

" I wonder if he's having a dream? Maybe a good one. "

" Me to TenTen. " Hinata said. She wondered what kind of dream he was having as she watched him sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**FLASHBACK/KIBA'S DREAM**

" Hey, isn't that Yamamoto Yuri's big sister,Kin? " Shikamaru asked

" Yeah, it is " Naruto said

" Who's that guy she's with? "

" That's Kabuto. I know him. He's a good for nothing baka. " Naruto said as they watched the couple sitting across the room from them in the diner.

" Yeah, he's been a real jackass ever since we were in grade school. " Kiba said

" He's with a different girl every time I see him." Naruto said

" Then her date with him is pointless. What a drag " Just when Shikamaru said that they heard a loud thud. The three boys look up only to see a large glass of soda spilled all over the girls table and Kabuto walking away from her.

" Did he knock that soda over? " Naruto asked

" Looks like they got into an argument " Shikamaru said. The three boys saw her wave for a waitress for some napkins and after that they went back to their lunch. Only moments later they heard someone speak.

" Hey you guys are in Yuri's class right? I really don't mean to bother you, but can I barrow some money? Kabuto left without paying. " The three boys just stared at the girl standing before them.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - --- - - -- - -

" Hey, little doggy boy, if you keep putting all that tabasco on your food you're gonna have the bubble guts and it's gonna burn when it comes out. "

" Bubble guts huh? " Kiba asked

" Yep "

" Hey, you and your sister sure are different " Naruto said

" Oh, it's because you think I'm a baka, right? " Kin asked then giggled. All three guys sweat dropped. They couldn't help but think that she really was a little stupid.

" So, what happened to your arm right there? " Kiba asked as he pointed to her arm.

" Oh this? When he gets mad this always happens. He's really childish isn't he? " Both Naruto and Kiba were thinking the same thing. ' She really is out there '

" Your boyfriend has a really bad reputation. " Naruto said

" Yeah, but he's really cool right? The evil in him is charming. Besides, nobody is perfect. I just except him for who he is without complaining "

" That's what you call love sickness ya know? " Kiba said

" And you're telling me this? A boy who has never been in love? That's what you call a guy who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. You need to hurry up and fall in love " Kin said to Kiba as she played with her straw. Kiba just stared at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hey, there's Kin. She's probably waiting on Kabuto again. She needs to go inside somewhere warm. It's freezing out here." Naruto said as the three boys walked down the street across from Kin who was sitting on a bench.

" She doesn't have the money to do that. Hey don't make eye contact with her or she might come over here asking for money again. " Kiba said then chuckled

" That was mean Kiba " Naruto said and they all laughed. Kiba slowed down as he walked and stared at the long haired girl. She really look pitiful sitting there all alone in the cold, but there was also something else about her. He just didn't know what it was.

The three boys walked into a store and over to the magazine stand. Naruto picked up a manga and looked through it. Kiba looked over Naruto's shoulder at the same manga, but he couldn't help it that his eyes kept straying out the store window to the the girl sitting across the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kin sat there looking at the ground as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up. She was totally oblivious to her surroundings until something warm dropped in her lap. She looked up and saw Kiba standing there sipping on a can of hot cocoa.

" You're still waiting on him? You need to just go home "

" Leave me alone"

" You really still think he's coming? " Kiba asked

" No, he's not gonna come "

" Then why the hell are you sitting here? " He asked then sat next to her.

" I'm building up my anger "

" Your anger? "

" Yep. If I build up enough I can put a curse on him and kill him. " Kiba almost chocked on his drink when she said that. She just giggled and mumbled something about Kabuto not getting away next time. Kiba just stared at her with a little horror in his eyes.

" I didn't know....you were this type of person " He said

" Don't think that girls are soft. " She picked up the can of cocoa and just held it in her hands.

" That's not a heater ya know? Drink it " Just then she broke down and began to cry. All Kiba could do was let her cry. He knew it was coming anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From that point on Kiba began to let kin hang around him. Even though she was older than him she was like a lost puppy.

" He said not to talk to other boys and I was like, didn't you do it with another girl, and that's when he got pissed. That's how I got that bruise on my arm that day. He's really enjoying his self....bullying me and stuff. I think he really gets off on making girls cry. He should just go and die......fall off a tree and just die............... Hey, say something. " Kin looked over to Kiba.

" Eh? "

" You think I'm a baka to, right? What should I do Kiba? "

" It's your problem. Think for yourself. " Kin buried her head in her hand.

" I can't. I'm a baka so I don't know what to do "

" I can tell you, but you have to promise to do what I tell you " He said to her without even looking her way.

" Will it make me happy? " She asked and he looked at her.

" What is happiness? " He asked then looked down

" Maybe.....it's something where you never have to cry or get angry......somewhere people don't get beat....is that it? "

" How should I know? That's why I asked you. " Kiba said then chuckled. He looked over at her and they stared at each other in silence for a moment then he looked back down.

" Hey, you and I.....lets find this, so-called-happiness, together? " Kin looked over at him. Was he serious? She had no idea if he was or not, but she was really happy that he said it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" No wonder he hasn't been around. " Naruto said

" Is....is he serious?" Shikamaru asked both Naruto and his self as they stood and watched Kiba and Kin sitting together eating during lunch.

" Oh no! They didn't give me the food I ordered. Here, trade with me. " Kin said

" No "

" Meanie "

" I'm just kidding Kin. Here's half of my sandwich" Kin smiled when Kiba gave her half of his food.

" Thank you. Ano...Kiba do you think...this is happiness? "

" I don't know."

" Hey, do you know what Kabuto told me the day I broke up with him? "

" Nani? "

" He told me that I would regret it. Ha! I haven't regretted it yet. That'll show him. " Kiba just laughed

" Yeah "

" Ah Kiba, I think I know what it is now. "

" Huh? "

" Happiness. It's like hot cocoa on a cold day." Kiba smiled at her. He had never heard anyone put it like that. After they finished eating he grabbed her hand and they walked back into the school together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They spent everyday together since they started dating and now today was the last day that she would be going to the same school as him. 10th through 12th grade was considered high school and she would be going to high school at the beginning of the next school year.

Kiba stood on the balcony in the auditorium and watched as people began to leave. Kin sat on the floor and watched him.

" So? Are we gonna do it? " She asked

" There's still people around "

" Don't worry, they'll leave. See, it's almost empty now. It'll become a good memory, I'm sure "

" We'll get in big trouble if somebody sees us doing it " Kiba said as he turned to look at her.

" It's ok, I've already graduated and this is my last day. "

" Yeah, but I still have a year left. "

" It'll only improve your reputation, right? "

" Would it? "

" Come on Kiba. Hurry up, I really want this....Please? "

"........Ok " With that Kiba sat by Kin and started kissing her then laid her back on the floor. This would be his first time, but it was with the only girl he has ever loved.

- - - - --- --- ------ - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

" Kiba......I want to go to the lake "

" I don't. It's freezing outside and it stinks. Ours isn't like the ones you see in the pictures. "

" I don't care. Take me to the lake "

" Ok " With that they headed to the lake together.

" Kibaaaa, it's cold!.....and it stinks. It's not suppose to be like this. "

" That's what I said earlier. "

" AHHHHH!!! It's a large and nasty bug!"

" So?....just step on it "

" Ahhhh....another one! I want to go home NOW!"

" Nani?.......We just got here Kin"

" I don't give a shit......Take me home now....now.....NOW!!! " Kiba sighed. He didn't have any other choice, but to take her home. He didn't feel like hearing all that whining.

" Kiiii...?..........Kiba-kun? Are you mad? Gomen....I just wanted to see something pretty." Kiba stopped and looked at her.

" Fine....then one day I'll take you to a tropical island." Kin ran up to Kiba and grabbed his arm.

" Really? When? "

" I don't know. First I'd have to get a job and start saving up. How does ten years sound to you? "

" Baka " They both laughed

- -- - -- -- --- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

" No. We can't do it today Kiba. "

" Why not. "

" No reason....just because. " Kiba just looked at Kin. This was the first time since they stared having sex that she had ever said no. Usually she would be the one asking him to sneak and give her a quickie. Plus her mom wasn't home so he didn't see the reason why she would turn him down. He sat up and scratched his head and she sat up in the bed.

" What's up with that? " He asked. Kin looked at him and smiled.

" How about I get us some tea? " She didn't wait for an answer from him. She got up and started walking away and that's when he saw it. Kiba frowned and got up. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. He held it up and pulled her sleeve down.

" What the hell is this Kin? " She snatched her arm from him and turned around.

" I fell. "

" That's bullshit! You saw him didn't you? " She turned and looked at him

" All I did was talk to him " Before either of them knew it Kiba slapped her. She fell to the floor and held her face. She looked up at him, but did not cry.

" I said all I did was talk to him. You are so mean to me Kiba. " All Kiba could do was stare at her. He felt like a part of his heart had broken off.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

" Hey Kabuto, an underclassmen is waiting to see you outside. " A boy said to the senior walking down the hall with one of his class mates.

" An underclassmen? " Kabuto asked his self

" Hey, Kabuto who's the underclassmen? " His class mate asked

" I don't know, but I hope it's a girl. " The two seniors laughed as they made their way out the school. Kabuto raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up when he saw Kiba standing there.

---- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Kin gasped when she saw Kiba sitting in the booth in the restaurant with band aids and gauze on his face and head. She sat down across from him and he said nothing to acknowledge her presence.

" Did you fall to? " She giggled

" Ha ha ha......It's not funny. No, I didn't fall."

" So, did you win or lose? "

" It's not about winning or losing. I just continued to hit him until I was satisfied. "

" More like you got hit until he was satisfied. "

" Tch "

" Kiba......thank you "

- -- - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - -

" Ow......ow ow ow...don't touch it. " Kiba said as he moved his head away from Kins hand. They were now standing in a park as and Kin was taking the band aids and gauze off him.

" I want to take a picture of this. "

" What tha.....? This isn't for your entertainment, baka "

" These are wounds to prove that you fought for me"

" You know, you're both the same. " Kin looked at him. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

" Huh? Nani? "

" You and that....four-eyed-freak. You really like crying don't you? " Kin thumped him on one of his sores.

" Baka......no one in the world likes crying. That's why I'm here with you. " She then reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. She broke it and let him go. He stared at her in silence then looked down.

" Kin....promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll never cheat on me. Never again "

" Ok......I promise" she said then smiled. Kiba just frowned then pulled her into his arms. He never wanted to let her go......he never wanted to lose his Kin.

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**RING..........RING........RIN**

" Moshi moshi? "

" Kiba!........Where were you all day? "

" I was training all morning. What's up Shika? "

" Stay calm ok? Kin was with Kabuto in a car and.......there was an accident. " All Shikamaru could hear was the phone as it hit the floor before the call ended. Kiba stood in his bedroom. He didn't move....he didn't blink......he didn't cry...he did nothing.

**END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM**

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

Kiba stared up at the ceiling in the school in silence. It wasn't until he heard a soft giggle did he finally move. He looked up and saw Hinata sitting in a desk by the window reading a manga.

" Hyuuga? " Said girl jumped and looked over at Kiba

" Oh, Kiba-kun....you're awake now? " He sat up and stretched

" What are you doing here? "

" You see, you were asleep and I was waiting for you to wake up. "

" You were waiting on me? " Hinata smiled and nodded

" Gomen....I used your book bag as a pillow. You should have woken me up. "

" But you look like you were having such a happy dream. I decided to not to bother you and just wait. "

" A happy dream, huh? " Hinata nodded with a smile again. Kiba stared at the lavender eyed girl for a moment

" What is happiness Hinata? " For a moment Hinata was speechless, but then she spoke.

" Hmm....What is happiness? That's difficult to answer, but.......I think it's......something steamy!"

" Steamy? " He asked and looked at her.

" Yes! Like hot cocoa.....or miso soup....something that can keep you warm on a really cold day. Something that can warm the soul."

" Miso soup, eh? "

" N-not only that, but it could be a possession.....like a favorite stuffed animal....o-or....someone you really like." It was silent for a moment and Kiba was looking down like something was wrong or like he was hurting, but then he stood up.

" Come on Hyuuga, lets go get some miso soup. Is there any place around here that makes really go miso soup?" He asked his self more so than he was asking her. Hinata stared Kiba as he walked to the door then grabbed her bag and fallowed him. That was the first time in her life that she had ever truly prayed for someones happiness.

**Alright people, that was your newest update for We were there. I know it was long, but I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright people, get ready for your newest update for our great story We were there! Lets see what's gonna happen with Hinata and Kiba in this love/hate " relationship ". Here we go!**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

The school festival was finally drawing near so the school was practically buzzing with students as they made last minute preparations.

" Inuzuka?....Inuzuka?.........Has anyone seen Inuzuka? " A boy from another class asked. Hinata looked up from what she was doing to answer the boy.

" Eh? Kiba? I think he said that he had to take something to one of our classmates. I'll go get him for you. " The boy nodded and Hinata set out to find Kiba.

When Hinata found him he was in the auditorium. She was up on a balcony looking down at him and their other classmate talk. She couldn't help but smile. If there was one thing she was exceptionally good at, it was finding Kiba whenever or wherever he was. It was because he was the one guy that she loved.

" Kiba-kun....? " She called out to him. Said boy automatically looked up at her.

" Yeah....? "

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Hinata walked a bit behind Kiba as they headed back to class. She didn't know why she loved Kiba, but there was no mistaking it. There was something about the irresponsible dog boy that pulled her in and without a second thought she was more than willing to be pulled.

" Kiba did you memorize all of your lines for the play? "

" ......Yeah, I guess " Hinata stared at the back of his body as he continued to walk. For some reason he seemed distant. She may have been reading into it a little too much, but he wasn't being his self. He'd been like that every since the day they went to get that miso soup together.

Soon they were in the class and that boy from the other class was there waiting. Kiba began to talk to him so Hinata went back to what she was doing before and thought about what he had asked her about happiness.

- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

" Hey Hinata, that ring is so kawaii." Ino said bringing Hinata out of her thoughts during lunch.

" Eh? Oh...this?" She asked

" Yeah! It really is " TenTen said

" Ah, Thank you guys. It's not really real though. "

" Who is the lucky guy that bought you something cute like that Hinata? " Both Ino and TenTen smiled giving Hinata an excited look.

" Huh? N-No Ino, there was no guy. I bought it myself. " Both of them sweat dropped

" Hinataaaa! You can't go and buy yourself something like that. You have to let a boy get it or else it's......well it's just sad to get it yourself. " TenTen said and Ino nodded. Hinata just gave them a clueless look in return.

" R.....Really? " She asked, but just then they heard a scream and the three girls turned to see what happened.

One of the girls that was working on the banner for the play had a bottle of juice sitting next to her and a boy that was walking by accidentally knocked it over causing it to waste all over the banner. Since the words were written with paint the banner was ruined.

" Ah, I'm really sorry " the boy apologized

" Awww....I can't believe this. The paint's running. What are we gonna do? " The girl asked

" Aw man...that sucks " Ino said from her seat.

" They may have to do it all over again " Hinata said more to herself then to her friends

" Geez...it was looking really good to. " Another girl that was working on the banner said. Just then Yamamoto walked up to them and picked the sign up.

" We're gonna have to buy new paper unless we have some left over. " She said to the girls. Suddenly Kiba walked up to the girls.

" You girls need any help? " Yamamoto just looked at him, but said nothing. Hinata watched them from her seat.

" You really don't mind Kiba-kun? " One of the girls asked

" Nah, I don't have anything else to do and it's only painting, right? " He asked. The girl nodded and smiled

" Thanks a lot! "

" Kiba's really a nice person isn't he? " TenTen asked.

' Yeah, that's unusual for him ' Hinata thought as she continued to watch.

" Yamamoto-san, can you pass a brush to Kiba-kun? " The girl asked. Said girl looked down then got a brush and walked over to Kiba.

" You're usually slacking off somewhere else yet you choose to come to the rescue this time. That's a great way to trick everyone." Kiba just took the brush and looked at her in silence. Hinata got up and walked over to Yamamoto and patted her on the shoulder. She smiled when Yamamoto looked at her.

" I....I don't think it's like that at all. After all, he has the lead in the play so....he must be having the hardest time of all. It's true that he skipped a lot of rehearsals, but he memorizes his lines quickly....so he gets all the important things done when he needs to."

" You're just being too lenient on him Hinata " Hinata just stared at her and everyone was silent. Kiba just began to paint. After a moment Hinata went back to her seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" It's kind of weird don't you think? If it had been anyone else saying things like that to Kiba he would have shut them up quickly, but when Yamamoto-san said that he was all quiet. Isn't that weird? " Ino asked

" Do you think it could be because of......that? " TenTen asked

" Well she is Kin's little sister. They have history together, but that's what I don't get. What's the big deal? She's just the little sister. It's not like it was Kiba's fault that Kin died. He should be the one that's upset. Not only did she cheat on Kiba, but then she left him in this world with a broken heart " Ino stated. The more she talked about it the angrier she got. All that talking made Hinata think about Kiba's ex.

" Calm down Ino....geez" TenTen said

" I wonder if I am too soft on Kiba. " Hinata asked

" Huh? Aren't you just being like everyone else? Yamamoto-san is just being weird again. " TenTen said

" Maybe Yamamoto likes Kiba. " Ino said as she cut some fabric for a costume.

" That could be possible and now she's mad because he turned her down. " TenTen said with a smile. Hinata stared at her two friends with a worried expression.

" I.....I don't think Yamamoto-san is like that." Hinata said

" Who knows? She not a simple person to get to know after all. I don't really like her, but she should be more considerate. Kiba is too polite to Yamamoto. It's like he has a to reason to feel guilty. It just has to be a reason. " said Ino. All three girls stared at said boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was at a vending machine outside for her teacher during 5th period when she saw Kiba walking. He stopped and they looked at each other, but then he continued to walk.

" Kiba-kun? " She called him just before he went in the school. He stopped and looked at her again. She ran to catch up to him.

" Sorry about earlier. "

" Eh? What for? " He asked

" It looked like you couldn't say anything to Yamamoto. That's why I said that, but I didn't really help much. "

" Oh, well, it was nothing, really. I didn't care about that. " He said and just then Naruto walked around the corner.

" Oi, Naruto "

" Huh? "

" Where you headed? " Kiba asked then walked over to his friend. Hinata just stood there and watched them walk down the hall.

" Back to class. I was just coming from the bathroom. "

" Ah, hey after school lets go to the mall. There's this coat I want to get. "

" Alright, but how many coats can one guy where? "

" Man, what ever....I just love coats. " The two boys chuckled

" You're weird Kiba, ya know that? "

" .........Yep " Just as Hinata began to walk to her own class she heard her name being called

" Oi, Hyuuga? "

" Hai? " She stopped and looked at the two guys.

" You don't have to be so protective of me all the time. Like you did earlier. I can handle things myself. " Kiba said. Hinata blushed then smiled

" H....Hai! It's just that I really think you're doing your best."

" That's why i said I can handle it myself. " She blushed even more

" I.....I guess you're right. Sorry....I stuck my nose in your business again. Sorry. " She gave him an unsure smile then ran off to class. Both Naruto and Kiba stood there and watched her. Kiba patted Naruto on the back.

" Come on, lets go "

" Why do you treat her like that Kiba? "

" Nani? I'm not treating her like anything.....I'm just being me " They began to walk again

" Then why don't YOU try being a little nicer to her? "

" Why should I? "

" Because you're being weird. " Naruto said

" When ever she's around, I can't concentrate" Kiba mumbled

" Huh? Did you just say something?" Kiba sighed

" Just shut the hell up Naruto. "

" Naniiiii?!!! What did you say to me?!!"

" Nothing "

" Better not have " They both laughed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Alright people, my name is Iruka-sensei and I am here to make sure that you all have this play down pat. The peak of hope is a short play that will make any and everyone cry. With the festival right around the corner we need to have everything done as soon as possible. Today and tomorrow is all we have. " We have this play all together so there is no need for more rehearsal"...is what I should be hearing, but it's not like that at all is it? That's because....Kiba, you skipped almost all the rehearsals." Iruka pointed at Kiba and the class and Kiba all started to laugh.

" Ha ha ha my foot! It's not a laughing matter. We have to get this together. Come on, lets do this Inuzuka. "

" Hai hai " He answered then got up.

" Will Kiba-kun really be ok? It doesn't look like he's really into this at all. " Ino stated

" Didn't ' SOMEONE ' say that he always gets things done when he needs to?" Asked TenTen

" I guess we will have to put all our faith in that, HUH,.....Hinata? " Ino asked and Hinata gave them both a nervous smile.

" H....Hai! " She didn't want to defend Kiba again. What if he hears her and gets mad? She wouldn't say anything unnecessary. He could handle things his self...right?

" Ok, lets start from the scene on page 25! Aaaaand......go! " Iruka said to Kiba. Kiba picked up the play and began to read. The more he read the more people's smiles turned into frowns. He made the play sound like one big run one sentence. He was just reading what was on the paper and not acting at all.

" CUT!! Inuzuka-san, what are you doing? Please try to put some more feeling into it. More feelings! I'm afraid to ask this....but do you know any of your lines? " Kiba sighed

" Well, there are so many long scenes "

" THE REAL THING'S THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!!!" Iruka screamed

" Get someone to hold up cue cards or something "

" NO! That's impossible "

" It is? "

" I WANT YOU TO MEMORIZE YOUR LINES KIBA!!!" Iruka screamed again

" He doesn't get things done when they need to be done at all. " Ino said

" Will we really be ok for the play in two days? " TenTen asked

" Hinata, say something to him. You're the class rep, right? " Ino asked

" Eh? B....but I really don't have any say so in this matter. Me being the class rep has nothing to do with this. Plus now that I have a small role in the play I don't have time to take care of both his and mine " Hinata said then looked back at Kiba

" Inuzuka-san, Please? I need you to have it memorized by the day after tomorrow. By then cram as many lines as you can into your head! "

" I'll make sure to have it perfect. Perfect.....Perfect " Kiba said then laughed while waving his hands.

" I'm being serious here! Ow....my head is starting to hurt. " Iruka rubbed his head then walked away. Kibe looked over at Hinata and she gasped. He stared for a moment then walked over to one of his friends.

" Oi, Shino, how am I suppose to read this? " She heard him ask the bug boy as she watched him from her desk.

" You're still on the first line on the first page, Kiba? " Shino asked. Kiba and some of the other boys started laughing. Hinata was a little sad that he turned from her and went to someone else for help. Why? She just didn't understand Kiba. She wondered if things would change between them now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day in class Kiba surprised everyone with his amazing acting. He had done a total 360 over night. Everyone was in aw to the point that they couldn't say anything even after he was done.

" Inuzuka-san, that was wonderful! Your acting skills were spectacular! Thank you! Thank you! " Iruka said then everyone started clapping. Hinata wanted to walk up to him and tell him just how amazing she thought he was. She shook her head to get rid of that thought.

" No, I have to memorize my lines! I have to get all three perfect. All three! " She said out loud. Both TenTen and Ino sweat dropped. Hinata was still very nervous....or at least that's what they thought.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day! Finally, the festival is here!**

People were everywhere around the school. There were different activities to participate in and different food booths to eat from. Everyone had something to do and all the visitors seemed to be having fun. While all of that was going on Hinata's class was in the auditorium getting ready for the start of their play.

" Wow! There are so many people here. It's so cool! " TenTen said as she and Ino peeped out the curtains at the crowd in the auditorium.

" I know! Kiba's so popular around the school. It's incredible" Said Ino

" I hope it turns out to be a big success. Don't you Hinata? " The two girls turned around only to see Hinata with her face buried in the script. They sweat dropped.

" She still has her face in that script. Anyway, where's Kiba-kun? " TenTen asked

" He's still changing, I think. " One of their class mates said

" He's always doing things at the last moment." Ino said.

Hinata was standing there with her back to them with a worried expression. She was indeed very nervous. She only had three lines so she didn't understand why? If only Kiba could lend her some of his courage.

" Kiba-kun! " She heard her friends call Kiba's name so she turned around. Her face instantly went red at the site of Kiba in his samurai costume. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him, but the moment their eyes met she looked away. She wasn't gonna say anything to him. He walked over to where Ino and TenTen were standing and looked out at the crowd.

" Why are there so many people here? "

" Nani? They all came to see you Kiba-kun. " Ino said with a smile.

" What was my first line again.....? " He asked. Ino sweat dropped.

" Eh?"

" Crap.....I might have forgotten all my lines. " Iruka was walking by just as he said that. He fell down and fainted before he could take another step.

" J-just calm down Kiba-kun! " Ino said

" Take deep breaths.....deep breaths! " TenTen said. Iruka got up and ran to Kiba.

" Just imagine doing all your lines correctly. Here read the script book! " Before Kiba could take the script out of Iruka's hand Hinata took it.

" Kiba-kun does not need to read this script anymore. You will do just fine. Am I right, Kiba-kun? " He just stared at her for a moment.

".........Hai " Iruka, TenTen, and Ino all cheered, but Hinata and Kiba just looked at each other.

" I....I'm sorry. I stuck my nose in your business again. " She apologized, but their conversation ended when Iruka began to talk.

" Alright, it's about time. Stand by people. " Kiba stood there for a moment longer then turned around.

" Anyone in the first act will be heading out on the stage soon " With that said everyone began to get in their places. Hinata began to walk to the side line, but stopped and turned around.

" Kiba-kun.......b-break a leg " He turned and looked at her then smiled. Hinata was surprised that he smiled at her. She thought that he was mad. Hinata smiled back then walked away as the curtains began to go up.

Kiba was doing perfect as the play went on, but near the end he wasn't doing so well. He began to mix lines up and just say anything. He even asked, out loud, what he was suppose to call the thing sitting on top of the mountain. All their class mates sweat dropped, but the audience was laughing.

" Amazing..... " Ino said

" Even though all his lines are random the audience hasn't noticed a thing." TenTen stated. Hinata couldn't help but notice that Kiba was an exceptional person. He just had a way with words and absolutely no stage fright. Even in that situation he was being so brave. She saw him turn and look at her as she watched him. She saw that he was saying something to her, but because she was so caught up in her thoughts she couldn't hear him.

Finally, she snapped back to reality.

" Huh? " She asked

" It's your turn " She finally heard him say. Her eyes went wide and Ino pushed her out on the stage. Hinata stuttered her way through her three lines and the crowd continued to laugh. In the end the play was indeed a success.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When it began to get dark out the entire student body gathered together and paraded around town holding signs and cheering.

" It turned out to be a great success, huh? " Ino asked as she held up a sign.

" Yeah! " Hinata answered

" Man, but this sign is so heavy. " Ino complained, but Hinata didn't hear her. She had turned her head to look at Kiba walk with his friends. She wondered if they were gonna just end what ever this thing was between them just like it was. Nothing truly happened between them and it was now close to the end of the school year. Some guy bumped into her while she was thinking and caused the charm in her ring to come off. She began to look for it.

" What's wrong Hinata? " TenTen asked

" The jewel in my ring came off. "

" Oh yeah, the one you bought for yourself. " Ino said. Hinata ignored her and continued to search.

" Just give it up Hinata. It'll be impossible to find it with all these people walking. " TenTen said. Hinata sighed and continued to walk. TenTen was right. How could she find something so small in the middle of a parade?

Kiba was walking when he stepped on something. He stopped and looked down. He recognized the object right away so he picked it up. He could see Hinata looking at her hand as she walked ahead of him. He began to walk faster until he caught up to her. He bopped her over the head with his make shift bull horn to get her attention. She turned around as looked at him as she rubbed her head.

" What's with that weird ring? " She was surprised for a moment then turned around and began to walk again.

" I don't want to talk to you Kiba. "

" You shouldn't walk away from people trying to talk to you. Don't you know that? " He began to walk after her.

" Why not? " she asked

" Well, what if I had something really important to tell you or if those were my last words before I died? Wouldn't you feel bad for walking away from me at a time like that? "

" How could it be so coincidental? " She stopped and looked at him so he stopped as well.

" Didn't you do something like that to her......? " She asked Kiba.

" Eh? No, I'm not like you. "

" I DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT TO HURT PEOPLE. I'M NOT LIKE THE SAVAGE HYUUGA! " Kiba said into the bull horn.

" N-n-n-no! W-Wait! Kiba-kun, don't say things like that " She said as she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

" Besides, isn't walking away to simple and boring? " Kiba asked

" Boring, huh? Then how about I use the Hyuuga gentle fist on you? "

" HYUUGA TALKS LIKE SHE'S AN S-CLASS ROGUE NINJA!! " Kiba said into the bull horn again.

" N-n-n-n-n-no!!! Kiba-kun NO!!! " Kiba laughed and before she knew it they were talking like normal.

" Hey, Hyuuga? Don't you think dying would be giving a person the easy way out? "

" Eh, then what would you want to do? " She asked

" Eetoo....torture them for a while. Break a leg.....things like that."

" Ano...I think that's enough talking. Lets just agree that you're a sadist. "

" No, I don't mean it that way. I guess what I'm saying is that, when a person dies they don't feel anything or know what happens afterwards. That's way too easy. They don't have to take responsibility for other peoples feelings after they die. " Hinata looked down in silence for a while.

" Ano........ " She never got to finish because when she looked up Kiba was not by her anymore. He had walked on ahead and began to talk to Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji. It was always like that. Every time she thought that she was about to understand him, he would do something unexpected.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At around 8:30 all the students were in the field behind their school standing around a large bonfire.

" OK PEOPLE!!! LOVE CONFESSION TIME!!!" A senior boy said into his bull horn and everyone began to cheer. The love confession time was a kind of tradition at her school.

" I head that during the love confession time all the new couples gather around the bonfire and dance cheek to cheek." Ino said with excitement. Hinata just blushed.

" I wonder if anyone is confessing to Kiba-kun right now. You'd better confess to Kiba-kun to, Hinata. " TenTen said. Hinata giggled and looked around. She began to walk around. Secretly she was looking for Kiba. She knew that she would find him. She always did. Before she knew it Hinata had found herself far away from the rest of the students. She was looking for him still, but hadn't found him yet.

" Hyuuga! " Hinata jumped when she heard her name being called. She turned around and came eye to eye with the Inuzuka who was currently smiling at her. She gasped. There was that smile again.

" I'm gonna give you something really good. " He said then reached in his pocket. Hinata didn't move as he did. Suddenly he was holding a tube of glue in front of her. Hinata stared at it for a moment then looked at him.

" Ano.......? " He laughed nervously

" Ah, that was the wrong thing. " He then pulled out the jewel to her ring.

" It's yours, right? Here, I'll fix it for you. I pity you for wearing something like this though. It's weird. " He said as she handed the band to him. She watched as he used the glue to put the ring back together. He looked so kawaii to her as did it.

" I'm done. Hold out your hand for me." She did " It won't fit, you're too fat. " Hinata sweat dropped.

" Kiba, that's because you're trying to put it on my thumb. "

" Oh, then this finger." He said. Hinata watched and blushed as he slid the ring on her finger. It was like they were exchanging wedding rings.

" It's like a wedding. All that's missing are the vows. Do you take this woman as your wife to love until death do you part? " He said as he held her hand.

" I do " The words slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop herself. Kiba started laughing.

" Are we getting married out here or something? " He laughed even more. Hinata was embarrassed.

" I....It slipped out. Please don't laugh at me. Besides that isn't enough."

" Eh? "

" I would have to say my vows to you to so....give me your hands " Hinata said as she held her hands out to hold his own. He stared at her for a while then laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

" What.....What are you talking about? You're crazy......really crazy " Hinata was even more embarrassed now. They stood there in silence as they both looked down. The awkwardness seemed to stretch on for a long time. Kiba was the first to speak.

" Hinata........? " Said girl looked up at the boy who was still looking down. There was a long pause then he began to speak again.

" I'll only say this once, so listen carefully. " He looked up at her and she said nothing. " I love you " Hinata gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

" N-No way......." Was all she could say before she began to cry. Kiba just looked at her.

" Hinata.... " He trailed off as he walked closer to her and took her hands into his own. Their fingers interlaced as he leaned in closer.

" Hinata " He said her name once again before he placed his lips against hers as proof of his feelings. Far in the distance Hinata could hear the sound of the other students as the continued with the festival, but to her, at that very moment, there was only the two of them. The only people left in the whole world.

**Yay! Kiba finally confessed! He finally told her that not only does he like her, but in fact he loves her!!! I'm so happy. Geez, it took him long enough. Don't you agree? Well, this was your latest update and I hope you enjoyed it. Please, let me know how you liked it in a review. Well,.....BYE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright people, there was a big surprise in the last chapter. Now we have to see what happens after the big confession. Well, lets go people!**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

" Hinata.....? Listen carefully because I'll only say this once....I love you "

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school Hinata stood at her locker with dark rings under both of her eyes. She hadn't gotten but three hours of sleep. She spent the entire night thinking about the kiss she and Kiba shared. It was as if he'd put a spell on her. It was like the whole world had changed some how. She already thought about him at least15 hours out of the day, but now she just couldn't get him off her mind. What was he doing to her? She silently wondered how things would be between them today. As if like magic he appeared walking down the hall.

Hinata looked to her left and saw Kiba. He made eye contact with her and she gasped. She didn't know how to act. He walked on to his locker which was only about four down from hers.

" Good morning Hinata. " He said this to her without any emotions.

" Ah.....G-G-Good morning " Hinata opened her locker, got some books out, and closed the locker. Just when she turned to speak to him he walked off. She stared after him in silence. He didn't seem any different. With the way he was acting, it seemed that the kiss they shared was only a dream.

- - - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Hinata was sitting at her desk in fifth period looking down at a book when two shadows appeared. She slowly looked up and there standing before her was TenTen and Ino. Ino slammed her hand down on Hinata desk.

" Is it true? " Hinata looked at them with a puzzled expression.

" Eh? " She asked them

" Is it true that you and Kiba kissed yesterday? " TenTen asked. Hinata blushed and sweat dropped. They'd been seen. Her reaction was enough of an answer.

" Nani.....? When did......?! " Ino began, but trailed off then continued. " I won't forgive you Hinata, now spill the beans." Hinata laughed nervously. They really had been seen.

" H-how did you guys......? " She asked. She had no idea that anyone could see them. They were so far away from the rest of the school.

" Come on Hinata, Kiba is like our school's idol. There were like 15 girls trailing him during the entire festival. Of course you were going to be seen. " TenTen said this like it was a normal thing....well, for Kiba I guess it was. Hinata didn't say a word.

" So? How was it? How did it happen?" Hinata sweat dropped yet again. Of course she knew that her blond friend would get right to the point.

" Well, it just sort of....happened, and.....and the kiss was.......just like any girl would imagine. I guess you could say it was perfect. " Hinata smiled and both Ino and TenTen squealed.

" So? What's up with the two of you now. Are you dating? " Hinata looked over at TenTen.

" Eh?" Was all she could say. She wasn't sure what they were now. Kiba hadn't said anything to her about them going out. As a matter of fact, he hasn't spoken to her since that morning. He hadn't even sent her a text. Well, he never text her before now either, but still. Hinata could feel herself thinking too much about the situation. It was all starting to get on her nerves.

During their lunch brake Hinata sat at her desk and ate her lunch while looking at.....noting, really. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice Kiba as he walked towards her.

" Hinata "

" Huh? H-H-Hai? " She stuttered when she looked up at Kiba.

" Eeto...there's a party this Saturday for the committee members. "

" Oh...ok "

" Are you ok Hinata? You've been spacing out today." Hinata blushed at his question

" N-No, I'm fine. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night. " Kiba looked at her with a smirk and she blushed even more. " I-I mean...." She trailed off. She didn't know why she let a simple kiss effect her so much. She couldn't help but wonder if he thought that she was a real baka for that.

" Look, I know that you're not good at remembering dates and appointments so I want you to repeat after me, K?" Hinata looked back up at Kiba and nodded. He then continued.

" Today, student council meeting at three, Thursday, a student council events review meeting, Saturday, the day of the events. Now repeat. "

" Today, student council meeting at three, Tuesday..."

" Thursday " He corrected her.

" Thursday, the events review meeting......." She trailed off so he said it again for her.

" Today, student council meeting at three, lunch is at twelve, Saturday, the day of the event. Repeat. " Hinata didn't notice that what he said was different this time.

" Today, council meeting at three, lunch at twelve, Thursday, the day of the event....."

" Baka, Saturday is the day of the event, Thursday, council meeting, movies today at four. Repeat. "

" Thursday, the review meeting, Saturday, the event, Today, a movie......at.....four?"

" Great! Don't forget. " With that Kiba walked back over to his friends. All Hinata could do was stare. He had asked her out to see a movie without even asking. She smiled again. He was such a wonderful person. He turned and looked at her with a smile and her heart began to race. She couldn't believe that she would be going to the movies with Kiba. She laid her head down on the desk to try to calm herself, but ended up falling to sleep.

- - - - - ------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Is she going to be alright? She's been asleep for a long time? " TenTen asked as she and Ino stared at Hinata sleep at her desk.

" I don't know. Maybe she didn't get much sleep last night. I know I wouldn't have after kissing Kiba. " TenTen agreed then tapped Hinata on her head.

" Hinata-chan? Wake up. The committee meeting starts at three. You're gonna be late. " They got no response from the sleeping girl. She was dreaming of Kiba and their date. Of how happy she was that their kiss wasn't just a dream and how relieved she was. Even in her dreams she couldn't believe that she was going with Kiba on a date. That last word seemed to continuously repeat in her mind.

- - - - - - -- - ---- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

Hinata's head popped up. She looked around the class room and noticed that it was empty. She looked over at the clock on the wall.

" Oh no! It's so late. The committee meeting must have ended ages ago. I missed it.....again " She looked down then suddenly realization set in. She turned around and looked at the empty desk that belonged to Kiba.

' Kiba!.......Our date.....I slept right through it. He must be long gone by no......' She trailed off when the class room door slid open. Her eyes went wide.

" You finally got up. " Said Kiba as he stood in the door way. Hinata couldn't say a word. She only watched as he approached her.

" Y-You're still here? "

" Of course I'm still here. I went to the meeting for you. "

" A-Ah........? " Kiba looked at her before sitting some papers down on her desk.

" I took some notes for you to. In that stack of papers are some handouts. You have to have the class take a survey during homeroom tomorrow then hand them back in. Also there is a paper that has to be submitted by next week." Hinata stared at him with her mouth slightly opened as she picked the stack of paper up. Kiba frowned a little.

" Nani? " She quickly looked down.

" You....you went to the meeting in my place? "

" Didn't I just say that? " Hinata couldn't believe it. Where was the Kiba that hated doing things like that? Wasn't that a bother for him? She stared at the paper while she thought about his actions. She didn't look up until she felt him sit on her desk. She looked over at him and noticed that he seemed like he wanted to say something.

" Kiba-kun? "

" Can we still go see a movie? " Hinata was surprised that he asked that question. After a moment she smiled and nodded.

- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

On their way to the bus stop Hinata stopped. Once Kiba noticed, he stopped as well.

" Ano.......just a second, k? " Kiba nodded. Hinata pulled out her coin purse and opened it.

' I wonder if he's going to want to get something to eat after the movie? Also, we might be getting some snacks while we're there....and bus fair........I wonder if I'll have enough?' She asked herself as she counted her money. Kiba noticed what she was doing and smirked. He placed his hand on her arm to get her attention.

" Don't worry about that Hinata. I brought enough money for the both of us so I'm paying. "

" I-If I don't have enough money I'll pay you back, ok? "

" Don't worry about it. "

" No no. I must." Kiba shook his head and shrugged his shoulders then they continued to the bus stop. The bus was pretty full when they got on. There was only one seat left.

" There's an empty seat. Go ahead and sit down.

" Eh? Ah, ok " Hinata sat in the seat and looked up at Kiba. He was standing there next to her holding on the the poll above him. Hinata looked down at her feet then, with a deep blush, she stood back up.

" I-I'll just stand to. "

" It's only gonna get more crowded ya know "

" Th...that's ok. I'll be fine " Kiba stared at her as she stood next to him. Hinata looked up when she noticed.

" Nani? " Kiba smirked down at her.

" Nothing" He said. She began to blush even more when he chuckled. She knew she wasn't acting natural, but she just couldn't help herself. She was so very nervous.

- ---- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After choosing a movie to see and paying for it, they went to the snack bar.

" What do you want Hinata? " Said girl looked up at the menu and scanned over it.

" Eetoo.......I would like a m-mango cream soda " Only moments later Kiba was handing it to her. He didn't order anything for his self and before she knew anything he was walking away. Hinata looked down at her drink. Now she wished that she'd asked for a peach tea. She turned to fallow Kiba. After about ten minutes they headed to cinema room 12.

" Looks like it's gonna be pretty empty in here today. " He said, but Hinata didn't hear him. She was too busy trying to calm herself down. After taking their seats they waited for the movie to start.

" I didn't know you liked going to see movies, Kiba "

" Huh? Oh, yeah. Especially because it's so dark, if you know what I mean. " He smirked at Hinata who just stared for a moment.

" Huh? " Kiba sweat dropped and looked down.

" You....you don't get it..do you? " Hinata's head cocked to the side slightly like a confused puppy. Kiba sighed. He was gonna have to take it very slow with her.

" Hey Hinata, you mind if I rest my arm on your arm rest? "

" S-sure! Go right ahead. " He did, but after a moment of silence he spoke.

" Hinata, when ever you want to, you can rest you arm here to. "

" Oh, ok " She said, but in here mind she had no idea where or what he was talking about. She didn't have time to think more about it because the lights were going out and the movie was starting. Hinata took a sip of her soda and looked down. It was then that she realized that their seats were so close. Much closer than she'd thought at first.

The movie that they were watching was about a forbidden love between a woman and a man that were related, but not by blood. Also, the man was from the main part of the family while she was just a branch member. While Kiba wasn't really into the movie, Hinata seemed to be pulled into it. She wanted the man and woman to be together in the end not matter what. Kiba stared at her as she watched the movie. He wanted her to notice him.

It wasn't until the movie was nearly over that she looked down and noticed his hand. He was taping his fingers on the arm rest. She looked at them then up at him. She was surprised to see that he was staring at her.

" Oh, you know.....I was just doing a little finger exercise." He said while flexing his fingers then sat his hand back down. Hinata was quiet for a moment, but then she began to giggle.

" Nani? "

" No...it's nothing " She said between giggles.

She was so happy. Kiba had left half of the arm rest free for her that entire time hoping that she would put her arm there. That was so unlike him and....she thought it was so Kawaii. She blushed as she rested her arm next to his. Kiba looked down when he felt the warmth of her arm on his own. He turned his head away from her and smiled as he took her hand in his. Hinata's heart was racing as they held hands. It was such a great feeling to have a boy who loved her just as much as she loved him.

- - - -- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Kiba took her to a small curry restaurant after the movie. They talked as they ate.

" The movie was really great! "

" Was it? " He asked

" Yeah, I really loved the end when they ran away together to live with their close friend just to be together. What part did you like most Kiba-kun? "

" Me? Eetoo.......I like the part.....where we held hands " Hinata sweat dropped. He wasn't really watching the movie at all, was he? She stared at him. He seemed different today. His attitude, voice, the way he was treating her, it was all different somehow.

" Are you tired Hinata? "

" No, I'm not tired at all. "

" I'd feel bad if I kept you out too late. Lets head home after we finish eating. " Hinata nodded her head then took a bite of her food.

" Kiba-kun? Why are you being so nice to me? "

" What are you talking about? "

" Why? Really? "

" I'm just really a kind person on the inside. " She gave him a "yeah right" look

" You know what I mean. It's....it's just strange, is all. Up until yesterday you were kind of mean to me and picked on me all the time. It's like you changed so suddenly. Did you hate me that much before you realized that you loved me? "

" The one who changed, Hinata, was you. Obviously, my girlfriend isn't the same as my other class mates. You're different to me than before. " His girlfriend? His girlfriend? This question repeated over and over in her mind. She was becoming overwhelmed with this. She needed to make sure that she understood him correctly.

" What....what is..that suppose to mean? "

" Mmmm.....basically it means that now Hinata is a part of my own heart. You're an insider in my personal circle."

" Insider? "

" Yeah, You see, in my life people are separated into two groups. The insiders and those who are on the outside."

" What's that all about? It's strange. "

" Is it so weird? " Hinata looked over at Kiba. She didn't know how to answer that question.

Suddenly she felt like she needed to hold Kiba tightly. He looked like he was suffering on the inside. After they finished eating Kiba saw her on the bus and once she was gone he waited for his own bus. Hinata never did answer his question, but he suddenly changed to subject anyway. She was greateful for that, but still felt like she should have said something. She would find something to cheer him up. She didn't know how or when, but she would do something special for him. She had to so she could see that wonderful smile again.

**Ok, so that was your update on We were there. I hope you liked it. Let me know in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I just want to say thank you to all of you that have been reviewing. It really means a lot to me. Now, here is the next chap. I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

Hinata sat in her desk with a magazine in her hands. It was getting close to Christmas and she wanted to get Kiba something. This was the first time in her life that she'd been with someone during the holidays. To say that she was excited would be an understatement, but she was also very nervous. Kiba seemed to have a great, hip, up to date sense of fashion and well...she had more of a childish....girlie sense of fashion.

She didn't want to get him something and he said something like " LAAAAM ". She wanted it to be really great and something he would love. She wondered what kind of things boys liked. She could ask her brother Neji, but he was.......well, he was nothing like Kiba. Neji was more of a formal....uppity type of guy. That would definitely be of no help to her by asking him. She smiled and flipped a page in the book when suddenly she heard a pop. Hinata looked to the side and jumped. Just when the hell did he come and sit by her?

" N-Nani? " He just stared at her for a moment before saying anything.

" Nothing " He turned around in his seat and just chewed his gum in silence. Hinata watched him. Lately he had been doing this a lot. He would find some kind of way to be near her, but say nothing at all. The thing about is was that he would only do it when no one was around. She wondered why.

" Ano.....Kiba...is there anything you want in particular for Christmas? "

" Yep! I want you for Christmas Hinata! " Hinata looked at him with a questioning expression. Just what did he mean by that? Of course it wasn't anything perverted.....right? He smiled at her and she laughed nervously.

" Ano.....I would really like for you to answer me seriously Kiba-kun" He sweat dropped. He really was being serious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Oi, is that Kiba in the park? " Naruto asked.

" Yeah, looks like he and Hinata-san are getting along as usual. " Chouji said then the two boys walked over to the couple who were having some kind of disagreement.

" Soy sauce! "

" No, Kiba-kun I'm telling you plum sauce is better! "

" No way. You're out of your damn mind Hinata. Soy sauce is the best. "

" Plum sauce! "

" Oi, Kiba " Naruto said to get the attention of the couple as Kiba tickled Hinata on a park bench. They looked up at the two guys standing in front of them.

" Naruto-kun! "

" What's up guys! " Kiba asked then he and Hinata stood up.

" Long time no see Naruto-kun " Naruto smiled

" Oi, Hinata, I'm going to the bathroom " Kiba said then walked away.

" What were you two arguing about? " Naruto asked

" Huh? Oh, which is better with spring rolls, soy sauce or plum sauce. Ah, I know that must seem silly. We are like a couple of children. " she giggled

" Nah, I'm glad you two are having fun. " Hinata smiled at Naruto's words and just then Kiba came back and placed his arm around her shoulders.

" Come on, lets go and get some spring rolls and soy sauce. " Kiba and Hinata waved at

the two boys and began walking away. Naruto and Chouji watched them as they did.

" Kiba is spending all his time with Hinata-chan. " Chouji said.

" It's like deja vu seeing him like that again. " Naruto said more to his self than to Chouji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Kiba-kun, I didn't know you were such a.......goof. You're surprisingly childish for such a popular and well liked guy, aren't you? " Kiba raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

" Lets get pizza in stead of spring rolls. "

" How do you always have so much money? I could never afford to go out like you do. My father doesn't believe in giving me so much spending money. "

" My mom gives me what ever I ask for. "

" Really. That must be really nice. My father is very tight with money. He only gives it when it's necessary. "

" My mom just feels obligated to give me money. " Hinata stared at him for a while in silence. She wondered what he meant by that. Before she could say anything, though, he spoke.

" Let me hold your hand Hinata. " She held out her hand and he grabbed it. As cold as it was outside she wondered how his hand could be so warm. Every time she held his hand her heart would begin to race and she would have to hold back a squeal.

" Geez Hinata, your hands are freezing. Why are they so cold? "

" I'm not sure. I guess girls are just more sensitive to cold weather. Kiba-kun, what do you want for your Christmas present? Oh, and this time exclude any living person. " He looked down at her then turned his head to look forward.

" I don't really need anything then. "

" Oh please don't say that. " He said nothing. She couldn't help but think that he only said that he didn't need anything since she told him that her dad was tight with his money. She smiled. He really didn't want to cause her any trouble. She looked up at him. She really wanted to get him something. though. He looked back down at her and smiled.

" You know Hinata, as long as you're with me, that's all I need " He said then suddenly he stopped walking. Hinata wondered silently why he had stopped, but said nothing.

" Man.....that was so lame! "

" N-Nani? " She asked

" Oh, gomen. It's just so embarrassing to say things like that. I have a bad taste in my mouth now. " He laughed at his self and Hinata sweat dropped.

" Gomen for saying this Kiba-kun, but you're weird. " He just laughed even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata stood in the girls restroom at school and washed her hands while looking at herself in the mirror. Once she was done she took out a brush and began to brush her hair. For some reason, as of lately, she's been doing this a lot. It may sound very haughty and out of character of her, but Hinata thought that she had become much prettier and couldn't stop looking at herself. Ino stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow and sweat dropped.

" Are you serious? Talk about having bad taste." Ino and Hinata heard one girl say to her friend as they stood in front of a stall.

" Yeah, so ugly...she is so ugly. That's why I don't understand why he chose her. " The other said as they walked past Hinata and Ino.

" I don't know, but it's annoying. " The girls walked out of the rest room, but Hinata had yet to stop brushing her hear. She heard the girls talking, but wasn't really paying any attention to them. Ino looked over at Hinata with sympathetic eyes and patted her on the shoulder.

" Don't worry about those low life sluts Hinata-chan. They'er just jealous. "

" Eh? They were talking about me? About being " So ugly " and all that stuff? " Ino nodded. Hinata looked down. She guessed that it was only natural for other girls to hate her now that she and Kiba were together, but she didn't know that they would say such hurtful things about her. Then again, she guessed that she had, in some way, hurt then to. It must have been a lot of girl who were hurt or even cried when they found out that she was dating Kiba.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

While Kiba was waiting for Hinata in the hall after school Yamamoto came walking down the hall. Kiba remained quiet. When she got close to him she frowned and glared at him. Kiba looked down and she continued to walk. It was always like that with them. It was always very awkward. Once Hinata came out of her class they left.

" Kiba-kun, what do you want for a present? " Kiba was staring up at the sky as snow fell all around them.

" I don't need anything. " Hinata stared at him for a moment then looked down.

" Neh, Kiba-kun? Am I ugly? "

" Ugly girls try too hard to make themselves look pretty. You don't do that "

" Then I'm beautiful? "

" Beautiful girls are fake. That's not you. " Hinata looked at him. He was confusing and way too honest.

" Lets talk about something else. What do you like about me? "

" Hinata is very kawaii " He continued to looked up into the sky and she continued to look at him. She didn't know why she had been becoming so insecure lately. She asked herself that question a lot.

" Give me your hands Hinata " He finally looked down at her. She held out her hands and he took them in his own then spoke.

" I know what I want for a Christmas present. Make me a promise. Promise me that you absolutely won't ever leave me. That you'll never......never ever betray me or leave my side." Hinata only blushed. She didn't know what to say or how to even say it. Kiba was being so serious right now. It was making her heart clench. He was quiet for a moment then he continued to talk.

" With all seriousness.....I thought I'd never in my life date another girl again, Hinata. Is that weird? " She shook her head. " Over something so small.......she.....went ahead and died with the guy she loved. I'll never feel any sympathy or pity for her Hinata." Hinata stared at Kiba with tear filled eyes. She was learning more and more about him and just like that, all the puzzle pieces were coming together.

Hinata gripped his hand tighter and he stood up. She tip toed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She never wanted to let him go. He was her most special person. Just at the age of 15 Hinata learned what it meant to truly love someone with every once of her being.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was so happy that she and Kiba were having a picnic. Although they hadn't had time to go home and change out of their school uniforms that day it was still so wonderful. Kiba was sitting so close to her which made it even better. She closed her eyes with a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. He embraced her and she could feel the smoothness of his school uniform against her skin. His hands touched her back and to her it was the best feeling in the world.

Being so close made her realize just how much of a man Kiba really was. When he kissed her it was as if she couldn't even think anymore. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed again. She could feel his strong fingers as they ran down her face and neck to her shoulders. She relaxed into his tough leaving herself open to him and somehow it made her heart flutter. Then......Kiba's hand touches her breasts. Wait........what?

" Wait just a second Kiba-kun." She grabbed his hand

" Let go of my hand. "

" No. You're hands are touching private places "

" Eh? "

" Eh? (sweat drop) "

" Eh? You won't let me do it? "

" Well, no "

" Are you sure Hinata? "

" Yes......f-for now " Kiba sat up rubbed the back of his neck.

" Is it really a big deal for us to do things like that? Just touching? "

" You wouldn't be satisfied with just touching, right? " Kiba looked at her and laughed nervously then looked down in defeat. She was right. He looked back up and for a moment they just looked at each other then they both laughed.

**I know that this one was pretty short, but it was full of fluffy goodness! Kiba can be such a sweet and caring boy, but he is a bit perverted. Hey, I don't see anything wrong with that though. Hinata still loves him. Please review and let me know what you thought. Well,......BYE!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhh! I'm so freaking happy! I got some reviews from new people. I had no ideas that any new people were reading this. Also thanks to everyone that's been reviewing since chapter one and special thanks to Hyuugalove001. Thank you so much for all the support! Now, with all that said, lets get on with the story.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

" The meeting's finally over. I'm on the bus now and should be there in about 15 minutes." Hinata sent this text message to Kiba then closed her phone. As the bus took her to the place that she and Kiba were to meet she sat thinking about what happened between she and Kiba the day before at their picnic.

He apologized for doing what he did, but now she was wondering if she made the right choice. Should she have let him touch her? Yesterday, for a moment, she thought that it would have been alright. Just to let Kiba hold her and touch her, but that's what scared her.

Hinata was afraid of that part of herself. The part that was ok with being touch and held by Kiba. That's why she ended up stopping Kiba so suddenly. He was her first boyfriend ever so she had no idea what she should do in that situation.

" Gomen....Kiba. " She mumbled to herself. When she made it to their meeting place she got off the bus and began to walk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Hinata stood in front of the water fountain in the village square waiting for Kiba, but he had yet to show so she decided to go in one of the shops. Much to her surprise it was a jewelry shop. Hinata looked around in awe at all the wonderful looking items until finally she was approached by a sales clerk.

" Konnichi wa! Would you like for me to take something out for you to try on? "

" Ah, Hai! " Hinata said then looked up from the class case. She gasped when she saw the lady who spoke. Hinata couldn't help, but notice how beautiful the woman smiling at her was.

" Ano....I think that I'll j- just be looking today, though. " Hinata stuttered. She was suddenly very nervous around the beautiful and well dressed woman.

" Well, there's noting wrong with trying some things on, now is there? "

" N-No ma'am " The woman smiled at Hinata and took the row of jewelry out that Hinata had just been looking at.

" Here, try one on " Hinata blushed then nodded and looked down at the rings. She placed one on her finger then held up her hand. She thought it was cute.

" Ah, Hin- " Kiba trailed off, but Hinata still heard him call her so she turned around.

" Kiba-kun! Here, do you think this is cute? " Kiba didn't say anything. He was in shock that Hinata was standing in front of that woman. He knew her. The woman just smiled at him and he sweat dropped. Hinata looked back and forth between the two of them. She didn't know what was going on.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Oh! So you're Naruto-kun's sister?" The woman nodded " Ah, but Anko-san.......you two look nothing alike. "

" Yes, well, that's because my little brother was adopted. He's been a part of our family since he was a week old."

" Ah, I see. Well, you have a good brother. He always takes very good care of me. " Kiba looked over at Hinata when she said that, but neither she nor Anko noticed.

" Well, any friend of Naruto's is cool with me so I'll give you a discount. "

" Really?!!!" Hinata asked with excitement and Anko nodded

" Kiba-kun....do you mind if I look around a bit more before we leave? "

" Go ahead " With that Hinata walked away. Both he and Anko watched her then Anko spoke.

" Why do you seem so surprised? "

" Surprised? I wasn't really surprised "

" You're all grown up now, huh? " Kiba only smirked. " You're girlfriend is so Kawaii. She seems like such a good girl. "

" Yeah....kinda " Kiba smiled

" She sort of looks like a baby, though " Kiba looked over at Hinata. Did she really look like a baby? Just then Hinata asked Anko if she could try on another ring that she liked. After putting in on Hinata held up her hand again. It was also kawaii. She didn't know which one she liked more. This one or the last one she tried on.

" Oh...ano.....this blue topaz diamond would look nice on you to. It's really pretty. " Anko handed the ring to Hinata and she tried it on as well.

" You're right! It is nice. Kiba-kun, do you think this ring Anko-san gave me looks good on me? " Kiba only smiled as he looked at the two women standing next to each other. Hinata really did look like a baby, he noticed.

" No, Hinata needs something more childish "

" Eh? " Hinata was confused. What did Kiba mean?

" I-I mean......there are.....prettier rings to try on."

" N-nani? This ring is pretty Kiba-kun. "

" W-what I mean is..... "

" Wait a minute. I have the perfect ring for you Hinata. I'll be right back. " With that Anko walked towards the back and into the storage room. Kiba was happy that she saved him from what could have become a big argument with Hinata. When Anko came back she was holding two small clear plastic bags. She placed them down on the glass case.

" We just got these in today. I haven't even put them out on display yet. Here, try it on " Anko handed one of the rings to Hinata and she tried it on.

" It's adorable. I love it. There are even flower shaped jewels on the inside." Hinata held her hand up and showed it to Kiba. Now that kind of ring definitely fit a person like Hinata, to Kiba.

" I like it. It suits you Hinata " Hinata smiled at Kiba then looked at the tag hanging from the side of the ring. When she saw the triple digit number she froze.

" W-Well,......maybe I'll just take the first one I tried on. " That ring was way too expensive. Kiba looked over at Hinata as she placed the ring back down on the display case.

" Ah, the first one? Well, we only have it in a size 11 and 13. That's a little too big for you. Gomen na " Hinata looked down. She could swear that the first ring she tried on fit perfectly, but....maybe she was mistaken.

" Ah, then I'll have one more look around. If not then I'll just have to come back another time. "

" That's fine. We have a nice selection of rings for you to look at so take your time. " Hinata smiled and blushed then walked away from Kiba and Anko yet again. As soon as she was far enough away Anko spoke.

" I just know you're gonna buy her that ring, right? "

" What are you talking about? Of course I'm buying the .... " Kiba picked up the ring and looked at the price.

" This damn ring really is expensive. Even I don't get this much money. Oi, Anko, can I pay on it in installments? Or...eetoo...how about I pay you later and you let me take it now? "

" No way, baka " Kiba sweat dropped

" Ok, then can you save it until I come up with enough money? Just don't let anyone else buy it? "

" If I did that then you wouldn't have it in time for Christmas, would you? "

" Y-Yeah, You have a point "

" Look, I'll just use my employee discount. It's 60 percent. I'm not suppose to do this, but.....I'll make an exception this once." Kiba looked up at Anko. He didn't know what to say. She sighed then continued. " You can give me something on it now then next week give me all the money you can get. I'll put the rest on it, but you better pay me back. I really hate loaning out my money in the first place." Kiba smirked.

Only a few minutes later Kiba walked over to Hinata and placed his arm around her shoulders.

" Lets go. "

" Oh....ok. Well, I was getting a little hungry. "

" Then lets get something to eat then. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

" I'm so full. Ah, Kiba-kun, Anko-san was a really mature and pretty lady, wasn't she? "

" Sure....I guess so " he said with a slight frown

" If I try my best, do you think I could grow up to be a beautiful and mature woman just like her? "

" Y-Yeah.....I'm sure you could " Kiba said then grabbed Hinata's hand.

" Oh, I think I finally figured it out! "

" Nani? "

" I think I know why Naruto-kun doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean, he seems pretty popular."

" Huh? " He looked down at Hinata with a confused expression

" His standards are very high since he has such a beautiful sister."

" Is that so? "

" Naruto-kun wants someone who is even more mature and beautiful than Anko-san. Now I see! " Kiba stared forward as she spoke. He heard Hinata talking, but he knew that her theory was way off.

" Anyway, oi, what did you mean by " Naruto always take very good care of me " What did you mean by that? When has he ever taking good care of you? " Hinata stopped walking and looked down. She was blushing deeply.

" It....it was just a figure of speech. It was meant as a compliment about Naruto-kun, to her. " Hinata couldn't believe that Kiba was......jealous. She just couldn't believe it. She knew it was mean, but she liked it. She wanted to see just how jealous he could get. He was just so kawaii right now.

" I hope that Naruto-kun finds a girlfriend soon. "

" Huh? "

" After all, Naruto-kun is such a cool guy. I'm going to cheer him on. Then maybe once he gets a girlfriend we can all go out on a double date. "

" Why do we have to go on a double date? It's fine when it's just the two of us, don't you think? " He looked down at Hinata and she smiled then nodded. Kiba smiled back then they began to walk again. Hinata stared up at Kiba. She wanted to be able to understand and except everything about him and his feelings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Nani? You mean you meet my onee-chan? "

" Hai, Naruto-kun! She was very nice to me "

" Well, let me tell you a secret Hinata-chan. She may look all feminine and elegant on the out side, but on the inside she's really masculine and butch."

" Eh? But....I thought she was was really beautiful and sweet. I was really amazed. "

" Ahh...just stop right there. You got tricked by her looks. I won't say she's masculine because that would be an insult to all men. Even men are more sensitive then Anko-nee-chan. When I was little she would use me as an errand boy. She would make me send messages between her and all her many boyfriends. She was cruel to me."

" Really? I thought that you loved your sister unconditionally or maybe had some kind of sister complex."

" No way! St-stop....I'm begging you." Shikamaru, who was standing behind Naruto, was dying laughing.

" Then......why doesn't Naruto-kun have a girlfriend? " That caught Naruto off guard to say the least. He didn't know how to answer decided to take this chance and add his own oppinion on the subject. He walked up next to Naruto.

" Ouch. People who are already deeply in love are so heartless and straight to the point. Anyway, it's because Naruto is gay. " Shika said then laughed again.

" You go to hell Shikamaru! "

" Ano.....Shikamaru-san.....I'm really not that in love. Anyway, Naruto-kun, it's not like you're not really popular with the girls."

" I'm not popular at all with girls. That's why I'm still single."

" Are you kidding me? I already told you, he's gay. " Shikamaru said while pointing at Naruto.

" Shut the hell up Shikamaru or I'll call your mom. " Shikamaru sweat dropped and walked away. Naruto looked back at Hinata.

" Then is there someone that Naruto-kun likes? " Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment without a word. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't telling her something.

" Nah.....no one " He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Why? "

" I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I do have a sister complex. Well, I have to get back to class. See ya around Hinata-chan!" With that Naruto went back in his class. Hinata turned to walk back to her own class.

" That was weird "

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Gomen na, the meeting is going to be a little longer than expected. You don't have to wait if you don't want to. (_) "

Kiba was sitting on top of his desk when he read this text from Hinata. He smiled and shook his head, but just then the class room door slid open. Kiba looked up and his eyes met with Yamamoto's. She frowned slightly then walked to her desk. He watched her in silence as she gathered her things then placed a blue scarf around her next. Memories of the last time he saw her doing that ran through his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Flashback**

Kiba sat on his desk as Yuri (Yamamoto) placed a purple scarf around her neck. She stopped and looked at him when she noticed him looking.

" Are you too scared to even visit her memorial? It's been half a year since she died. Pretty heartless aren't we Inuzuka? I always knew onee-chan had bad taste in guys. "

" Is that......Kin's scarf? "

" No, it's my scarf. Kin just always use to go around borrowing other people's clothes. She'd always get it really dirty really quick, though. I remember one time she borrowed a pair of my jeans then returned them with a huge soy sauce stain on them. She was messy like some baby. I just couldn't believe it. Here, do you want it as something to remember her by? " Yuri held the scarf out towards Kiba, but he just frowned and jumped down off the desk and began walking away. Yuri frowned.

" Don't act like you're so cool because you're not! Remember, she threw you away. " That was it. That was the last straw. Kiba frowned and before Yuri knew anything he had her up against the wall with his hands around her neck.

" Don't act like you are any better than me. How dare you? You.....you and your sister are both a couple of worthless bitches." Yuri stared at Kiba with wide eyes then he removed his hands. She looked down then placed her hands over her face. She finally removed her hands and spoke.

" Don't.......don't ever place me in the same category as her. " Kiba stared at Yuri in silence.

Suddenly there was a time skip in Kiba's memory and now he could see he and Yuri standing in the basement of the school in front of the furnace. He took the purple scarf away from around her neck and tossed it in the furnace. They stood there in silence and watched as the scarf burned. Kiba didn't even blink when he felt Yuri take his hand in her own. As a matter of fact he only tightened his grip around her hand. After a moment they both walked away hand in hand.

**Flashback over**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts then got up and left out of the room. Yuri didn't even hear him leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At school the next day Hinata sat there with a bored expression. She was ready for school to be over. She looked over at Kiba who was, surprisingly, paying attention. She sighed. She had been thinking about him all day. Especially since she didn't get to spend any time with him the day before.

After being with Kiba for the entire day after school Hinata was happy, but still didn't want to leave his side. They were both sitting at the bus stop waiting.

" Oi, the bus is on it's way. Are you ready to go now? "

"Hmmm.....I think I'll take the next one " Kiba chuckled.

" Ya know, you've been saying that for the past hour now." Hinata blushed. Kiba sat back on the bench and ran his fingers through his hair.

" I....I guess I should really be going, huh? My dad will get worried. "

" Oi, before you go. Give me a kiss "

" But....but Kiba-kun...people are watching. "

" No they're not. Look, no one is even looking this way" Hinata looked around then over to Kiba and nodded. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

" Wooo!!!"

" Hahaha!!"

" Oh, kids these days " Both Kiba and Hinata pulled away quickly when they heard the comments being made about their public show of affection. They blushed and looked away from each other.

" ( Cough) Eetoo.....you ready to go then? "

" H-Hai "

" K, well, here comes your bus." Hinata looked at him with sad eyes. It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Kiba. She stood up and once the bus stopped she got on.

" Oh, Ano, Kiba-kun.......I'll see you tomorrow, k? " Kiba was silent. Hinata stepped back so that the bus door could close but, Just as it began to Kiba jumped on. Hinata gasped when he got on the bus. Especially since it was going in the opposite direction of his house.

" Ki.....Kiba-kun....? " Kiba looked down and scratched the back of his head.

" Eetoo.....I....I just wanted to make sure you got all the way home safely....is all " Hinata blushed and Kiba smiled. He hugged her and placed his forehead against hers. After paying the bus fair they walked to the back of the bus and held hands the entire time. The entire time they were on the bus Hinata prayed that the bus never stopped. Hinata didn't know that a love as strong as hers could grow even more.

- - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

The next day in sewing class Hinata was at a lose. She had no idea what she was doing. She looked up and decided to ask the only person she could think of at the moment.

" Yamamoto-san.....could you show me how to do this part?" Yuri looked up at Hinata's fabric and sighed.

" Hinata-san, you have the left and right side reversed." As Yuri explained to Hinata what to do Hinata smiled. She thought that Yuri would be upset when she started dating Kiba since she hates Kiba so much, but everything seemed to be the same between them.

" Here you go "

" Arigato. I'm really no good at this, but I hope to get better. I kind of hate it, though. "

" Don't worry, I hate it to. " Well that was no surprise to Hinata. Yuri seemed to hate a lot of stuff. It was becoming a bit creepy.

Hinata and Yuri were coming out of the class room when they saw Kiba walking down the hall. Hinata stopped to greet him, but Yuri continued to walk.

" Ah, Kiba-kun! I see you're in your gym clothes. What did you guys do today? "

" Basketball "

" Oh, sounds fun! "

" Oh, oi, Hinata, are you going to the cafeteria? "

" Hai "

" Would you bring me back a chocolate milk and some cookies while you're there? " Meanwhile, Yuri is walking up the steps, that Kiba and Hinata are stand at the foot of, when some boys came running down the stairs and bump in to her. She lost her balance and went plummeting towards the floor.

" Shit.....Yamamoto....." Kiba quickly reached out and caught her before she hit the floor which caused him to fall instead with her on top of him. Both Yuri and Kiba went wide eyed as memories of the past flooded their minds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

**Flashback**

_" Don't.......don't ever place me in in the same category as her " Kiba stares at Yuri for a while then spoke.  
_

_" ...........Gomen....Yuri " Kiba places his hand on her chin and tilts her head up to make her look him in the eyes. They stared at each other then Kiba slowly leans in and places his lips against hers. _

_Time skips and Kiba remembers clothes spread out all over the floor and the way warm skin feels underneath his finger tips._

**End Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

" Kiba-kun.....? "

" Huh.....nani? "

" Are you alright? "

" Ah....yeah "

" Yamamoto-sa-.........eh? She's already gone? " Yuri was running up the stairs when Hinata finally saw her. TenTen walked up to Hinata and Kiba.

" Geez, she could have at least said arigato to Kiba-kun. "

" Oh no, Kiba-kun, you're hurt "

- - - - - - - - -- ---- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -

Kiba and Hinata sat on a bed in the infirmary as she placed a band aid on his cut.

" Arigato "

" Ano.....Kiba-kun? "

" Eh? "

" Eetoo....I don't think you should have to......watch over Yamamoto so much. The problems between Kin and you were just between Kin and you. It had nothing to do with her little sister. You aren't to blame for Kins death. "

" I know "

" Gomen. I'm not really good at explaining myself well, bu- " She was cut off when Kiba pulled her into a hug.

" Kiba-kun.....? "

" Don't worry about that stuff. Oi, Hinata, were on a bed together. Come on. "

" Why are you always talking about things like that? " Kiba thought about the memories that had just crossed his mind while holding Yuri and frowned. He pulled away from Hinata slightly and looked down.

" Hinata, kiss me. This time I want it to be long and deep, k ? "

" Someone could come in and see us. "

" They won't "

" Yes they will. Everyone's on lunch break."

" I don't care if someone sees us. Just kiss me, k? " Hinata blushed and stared Kiba for a moment then leaned in and kissed him. Oh well, she thought. Everyone knows that they are together and if it didn't bother Kiba then it shouldn't bother her either. Even if it would be embarrassing if someone caught them.

Again, when she kissed Kiba she felt like everything was ok and that nothing else mattered. She was still afraid of that part of herself, but this was all a part of being with Kiba and she just couldn't stand a world without him. If Kiba ever left her side she didn't know what she'd do. She wondered how she would feel if the person she loved disappeared. How she would feel if he ever stopped looking at her. Hinata silently prayed that Kiba always.....always stayed with her.

**Ok People, that was your newest update to we were there. I really hope you liked it. It was fluffy as usual, but now there's a twist. Hmm...do you know what's going on? Please let me tell me what you think is going on in a review, k? Oh and just to let you know, yeah, Yuri is Yamamoto. Yuri is just her first name. Well,.......Bye!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright. we are now on to the next chap. I really hope you guys like it. some of you were a bit surprised that Yuri and Kiba had a somewhat more interesting past. Yeah, it's really weird. Anyway, on with Bokura ga ita.**

**I don't own or make money off of Naruto or Bokura ga ita.**

Kiba's phone beeped three times so he opened it. He had a message from Naruto.

" I have to go with my dad somewhere after school so I can't go anywhere today. Just go without me." Kiba shook his head then looked up at Hinata.

" Oi, Hinata? "

" Hm? "

" You want to go out after school?" Hinata looked away then back up at Kiba

" Gomen Kiba-kun, but I already made plans to go out with TenTen and Ino to that new cake shop today after school. "

" Oh,.....ok"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

After school Hinata left right out so he didn't see her at her locker when he went to put his books up in his own locker.

' Hinata never has any money when she and I go out and always tries to pay me back if I buy her something. Even when I do buy her something she tries to get the cheapest thing. How can she afford to go to a cake shop?' Kiba thought to himself.

" Hi Kiba-kun!" Kiba closed his locker and turned around only to see Ino and TenTen standing there.

" Oh hey! Aren't you two suppose to be going to some new cake shop with Hinata or something? " Ino frowned

" Eh? Oh, well we did go to that new cake shop last week, but Hinata couldn't go. She said something about not having any money or something. She seemed really upset so you should take her there one day." Kiba frowned and raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"......Nani?" Kiba was confused

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba was walking down the street in downtown Konoha when Shikamaru spotted him.

" Oi, Kiba. Where're you headed? Naruto told me that you two were suppose to go to the shopping center today after school. Is that were you're headed now?" Kiba didn't answer. He just continued to walk. Shikamaru followed him, but when Kiba got to the corner he stopped, pressed his back against the wall of a building, pushed Shikamaru back, and peeped around the corner.

" What the hell are you doing Kiba? "

" Isn't it obvious?.......... And they call you a genius? I'm stalking my girlfriend." Kiba saw Hinata standing in front of a water fountain like she was waiting on someone so he decided to continue to hide where he was just to see what she would do next.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Eh? A Christmas present?"

" Hai Naruto-kun. I thought s-since you're a guy that you could help me with a present for Kiba. Can you go with me after school today and show me some of the things that you think Kiba might like?"

" I'm sure Kiba will be fine with anything you get for him Hinata-chan."

" I don't know. I don't know what cool guys like. Please...please come with me today Naruto-kun?"

" Alright...I'll go"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata stood at the fountain looking around until her cell began to vibrate. She opened it and saw that it was Naruto calling.

" Moshi moshi!..........Huh? Naruto-kun....you can't come? Why? Did something happen?" Naruto was still sitting on his desk at school staring out the window as he talked to Hinata.

" I think that it would be a way better gift to Kiba if you picked it out yourself."

" Eh? but I really have no idea what to get him as a gift."

" Just think about it Hinata-chan. If Kiba got you a gift, would you want the gift that your friends choose for him that they knew you would like or would you want the gift that you don't really like but knew that he put a lot of thought and love into getting for you? In the long run which would make you happier?" A picture of Kiba smiling nervously while rubbing the back of his head popped into Hinata's mind.

" ....Well, of course the one that Kiba picked out himself."

" Yeah, now you get it Hinata-chan!"

" Arigato....Naruto-kun"

" Alright, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

" Bye bye Naruto-kun" with that Hinata closed her phone and began to walk around.

" Oh, oi look, she started walking away from the fountain." Shikamaru said as he and Kiba peeped around the building. Kiba was a little surprised. He sighed as they watched her look in the window of some of the department stores. He leaned back against the wall of the building and began to laugh when Hinata almost fell. Shikamaru was already tired of all of the spying. Kiba looked back over at Hinata.

" What is she doing?" He asked himself out loud.

' I could ask you the same' Shikamaru thought to himself while looking up into the sky. When Hinata finally went into one of the stores Kiba and Shikamaru finally came away from their hiding spot to get a closer look at what she was doing.

" Looks like she's just out buying you a present." Kiba didn't respond to Shikamaru's comment as he watched the girl pick up random items in the store. He couldn't believe it. Hinata was always so broke yet she was trying to buy something for him. Just the fact that she would do that was enough for him. He shook his head thinking that she was such a baka.

" Oi Kiba, what happened to Naruto coming with you today?"

" Huh? Oh, he said that he had something to do with his dad so he couldn't make it."

" Oh well that makes sense. He doesn't get to spend a lot of time with his pops often." Shikamaru said, but Kiba didn't hear him. He was thinking about how he was really feeling guilty for overreacting and not trusting Hinata. Just then Shikamaru spoke again.

" Oh oi, there she is and she has a bag. I was right all along." Kiba smiled over at Shikamaru and threw his arm around Shika's shoulders.

" Alright then. That marks the end of today's stalking." They both laughed then Kiba turned to look back at Hinata but, when he did he almost lost it. Just when he was about to run over to her Shikamaru grabbed him.

" Baka! She'll see us if you go over there." He pulled Kiba back around the corner and they began to peep again. Some unknown guy was talking to Hinata but, they couldn't hear what he was saying to Hinata. Suddenly they saw Naruto walked up to Hinata and the boy. Soon after the boy walked away.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm fine Naruto-kun. He just needed directions" Hinata couldn't hide that fact that she was blushing. She couldn't believe that he came anyway.

" Oh, really? Because I thought that........he was trying to hit on you or something" Naruto smiled nervously and blushed.

" Ah.....a-ano.....I thought you couldn't make it?" Naruto smiled down at the lavender eyed girl.

" Well, after thinking about it for a while I kinda got worried that you might not find anything on your own after all. Oh, but I see you did. That's a relief. Well, that's all I wanted. See you around Hinata-chan" With that Naruto turned to walk away.

" Ano.....since you're already out do you want to get something to drink?" Naruto turned around and smiled

" Nah, Really I just came to check on you, that's all." Naruto waved at her then began to walk again. Naruto really was a sweet guy.

Across the street hiding on the side of a building stood a tired Shikamaru holding back a very confused Kiba.

" Who was that second guy? He kinda looked like Naruto" Kiba looked over at Shikamaru for an answer.

" That was Naruto, Kiba"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( a couple days later)

Kiba stood in front of Anko and the very small bag that held Hinata's present. He picked it up with one finger and held it in front of him.

" It really is little" He said to himself but, was brought out of his thoughts when Anko spoke.

" Oi, what happened to Naruto going with you after school the other day?"

" I got a text from him saying that he was gonna be doing something with his dad after school so he couldn't come."

" Really? I thought he told me that his dad was out of town. I guess I heard wrong." Kiba looked at Anko but, said nothing. Did that mean that Naruto lied to him?

" Anyway, I heard from Naruto that that girl who died last year in that car accident was your girlfriend. I also heard that you've never been to her memorial either. You shouldn't be like that Kiba."

" Why do you say that?"

" I'm not saying this because she was your girlfriend. I'm saying this because you need to go there for you. Buy some flowers that she use to like and a vase and visit her Kiba. Even if it's just for a little bit, everyone needs to cry. You ne-"

" I really don't want to hear it!! She was an ignorant bitch and I want nothing to do with her. It's in the past. " Kiba said then began walking away.

" Kiba....even if she was a ignorant bitch she probably regrets hurting you." Kiba turned around and growled at Anko.

" Even if she does regret it.....it's too late." He then walked away.

- - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school The students were all outside helping the teachers shovel the snow off the side walks, stairs, and walk way. Well, they were suppose to be but, most of the boys were having a snowball fight. Oh course Kiba was in the middle of it all. Hinata, on the other hand, was just watching him. She was sad because Kiba wouldn't even look at her for some reason. It was starting to worry her.

She wondered if it was just her imagination or if she was just reading into it too much. Just then Kiba turned her way. Hinata cheered up quickly and gave him a huge smile but Kiba just turned away. She felt a horrible pain in her heart and realized that she wasn't just imagining things.

Hinata decided that she was not just going to stand there and wonder. She was going to get to the bottom of this. As if Kiba could read her mind he began to walk away so she began to walk after him. He was walking so fast that she had to run.

" Kiba.....Kiba-kun? Please......slow down." He said nothing she was at a loss as to why he was acting that way. Why was he so mad? She decide that she would have to make him stop or she would never get any answers. Hinata did the only thing that came to mind. She made it seem like she'd slipped on the ice and fell.

When Kiba heard her yelp he stopped and turned around. His eyes went wide when he saw Hinata laying on the ground. He quickly ran to her side.

" Hinata?...........Oi this is stupid. Get up..........Hinata?" When she didn't respond he began to panic. He knelt down next to her and slowly, with a very shaky hand, he reached for her face. When his fingers touched her skin she smiled and Kiba frowned. He got up and began to walk away so Hinata quickly got up.

" Kiba.....?" Kiba knelt down and grabbed a large hand full of snow and threw it at the Hyuuga heir. She screamed when the snow hit her in the arm.

" Don't fucking play games like that with me Hinata!" He then began to walk. Hinata stood there in shock and teary eyes.

" It.....was only a joke. Kiba-kun is so mean " She placed her hands over her face to hide her tears. After all this time she still didn't fully understand Kiba's feelings. She wiped her eyes then began to run after Kiba again.

" Kiba........Kiba-kun?" There was no answer and it seemed like no matter how fast she ran she just couldn't catch up to him. Finally, she stopped. Kiba didn't stop until he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Hinata stood behind him gasping for air.

" There.....I just wanted to give you your Christmas present you teme." He turned and looked at her and she could no longer hold back her tear in front of him. She began to cry and Kiba silently cursed himself then walked over to her and hugged her.

" Gomen Kiba. I wasn't trying to hurt you. It was only a joke. I wanted you to stop walking so that's why I did it."

" It's ok....as long as you're still alive" Hinata wiped her eyes and looked up at Kiba. Love could really hurt you at times, she decided, but she never wanted to give up on him. Kiba let go of Hinata and walked over to the present she threw at him. He smiled as he walked back over to her.

" Hmm.....I wonder what it could be."

" Ano....I had a really hard time deciding what to get for you so...." She trailed off as he unwrapped the gift.

" Ah....it's a hat" Hinata's heart was racing. She was so nervous. Did he like it? Did he hate it?

" Well?.....Is it ok? Do you l-like it? I know that you like hats and coats and I've never seen you in a hat like this one and they said that if you didn't like it you could always come and exchange it for another one, so....." She trailed off again. Kiba smiled.

" Why would I want to exchange it?" He put the hat oh and looked back at her.

" What do you think Hinata? Do I look good or what?" Hinata began to blush.

" ......H-Hai!" Kiba chuckled

" Arigato! Oh, here's my gift to you" Now Hinata had a confuse expression on her face. Kiba reached in his pocket and pulled out the very small package and handed it to her. Hinata gasped when she saw the very same very expensive ring she wanted from the jewelry store. Kiba smiled.

" I guess both of us will be on a budget for a while." Hinata looked up at him then down at the ring and tears began to fall again. She tried to hide them from Kiba. He walked up to her.

" You're crying again? Baka"

" It....It's just that..." She trailed off.

" Anything and everything moves you doesn't it Hinata?"

" I guess so. My father always tells me to only cry when it's a sad situation."

" Tch. If you have to cry then I think that tears of joy are a hell of a lot better than tears of sorrow." Hinata smiled then nodded. After she stopped crying Kiba helped her up.

" Kiba-kun....we walked away from the school?" Kiba chuckled

" Yep. I can't believe you're just noticing."

" Oh no! We could get in big trouble. We should get back."

" Nah, it's already 1:30 school will be over soon so we're fine.........but shit, I forgot my math book."

" Well, lets go back and get it"

" I reeeaaally don't feel like it" Hinata sweat dropped

" Don't say that Kiba-kun. We have a lot of homework in math."

" Fine....after school we'll go back." With that they walked to the park to wait.

- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

The couple walked down the almost empty school hall and just as they passed the girls rest room Hinata stopped.

" Ano....Kiba-kun, I'm going to stop in the little girls room, ok?"

" Sure. I'm gonna go on to the class" Hinata nodded and Kiba began to walk again.

When Kiba walked in the class room he came eye to eye with, yep you guessed it, Yuri. He said nothing to her as he walked over to his desk to get his book. He just wanted to get the book and get out but, of course things never go exactly how you want them to.

" About the other day....when I fell down the stairs......arigato" Kiba looked over at her.

" O-Oh......hai"

" But don't ever try to save me again. I don't want you to think that I owe you anything." Kiba just watched her for a moment.

" If you hate me that much then why did you want to get to know me in the first place?"

" YOU..........you used me...to get revenge on my sister."

" Revenge? Revenge means nothing to me. I don't have a reason to want revenge"

" Then, why did you cry that day?" Hinata was just about to open the class room door when she heard what Yuri said to Kiba. She froze in her spot and could no longer move as they talked.

" Eh Kiba? Why did you cry at that time?" Kiba just stared at Yuri for a moment before he turned to open the door. When he saw Hinata standing there at the door they both went wide eyed then, after a moment, he walked pass Hinata.

" Kiba-kun......oi....." She got no answer as he continued down the hall. She looked at Yuri then back at Kiba.

' Cry? Kiba cried? How? When did something like that happen? and in front of Yuri? What could have made him do something like that?' She thought then ran after Kiba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba stood in his room looking out the window thinking about what Anko said to him. Her words hurt him more than both he or she even knew. Maybe he should go visit Kins grave. Meanwhile, on the other side of town Naruto was sitting in his room at his desk looking at the picture of him, Kiba, Kin, and Shikamaru. After a moment he tossed the picture on the desk and looked down at his hands. Lately, Naruto had been having a lot on his mind and he was really confused about what he should do.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- -

( the next day after school)

Hinata was sitting on a bench in the park behind the school when Naruto spotted her. When she heard foot steps coming from behind her she turned around and saw Naruto staring at her with his hands in his jacket pockets. She stood up and smiled at him.

" Gomen for bothering you today especially during the holidays, but arigato for coming Naruto-kun"

" Don't worry about it. I was kinda wondering what was up with Kiba anyway. To be honest, though, I......can't believe that.....Kiba cried. I've known him almost my whole life and I've never seen him cry or show any kind of a soft side. Ever. He transferred to my school when we were really young."

" Hai, I remember you telling me that.

" Well, I guess Kiba is human after all. Even he can cry when no one else is around. I always thought Kiba was different though. You know what I'm saying?" Hinata nodded then looked down.

" Ano....did Kiba and Yamamoto argue a lot when they were in middle school? Sometimes I think there's something between them."

" Nah, not really. I mean Yamamoto was always a little emo and weird. If their relationship seems strange then...couldn't it just be because they were both close to Kin in some way?" Hinata looked down at her hot cocoa then over at Naruto.

" I wonder why Kin was in the car with her ex the day of the accident. Why did she betray Kiba? Was her ex really that nice and good looking?" Naruto sweat dropped.

" No way! That guy was the worst kind of guy you would ever want to meet. Everybody always wondered why she was dating such a guy. She always had bruises on her body."

" Bruises? Why would she stay with such a guy?" Naruto shook his head.

" I don't know, but people always asked Kiba the same thing. Why was he dating a girl that was so out there? I guess that's just what love is."

" Yeah, I guess it's something only the two people in the relationship could understand. Hahaha! I guess Kiba and I are also a weird couple, eh? Always arguing and bringing our friends in it."

" Nah, being in the type of relationship that you and Kiba are in just means that you're in love." Hinata blushed the looked up at Naruto.

" Eh Naruto? When Kiba and Kin started dating did you think that he was stupid for dating her?"

" Yeah. The whole thing was pretty dumb and it pissed me off but, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of them. I was concerned about them both from the very beginning. Well, I gotta go. Ja ne" With that Naruto left Hinata standing in the park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -

( Chirstmas brake is over. School is back in)

The classes had been chosen and no the seating arrangements were being made. All the students were assigned a number and those who had the same number would be sitting next to each other for the rest of the school year. Hinata, Kiba, and Yamamoto now all shared home room and Hinata was upset that her seat was not with Kiba and it was directly in the front.

Kiba stared at his number then around the room. There was only one person who didn't have someone sitting next to them. Kiba walked up to the desk and sat his book bag next to Yuri.

" Oi Hinata-chan.......look" Ino said then pointed at Kiba. Hinata just stared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" I hate changing seats in class. This time was the worst. I can't let myself forget to bring all my books to class." Kiba and Hinata were now sitting on the steps in the hall eating their lunch.

" That's ok Kiba-kun. If you forget......you can always barrow mine." Kiba smiled

" Arigato. Oh, and if I fall asleep in class and Kakashi-sensei calls me please wake me up."

" Ano...well, that's a bit impossible. I sit too far away from you now." Kiba sighed.

" Well,this is the second time that I had to sit next to Yamamoto. The first time was when I was in the seventh grade."

" Oh? She didn't share her books with you then, either?" Kiba scratched his head and frowned while looking up.

" Eetoo.....hmm.....I'm not sure. I don't think I ever forgot my books back then." Hinata just stared at Kiba for a moment until he noticed.

" Nani?" Hinata jumped slightly. She wanted so badly to ask him if there was something between he and Yuri when they were younger but, decided against it.

" No......it's nothing" She said then began to drink her juice.

" Oi Hinata....when you went to get my present for Christmas did you ask Naruto to go with you?"

" Oh, yeah"

" Then why did you lie to me and tell me that you were going to a cake shop with Ino and TenTen?" Hinata was in shock for a moment.

" Eh?.......Lie?......I was just trying to surprise you." Kiba looked at her then looked down at his bento.

" .........I know....but even so.....don't ever lie to me again when you're going to meet with another guy, k? No matter who it is. Don't lie to me. I don't want any secrets between us." Hinata looked him in the eyes for a moment.

" Hai....I promise"

**Well, there you have it. I wonder what's up with Naruto and why doesn't Kiba trust people easily? Doesn't he have secrets of his own? Hmm...I wonder? Anyway, do you think that Hinata was wrong for doing what she did? And what do you think about Kiba's little stalking day? Things are getting a little weird if you ask me. Anyway, please review, k? Well,......BYE!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok people we are now on chapter...hell I don't know but, I know it's on up there. I am so ready to get this out to you and I really hope that you are into this. I know that there aren't really a lot of people on here that are reading or reviewing this but, because I like this so much I am going to continue this until the end.**

**One more thing, I have a story coming out...well, I don't know when but, it's called Team 7: A seduction mission. I am looking for a co-author for this story. I prefer it to be someone at least 16 and up because this is not going to be for anyone any younger than that. If you want to know more about the story I have a short summary about it on my profile page. Oh, and if you like being in stories then I have one called Immoral teen lust to most. I'm looking for both guys and girls for a couple chaps so send me a pm about your oc if you're interested. The rules for having your oc in that story will be at the end of chapter 4.**

**NOW,....lets get on with this story.**

**I don't own or make any money off Naruto or Bokura ga ita**

Once lunch was over Kiba and Hinata separated to go to their new seats. Now Kiba was once again face to face with Yamamoto Yuri. He turned to the boy behind him and asked what page they were supposed to be working on and if he did his homework. Then, after getting an answer Kiba asked the boy to let him copy it. That was basically how Kiba got through class every day. Once Kakashi gave them their next assignment Kiba started feeling the pressure. He forgot his book. He sighed and looked over at Yuri.

" Oi, let me see your book" She looked at him with a shocked expression but, got the book out anyway. She sat it in front of herself and Kiba sighed again.

" Eetoo....can you slid it over this way a little?" Without a word she pushed the book towards him. Just then Kakashi told them to open their books to page 50. Both Yuri and Kiba reached for the book and their hands met. They quickly snatched away from each other and looked away.

" Ah......Gomen" He mumbled then turned the book to the assigned page. As he flipped through the book he noticed that Yuri had jotted down the answers to each question on each page of the book.

" Whoa! You finished almost all the pages in this book" He looked over at her with a smirk but, she only continued to look down.

" Yeah, well, I don't really have anything else to do at home."

" So you do school work just because you're bored?.....Strange" Yuri said nothing. Only once Kiba stopped talking to her did Yuri look up at him. Kiba wasn't doing his work, as usual, he was staring out the window. As if he could feel her looking at him he turned and looked back at her then smiled. Yuri was very surprised and blushed slightly.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -

After school Hinata and Kiba sat on a bench in the park drinking sodas in silence. That is until Hinata spoke.

" I wish I got more money from my dad"

" Don't say that. We all have to dream sometimes. That way we will have something to look forward to."

" Well, I have a dream. I dream that I had more money. That way we could go to Disney Land or America together. The summer would be perfect! How about you Kiba? What would you do if you had more money?"

" Me? I don't need more money. All I want is love" Hinata blushed. She was feeling very ashamed. Now she wished that she hadn't said that she wished she had more money. Love. Love is all she needed as well.

" Then I will give all of my love to you Kiba" He smiled

" Really? Then come over to my house this Saturday. My mom will be gone" Hinata just looked at him. Did he mean to do......THAT? Hinata turned away from him without a word and Kiba sweat dropped. He sighed then pulled out his wallet to see how much money he had left. That's when Hinata saw it.

" .....What's that?......Kiba, what is that? Why do you have something like that in your wallet?" Kiba tried to turn from Hinata but, she wouldn't let him.

"........Geeze.." He mumbled to himself.

" Eww! Kiba!" He turned to her with no expression at all.

" Nani? It's just a condom. It's a necessity for all grown men. We have to always be prepared, right? It's just common sense" Hinata turned back around.

" Ano...Kiba. Why don't you come over to my house this Saturday?"

" Are your parents out of town or something?"

"....They'll be there also"

" Then no" Hinata sweat dropped.

" Kiba?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you think about.....doing....it....all the time?"

" Yeah"

" Don't you feel ashamed of that?"

" Nope! Not at all"

" Do you think of anything else?"

" Pretty much......no"

" So that's it? Just that? Nothing else?"

" No"

" And you don't feel pity for yourself?" Kiba was starting to get irritated and he was trying hard to keep his cool. He turned away from her and spoke as he dug in his pocket for his wallet again.

" Yeah, I feel a lot of pity for myself. Just look at this" He held the condom up in front of Hinata and she blushed deeply. He then continued. " You see this condom? Do you see how wrinkled the package is? That means that this condom has been inside my wallet since I bought it. That was more than three months ago. Is it going to see the light of day any time soon?"Hinata just stared. " Say something Hinata"

".......Baka" Was all Hinata could say but, on the inside she was sad. She just couldn't do what Kiba wanted to do. Not now. Not yet.

After they finished drinking their sodas they got up and started walking around the village. They came across an arcade toy claw machine.

" Oi, look Hinata! It looks like you." Hinata sweat dropped when she saw that Kiba was pointing at a huge round green alien toy with very short arms and legs. Great. First she's sad because she can't give Kiba what he wants now he's saying that she has an alien head.

" I'm gonna get one for you, ok?"

" But....Kiba I thought you didn't have any money to waste?"

" Well, yeah, this is all the money I'll have for the rest of the week but, it's fine" Hinata watched him try to get the little alian in silence. She had a lot on her mind.

One of the things being Yuri and Kiba. She still felt like there was something between them. She just had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at the boy as he concentrated. Maybe she should just look past it. All she really wanted was to see Kiba smile. He let out a disappointed sigh when the alien slipped out of the claw yet again. Hinata tried to hold in her giggle but, she just couldn't help herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- --- -- - - - --- - - -

The next day at school Kiba looked through his books and sighed.

" I.....forgot to bring my biology book." Kiba said more to himself than anyone else but, Ino looked over and spoke.

" I thought you always kept that book in your locker." Kiba laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

" Ah, yeah, I took it home the other day and I guess I just forgot bringing it back."

" Baka. Do you want to see mine?"

" Yeah" Ino handed her book to Kiba but, he spoke again " Nah...that's ok. I...I mean...." He trailed off then looked to his left. " Can I look at your book.....Yuri?" Ino looked at Kiba with a shocked expression. Why did he do that? She slid the book over to Kiba without a word. He smiled at her. " Arigato" Little did he know, Hinata was also watching from her seat behind him. It was little things like that that caused her to feel the way she did.

After school Hinata watched Yuri. When the girl noticed she turned and looked back at Hinata.

" Nani?" Hinata jumped slightly.

" Ah.....n-n-nothing. Good bye" Hinata walked away and scratched her head. Why was she just watching Yuri? She wasn't sure what had gotten into herself just then. Soon she met up with Kiba and they began to walk together. It was silent for a while then Hinata spoke.

" It was a good thing for you that Yuri let you see her book today in class."

" .......Yeah..."

" Kiba....do you want to come over to my house this Saturday? I never got an answer from you the last time I asked." Kiba didn't say anything. " Then....how about Sunday?"

" Sunday?"

" Yes! Perhaps you would rather come over on a Sunday in stead of Saturday?"

" Will your parents be gone this Sunday?"

" Yes" Kiba stopped and looked at Hinata in silence. Was she for real?

-- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

( Sunday afternoon)

Kiba rang the doorbell to the Hyuuga main house. When the door opened he sweat dropped. There standing before him with a huge smile was Hinata, her mother, father, and big brother Neji.

" Welcome to our home" The lady of the house said.

" Ah......h-hello" Kiba was standing there wondering just what was going on. He was gypped. Hinata actually gypped him.

" It's cold outside Kiba. Please, come in."

"Would you like something to drink?" Hinata's mom asked

" Hai..........eetoo.....arigato"

" Alright! Hinata's room is upstairs. She'll show you the way." Both Hiashi and Neji frowned at the Hyuuga lady but, she just waved them off. That was her way of saying " I got this" Hinata was old enough to have a boy in her room without her brother and father breathing down the boys neck ever second that he was there. Just to make sure that they wouldn't cause a big fuse Hinata had her mom make the guys leave. They could only stay long enough to see Kiba. Reluctantly, Neji and Hiashi left the house.

On her way up the stairs Hinata turned and smiled at Kiba but, he only frowned.

" You tricked me, huh?" Was all he said. Hinata laughed nervously.

" I....I-I don't know what you're talking about." With that she continued to walk.

Once in the room Kiba started looking around.

" My room is a bit smaller than your, eh? You can just sit anywhere" Hinata watched nervously as he walked around. She couldn't believe Kiba was actually in her room. It felt....weird and exciting. She looked up just in time to see Kiba pushing down on her bed the rock it back and forth. It didn't make any noise. She sweat dropped and walked over to him.

" What.....are you doing?" He smiled at her

" Oh, gomen. I was just checking something."

A few moments later Hinata's mom came in with some hot tea and cookies. She sat with them as she served the snacks.

" So, where do you live Kiba-san?"

" I live with my mom in the Inuzuka compound"

" Oh, of course. Silly me. That's right, you are an Inuzuka after all. It's kind of far from here, though, isn't it?"

" Yeah, that's ok, though. I just catch the bus." Hinata felt kind of awkward having he mom talk to Kiba. Really, thought, all she was doing was testing Kiba. It was kind of embarrassing.

" You're such a handsome boy. There must be a lot of girls after you, huh?" Kiba kind of felt weird with this question.

" Ah......no, not at all"

" Oh, I see. And what does your father do?"

" Kiba's father lives in Suna but, his mother is a ninja so they have a very nice sized house" Hinata's mom frowned at her statement then looked over at her daughter.

" Is that so? When did you visit his home Hinata?" Hinata went wide eyed. She was just trying to help Kiba but, it seemed to have back fired.

".......E-Eetoo....."

" Hinata-chan, my house just looks big but, on the inside it's not all that spacious. I guess you would think that since you've never been in my house." Kiba could see Hinata's mom's entire body relax. She was relieved to know that Hinata hadn't been in his house. Well, at least that's what they wanted her to believe.

" O-Oh!.......Oh really?" Hinata stuttered, silently thanking Kiba for saving her.

" Yeah"

" Ok, well, Okaa-san, I think that we are done with the snacks now. Arigato "

" Alright, well you make yourself at home Kiba-san"

" Arigato"

" If you need anything feel free to call me"

" Alright, bye Okaa-san" With that Hinata's mom walked out the room closing it but, not all the way. The couple sat in silence for a moment to give her mom time to get all the way down the steps. Kiba turned and looked at Hinata then whispered.

" I don't think your mom really believed what I said but, yeah, my room is bigger than yours but, my house isn't." Hinata began to laugh. Suddenly Hinata became very nervous. It was way too quiet.

" Ano...do you want to listen to some music? What would you like to hear?"

" Anything is fine....I guess"

" Ok. Do you like Asian Kong fu generation?" Kiba nodded. Hinata turned around to play the CD and tried to calm herself. She was becoming too nervous and tense. All she really wanted was to be able to talk to him normally.

After playing the music Hinata sat down on her bed right next to Kiba who was on the floor drinking tea. Suddenly he pushed his self up and sat next to her on the bed. It kind of startled her. She looked over at him and he smiled. Then he did something that surprised Hinata. He scooted on into her bed and laid down. Hinata just stared at him.

" Come lay with me Hinata. I promise I won't do anything."

" Eh?"

" I'm not gonna do anything. Besides, your mom is way too unpredictable for that. She's the type to just come in your room unexpectedly"

" I....I don't think she would. She never has before" With that Hinata laid down next to Kiba.

- - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

The couple had been laying in the bed together for about 15 minutes and they were both really happy. Kiba had his left hand on Hinata's cheek and she had her right hand on his waist as they stared into each others eyes. Since it was only her mom there Hinata figured there was no harm since her mom was nice. Even though they were sharing this rare moment Hinata had a lot on her mind. She wanted to......no, needed to ask him the one question that had been running through her mind for almost the entire school year.

" Ano, Kiba?"

" Hm?"

" Last week during lunch at school you said that there would be no secrets between us, right?"

" Yeah"

" I promised that I'll never lie to you again....so don't lie to me either, k?"

" Okay"

" Please, tell me......was there anything between you and Yamamoto Yuri-san in middle school?" Kiba frowned and sat up.

" K-Kiba......?" He just stared at her.

" ......Why...?" Hinata was confused.

" Why what Kiba-kun? I'm asking this for the same reasons you want to know when I meet with another guy. It's been making me feel uneasy." Kiba was silent as he looked at Hinata so she continued.

" There isn't going to be any secrets between us,......right?" Silence

" Kiba.......Kiba.....? Why won't you answer me?" Still nothing. " Ki.....ba.....?" they stared at each other in silence and things were starting to become very awkward but, then.....the door swung open and there stood Hinata's mom holding a tray of snacks and juice. She looked at them with an I-don't-care-if-I'm-intruding type of look. Both Hinata and Kiba were in slight shock. Suddenly, the head Hyuuga lady's expression changed from that of irritation to a warm smile.

" Does anyone want more snacks?" they both looked over at the woman without a word as she walked on in the room. Hinata's mom sat the tray down and served the snacks and Hinata sat with slight irritation sketched across her face.

" Okaa-san....is this really necessary?" Hinata was ignored as she spoke to Kiba

" I almost forgot that I'd bought these cookies and cakes the other day at the market."

" Okaa-san please? I'm sure that both Kiba and I are full from all the snacks you gave us before."

" Really?...but I went through all the trouble to find this for you two. No more then?" She asked her daughter but, Kiba cut Hinata off.

" No no Hyuuga-san. I'll have more. Arigato." Hinata stared at him but, said nothing.

" See Hinata-chan? Kiba-san wants more." Hinata gave her mother a small smile.

" Gomen but, could I use your restroom?" Kiba asked as he stood up.

" Oh yes! It's down the hall to your left." The older Hyuuga woman answered with a smile.

After using the bathroom Kiba washed his hands and dried them on a towel. He stood there for a moment then closed his eyes.

".......Baka...." He said to himself then turned and walked out of the bathroom. Hinata smiled at him upon his return.

" Ah, Gomen. My mom is being a little weird since you're here. She's just looking out for me though."

" Don't worry about it." He smiled at Hinata then continued. " Oi, you want to finish talking about what you asked me earlier?"

" Huh?......oh...sure."

" What did you ask me again? Oh, yeah I remember now. Before I answer you, first I want to ask you something." Hinata nodded and he continued. " What do you think went on with me and Yuri?" Hinata's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure. She looked down.

" Yuri and I were in the same class together the entire time we were in middle school and, like I told you before, we only sat next to each other once before now. Since our class numbers were so close we often shared class duties. We hardly ever talked. We didn't argue and we never confessed to each other or anything like that. Really, a question like that could never fully be answered. Since we were in class together, a lot happened between us. We were just class mates. Is there anything else you want to know?" Hinata looked up and blushed.

".......Did......did Yuri like you?" Kiba began to laugh.

" Not that I know of. I never heard anyone say anything like that"

" Oh........during the school field trip in our freshmen year ( forgot to tell you guys after the summer break in chapter 5 they moved on to the tenth grade)......you touched Yuri's head with no hesitation at all. Ever since then I've been kind of worried. To be able to touch someone so freely and not really know them is not very usual. I...guess I've just been....jealous of her. Kiba, what I guess I've really been wanting to ask is......how do you feel about Yuri?"

" Who cares about her. She's really no big deal. I could care less if Yuri likes me or hates me. It has nothing to do with me. I'm not interested in her. You know, just because a person likes you doesn't mean that they can't hate you." Hinata didn't understand that last part.

" So......you two had....no kind of relationship?"

" Not at all." He leaned towards Hinata and placed his forehead against hers. " Oi,.....don't worry so much" Hinata smiled. She was relieved. Maybe all she really wanted was for Kiba to reassure her. Kiba squeezed her nose and they both laughed then kissed.

" Kiba..I believe you. I'll put all my trust in you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Ja ne"

" I'll call you later tonight Hinata. Bye bye" With that Kiba got on the bus and paid then sat down. He waved at Hinata as the bus pulled off. Once she was out of site Kiba laid his head on the window of the bus. Hinata's words repeated in his mind.

" _Kiba..I believe you. I'll put all my trust in you." _He closed his eyes and frowned.

" Gomen na....Hinata" he whispered to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( That Monday at school)

" Hai! I asked Kiba directly. It was just like you said, Nauto-kun. He said there was nothing between them." Naruto laughed.

" Told ya Hinata-chan! You take these things too seriously. I'm happy for ya"

" Hai! I'm happy as well. Arigato Naruto-kun! Now that I think about it, if there really was anything between them you would have noticed. If Naruto-kun doesn't know about it then it never happened, right?" Naruto just stared at Hinata with soft eyes. His silence was starting to confuse her.

" Eh?........Eh......?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

" Oh, oi, Hinata-chan, it looks like you're letting your hair grow out."

" Huh? Oh, hai! Just the back, though. I want to keep the bangs as they are. Does it look weird?

" Nah....not at all. You look really kawaii " Hinata's face changed to a bright red as she stared at the blond.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

( later that day)

Hinata stood in the girls restroom with Ino and TenTen as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was still kind of in shock that Naruto called her cute....again. She began to blush again but, that all soon went away when Ino spoke.

" So Hinata-chan...did you do it yet?!"

" Huh?"

" Kiba came over to your house this weekend, right?"

" No, he and I didn't do anything. My parents were home. Besides, that type of stuff is still a long way off." Ino looked at Hinata like she'd lost he left arm suddenly.

" So, you are making Kiba wait I see"

" I....is that so strange? To wait?"

" I guess not. To each their own but, you guys have been together for almost a year." Hinata frowned and her face went pale. The pressure to have sex was building up more and more with every passing day.

" Why are you so against it Hinata-chan?"

" I'm.....not really against it.....it's just that I'm not sure about it. I don't really get excited and think about it as much as Kiba. When he talks about it I guess I get a little scared of some things." She really meant she gets scared of how close she gets to agreeing to it when he tries to do something.

" Even if it's not on your mind....." Ino trailed off.

" I totally agree with you Hinata-chan. You don't have to do anything until you're comfortable, right?" TenTen placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled. Ino rolled her eyes.

" You need to hurry up and get a man TenTen. That's the only reason you're still a virgin" TenTen bowed her head in defeat.

- - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Moving on to question number 7. Kiba would you do that one for us?......Kiba.......Kiba!" Kakashi was becoming irritated. Yuri nudged Kiba's arm with her elbow and his head popped up. He stared at Yuri with slight anger in his eyes.

" Nani.....?" Yuri nodded towards Kakashi

" Ah, Kiba! I'm glad to see that you've finally joined us. Can you translate number 7 for the class?" Kiba flipped through the paper hand out in front of him until he came to problem number 7. He hated English class. Having to translate words from Japanese to English just wasn't his best subject. He then read the sentence and began to translate it.

" She...was so beautiful...that...I wanted to be friends with her"

" That good Kiba. Now look at the underlined part of the sentence. Try to replace it with another expression with the same meaning." Kiba looked at Kakashi then down at the paper. How the hell was he suppose to know another way to put it?......and in English? He scratched his head and repeated the sentence in his mind. Everyone around him wanted so badly to tell him to say " I wanted to get acquainted with her" but, knew that Kakashi would be pissed if they did. Kiba was on his own with this one.

He thought about it. The key word was friends...friends meant being close...being close meant being intimate...which could lead to dating. He finally came up with the perfect expression for the sentence.

" She was so beautiful that....I wanted to make love with her" Kakashi sweat dropped and girls began to giggle

" Well, I guess that's not completely wrong but, can you find another way of saying it?"

" ..........Fuck her?" Everyone began to laugh then. Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. Why didn't he see that one coming. Hinata was sitting in the back of the class with a a grim expression. That really was all Kiba could think about and she silently wondered how many times she was going to hear someone talk about sex in that one day.

The bell finally rang and just as Kiba was getting up he spoke.

" Arigato...Yuri" The girl looked at him with shock yet again but, she didn't have a chance to say anything before Kiba walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -

" Kiba-kun really is waiting on Hinata. You can tell. He's really trying hard to hold on" Ino said as she and TenTen walked down the hall towards the vending machine during their lunch break.

" I wonder what Hinata's going to do?"

" I think she's going to reach her limit sooner or later. After all, there is that one story about Kiba"

" Oh yeah, you mean THAT rumor, right? Does Hinata know about it?" TenTen asked

" I don't think she does but, I think we should keep it a secret from her." With that said Ino got her snack and turned around. Just when TenTen was about to put her money in she heard Ino gasp. She turned around only to see Hinata standing behind them. She had a confused expression on her face as she looked at them. They didn't know what to say to the Hyuuga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was sitting on his bed with his homework in front of him as he watched tv. Suddenly, his door swung open and in walked Kiba.

" I need to barrow one of your books"

" Oi, at least knock first" Kiba continued to walk as if Naruto hadn't said a word.

" You didn't even ring the door bell did you?" Kiba sighed then stopped and knocked on the wall.

" Can I come in?" Naruto let out an irritated sigh. " Anyway, where are your books?"

" Look over on the shelf Kiba" Kiba did so.

" This is the first time you ever came to my house for a book. What's up with that?"

" The girl sitting next to me in class wouldn't let me keep hers. Oi, the book I'm looking for isn't over here"

" Then look in the drawer" Kiba moved over to Naruto's desk and opened it. " Oi, Kiba did you cut your hair or something?"

" Nah, I just styled it differently. Naruto, you need to start cleaning these drawers out. You got stuff everywhere."

" So, who's the new girl sitting next to you in class now?"

" Yamamoto Yuri" Naruto just stared at Kiba's back for a moment then looked down.

" Oh......you're in trouble then"

" Why do you say that?"

" What's up with you and Hinata always saying things about her?"

" What do you mean?"

" Hinata thinks something was going on between Yuri and me"

".....There was.....right?" Kiba stood there for a moment then picked up one of Naruto's CDs and held it up.

" I'm going to barrow this for a while."

" I saw you Kiba. That day, after school, you and Yuri left the school holding hands. You went to Yuri's house, right?" Kiba turned to look at his best friend. He smirked slightly.

" I went there to light incense at my late girlfriends memorial. Sorry to disappoint you."

" KIBA!!......I'm not like everyone else. You can't fool me with that lie. It pisses me off that you're trying."

" Why....did you pretend not to know up until now?"

" I didn't pretend not to know. I wasn't completely sure, until now, so I never brought it up. How could you do it with your ex-girlfriend's little sister?"

" How.......?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

( Flashback)

Kiba stood in the doorway to the room Yuri stood in. He remembered that room.

" Kiba.....?"

" This.....was her room"

" Yeah, it's my room now, though. It gets lots of sunlight. Onee-chans room is in there now only now we call it the family altar." Yuri pointed to an open door connected to her room. Kiba could see the set up for Kins memorial from where he stood.

( Flashback over)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hinata I heard that you're going over to Kiba's house today after school!!" Hinata stared at Ino. Just how the hell was her and Kiba's business getting around so fast? She turned back around to finish putting her books in her back pack and getting her coat ready so she could leave.

" It's really not what you think. I'm only going so that we can finish our report"

" But his parents won't be there, right?"

" Of course they will be there. Other wise I wouldn't be going"

" Go for it Hinata-chan! Good luck!!!"

" There is no need for luck Ino-chan. It's nothing like that"

" Just relax Hinata. Don't worry about anything. You're Kiba's girlfriend so everything will be ok!" Hinata had finally had enough. She turned around and gave her a glare that could even rival Neji's. Ino laughed nervously.

" Oh crap....eetooo.....Gomen" Hinata sighed then got her bag and left. Great! Now she was nervous and upset. Things were definitely going to be awkward when she got to Kiba's house.

**Geeze, this chap was long. I just want to say gomen to you all. I failed to mention that they are now in the tenth grade and all most at the end of the school year. You see, in Japan high school is only tenth through twelfth so they are kind of far ahead of me in the real story. I have to push the whole school thing on ahead a little faster so don't be surprised when they are in the eleventh soon. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this chap. Well,......BYE!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok people, this is the next chap. I hope you're looking forward to it. Here goes.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga ita.**

Hinata and Kiba sat on the bus in silence as she looked out the window.

" Oi, Hinata. You want to go and get some dumplings at the store?"

" No...I'm not really hungry" She didn't even look at him. Kiba looked up, shook his head, and sighed. He could tell something was bothering her. He looked back at her determined to get her talking.

" So,.....is there anything interesting out there? I see you haven't taken your eyes away from the window." She didn't say a word. He wanted her to look at him...to pay some attention to him, damn it. He was beginning to feel like she was mad at him or something.

" Oh...oi look. I use to go to that tyjutsu dojo when I was younger." He leaned against Hinata and pointed at the dojo they were passing.

" Really? When?"

" I went there up until I was in the seventh grade"

" Why did you stop going?"

" Because there was this guy named Lee there that I could never beat. Being young, I got upset and called it stupid then quit." Hinata couldn't help but think that he always wanted to be first at everything or it wasn't for him. Kiba was still leaning on her with his arm around her waist when she turned to look at him.

" Ano....Kiba.....what are you doing? What is that? "

" Huh? Oh, you mean my hand? It's just my hand. What, did you think it was my foot?" She moved his hand.

" It.....kind of tickles so do you mind not doing that?" She went back to looking out the window. Kiba looked down at his hand and frowned. Just what the hell was wrong with her? Now she doesn't want him to touch her? What's up with that? Hinata silently wondered why she and Kiba kept running into problem after problem. Why?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba opened the door to his house and the two of them walked in. He looked around the empty kitchen in confusion.

" Hmm?..........Hello?" There was no answer. He looked around once more then down at the table. That's when he noticed the note. He picked it up and began to read it.

" Kiba, Hana and I are out. I had an appointment to see the doctor. After that she and I are going to pick up some supplies for my next mission. We might not make it home until late so I put your dinner in the refrigerator. Warm it up yourself."

Kiba stared at the note and Hinata's heart was racing. He felt awkward. He just knew that Hinata was going to take this the wrong way.

" K....K-Kiba.....?"

" So, th.....they're out for a while"

" NANIIII!!....... Y-You....t-t-t-tricked me!!!!?"

" N-N-NO! This is not my fault. It's just a coincidence!"

" This was really mean Kiba!! How could you?"

" No! I didn't know! I"m telling you, it's not what you think!"

" You're just trying to get me back for telling you that my parents wouldn't be home the other day."

" That's not true. If I wanted to get you alone this is definite not how I would have done it." The two of them continued to go back and forth about the situation. Hinata wondered just how she was going to be able to hold back and if she would be able to protect herself from Kiba's charm while being all alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- - - - - -- -

The two of them finally sat down at the kitchen table to start on their project. Kiba sat on one side at the head of the table and Hinata sat opposite him at the other end. He looked over at her and sighed.

" I'm telling you, everything is ok Hinata." She didn't say anything. " Can you at least come sit a little closer to me?"

" No......it's kind of hot in here, so....."

" Then take your sweater off " ( He really didn't mean anything bad by that) Hinata thought otherwise. She looked up at him and frowned. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. Just then the kettle began to whistled so he got up to take it off the fire. He began to pore some into a mug for her then placed in a tea bag.

" You like three spoons of sugar, right?" Hinata looked up.

" Huh? Oh, gomen. I'll help" She stood up and walked over to the stove and stood next to him. After he passed her the mug she put the sugar in and covered the top with a round nanban plate. Kiba gave her a strange look.

" Oh, ano.....I like to cover it to trap the steam. It gives the tea a better flavor." Kiba did an 'o' shape with his mouth as he shook his head. He was drinking coffee so it really didn't matter to him much. Hinata began to look around the large kitchen as she waited. She noticed that it was very clean. She looked over at Kiba and blushed. It kind of felt like they were a married couple as they stood there together. She placed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

How could she think such a thing? That was a very silly thought. Kiba looked over at her with both eyebrows raised. He wondered what was wrong with her or if she was feeling better. She finally removed the small plate and took out the tea bag. She began to speak as she took the mug over to the table and sat down.

" You know, Okaa-san and Otou-san started dating in high school, but they didn't get married until ten years after they graduated."

" Really? That's kind of hard to believe. I'm impressed that they stayed together so long." Hinata sweat dropped. Kiba noticed her irritation and gave her a nervous smile.

" Ah.....hehehe....Oops!" Hinata looked down.

Maybe being with Kiba forever and getting married was really just a dream. Maybe the person standing next to Kiba in their kitchen together ten years from now...really wouldn't be her. Though,....she really hope it would be. She looked at the book in front of her and began to work again. Kiba, on the other hand, was in distress. He was sad and wanted Hinata to not be mad at him. He placed his face down on one arm and rested the other one on the back of his head. Hinata looked up when she heard him give a aggravated sigh.

" Please......come closer to me Hinata" Hinata blushed and stared at him without a word. It felt like the more in love with him she was the more yearning she felt for him. He was still looking down and she had yet to say anything so he began to talk again.

" Ok ok, I promise I won't say anything that makes you uncomfortable........I won't joke about sex in class anymore. I'll hide my condoms in places where you can't see it and I won't touch you at all today. I promise." He got up and sat in the chair next to her.

" So.....is it ok?" Hinata could only stare at him.

" You.....you can't just up and change all of your principles just for one girl, can you?" Kiba chuckled

" I'd never change my principles for just anyone. Not my friends...not even my mom. No one other than... my woman. That's my just me. You get what I'm saying? Now, why don't you tell me what's been bothering you all day." Hinata turned towards kiba and looked down.

" Is it true.....th-that.....you and Kin.....did..it.....in the school auditorium when you were in middle school?" Kiba had a very surprised expression on his face then he looked away from her.

" Eh?" 'If it wasn't one thing, it's another' He thought to himself. He finally looked back up at her. " Nani?"

" In the auditorium. You two did it, right?" Kiba was beginning to panic. He didn't know what to say to her so only one thing kept coming out of his mouth...

" Huh?" Hinata sweat dropped. Finally, Kiba bowed his head in defeat and told the truth.

" .........Yeah...we did."

" I....don't mean to get upset about things from your past. Since there isn't anything I can do about it...it's fine. I'm not mad at you about that."

" It's....fine?" He asked and Hinata nodded. Even if she does get jealous about Kiba's past, there really was nothing she could do about it. It was useless to be jealous of his past or the possibility of a future without him. She knew this to be true. Even so, she still felt like only she should have Kiba all to herself. She wondered why.

To be honest, even earlier on the bus, she really didn't hate that he was touching her. Actually, she really liked it. Hinata looked down at her hands to hide the fact that she was sad for pushing him away. Kiba saw this and wanted to make her happy. He reached his hand out to touch her but, then he remembered his promise and pulled away. He stood up and laughed.

" That was close.....that was really close. I almost touched you."

" Huh?"

" It's really hard for me to control myself if I'm sitting that close to you so I think I'm going to move back over here. I have to keep my promise after all." He took his seat back across from her. Hinata smiled.

" You're silly!"

" Oi, Hinata.......I wish that I could go back in time and change my past. If I could do things over again...I'd try to make it where I never made you cry. I don't want to make you cry ever again. It's impossible, though, to change my past......so......I want us to make my past pale in comparison to our present." He smiled at Hinata but, she couldn't say and word. She couldn't even move.

How could this person say something like that? She felt as if she could cry. All her life...all she ever wanted was to have someone to call her own. Someone just like.....Kiba. He began to laugh.

" I can really say some corny stuff sometimes when it comes to you, ya know?" Hinata still remained silent as she watched Kiba. His words were swimming around in her heart and mind and that was all she could seem to comprehend. Finally, after some time of silence, she spoke.

" Kiba.....I....I think....I'm ready....now" Kiba looked over at her with wide eyes and she suddenly turned a very deep shade of red from the tip of her ears down to the base of her neck.

" Huh?" Hinata didn't answer him. She was too busy wondering why she'd just said that to him. Kiba just looked at her.

" What?.......Ready for what?" She sweat dropped and laid her head down on the table face down. Kiba picked up his pen and began twirling it with his fingers and laughing.

" Don't tell me you're talking about sex!?.......Nah nah, I'm just kidding! I"m gonna stop n....." He trailed off when he saw her looking up at him with a very serious and embarrassed look on her face. His eyes went wide yet again and the only thing that could be heard was his pen hitting the table and rolling to the floor. She was dead serious. She knew that she was just caught up in the moment but, she just couldn't find any reason to take those words back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

' For some reason it's come to this.....and I don't really know how. But....what's really confusing to me is...how I ended up being the one to suggest it.' Hinata thought this to herself as she stood in Kiba's bedroom slowly pulling her right arm out of her sweater. She turned to look behind her and saw Kiba pulling his shirt over his head as he watched her out the corner of his eye.

She quickly turned back around and blushed. He was already getting naked! He, on the other hand, didn't notice her nervousness at the site of his bare skin as he unbuckled his pants and removed them. After he was down to only his boxer briefs he stood and watched her. She, however, was just now pulling her left arm out of her sweater. She turned and gave him a nervous smile and he smiled back.

' If I tell him that I changed my mind, now...then what?' She looked back at him and he gave her a very reassuring smile.

' No...I can't do that to Kiba. Not now '

" Ah....ano...i-it's...embarrassing to have you watching me, so.....can you please...turn around for a moment?" Kiba had a 'huh?' look on his face but, then he did as she asked and turned around.

' No....I..I can't go back on this now.' She finally pulled her sweater over her head and neatly placed it on a chair.

" I-It's ok now. You...you can turn around." Kiba's heart was racing as he slowly turned around to see Hinata in all her beautiful naked glory.

He could only imagine how she would look as she blushed and tried to hide herself from his eyes. Too bad that image would have to stay in his imagination. He sweat dropped when he saw her. There she was standing in his room in.....her school uniform ( minus the sweater).

" You haven't taken anything off"

" I-It's fine like this. I can just take everything off one by one as the right time comes.......or better yet.....you undress me. " Kiba's mouth slowly started to hang open.

"........wow...." He mumbled as he stared at the blushing girl. Even she couldn't believe she'd just said that. She was obviously very nervous. She didn't know what to do or say at a time like this.

Kiba grabbed her hand and lead her over to his bed. He climbed in and pulled her with him. She sat down on her knees and he sat in front of her. They were silent and she was avoiding eye contact with him. It was kind of irritating.

" Hinata....?"

" AHH......Y-Yes!?" She was very nervous.

" Don't look down at your hands."

" B....but...I-I don't know where to look."

" Look at me." Hinata tried to look up but, she was just too nervous. Kiba understood though. He wanted to make her feel comfortable. " Oi, don't worry so much Hinata. Try to think of it as if you were on a beach!"

" Huh?"

" You know, the beach. Lots of sand. The ocean stretching out as far as the eye can see. I'm in my swim trunks and there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, all you have to do is take off your clothes and show me your bikini!" Hinata started laughing then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She really didn't mean to laugh at him. Especially since he was trying to help her get comfortable. Kiba sweat dropped. That was really embarrassing for him.

" I...understand what you're saying Kiba." She began to motivate herself. ' If I think of this as the beach or the pool then it's ok. The beach......the beach!' She finally looked up into his eyes. Kiba smirked then his face became very serious.

" If you're scared...we can stop. I don't want you to regret this. Hinata, I want to do things that make us both happy. I told you that, remember? I don't just only want your body. If there is any doubt in your mind at all, even a little, then this is not the right time. Don't make a mistake." Hinata thought back on all the times when Kiba confessed his true feeling for her. She also thought about the time when he said that all he wanted was love. She smiled at the thought of that then looked at him again.

" No....Kiba....I know I'm not making a mistake. Please.....I want to be yours completely." Kiba smiled at the lavender eyed girl then leaned in and captured her lips with his own. This time, for Hinata, there was no hesitation.

Kiba slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her arms making sure to kiss every inch of exposed flesh. He leaned back and looked at her. She was already exceeding his expectations even without being fully undressed. Hinata tried to hide herself and he smiled. She noticed him blushing as she scratched his head and looked away.

" Damn. This is bad.....even I'm stating to get nervous." Hinata was shocked. She didn't know that boys could get nervous. He turned back to her and smiled. He stood up and held out his hand. She placed hers in his and he gently pulled her up as well. He walked closer to her and kissed her as his hands ghosted across the bare skin on her arms. He ran them up to her shoulders and down her back until he was just at her waist.

He wrapped one arm loosely around her tiny waist and ran the fingertips of his free hand around her body just underneath the hem of her skirt until he came to the zipper. He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes as he grabbed the tab and slowly pulled down. Hinata was silent as her skirt loosened then fell pooling at her feet.

His eyes never left hers as he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. She silently wondered how he could do it so well without even seeing but, she quickly pushed it out of her mind. Once it was undone he moved his hand back to her arms and ran the back of his fingers up until they came to the thin straps that lay atop her shoulders. He slid his fingers underneath them and pulled them away causing her breast to be exposed to only his eyes, though, he didn't stare.

He kissed her once more, fighting the urge to touch her again, then sat back down on the bed with her following. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

" Well, this is it.....there's no holding back...I'll have you...Hinata" He whispered this to her then laid her back in the bed and held his self above her.

She held her hands over her chest as he studied her taking in everything that was Hinata and storing it in his memories. He leaned in and kissed her as he pulled her arms away. He didn't want her to feel any shame or embarrassment with him. Soon there was nothing hiding the pale creamy bosoms adorned by those cherry petal pink buds , which pleased Kiba. There were now only two pieces of clothing separating the two.

Kiba began to kiss any place he could on Hinata and she blushed furiously. He began to make his way down. He started planting hot wet open mouthed kisses on her skin as he got closer and closer to the thin multi colored material down below. The one thing that acted as a thin shield to cover the location of her most sacred place. The only place that Kiba longed to be. He leaned in and kissed her perfect little belly before hooking his fingers in either sides of her panties and biting down on the hem just in the front.

Hinata gasped as she watched him unsheathe her with not only his hands but, his teeth as well. He sat up and smiled down at her with her panties hanging from his mouth. Hinata ( if this is even possible) blushed even harder. Kiba finally tossed the fabric aside. He grabbed her left leg and began to kiss upwards. Hinata chewed her bottom lip and watched with wide eyes when he stopped to deeply inhale the scent of her essence. His nose being only a mere inch or so away from the small tuft of dark locks that sat upon her tingling core.

Finally, he was face to face with the Hyuuga female once again. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her, now very red, swollen lips. He ran his hand across her cheeks and smiled.

" If it hurts too much....just....raise your hand." Hinata smiled

" You....kind of sound like a doctor or something Kiba." He smiled back down at her then leaned in to take her lips captive once again.

' I won't regret this at all. There's just no way I could. Otou-san....Okaa-san....Nii-san.....gomen na. I have someone I want to share all of myself with. To devote myself to.....give....my everything. He is the most precious person to me.....someone that would be too difficult to replace in the entire world. I think that finding Kiba was...my destiny. Even if someone said otherwise....I wouldn't believe them.

But, despite everything that's happened.....I still wonder if this is all a dream? Ever since the day we met....there's been so much...fortune.....beauty....fascination...that some things just seem unreal. Is it all just a dream that seem realistic? A dream....is this all just a dream?' Hinata began to think about the day they became a couple almost a year and a half ago. She remembered Kiba talking about wedding vows. Then she remembered that he asked her to make him a promise as his Christmas present. She wondered again if this was all just a dream or if it was reali-....

Her thoughts were cut off when a small pain shot through her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She blinked a few times. No...this definitely wasn't a dream. In a way she was glad.

" Ow..." This wasn't really bad pain..but, pain nonetheless. She could feel Kiba trying to push in but, he couldn't for some reason and every time he went forward pain shot from her stomach down to her toes. She shut her eyes tight and raised her hand.

" I...think this kind of hurt Kiba!......My hand my hand! It's up.

" Ah....eetoo....gomen Hinata."

" Ahh....eh...?"

" Just...try to hold on a little bit longer"

" Eh!?"

" Gomen. Try thinking of something else right now. Something you really like. Something that makes you happy"

" H-How?"

" Think of something fun"

" Like.....like what!?....Ahh"

" Eetoo....you know, like that chocolate candy you like so much. Yeah, something like that and I promise it will be over before you know it."

" I.....I-I can't!!" Suddenly they both froze when they heard the one sound that sent their worlds crashing down. The front gate to his house squeaked as it opened then a loud thud as it slammed closed then the faint sound of two pair of feet walking towards the house. Even as the front door to the house was being unlocked the two of them remained unmoved. All they could do was stare at each other.

Finally, realization hit and Kiba jumped up with Hinata fallowing close behind. They ran around the room in a frenzy searching for their clothes.

" Your mom's back!" Hinata whisper screamed.

" I know! Get dressed! Get dressed!"

" Oh no! Our book are still down stairs on the table"

" I'll get them. You just gotta sneak out the house. I'll show you where to go."

" Aww...they must've already seen my shoes down there"

" Just hurry!" With that they both quickly put on their clothes and left out the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hahaha!!!! That was so much fun to wright. Of course I added some things in this chap to spice it up a bit but, over all I thought it was hilarious! I had so much fun. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please, leave a review and let me know, k? I mean, I love that a lot of people are adding this to their alerts but, that's still not letting me know that you really like it.**

**Anyway, I gotta go, so...........BYE!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright folks, here is your next chapter! Oh, I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. You guys don't know just how much joy it brings to me to receive them. It makes me happy to know that people like my stories and that they are supporting me.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

Hinata and Kiba sat in silence on a bus stop bench several blocks away from his house. They were still in shock from the situation that had just gone on only minutes before. They couldn't believe they were trying to do it when his mom and sister came home. It was so embarrassing.

" I can never show my face in front of your mom and sister ever again. This is horrible, Kiba"

" Don't worry too much, Hinata. There are way more important things to think about. I mean, look at all that lame stuff I was saying." Hinata giggled.

" You're right, I guess but, wasn't it funny? It was really funny! You're always like that!" Kiba glared at her and rolled his eyes. She giggled again. " Ah, gomen. Did I say something wrong?"

" Yeah, duh. I'm a man after all. Things were supposed to be perfect."

" Yes, anyway, it's cold out here and you only have on a thin jacket."

" Yeah well, I was in a rush." They grew quiet for a moment then Hinata spoke again.

" Please, don't feel bad Kiba."

" I did all that talking and asking you to do it and look what happened. What a waste. I feel so uncool. And just what the hell was all that crap I was saying? Could I not come up with anything better to say to you?"

" .....Well, maybe you're right."

" What's up with that?" Hinata began to laugh. She sat back and looked up into the sky and thought about everthing that had happened between them in his bedroom. She was beginning to feel embarrassed just thinking about it.

" I thought it was a special moment for us, though." Hinata blushed and looked over at Kiba who was already looking at her. At that moment she couldn't help but be so grateful that Kiba was the guy that she was in love with. She blushed even harder and looked down at her feet.

" Ah, I guess we should celebrate this as some kind of anniversary, huh?.......Since this was our first time.... together." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

" Eh?.......Eetooo......No. You see.....I didn't.....take your virginity yet. You know that, right?"

" Eh?"

" I didn't get in. I couldn't. I almost did.....but, didn't. No, nothing. My head didn't even get through. You're still a virgin"

"..........Oh, I see."

" ........Yeah" Hinata seemed a little disappointed. Kiba gave her a small smile and leaned in and kissed her then, once he pulled away they held hands.

" Is everything really going to be ok with your mom?"

" Yea, I'm just going to act like nothing happened. Oh, hey, here comes your bus." Together they stood up as the bus approached. Hinata made sure she had enough money then they hugged again and she got on the bus. Once she was seated she waved at Kiba. He waved back as he stood and watched as the bus disappeared in the distance. Once he couldn't see it anymore he exploded.

" Ah, Damn iiiiiiiiit!!!......Why the hell did they have to come home at a time like that!!!? I was almost in! I'm definitely not gonna try to do it at my house ever again. Out of the question." He kicked the bus stop sign and began walking home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata sat on the bus staring out the window as she thought about Kiba's words. She didn't think they were lame at all. She adored how he could show his sensitive side to her. Three words popped in her mind as she rode the bus in silence and at that very moment Kiba was thinking the same thing as he walked home.

" I love you"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Naruto, Shikamaru and, Shino were all sitting over at Naruto's house just hanging out.

" You know, up until now, I always thought that sex was just something to do to make me feel good and to pass time. But, evidently, I was wrong all this time. Sex is something very sacred and special between two people in love." Naruto and Shino just stared in silence at the lazy teen as he talked. Finally, it was Shino who spoke.

" Nani? What made you come to that conclusion?"

" That's what Kiba told me." Naruto tensed but, remained silent.

" Really?"

" He came over to my house yesterday and said that to me with a serious expression on his face." Naruto was trying hard not to explode. Was Shikamaru serious? His heart was racing.

" I wonder why he would say something like that. Was he ok? Did something happen or is he just really that into his girlfriend? Shino asked. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders

" Did Kiba and Hinata-chan have sex?" Naruto asked

" Yep! At least that's what it sounded like from him yesterday. He didn't tell you?" Shikamaru asked while cleaning his kunai. Naruto could only shake his head since no words could come out.

" Is that his girlfriends name? Hinata? I don't really know her." Said Shino.

" The only reason I know her is because she comes to our class to talk to Naruto sometimes but, other than that I don't know her either. She's pretty normal." Naruto turned away from his two friends. He was a bit disappointed to say the least.

" Normal?" Shino asked

" Yeah, for a guy like Kiba to be dating her. She's so normal you'd be surprised"

" But Hinata-chan's a good girl." Naruto added. Shikamaru and Shino turned and looked at him then began to talk again.

" Isn't this a good thing though?" Shino asked

" How so?"

" This means that Kiba's getting over Kin, right?" Naruto looked over at the two boys as they talked.

" .....I don't know. You never know about Kiba."

" Even though he was left behind he has to move on." Shino stated.

" He should do more than that. He needs to live his life to the fullest. Speaking of that, he was messed up in the head for going out with Kin in the first place, don't you think?" Naruto frowned and Shino nodded.

- - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day in school Kiba sat on his desk in front of Chouji while holding a pair of shoes.

" I'll sale these to you for 85 bucks. That's a special price for you but, you have to give me the money now." Kiba said as he put the shoes in Choujis lap.

" That's really expensive. Aren't you over charging for them?"

" Look, I bought these shoes for 158 bucks and they're practically right out of the box. I'm not over charging you." Chouji took one of the shoes and examined it.

" How many times did you wear them?"

" I think....two or three times."

" Aww come on Kiba. You know that's a lie. There's some dirt on the bottom."

" Just on the bottom. I did go outside in them. Dude, you can clean the bottom off." Kiba stood up and grabbed his back pack and started pulling other items out.

" You're saleing all this stuff to?" Kiba nodded as he lined the items up in a row on his desk.

" I'll give you this Lakers hat and a pair of kunai as a bonus with the shoes."

" What's up with all this Kiba?"

" All for 100 bucks."

" You're raising the price?" TenTen and Ino sat and watched as Kiba continued to try and talk Chouji into buying his shoes.

" What is Kiba doing over there?" TenTen asked.

" Looks like Kiba is trying to be a salesman or something." Ino answered.

" Why?" Ino shrugged her shoulders.

" I'll give you 35 dollars for the shoes."

" 75"

" 39"

" 60"

" 45 and I won't go any higher " Kiba sweat dropped.

" I couldn't even pay for a crappy hotel room with that amount Chouji." Chouji raised an eyebrow at Kiba and he just smiled.

" Now, if you were selling your Jordans then I wouldn't mind paying more than a hundred." Kiba sweat dropped. How did Chouji know about his new pair of shoes? He hadn't even put them on at school.

" Hell no. They're not for sale. Besides, I paid 280 bucks for those, baka"

" I'll give you 300 for them but, I would have to get my dad to write you a check."

" I need the money now. I have to have the cash up front. I'm in a rush." Just then Ino approached them.

" Ah, Kiba-kun I'll buy something from you." She looked at the items he had and picked up a model car. " I'll buy this from you, just to help"

" Ok, 20 bucks!" Ino sweat dropped

" Nani? You're funny Kiba-kun!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out 3 dollars. " Here. You better be glad I gave you that. 3 dollars is still too much for a small model car" Kiba stared at the money.

" What a cruel, cold world....." He mumbled to himself

" No, no ones being cruel. You're just trying to get over on people, Kiba" Chouji said and Kiba laughed

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -

Kiba bumped into Hinata as they walked down the hall together and laughed.

" Oh no! My hair. I finally got it the way I wanted it, to."

" Huh?"

" I'm sure it fell apart after you bumped into me."

" You're fine. Your head still looks like a bowling ball" He said then began to walk again. She started walking then stopped.

" Eh?........A....bowling ball?" Kiba laughed then went back and placed his arm around her shoulders. Hinata blushed. She couldn't help but notice just how good Kiba smelled.

Once they got to Kiba's locker and he opened it she began to talk again.

" Ano...Kiba...there are some weird rumors going around the school."

" Rumors? Like what?"

" That you've become a miser and was trying to sale things at school." Kiba scratched the back of his head and smiled.

" Huh?"

" Are you, by any chance, trying to save up for a........hotel room?"

" ........Yeah. It's just too risky to try again at my house. My sister is moving to America for a job but, my mom will still be here and I don't know when she'll be gone again. We both know that your place is out of the question completely."

" Oh.....ano...about that.....Kiba. I've done a lot of thinking about what happened at your house that day but,.....I don't think I want it to happen at some hotel."

" Oh. Ok, yeah...you're right....I guess. You'd prefer-" She cut him off.

" Since I feel like we kind of rushed it the other day I was thinking that I want my first time to be really special with the right kind of atmosphere. Since you're trying to go out of your way for this then I want to go somewhere like a hot spring resort or somewhere with a beach. That way it would become a great memory, right? Kiba sweat dropped.

" Eetoo......s-sure. I....guess....so. It'll become....a....memory." Kiba began to frown more and more as he thought about how much everything would cost if they were to go somewhere like a beach or a hot spring resort.

" If we could go somewhere like one of those warm southern islands, it would be even better." Kiba was starting to fell light headed at all the fees that were adding up. How much was all that all together? Transportation? Room accommodations? Spending money? food? Hinata placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder to get his attention then held out her hand. Kiba looked down and saw a little piggy bank.

" Here. It's my piggy bank. We can both save up little by little. It's going to take some time but, once we're there we'll more than make up for lost times.

" Eh? W-We'll......save up? Both of us? You and me will....save up together?" Hinata smiled and to Kiba she looked like an innocent angel. He could feel his heart being pierced my cupids arrow.

" Hai!" He grabbed the small pig.

" O-okay" He was going to believe in all this just based on Hinata's honest smile. He wondered if it would take them more than half a year before they had enough money.

" This is really okay with you, right?" He asked with a smile

" Hai! We'll probably have enough before the end of this school year." Little did the two of them know, they were being watched. Yuri was on the second floor on the other side of the school building but, she could look down out the window and see the two of them standing in the hall talking.

As the couple left Kibas' locker they were laughing and Yuri began to walk again. Hinata silently wondered if this happiness she was feeling once belonged to someone else? She knew it did.

- -- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Three weeks later)

Kiba and Hinata went to the planetarium to view the stars and different planets.

" I feel like I'm sorta being gypped. Yeah, I'm definitely being gypped." Kiba said as they held hands and stared up into the star simulator. " Oi, how much money have you saved up so far?"

" $17.91" Kiba silently sighed " This is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked

" Yeah"

" Kiba?"

" Huh?"

" Lets go see the fireworks together this summer. It's something I really want us to do together."

" Okay"

" I want to go to the festival and to the beach to watch the fireworks with you. I want us to create a ton of memories." Kiba smirked

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Kiba and Hinata are now on the bus together and Kiba began to talk.

" I don't really like the word ' memory'"

" Eh....why not?" Kiba sat back and rested his arms over his face.

" No reason really. Human minds are just too vague. It has the ability to make something out of nothing or make the most beautiful time of your life fade away. That's why I don't believe in any of those so called 'beautiful memories' "

" Then....what do you believe in?"

" .........Hinata-chan. Only Hinata-chan" Kiba looked over at Hinata and smiled. " I only believe in what's in front of me right now." Hinata blushed and smiled

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Oi, Hinata do you want to go shopping with me today after school?" Hinata turned to look at Ino but, when she did she accidentally knocked over Yuris' book bag. She automatically bent down to pick everything up that had wasted out. Ino came over to help.

" Whose bag does this belong to?" Ino asked

" Yamamoto-san"

" Shoot, she'll get really mad at us if she saw this." Hinata noticed that Yuri was reading a poetry book that she liked so she picked it up. She couldn't believe that Yuri read books like that since she seemed to dislike just about everything else. Hinata began to flip through it and that's when she saw a picture. Her eyes went wide but, she couldn't say or do anything before Ino spoke.

" Hurry up and give the book to me Hinata-chan, before she comes."

" Ah....Hai!" She handed the book to Ino and she put it back in the bag.

" You don't think she'll notice? She shouldn't, right?" Ino asked. She didn't notice Hinata place the picture in her pocket as she nodded her head in agreement. Ino placed the bag back on the desk.

Only moments later Yuri came in to get her belongings. As if she knew something was going on she went straight for that book. She flipped through it and noticed the picture missing. She looked all around the room but, couldn't find it. Ino and Hinata could only watch the girl in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata stood on the roof of the school as she leaned over the rail and held the picture.

' W-What do I do? I just took it as soon as I saw it.' She looked down at the picture to study the three people on it. Kiba, Naruto, and Kin ' They were a little younger on this and Kin seems to fit right in. I...wonder why Yamamoto-san has this picture?' A frown came to Hinata face. He really...really hoped that there was no real meaning to all this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day during lunch break Hinata stood in the doorway and watched Yuri but, was interrupted.

" Hinata-chan? Are you waiting on someone?

" A-Ah.....no, not at all"

" Then come on. The lunch line is going to get too long."

" Hai.....you're right" With that TenTen, Ino, and Hinata all headed to the the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

Hinata sat in her desk in the class room just staring at the picture that she was hiding in her notebook. She'd told Ino and TenTen that she was going back to the class room to get something but, that was only to get away from them for a while.

' I'm sure Yamamoto-san is upset that her picture is missing.....I have to get it back to her somehow but, I don't know what to say to her or how to give it back.' She looked over at a group of boys talking. Kiba was one of them. She only watched him for a moment before looking back at the picture. ' I still don't understand....why Yamamoto-san has a picture of Kiba.' Just then Kiba walked over to her. She quickly closed her notebook.

" Oi, Hinata. Let me see your english homework." He bent down so he could be eye level with her.

" Again Kiba? You need to start doing it yourself sometimes."

" Please?" Hinata blushed. How could she say no to that face? She handed it to him.

" Thanks a lot!" She watched him as he copied her work. ' I'm getting jealous again. It's all because of that picture.'

" Hinata...is something wrong?" She looked down at him. " It's like you've been tense all day." He looked up at her and she looked away.

" No...it's nothing. I'm fine, really." He smiled and looked back at the paper.

" Oh, I guess everything's okay then but, remember, there are no secrets between us." Hinata finally looked back at him and they locked eyes. Suddenly he gave her that amazing smile and she just seemed to melt.

' It's not fair. With just one smile, I'll let him do whatever he wants.'

" You can take my homework over to your desk with you if you like. The teacher is sure to call on you today, right?"

" Yep! I'll have my work this time! Yes!" Kiba got up and cheered for himself. Seeing him like that only made her want him all to herself even more. That's when an idea came to her. Once Kiba was gone she flipped through her book to looked at the picture again.

' Ah, I get it now. She didn't have the picture because of Kiba. .......She had it because of Kin! It's a picture of Yamamoto-san's sister. I see. It's all coming together now. Now it makes since for her to have this picture.' When she got to the page the picture was in she gasped. It was gone. She looked over at Kiba with wide eyes.

' Oh no! Kiba has my English notebook!' She could only watch in horror when Kiba noticed the picture.

He held it up in front of his face with a grim expression. Yuri's eyes went wide when she saw it.

" That's.....mine" He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and she looked down.

" Huh?"

"........Give it back." With that Kiba ripped the picture in half and placed it on the desk.

" What is this? Some kind of joke?" Yuri didn't say anything as she reached for the picture. Once it was in her hands she pulled it towards her and balled her hands into fists.

- - -- - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - -- -

Kiba was sitting on the roof top when Hinata found him.

" Kiba.....ano.....earlier...in my notebook.......eetoo....w-was there maybe a picture in it?" Kiba looked at her.

" A picture of what?" Hinata was nervous. She tried to smile anyway.

" Ah, never mind. If you didn't see it then don't worry about it."

" I gave it back"

" Eh?" Kiba stared at Hinata

" I gave it back to Yuri"

" Ah.......I see. Ano....did Yamamoto say anything about that?"

" Nope"

" Nothing at all? Nothing like " Where'd you find it" or anything?" Kiba looked down

" No. Nothing like that"

" Oh" Hinata watched Kiba. ' He's.......mad'

" Hinata....why did you have that?" Hinata bit her bottom lip ' He's really mad at me...' He looked back up at her.

" Going through other peoples things is pretty awful, don't you think?" Hinata could only lower her head in silence. As the two of them stood there in silence Yuri silently wept in class as she stared at the torn picture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

( Two days later.)

" Hinata why didn't you buy those clothes you tried on in the store? They were really cute." Ino said

" Because I don't have any money" She mumbled. Ino sweat dropped ' Then why did you ask me to go shopping with you' Ino thought to herself.

" Is something wrong? Did you and Kiba have an argument? What is Kiba doing today?" Hinata didn't answer. She was too deep in thought.

' How awful. I wasn't really going through her things.....Kiba can really be mean sometimes. Here it is Sunday and he hasn't call me even once.' Just then her phone began to ring. Both she and Ino perked up.

" Oh, is it Kiba?" Hinata took out her phone and looked at it.

" Ah! It is Kiba!" She answered it.

" Moshi mos-" Hinata was cut off.

" AH, Moshi Moshi. Hi. Nice to meet you. Are you Kiba's girlfriend? " Hinata was surprised. This definitely wasn't Kiba. This person's voice was too deep and unfamiliar.

" Huh?"

" I went to middle school with Kiba."

" Oh, ok"

" We're all at Naruto's house right now. Kiba's throwing him a birthday party. Would you like to come?"

" Ano.....sure but, I'm out shopping with a friend right now...."

" A friend? As in female? Bring her with you. This could turn into a hook up party." Shino said

" N-Nani?"

" Is the female attractive?" Just then Hinata heard Kiba's voice in the back ground.

" Oi, Shino, what the hell are you doing with my phone?"

" I'm trying to make a hook up party" Kiba snatched his cell phone from Shino.

" Are you a baka or something? Moshi moshi?"

" Ah, Ki-" She was cut off

" You don't have to come" With that said Kiba hung up his phone. Hinata only stood there listening to the silence.

" H......He hung up on me" That really made Hinata angry."

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -

" Ah, I see you decided to come after all" Shino said to the two girls as they smiled at the boys in the house.

' You Teme' Hinata thought as she gave a fake smile to Kiba.

" Please, have a seat" Shino motioned to the two girls. Hinata could tell that Kiba was annoyed. It was very obvious from the expression on his face. " Would you two like something to drink? We have a lot to choose from since Naruto's father keeps the frige stocked." Ino and Hinata nodded then sat down next to Shino.

" You girls want some sake?" Shikamaru asked " I'm just joking" Shino glared at Shikamaru.

" Baka"

" Don't you want to sit next to Kiba?" asked Shikamaru. Hinata smiled

" Ah.....no. I'm fine here"

" You don't have to be shy. Kiba, whatcha gonna do?" Both Naruto and Kiba had an annoyed look on their faces.

" I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm gonna head home" Hinata only stared at him. He was ignoring her and it was starting to irritate her. He was really acting like an ass in stead of her boyfriend.

" Ah, yes, that reminds me. I thought coming to a birthday party empty handed might be a bit rude so, I bought you a present, Naruto-kun!" Both Naruto and Kiba looked at her with wide eyes. She'd surprised them both. Naruto blushed.

" Oh, you....you didn't have to" She held it up with a smile.

" It's ok. It's nothing special so....ano.....don't get your hopes up." She passed it to him and he began to open it. Kiba was fuming by now. You could practically see the steam coming out his ears.

" Arigato. What could it be?" He finally got it opened. " Ah, a cell phone cover?" It had little swirls all over it. Everyone, including Kiba, just looked at it.

" I....I told you that it was nothing special....." She laughed nervously and scratched her cheek. " I was trying to go for something really simple. Is it too corny?" Naruto finally looked over at her. He gave her an honest smile and soft eyes.

" Nah, I think I actually kinda like it"

" Really? I'm so happy!" She blushed " I had a really hard time trying to find something for you so that's really good to hear!" Naruto and Kiba looked at each other then suddenly there was a thick and very tense aura floating in the room. This was bad. Everyone could clearly see that Kiba was pissed. Shika and Shino were thinking of a way to change to topic.

They couldn't come up with anything good. Everything they talked about came right back to swirls. They looked over at Naruto in a way of trying to ask for help but, he only sat there looking at his new phone cover. He looked over at Kiba and smirked.

" Swirls?.......Are you jealous of my swirls?" Both Shino and Shika sweat dropped. What the hell is Naruto doing? Kiba looked over at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

" Nani?"

" You're jealous, aren't you? You've had that look on your face all this time." Kiba frowned

" I'm not jealous of some stupid phone cover. Why would I be?" Hinata went wide eyed ' Stupid?'

" Then why don't you find something else to do with your face? It's my birthday, you know."

" I just feel sorry for you. Getting such a lame present" Hinata frowned ' Lame?' " You're really pitiful, getting all happy over something like that."

" Really? What's this Kiba? You're obviously just jealous." Kiba balled his fists. Shikamaru sighed. He was really hoping that Kiba would act like an adult about all this. With just a blink of an eye Kiba took the phone cover and got up. He walked over to the window and opened it and just like that, he threw it. Everyone was shocked and no one could talk or move.

All Kiba saw when he turned back around was a cup of soda. This shocked everyone even more. Shikamaru's drink was wasting out of the cup and his mouth down into his lap but, he just couldn't react to it. That's just how big of a shock he was in. Hinata stood in front of Kiba.

" I....I can't believe you. What are you trying to prove Kiba?!" Kiba was now also in shock " Throwing away someones present like that.......you're just horrible! I'm really sorry to say this but, the world does not revolve around Kiba. You need to think about what you've done. I'm leaving!" With that Hinata stormed out of Naruto's house.

" W...Wait Hinata!" Kiba was right on her tail. There was only silence in the room as the three boys and one girl stared at the door. Suddenly Naruto looked over at Shino.

" W....Where's my phone cover?"

" Hell if I know"

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Hinata was walking as fast as she could down the dark street and Kiba was only a few steps behind her.

" Hinata?"

" There is no need for you to see me home. I'm fine"

" Wait" He walked a bit faster until he was able to place a hand on her shoulder but, she quickly swatted it away.

" Go away, baka! You annoy me." Kiba's eyes went wide and so did Hinata's. She stopped and turned to look at Kiba. To her surprise he looked really....really hurt. She didn't mean to say that.

" The world might not revolve around me..... but, you're here for me, right? Didn't you tell me that?"

" Kiba...what you just did was wrong." She grabbed both his hands " You can't go around doing things like that, Kiba." He looked at her.

" I don't need anything that won't be mine" Hinata only stared. Kiba could really be mean and cold sometimes. She looked down.

" Then.....you don't need me.....?" He could really be a mean person. She continued. " Don't you need me? What's with you not being able to believe in people?"

" Have you ever believed in someone then was betrayed by them?" Hinata gasped and looked at him. " Have you? You'll never......understand how I feel." Hinata began to cry.

" Kiba....you're not fair." Kiba pulled his hands away from hers and placed them on her face.

" Hinata..." He pulled her towards him and rested his forehead against hers. " It's okay if you don't understand." He pulled away from her and pulled something out of his pocket. Her eyes went wide when she was the swirly phone cover.

" You......didn't throw it out the window?"

" Nah, I threw a piece a candy. Gomen...I got jealous. It annoys me. I want one to."

" But...you said it was stupid and lame" He shrugged his shoulders.

" So? I still want one." ' He didn't deny it...' Hinata thought. Kiba grabbed her hand and placed the phone cover in it.

" Here. Give it to Naruto when I'm not around to see it. Can I ask something of you, even though it's selfish?"

" Hai"

" Don't be nice to other guys when I'm around"

" So, it's okay if you're not looking?" He nodded reluctantly.

" I know this is asking a lot of you, Hinata but, please? Try to read between the lines. And one more thing......I love you...." He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. " So...don't leave me. .........Don't go anywhere" Hinata could only hug him in silence.

- - - - -- -- - -- --- -- - -- - - - - - -

Kiba and Hinata sat in the park that was near his house. He leaned against her with his head on her shoulder.

" The stars are beautiful tonight. It reminds me of the stars at the planetarium. If a shooting star went by right now, what would you wish for?" Asked Hinata. Kiba smirked

" I'd wish to be rich really soon" Hinata sweat dropped.

" Something realistic"

" It's just a wish. So, what about you?"

" Me? I'd....." She trailed off ' I'd wish to marry Kiba' She thought to herself then became embarrassed. She quickly began talking again.

" I'd wish to stay with Kiba forever" Kiba looked up at her.

" Oh, I like that." He sat up " Etoo...yeah, me to. I'd wish to be your fist and last" Hinata sweat dropped again.

" Do you always have to add that kind of stuff, Kiba? Besides, you're saying that pretty easily, do you even know what that would mean?" Kiba smiled

" Yeah" Hinata gasped. He laid his head back on her shoulder. " To be together with you until we die." Hinata blushed.

" Do you promise?"

" I promise on the stars. If there was a shooting star, I'd wish to be with Hinta-chan forever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --- - -

**Well, that was your new update. I really hope you enjoyed it! I know it was long but, I just didn't know where to cut it off. I hope you didn't get bored. Anyway, please review and let me know if you liked it. Well......BYEEE!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright people, I got some great reviews for the last chap! I was so happy! Well, to tell the truth it wasn't that many but, a lot of people added this to their alert list and favorite. That also counts to me! Anyway, I hope that this chap with give me at least one or two more reviews than any of the previous ones. If not.....then I'm still going to be happy because I love this story!**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga ita**

" Hinata-chan, gomen na! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I can't find that phone cover anywhere. I stayed out until 1am looking for it but it was nowhere to be found." Naruto bowed to Hinata in the hall. He looked up when he saw her searching for something in her book bag. His eyes went wide when she pulled the phone cover out.

" Gomen na. Kiba only pretended to throw it out the window." Naruto looked at the swirly phone cover than up at Hinata and back to it then held his hand out.

" Oh...ok" He was still a little shocked that she had it so that's all he could say.

" Gomen na, also, for not telling you sooner so you wouldn't have been up all night looking."

" No.....it's ok Hinata-chan. I'm just glad I didn't lose it forever." Hinata gasped. Naruto was such a gentlemen. He was so nice." Oh, gomen but, I'm not going to put it on my phone. Kiba'd get pissed again if I did." Hinata nodded agreeing with him.

" Ah, gomen for all of this and for you not being able to use it on your phone....." Naruto smiled.

" It's fine. Well, ja. I gotta get to class." Hinata watched him as he walked away.

' Naruto-kun is........he's so.........Oh!....my heart is beating so fast. What's up with that?' Hinata was a bit irritated. Why was her heart beating for him?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( At Kibas' house)

" Oi, did you say something?" Kiba asked

" No....I didn't say anything." She smiled at him. Kiba was so handsome but, it would be so nice if he could take some pointers from Naruto. She picked up her text book off the small table in his bedroom and began to read and as she did Kiba placed his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

" ......By the way, Kiba we'll never get our studying done if you keep flirting and touching me. You're kind of like my little cousin."

" Huh?"

" He's only four but, he's always putting his hands down my shirt and hugging me."

" Perverted little runt."

" I don't think it's like that. It's just that he wants to be close to me. Whenever I carry him around he gets so happy and he's only happy if girls carry him. It's strange though, because his two year old little sister isn't like that at all."

Kiba looked up at Hinata then moved to the other end of the table. This was kind of a shock to Hinata. She gave him a 'huh?' kind of look.

" Kiba......?" She gave him a worried smile and he gave her an irritated one in return.

" So, you're saying I'm the same as that little four year old perverted brat?" She looked away. Did she hurt his pride? She looked back at him and smiled again.

" It's ok if you are kind of like him. It's only me here so don't feel ashamed. Come. Let me give you a hug. It'll cheer you up." Kiba didn't hesitate to go over to her.

' Ah, just as I thought. He is just like my little cousin' Just then there was a knock at his bedroom door then it opened. By that time he was already sitting on the opposite side of the table from Hinata. He had to be fast if he didn't want his mom to get suspicious. His mom smiled at the two of them and they smiled back.

" Kiba?"

" Yeah?"

" Some girl from school is outside waiting for you" With smiles still on there faces Kiba and Hinata slowly looked at each other but, you could definitely feel the awkward tension. By now his mom was gone.

Kiba got up and walked over to his mirror and started checking his hair.

" I wonder if she's here to confess her love?" Arrogant teme! Hinata thought to herself with a frown. This kind of irritated her. He was acting as if this was something that happened often.

" I'll be back in a minute. Don't worry. I'll let her down easy."

" Hai hai" With that Kiba walked out the room closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Hinata climbed in his bed and looked out the window. She wondered what the girl looked like.

Her eyes went wide when she saw none other than Yamamoto Yuri standing at the front gate waiting for Kiba. When Kiba came out the door he just stared at the girl in glasses in silence.

" I thought you might want to know.....why my sister...was riding in the car with Kabuto the day of the accident. On that day, two years ago, I was with Kin. We were out shopping. She was feeling down and depressed since you hadn't called or text her all morning.

That afternoon she and I went to get some lunch but, she was still sad. She kept checking her phone but, there still wasn't a message from you. I asked her if you two had had an argument but, she had an attitude so she didn't say anything. She was so obsessed with her phone because of you. It was stupid. I told her that you should have just apologized and she agreed.

After that she and I were on our way home when Kabuto pulled up next to us in his car. He was the worst man ever for beating on my sister. Anyway, he asked her if she wanted a ride but, she just blew him off. He didn't leave though. He asked about you and she told him to mind his own business then we began walking again.

That's when he told her....." Kin-chan....happy birthday" I guess this took her by surprise. I'd also forgotten that it was my sisters' birthday. It makes sense, now, why she was waiting for you to call her all day, doesn't it?" Kiba started laughing. He held up one hand and placed the other over his face.

" Wait a minute, wait a minute. She got in the car with him just for saying 'Happy birthday' ? I guess she'd go in his house for a ' Merry Christmas'.....and straight to his bedroom for a simple ' I love you lets get back together' " He laughed more as Yuri stared in silence. " I guess there was no saving her, huh?" He asked.

" You should've apologized to her sooner, Kiba.....but, you were too late. Do you regret it?" Kiba looked over at her in silence. She continued " You tried calling her that afternoon. Were you trying to apologize then? I found her phone after the accident and I checked it. I guess you didn't want to text her.

I guess something that important should've been heard with her own ears, huh? Unfortunately, she didn't pick up the phone for you. You called her at 4:14. At that time she was already out with Kabuto. Kin and Kabuto were in the accident at 4:40. I guess we'll never know why she didn't answer the phone for you."

" Stop it" Kiba and Yuri looked over at the door only to see Hinata standing there. " Stop it....why are you telling him all of this now? Why did you all of a sudden decide to tell him this after almost three whole years?"

" Hinata...." Kiba said to the girl but, she ignored him.

" Are you trying to confuse him? What is there to get out of doing this, Yamamoto-san?" Kiba grabbed Hinatas' hand.

" Don't worry about this Hinata. Just go back in the house."

" But, Kiba I have to worry"

" I'll be fine"

" Yeah, don't worry." Kiba stopped when Yuri began to speak. " There's nothing to worry about. Nothing happened. So just relax and go back in the house and wait on him like a good little girl, Hyuuga-san. This all happened in the past. You don't have anything to do with it." Kiba frowned.

He pushed Hinata in the house causing her to fall and shut the door. He turned around and glared at Yuri. Hinata could only stared at the door in silence for a moment. She was confused and sad.

" What are you trying to do, Yuri? Is this some kind of revenge or something? This is harassment. Are you trying to say it's my fault Kin was riding in that car? Are you saying I'm cold hearted for not going to her funeral? Is it because I didn't see her on her birthday? In that case, tell me why she didn't answer her phone for me. She didn't answer because she was with Kabuto? She got what she deserved!" Kiba was standing in front of his front door as he spoke.

The door pushed out to open so he held it closed to keep Hinata from coming out and hearing what was being said. Both he and Yuri could hear her knocking on the door from the inside but, they ignored her. Hinata was trying hard but, she couldn't hear a thing being said between the two. That's because the door was so thick it was practically sound proof. Kiba was glad of that.

" That's pretty rude to say about someone who's dead, Kiba"

" Just because she's dead doesn't make her sins get any lighter. Even after she got with me she still messed off with Kabuto."

" And what about your sins?.........What about yours, Kiba? Have you forgotten about that day two and a half years ago?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Flash back)**

Kiba stood looking out the window.

" Kiba, what are you doing? If we don't hurry, mom will be back." Kiba looked over at Yuri as she sat on the bed.

" Oh, there was a black cat outside the window."

" A cat?"

" Yeah, it was a small one. Today's.......Friday, right?" Yuri stared at him for a moment.

" Black cats only cause bad luck when they cross your path. Now, hurry up." He just stood there looking at her. " What is it?" She asked. Kiba looked down.

" Nothing"

" What is it? Tell me. You've been like this since you got here."

" Won't this be your first time?"

" Yes.........Did you get cold feet or something?" He stared at her then looked down.

" Don't....don't say it and sound like that." Yuri didn't say a word.

-- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they were done Yuri stood and watched Kiba as he covered his eyes with shame and silently cried. She began getting dressed.

" You didn't forget about Kin at all."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Flashback over)**

"......You betrayed both of us. You betrayed Kin and I at the same time. Or was it that you were just trying to use me as a replacement for her?" Kiba leaned against the door with his head down.

" Everything is going exactly how you want it to, huh, Yuri? Are you happy?....... Get away from my house." Yuri watched Kiba for a while whitout a word.

" Let me lighten your sins a little. As I went through my sisters' phone I saw that a lot of the incoming and outgoing calls were to and from Kabuto. It wasn't just that day that they'd talked. It had been going on all summer. She betrayed you first. Aren't you happy?" Kiba remained silent. With that said, Yuri turned and walked away from Kibas' house.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - - - -

Kiba stood next to the door looking up at the sky when the door finally opened. He looked over and saw Hinata walking out with her book bag. Their eyes met but, she didn't stop until she was a couple feet away from him.

" Did Yuri go home?"

" O-Oh, yeah"

" That's nice." With that she began to walk again.

" Are you leaving?" Hinata didn't answer. Kiba walked after her. " Wait up.......Hinata..." He placed his hand on her shoulder but, she turned and struck him with her book bag. She stared at him for a moment as he held his chin then began walking again.

" Oi, that hurt. You hit me with the corner of your bag. Why are you so quick to throw things at me? Oi, don't you care whether I'm bleeding or not? Wait, Hinata." He started after her again. Neither of them saw Naruto as he approached Kiba's house. He heard Kiba calling after Hinata so he decided to wait for them to come back.

" You liar! Why am I an outsider? Why wouldn't you let me hear what you two were saying? You're hiding something from me, aren't you?!"

"..........I'm not hiding anything......" Hinata sighed then turned and started walking again.

" You were the one that said there'd be no secrets between us. You told me not to betray you but, then you turn around and betray me!" Kiba frowned. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand turning her around to face him.

" Betraying someone isn't like this. Shall I tell you what it means to betray someone? It's when you never treat someone special, walk all over him, tear his heart to pieces, and then abandon him. Can't you see how special you are to me, Hinata? Can't you tell how hard I'm trying to keep us together? When have I ever betrayed you? When did I ever toss you away?!" Hinata gasped.

" Kiba......it hurts. You're hurting my hand" Kiba stared at her as he released her hand. Hinata slid down to the ground. She looked up at him with a sad expression but, Kiba only turned away.

" Go home by yourself. I'm going in the house." With that Kiba started walking back home. Naruto could only watch as Hinata got up and walked away. Many emotions ran through him as he watched her disappear.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

Hinata laid in her bed thinking about Kibas' words.

' Does Kiba think that Kin tossed him away?' images of Kiba crossed her mind and tears filled her eyes. She thought about what it meant to betray someone.

' I never thought such words could come from Kiba. He said I'll never understand how he feels. What can I do......to get closer to Kibas' heart? Isn't loving him enough? Can't my love for him become his strength?' She turned over on her side while hugging her pillow and wept

' I want Kiba to trust me. No matter what happened back then....I'll try to accept it.'

- - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - -

" I definitely can't do something stupid like tell Hinata about it." Kiba said as he laid in his bed with his arms over his eyes. Naruto sat in a chair across from him throwing a basketball in the air.

" Just try telling her the truth. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't." Kiba lifted his arm and looked at Naruto.

" I'm not telling her. There's no way I can. Besides....."

" Besides....?"

"...........I only did it that one time with Yuri. That's it. "

" But, you regret it, don't you?"

" Regret it?.........I don't regret anything I've ever done in my life. Never have...never will."

" Then, why are you hiding it?"

" Because I don't want to see her cry"

" She'll definitely cry"

" That's why I'm not going to tell her"

" In other words, you regret it"

" I told you, I don't regret it.......I don't. I just feel like......I screwed up...a little.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

During lunch Hinata sat in her desk alone. She looked over and saw Kiba drinking a juice and laughing with some of his friends. It was kind of hard to talk to him now. She'd been thinking about yesterday all today and here it is, lunch time already.

Little did she know, she wasn't the only one taking small glances. Kiba looked over at Hinata as she read her book. He wondered what she was thinking. He couldn't say anything, though, not yet. He turned back to his friends.

Just then TenTen came in the room. She walked over to Hinata with a smile while holding a ball.

" Hinata-chan some of the kids in our class are about to play a game of dodge ball. You coming?"

" Ah, gomen, today's my turn to be the teacher's assistant. I have to grade some papers, so go on ahead without me."

" Ok" With that, TenTen, along with everyone else, left the room. Hinata was now alone. She looked around the empty room and as she did she could see her class mates outside the window as they began their game. She sighed then looked back down at her book.

' It's so quiet in here. Everything that happened yesterday seems like a dream. On top of that, Kiba and Yuri are acting as if noting happened. It's weird' She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the classroom door slide open.

" Hinata...?" Said girl jumped at the sound of Kibas' voice but, didn't say anything.

" You forgot your English book yesterday. I brought it with me. Don't you need it? Won't you get in trouble in 5th period without it? The teacher's gonna call on you today, Hinata-chan. You couldn't do your homework since you forgot your book, right?" Hinata sweat dropped. She'd forgotten all about her English homework. Kiba continued.

" Man, I know that sucks, huh? I knew you'd be called on today so I did your homework for you last night. I wrote everything out for you. I didn't get but five hours of sleep." Hinata turned around and looked at him and he just smiled. She frowned as he passed the book to her.

" Arigat-" He cut her off as he sat down in the desk in front of her.

" You're welcome!" She flipped through the book.

' I just can't hate him.....no matter what..I just can't.' She thought. She gasped as she came to the assigned page. There at the top was a small drawing of a boy kissing a girl and underneath each one was their names. Kiba under the boy and Hinata under the girl. Hinata blushed. Kiba smiled

" Kiba....your drawing...." She trailed off

" I'm a great artist, huh?" Hinata sweat dropped. Actually, the drawing was horrible but, he did it just forr her.

" Kiba?"

" Hmm?"

" I love you more than anyone else in this world." Kiba was surprised at her words but, then guilt started to consume him. He folded his arms on her desk and laid his head on top of them. He stared out the window. " That's why, Kiba...because I love you, I don't like being deceived. If you understand what I'm trying to say....then talk to me. Tell me."

Kiba looked up at Hinata. He didn't say a word. This girl was......what word could describe her? She was precious...she deserved everything in the world. She was priceless so....how did he end up with her? He wanted to only see her smile.

" Eetoo....." Kiba ran his hands through his hair. What choice does he have? He continued " You have three choices. Choose the one that's correct"

" Eh?"

" One, I confessed my love to Yuri and she turned me down. Two, Yuri confessed her love to me and I turned her down. And three, Yuri and I were in love with each other. Which is true?"

" A-Ano......t-two?"

" Aaaaant. Wrong!"

" One?"

" Aaant"

" Three?"

" Wrong!!" Hinata sweat dropped. What kind of game was he playing?

" Now, that was just a warm up."

" Nani?"

" The real game starts now. One, I sexually harassed Yuri......" Hinata just stared at him. She's had enough already.

" Kiba...this is stupid...."

" Eetoo......oh, ok, two, Yuri stalked me."

" Geeze...., just forget this game"

" Nani? We're still in the middle of the game"

" You're just trying to sneak out of telling me, aren't you, Kiba? You're not being serious, I know it."

" I am being serious."

" Baka, this is weird" Kiba looked out the window and she could see something flash across his eyes. He laid his chin down on his arms and smiled.

" Then, you're gonna think number three is the weirdest."

" I've had enough, Kiba"

" Three,.......Yuri and I had sex" Kiba could only watch as Hinatas' entire body seemed to suddenly freeze. She dropped her pencil but, didn't look up for a moment. She smiled slightly but, he couldn't see her eyes because of her bangs.

" Yeah, as I thought, nothing but, weird ones."

" It is weird....isn't it?"

" You're a baka." Finally, she looked up at him. He could tell she was forcing herself to smile. " Haha...I'm surprised you could even think of something that weird." Kiba didn't smile....he couldn't. He didn't want her to think it was a joke. He already knew she knew it wasn't.

"..........Yeah.....weird" Hinata looked back down.

" Especially that third one.....even if it's just a joke....that's just sick."

" I know it's sick" He whispered. Hinata tried.....she was trying. Her heart clenched and her throat restricted and burned. Her eyes stung and no matter what she just couldn't meet Kibas' eyes.

' I know that I said I would try to accept whatever it was....but....but....' She could no longer hold back the immense feeling of sorrow that seemed to cast a shadow over her soul. It was too overwhelming.

Kiba knew she would cry. His heart broke in half the moment the first of her many tears stained the paper in her book smearing the ink used by him the night before to finish her work. He couldn't say a word as he watched one of his most precious people wither before his own eyes. He could only watch. That would be his punishment for his self.

**Wow! Hinata finally knows Kiba's secret! How do you think things will turn out? Who knows? Please review and let me know. Oh, one more thing, I have a poll open on my page about my story More than just her king. If you've read it thin I think you should go and vote on the question.! Anyway, please review! Well........ja!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright people, here's what you've all been waiting for. Lets see what happens with our dear Kiba and Hinata.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga ita.**

Hinata sat in her bedroom with her head laying on her desk staring at the constantly ringing phone. It was Kiba. It had been three days since she'd said anything to him or answered her phone at all. He'd been calling her everyday since he told her about his past with Yuri. She figured that Kiba was hiding that from her, not because he was trying to hurt her but, because he didn't want her to cry.

But, that still didn't change the fact that Yuri was Kin's little sister. Kiba's had sex with his dead ex-girlfriend's little sister. Was Kiba lonely? Did he miss Kin so much that he saw her in Yuri? Tears slowly escaped Hinata's eyes for the millionth time since that day. Whatever his reason was......Kiba still betrayed them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Gym class at school the next day)

" Whoa, Kiba didn't make a single basket." Ino nodded at TenTen's comment.

" Yeah, it's really unusual." Ino added

" Yep, and the boys are being graded on this to." Ten said as they watched Kiba go over and sit next to Naruto on the bleachers.

" Shit, I always made all five shots in the basketball three point shot test.....until now. My record gone." Kiba said with his head bowed. Naruto chuckled.

" It's always obvious when you have something on your mind that's troubling you. It's good that you're not looking forward to being a pro basketball player."

" That's okay with me, since I'm going to become a novelist"

" With the grades you make in literature? I doubt it."

" If I use my life story as the plot then I'll have a lot of material." Naruto laughed. Kiba finally looked up. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. " Am I crazy?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

" Sometimes. You can do some really unexpected things. I guess you could say that you're too unpredictable. but,.....I guess that better than hearing someone say you're graceful and smart....or something like that. Nah, you're just a baka." Kiba sweat dropped. He finally opened his eyes and looked across the gym. Hinata was sitting on the floor with Ino and TenTen.

" .......No matter how many times I call her, she won't pick up. She won't even look at me. "

" Just keep calling her"

" I've already called her like sixty times"

" Then call her a hundred more times"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Later that day)

**DING DONG! **(door bell)

" I'm coming!" Hinata's mom called before answering the door. She gasped when she saw Kiba standing there. Just as Kiba was about to speak he stopped there standing on either side of Mrs. Hyuuga was Mr. Hyuuga and Neji. Both glaring holes in Kiba. He sweat dropped. Mrs. Hyuuga giggled and shooed the two intimidating men then looked at Kiba.

" Oh, my. How are you?"

" I'm fine Hyuuga-san. Is Hinata in?" the woman nodded " Will you tell her I'm here to see her?" The woman nodded again them left to get Hinata.

" Hinata, Kiba-kun is here to see you."

" Ano....Okaa-san, please tell him I'm asleep"

" Even after he's come all this way?"

" I just really don't want to see him at the moment" The Hyuuga lady sighed. There was nothing else she could do. She went back down at Kiba.

" I'm really sorry, Hinata's in the shower right now." Hinata peeped out her window at her mom and Kiba. She didn't tell her mom to tell him she was in the shower. Geez! Kiba looked up at Hinata's window and she quickly moved and closed the curtain. He looked back at her mom.

" I'll wait." Hinata's mom gasped with her hand over her mouth.

" Listen little one, I don't know what happened with you and Hinata but, I understand with you're doing. Maybe it would be wise to leave her alone for right now. Sometimes it's easier to talk once everyone has calmed down a bit. I'm sure tomorrow Hinata wi-"

" Forgive me for being rude Hyuuga-san but, can you guarantee that things will be better by tomorrow?" The Hyuuga's eyes went wide. She couldn't honestly answer that. Kiba sighed " It's could be too late by then......but, I understand. Please, give these to Hinata " He said then handed Mrs. Hyuuga a large bouquet of flowers.

" Oh.....my Kami-sama! My my my!" The flowers were very impressive to her.

" Can you tell her I said " I'll see you tomorrow at school" for me" The woman nodded.

" Please, be careful on your way home" Kiba nodded then turned to leave.

Hinata was sitting in the kitchen when her mom came in the house. Her eyes went wide when her mom handed over the flowers. It was so very beautiful.

" Aren't the flowers beautiful, Hinata? Even after he came all this way to give them to you, you act in such a way. Oh, Kami-sama, I've raise such a cold hearted daughter. Hinata only stared down at the flowers in silence.

' Does he really think that he can make everything disappear by giving me some flowers? Who would fall for something so simple? Ah! Kiba you jerk! Don't mess with my head like this!' Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts.

" You know Hinata, sometimes I don't believe that you deserve such a nice young gentlemen." Hinata looked over at her mom as she cooked them back down at the flowers.

' That nice young man that I don't deserve had sex with his ex-girlfriend's little sister.' she thought. Her mom spoke again.

" Aren't they wonderful? I wonder if it was terribly expensive? The way they're arranged is splendid! Look at all the ros......." Hinata's mom's voice became distant as Hinata began thinking about Kiba again.

' Baka!......Baka.....B...Baka!........This is all so stupid. But,.......these flowers....they smell so nice. I'm sure he went out and bought these, forgetting that his mom has a huge garden in their back yard, because he was in such a rush. Did he really ride the bus all the way here with a huge bouquet?' she pictured this and couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face.

Images of them together at his house popped into her mind.

" Oi, Hinata.......I wish that I could go back in time and change my past. If I could do things over again...I'd try to make it where I never made you cry. I don't want to make you cry ever again" Kiba's words played over in her mind. Hinata blushed.

'..........That's it......he's got me' She thought then sat the flowers down on the table. She slipped her shoes on and jumped up from the table looking at the time.

" Okaa-san, I'll be back. I'm going out for a while."

" Where are you going so late?"

"....The bus stop" With that she ran out the house and dashed down the street. As she ran she thought about some things.

' You're not fair, Kiba! You're really not fair to me at all! But.....But, Kiba.......you could've been hurting from all this, to. It never crossed my mind. I never stopped to consider your feelings.' When she saw Kiba walking not too far ahead of her she stopped running to try and catch her breath. Once she did she inhale as deep as she could and called his name.

" Kiba-kun!" Said boy's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Hinata. They stared at each other in silence for a while before he began running towards her.

She really wanted to tell him off. She really wanted to as he slowed down. He slowly walked the rest of the way to her until he was right in front of her. Seeing his face and being alone made all her emotions pile up at once but,.....the only thing that could come out was......

" You are such a baka. You're mean......but, I love you." All Kiba could do was hug her tight.

' Ah, I'm too soft' Was what Hinata was thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I thought that perhaps I could never forgive Kiba....but, whenever I see his face I feel like I have no other choice. It's really frustrating but,..I want to remain by his side always." Naruto looked over at Hinata then up to the sky.

" I think anyone would do the same if they were in love" Hinata nodded.

" Hai, Ino once told me that I could never stand a chance against his dead girlfriend...but, I have to since I can't change his past. Shouldn't I just be focused on trying to keep him happy? Don't you agree Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked back at the girl then turned away.

"........Yeah"

" I don't think Kiba likes Kin anymore. I....don't like her either. I don't want to disrespect the dead, plus I never even got to meet her but,....... Kin was so cruel to Kiba. That's way I'm going to work hard to make Kiba happy." Naruto looked down at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. She giggled the spoke again.

" It seems pretty silly, eh?"

" No.....it's great" He laughed lightly and so did she. " Can I warn you of something, though, Hinata?"

" Hai!" Naruto turned to her with a serious look in his eyes

" If this relationship is going to be full of nothing but mental anguish stained by your tears, then you should end it." Hinata could only stare into his blue eyes in silence.

Why? Why would he say that? She and Kiba were always going to be happy....together.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" So, where do you want to go Sunday? Ah, how about the zoo?" Kiba asked Hinata as they say next to each other in class.

" When I asked to go to the zoo you made fun of me"

" Come on, I want to see the monkeys"

" I don't want to see any monkeys"

" Then where do yo want to go?"

" Hmmm.....Ah! I want to go to the lake." Kiba looked up at Hinata with wide eyes then looked away. She was confused " No, you don't want to go?" She asked. He looked back at her.

" No, it's not that.....girls must really like the lake,huh?" This comment made Hinata frown. What exactly did he mean by that? Girls?

" I Know where a lake is near here but, it's not like the ones you would see in the pictures. Is that okay?"

" Hai...."

" Then we'll go to the lake." Kiba said with a smile. Hinata watched him in silence. What was this weird feeling? And, why did Kin suddenly pop in her mind?

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' If people could do things over I wonder if they would choose a different path to walk down? Would they pick and choose the people they encounter? Would they only choose the things in life that make them happy?' Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Kiba spoke.

" Check it out Hinata..." Hinata turned around to see Kiba holding up a stick with a thick piece of wet moss hanging on the end.

" Ahh! Put that down Kiba. Stop it!" She giggled, Kiba laughed. He held it closer to Hinata.

" See.....!"

" Ewwww" He sat the stick down and they laughed. There was silence for a while as they stared at the lake but, it was Hinata who broke the silence.

" Ah, the lake seems to sparkle, don't you think? It's beautiful "

" Yeah, I'm glad it is"

" Aren't you happy we decided to come?

" Yep yep! I'm really happy!"

" Hai! Me to" She said with a smile then looked over at Kiba.

" Oi, Hinata, there's no one around. We could do it over there in that clearing." Kiba said pointing to a clearing in the forest lit by sunlight.

Hinata sweat dropped then bumped his shoulder with her own causing him to stumble. Kiba only laughed. Hinata covered her face and giggled. Soon there was silence again.

' If people only choose the things that made them happy....oh, how wonderful life would be.' Hinata thought this then looked down at the water. She wanted to soak her feet for a while since the water looked so refreshing.

When she began to remove her shoes Kiba looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. It was only when she placed her feet in the water that he got the sign. He did just as she had and removed his shoes and put his feet in the water. They smiled at each other. Again, there was silence but then Hinata started collecting rocks.

" Help me find some rocks Kiba!" She said with an excited voice. Kiba nodded then turned to find a rock. Once he did he held it up.

" What about this one"

" No good. Only to really smooth ones" She held up a rock " See, like this one"

" What are you gonna do after collecting a bunch of rocks?"

" We're going to skip rocks. Neji-nii-san and I use to do it all the time when we were younger." Kiba smiled.

" Oi, Hinata, can I tell you something?"

" Hmm?"

" You're skirt got wet from sitting on the damp ground so now I can see your blue panties"

" Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed then took her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. That was so embarrassing. Her face was beet red. Something told her not to wear a thin light colored skirt to the lake but, she just had to wear it. Having on dark colored underwear didn't make it any better. She wanted to change the subject quickly.

" Ano.....it's beautiful her but, it would be better if there was a beach near Konoha"

" I think we would have to go a little further south for a really nice beach, don't you?" He asked. Hinata blushed then nodded. Kiba looked down and saw the perfect rock for their game " Ah, what about this one? " he asked and just as he reached for it their hands touch. They both gasped and looked at each other. There was silence as their eyes met then, slowly, they both leaned in until their lips met.

They pulled away but, remained close with their foreheades pressed together. Hinata giggled a little.

" Nani?" He asked wondering why she laughed.

" You tickled me"

" Eh? How?"

" What do you mean how?" She asked then looked down at her hand. She thought that Kiba hand tickled her hand with his own but, instead there was a bug sitting on her hand. Hinata freaked out.

"EHHHHH!!!!!!"

" Hinata, it's just a bug........."

" No! no! no! no! no! no! no!" Hinata stood up and swung her hand around to get the bug off. Kiba sat here with a smile then began pulling his self up.

" It won't bite. Don't wor-" He stopped mid sentence when a memory of Kin doing the same thing when they went to this lake together came to his mind. He was frozen in that spot. Once the bug was gone Hinata looked over at Kiba.

He was just standing there staring at her with wide eyes. Hinata was becoming worried.

" .......Kiba........? I'm really sorry if I made too much of a fuss." Finally Kiba stood up. He looked out at the water.

" Let's go back"

" Eh? But we just got here."

" You hate bugs, right?"

" Well, not particularly. It's just that the bug surprised me a little" Kiba was acting weird all of a sudden, she noticed. " Kiba....who....are you confusing me with?" He turned and looked at Hinata.

" Huh?" He asked this as if he'd just noticed her standing there.

" Kiba, lets forget about Kin. Please? I know that she wasn't fair. She lied to you, betrayed you, and left you all alone. It makes sense for you to get angry. I don't judge you for holding a grudge.I feel like there's something you're holding in that you want to say to her, but you can't. That's because Kin is dead. She's no longer here!" Kiba only stared at Hinata with wide eyes in silence.

Hinata walked up to Kiba and grabbed his hand.

" Tell me here and now, Kiba" Kiba pulled his hand away from her and smiled.

" Tell you what?"

" Tell me everything that you want to say to Kin that being held inside of you. All the anger or whatever there is."

" There's nothing like that left in me"

" It can't possibly be true." She grabbed his hand again " I just know there's something you want to say"

" Quit it Hinata. I told you there's nothing to say" They stood there in silence. Hinata wanted Kiba to let out everything he's been holding in side. Maybe then they could move on. He needs to get Kin out of his system.

" I hate all of this......say it. You baka. Say it. Say what you feel, Kiba. I'll listen to everything you have to say. If Kin were here, what would you say to her?" With just that question a picture of Kin popped into Kiba's mind.

He pictured her smiling at him. The day he first met her came to mind. She asked him and his friends if they could give her some money to pay her food bill since Kabuto walked out on her. The time when he found Kin sitting on a bench in the cold and he watched her cry. The day they agreed to find their happiness together. All these memories flooded his mind at once. Kiba looked down at Hinata as she spoke again.

" Tell me what you would say if she were standing in front of you right now"

' Kin, you're a liar. What you were saying to me and what you were doing were two different things.' He thought to himself. Another picture of Kin crossed his mind but, he was brought out of his thoughts when Hinata called him again.

".......Kiba......?" He looked down at her then covered his face with his hand. He didn't want Hinata to see him cry. Kiba pulled Hinata closer to himself and placed his free arm around her waist. He would say what he was feeling. Since Hinata wanted to hear it he would tell her. As if Kin were right in front of him, he would speak the words in his heart.

" .........How can I hate.......the woman I loved so much?" Hinata's eyes went wide. What was he saying? This is not what she expected at all. Where was the anger? Kiba continued with tears flowing " Everything......I'll forgive you for everything. So, please.......Kin, I want you to come back to me alive. Come back to me. Come back to life."

Hinata stood there in silence with tear filled eyes. Everything...everything she'd said....was it in vain? She silently thought about all the things they'd said to each other in the past that made her always have confidence in their relationship.

That's way I'm going to work hard to make Kiba happy!

I want us to make my past pale in comparison to our present

I promise on the stars. If there was a shooting star, I'd wish to be with Hinta-chan forever.

I'll only say this once, so listen carefully...............I love you

' Lies......you liar.....Kiba, you liar.....you liar.....you liar......you liar' Hinata thought as she pulled away from him. She still had a hold on one of his hands as she covered her mouth with her free one. She couldn't hide the tears that ran down her cheeks. How could Kiba tell her all those things when he was still in love with Kin? She was gone yet, he still loved her more. How?

Kiba moved his hand and watched Hinata. She moved her hand from her mouth up to her eyes. She just couldn't look at him.

"......Kiba.....I......can't do this anymore. I can't make you happy. I never could." She let go of his hand and finally looked up into his eyes. His heart broke even more seeing her cry yet again. Because of him Hinata seemed to always cry. I couldn't speak.

" I'm......so sorry, Kiba, that I couldn't keep my promise to you." With that Hinata slipped on her shoes and began walking away. Kiba only stood there watching her.

' Kiba decided who he loved long ago....I know this now'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**Well,......Kiba messed up again! Oh, KIBAAAA!! How are you going to get back in good with Hinata now? I wonder. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I just want to know how you can make up and break up in just a week? ( since they got back together on Sunday, talked about the trip to the lake on a Monday, and went on a Sunday.) Poor Hinata. What do you think will happen? Please, review! I'll see you guys next time. Ja!**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here we go. Here is yet another update to Bokura ga Ita. I hope you like it. Well, enjoy!**

**I don't own or make any money off of either Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

Kiba was standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to school. It was raining and he was devastated. He was still very confused but, didn't dare go after the pale eyed girl for answers. He only did what she wanted him to do. Why did she break up with him all of a sudden? He wondered this knowing that he wasn't trying to hurt her but, still tears gathered in his eyes. He was no longer with Hinata. Just then he heard foot steps approaching him. He looked up only to see Yamamoto Yuri. Why? Why was she always around when his heart had been broken?

As she walked past, he looked down and spoke.

" I was dumped." Yuri stopped and gave him a blank stare.

" What?" She asked

" Hinata dumped me."

" Wow. I didn't think she would do such a thing. Not to you, her precious Kiba-kun."

" Are you happy now? This is what you wanted, right?" Yuri smirked at him.

" Do you want me to comfort you again?" Kiba looked up at the approaching bus then glared at Yuri.

" I'll never fall for that again" Was the last thing said before he got on the bus and left Yuri standing alone in the rain.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~`

Hinata sat at the desk in her bedroom. She looked down at all the things that she'd collected that belonged to Kiba. She grabbed the small bag that sat next to her and began placing his things in the bag. Once she was done filling the bag she just stared at it. It was over. She'd broken up with Kiba and it was officially over. What now?

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

( At school)

A basket ball game was going on today between their school and another local school. Everyone was cheering as Kiba scored yet another three points for the home team. He didn't look any different to anyone as he played. He was really into the game. Ino, Hinata, and TenTen watched the game from the balcony in the gym. TenTen and Ino were just as excited as everyone else.

" Alright, our team is winning! We have a 10 point lead." TenTen said with a smile. Ino and Hinata smiled. They watched as Kiba walked over to the side line and as soon as he did a crowd of girls approached him. He turned around and smiled at them. One of the girls was holding out a soda for him.

" Ah, is that for me? I guess I got lucky!" He said then took the soda. As he drank it it seemed like every girl in school took pictures of him with their cell phones. The only thing that could be heard were screams telling Kiba to turn towards them and picture snaps. Kiba smiled up at the girls once he was done with his drink.

" Ah,.....there Kiba goes with all his popularity again. And none of this bothers you at all, Hinata? Are you sure?" Ino asked but, Hinata ignored the question by talking about something else. Both Ino and TenTen rolled their eyes and sweat dropped. TenTen had had enough. She turned to Hinata and glared then turned the soft spoken girl around to face her.

" Hinata!.....Why did you break up with Kiba?! It's really killing us, so spill it! I've heard so many rumors that I think my ears are going to explode!"

" R-Rumors?"

" Yes! Like, you wouldn't have sex with him, which drove him crazy to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, and he stopped liking you. That one really isn't all that unrealistic, if you ask me." Ino said butting in. Hinata sweat dropped. WTH?!

" So? What's the real reason?" TenTen asked. Hinata looked at both of them then down at her hands.

" Gomen, but,......I can't say." She knew that telling her two best friends was like announcing it to the entire school. She looked back up at them. " Ino-chan..TenTen-chan...gomen na" They sweat dropped.

" I guess it's fine if you don't tell us. It's just that you loved him so much......I guess love can run out after a while, though, huh?" Ino said. Hinata only stared at her blond friend. Could everyone tell just how much she loved Kiba?

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba was just about to walk in the empty class when two girls walked up to him. Ever since it had gotten out a week ago that he was single again girls have been approaching him none stop.

" Ano...Kiba-kun....here's a towel."

" Ah, thank you!" He smiled at them then turned to leave but, one of the girls spoke again causing him to stop.

" Ah, about the towel.....can you please return it to me once you're done with it? Oh, and don't worry about washing it or anything. I'll take it like that." Kiba frowned a bit in disgust then looked up at her with a smile.

" Alright, I'll give it back like this" The two girls squealed as he entered the class room and slid the door closed behind him. They heard a muffled thud as they began walking away.

On the other side of the door Kiba slid down to the floor. He sat there for a while unmoved as he stared at his hands. It was harder than he'd thought it would be to put on an act for so long. He finally looked up from his hands and that's when he spotted a small bag on his desk. He got up and searched through the bag. He wanted to badly to break down and cry again. It was only a bag full of things to remind him that she was no longer his Hinata.

Hinata returned all the manga and CD's she'd borrowed from him, along with the almost empty jar of kunai cleaner that he didn't even notice she'd taken. It surprised her that even after all this time, Kiba hadn't returned any of the things she'd given to him.

By now they'd somehow gone back to the way things were before their relationship started. They didn't even look at each other in class. Hinata felt that, with the way things were going, they would become strangers again. Wouldn't they?

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto, Chouji, and Shikamaru stood in a convenience store talking and looking at manga.

" I think he was definitely cheating. That's all it could've been. Other than that, I can't think of any other reason why he would be dumped." Chouji said.

" Nah, that's not even possible. If he was cheating on her she would hate him so much that she couldn't stand the site of him." Naruto stated

" No.....I think he was cheating to. Though, I don't think it was physical. He was cheating on Hinata mentally, with Kin." Shikamaru added. Naruto stood in silence.

" I feel bad for number 2" Said Chouji. Naruto looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

" What? Number 2? Who is that?"

" The Hyuuga. Since she only the second girl to ever make Kiba fall in love. I just call her number 2. It's easier that way, right?" Naruto smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Oi, Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked up at the sound of someone calling her name. She was outside taking out the garbage for the teacher. She looked up and saw Naruto smiling down at her from one of the hall window. She smiled.

" Naruto-kun?"

" Oi, are you busy today after school?"

" Eetoo....not really"

" You want to come over to my house and see something?" Hinata blushed at Naruto words then nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Ahhhhh!.....they're so kawaii!!!" Hinata squealed as she picked up one of the two puppies sitting in a box in Naruto's house. " Where'd you get them?"

" Someone left them on my door step about a week ago. I've been taking care of them ever since."

" Aww...how mean."

" I'm looking for people to take care of them. How about you Hinata-chan?"

" Oh, I wish I could but, my father would never let me have a pet. Plus, my nii-san probably wouldn't like it."

" Ah. Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to raise them myself."

" Both of them?"

" Well, I don't really have a choice. I won't just abandon them. I think it was their fate to be brought to my house, don't you think?" Hinata blushed. Naruto was a nice guy. Just then the puppy she was holding started licking her face.

" Oh,...it's...it's licking my face." Naruto laughed.

" That's kawaii, Hinata" Hinata looked over at him but, began laughing from the ticking sensation she got from the puppy nibbling her chin. Naruto stared at her with a smile.

" You finally laughed, Hinata-chan. I'm glad." Hinata looked at him again.

" Eh? I've laughed before......"

" Yeah, but not like you did just now. Sometimes it's best to just forget about everything and laugh." Hinata blushed at the blond.

' I see. He might just be right. Naruto-kun always stays by my side without questioning me, no matter what.' Hinata thought as she stared at him.

After a while of playing with the puppies and petting them, it was time for Hinata to head home. Naruto saw her to the door.

" Can I come over and see the puppies again, Naruto-kun?"

" Sure. Come over whenever you want. Even if you just get lonely. Stop by." Hinata blushed at Naruto's words. He blushed also then looked away while rubbing the back of his neck. " Ah, I-I didn't mean anything by that."

" Arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-kun. Really, arigatou you for everything." Naruto gasped and stared at her with wide eyes. " Even for today......arigatou"

" Ah.....eetoo......y-yeah."

" W-Well.....bye"

" A-Ano.....bye, Hinata-chan" Naruto watched as she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Eh? A hook up party?"

" Yeah. I told you about it about a week ago. Don't you remember?" Genma asked Kiba as he sat in a desk beside him.

" Oh yeah. Sorry. I can't go. I don't have the money for it."

" Don't joke around like that. I got a lot of girls to come because I promised that you'd be there."

" Seriously?" Kiba asked then chuckled. Genma sweat dropped.

" You teme. You never planned to go in the first place, did you?" Kiba gave him a Nope-and-I-don't-care-if-you're-mad- kind of smile, then spoke.

" Eetoo....well, you see there is a reason why. You see, I'm still sulking because of the break up. I'm still not feeling better yet. Will you settle for that excuse?" Genma patted Kiba on the shoulder.

" Ah, trying to make me feel pity for you, eh?" He said then laughed. " It doesn't work for you, Kiba. I'll be right back." Kiba watched Genma get up. He smirked then looked around the class room. His eyes settled on the blue haired girl as she laughed and talked to her friends. Kiba stared at her with sorrow in his eyes. He didn't even notice Genma return. He jumped in surprise when Genma spoke.

" Oh, and can you wear something to hide that gloomy face of yours?" Kiba sweat dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" What? You seriously don't have a girlfriend?" A girl asked Kiba.

He sat there in the booth with the group of girls and guys wearing a pair of sun glasses, a large coat (even though it was mid-spring) and a skull cap. Genma and all the other guys just stared at him. Genma told him to cover his gloomy face, not wear something that makes him stand out even more.

" Nope. I'm single"

" Really? How long has it been since you broke up?" Kiba sighed and looked away from the girl with his chin resting in his hand. She giggled and leaned in closer.

" Aww...come on. How long? Did you just break up?"

" Eetoo...he just got dumped so you'd better go easy on him." Genma said to the girl trying to talk to Kiba.

" Aw..you just got dumped?" The girl asked

" Why'd she break up with you?" Another girl asked.

" It doesn't matter. It's not important." Said Kiba then he sat up and looked at the girls.

" Ah, does it hurt to talk about it?" One girl asked

" Gomen na" the other said

" You guys, he's getting sad" Another said. Kiba put his face in his hand. He was past ready to go home.

After they were all done eating they just sat and talked. Kiba, on the other hand, sat in silence while tapping his fingers on the table. He began to yawn when a girl he hadn't even notice sitting next to him began to talk.

"Neh, neh? When is your birthday?" He looked over at her.

" What?"

" Your birthday? "

" Oh. July"

" Ah. So you're a Leo?"

" Cancer"

" Hmm...so you're more sensitive than you look." Kiba raised an eyebrow at her wondering if she was some kind of fortune teller? She continued. " Anyway, I saw your cellphone earlier and I noticed that we have the same model. Can I see yours?" Kiba frowned but pulled his phone out anyway. He handed it to her.

" See. I knew I was right. The only difference is the color." Kiba ignored the girl as he drank some soda, but he almost chocked when he head her next question.

" Ah, who is this?" He coughed then looked over at her. That's when he noticed that she'd opened his phone.

" Eh? What is it?" One of the other girls asked her. The girl with Kiba's phone looked over at him.

" Could this be your ex-girlfriend?" She looked back at her friend. " The wallpaper for his phone is still of the girl he broke up with."

" No way! You're right!" Her friend said.

" Oh, let me see!" Another girl said. Eh?....but she's....." Kiba looked over at the girl who currently had his phone. " She's kind of plain, right?" The girl said handing the phone back to the first girl.

" Yeah, I thought he would've gone out with a much prettier girl." She said

" I guess Kiba-kun doesn't care about looks." the second girl added and the first and third girl nodded in agreement.

Kiba frowned. If only they knew how hard he was trying to keep from going off on them. How dare they. Shouldn't they be saying things like " Oh she's so cute!" or something like that? The first girl turned to him with his phone still in her hands.

" Are you still in love with her?"

" Nah, not really. It's just too troublesome to change it. That's why it's still the same."

" Is that so? Then I'll change it for you" Kiba barely heard what the girl said before he looked up and saw her pressing buttons in his phone.

" Huh? What'd you say?"

" I'll also erase the picture while I'm at it." She said. Kiba's eyes went wide when he realized what she was doing. He jumped up and grabbed her by the wrist. She stared at him with her free hand over her mouth. The table was suddenly quiet. Kiba glared at the girl as he took his phone from her.

" …..I...I...erased it already......." She mumbled. Kiba slowly sat down and stared at his phone then suddenly he stood up again scaring everyone else out of their seats.

" I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me" With that Kiba left the table and went to the bathroom.

As soon as he was through the bathroom door he dialed Naruto's number. He was connected to Narutos' voice mail. He decided to leave a message.

" Naruto! Do yo still have that picture you took of Hinata in her yukata in ninth grade? If you do, send it to me ASAP! Please?" Just then Genma walked in the bathroom so Kiba hung up his phone. Genma stared at him for a moment before going over to the urinal.

" I don't want to hear anything from you." Kiba said.

" I'm not going to say anything."

" Can I go now?"

" Yeah, actually, I'm kinda sorry that I asked you to come" With that said Genma washed his hands and left the bathroom. Kiba continued to stand there looking at his phone.

When he finally walked out the bathroom the girl that erased Hinatas' picture was standing there waiting for him. He was a little shocked.

" Ah, gomen about before." She said, Kiba began walking again.

" Don't worry about it." He said. The girl ran to catch up with him.

" Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Kiba stopped and looked at her.

" Ah, gomen, I'm kinda broke"

" That's okay. I'll pay."

" Seriously? You want to sleep with me?" She smiled and nodded.

" If it's with Kiba-kun, it's okay with me." Kiba looked down then back up at her.

" It won't be good to you since you're not the girl I love. So…...Gomen"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Naruto...." Kiba whispered as he hovered over a sleeping Naruto " Naruto..wake up........Naruto!"

" Hmmm?....What do you want? What time is it?" Naruto asked as he turned over.

" Tha picture! Where's Hinatas' picture?" Naruto finally cracked open one of his eyes. He picked up his clock and looked at the time before placing it back on the night stand and looking at Kiba.

" I don't have that old picture anymore, okay? Now, get out of here. It's 2:30 in the morning."

" Oi, Naruto! Even if you're secretly hiding it from me, I won't get mad. Just send it to my phone"

" I don't have it! What fun is it to have someone else's girlfriends picture in my phone? Here. Look for yourself. " He tossed his phone to Kiba. Kiba just looked at it.

" The girls I met today......they called Hinata-chan ugly. They said she was plain. What's wrong with her being plain?" Naruto groaned.

" Please! Just let me sleep"

" Hinata is a hundred times hotter than those arrogant, egotistical, delicate, bitches who drench themselves in makeup. Don't you think?" Naruto didn't say a word. Kiba chuckled. " Ah, I mean she's a thousand times hotter."

" Oi, Kiba? Who's hotter....Hinata-chan or Kin-san?" Kiba frowned and looked down.

" What's up with you? What's up with everyone? Like I would know that. Even if you lined them up right next to each other....right in front of me. I still wouldn't know the answer to that......" Kiba sat on the floor with his face on Narutos' bed. " ...I wouldn't know who to choose"

"......What would you do if I went out with Hinata?"

" Heh. What's up with that all of a sudden, Naruto?"

" What I'm saying is, you don't have a right to get mad if she finds another guy to date while you sit around and do nothing. After all......love is all about timing. If you don't say the right thing at the right time......,no matter how much fate was involved in the relationship, everything will go down hill. Even if you regret it...it'll be too late....." Pictures of Kin smiling flashed in Narutos' mind over and over. ".......even if you regret it" He whispered that last part." Kiba remained silent.

That night Naruto dreamed of the day Kin came to talk to him at school. This was before she'd even started liking Kiba. That was the day Naruto planed to confess to Kin but, for some reason, he didn't. He regretted it ever since. After that she started dating Kiba.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

That morning Naruto woke up freezing and coughing.

" What? It's morning already? What tha heck?! I can see my when I talk." He looked down at the floor and saw Kiba sleeping with his blanket over him. " Come to think of it, how did Kiba get in my room at two AM?" He looked around until his eyes came to his opened window. He also saw that Kiba's shoes were dirty. Naruto sweat dropped. Kiba snuck in through the window. He silently told himself to never forget to lock his window.

He quickly got up and closed the window. When he looked back down at Kiba he noticed that his cell phone was open. As he got closer he could see a message. Kiba must've been in the middle of typing a message. Naruto sat on the floor next to Kiba and picked the phone up. He read the message to himself.

" Hinata, I never thought of you as a replacement for Kin. None of my feelings for you were a lie. I regret what I said so much that I feel like dying. Back then...at the beach....what I did....everything I chose to say, was all wrong. I want you to listen to me. Hinata....I" The message stopped there. Naruto sat there in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Both Naruto and Kiba sat on the bus on their way to school sneezing and coughing. Since Kiba left the window open all night they'd both felt a bit...ill. It was mid-spring so they didn't get too sick, though.

" Because you took my blanket, I got sick, Kiba. You teme."

" Shut up!" Kiba managed to get out before sneezing again.

" Look, Kiba, if you have time to sit around and sulk, you should hurry up and tell her what she wants to here, already."

" Yeah yeah!................You better not touch Hinata, Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes.

" Hurry and apologize to her, Kiba. Otherwise, it'll be too late. Time is running out." Kiba didn't say a word in response. He just continued to stare out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Ah, I found you Naruto-kun." Hinata said making Naruto stop in mid stride. He turned around to acknowledge the shy girl.

" Oh, oi, Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled down at her.

" Ano....is it alright if I come over to see the puppies again today? I brought some gifts for them. Ano..ano...." She pulled out a squeaky toy and held it up for Naruto to see. " ….....Don't you think this is kawaii?!" Naruto just stared with soft eyes. " I heard puppies liked plush squeaky toys so I brought these from my house. I had too many anyway." She smiled at Naruto. He still remained silent for a moment.

" Eetoo.....gomen, but I have something I have to do today after school..." Hinata's entire face turned red. She was so embarrassed. Being so excited to be around Naruto. What was she thinking?

" A-Ah.......I.....I see. Gomen" She placed the toy back in the back and looked down. She never thought that maybe she was being annoying. How stupid, she thought.

" Oi......ano.....but, you can always go and visit the puppies even if I'm not there." Hinata placed her hand over her face to hide her embarrassment.

" N-no...that's okay. May....maybe some other time. Gomen na" With that Hinata began to quickly walk away. Naruto could only watch her in silence. He was torn.

' Even though I'm his best friends' ex-girlfriend.....what was I thinking?' She thought as she held back her tears.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' Now that I have all this free time on my hands...I guess an empty hole has formed inside of me. I can't help but notice all the things I forgot to give back to Kiba, now. All my memories of him. Cute Kiba.......mean Kiba.......childish Kiba......teasing Kiba.......my.....sweet Kiba.......Everything he left behind. What was I doing with Naruto-kun? I need to not rely on people so much....I need to move on.

Hinata decided not to let it bother her as she stood in front of the class. She was now starting the discussion of the end of the year festival. They were, once again, going to have a festival and parade. Now, all her class had to do was decide on what they wanted to do for the festival and...what kind of float they wanted to do.

Many things came up in the discussion Like, how they could do something out of the ordinary to win first place in the float contest. Someone mentioned a rabbit, someone mentioned a Pyramid, and someone else mentioned an elephant but, for Hinata, none of these ideas were good enough. She wanted something different, something stylish and filled with dreams, colorful, and vivid.

Of course everyone in the class looked at the Hyuuga as if she'd lost her mind. Could she even come up with something with all of that? Needless to say, she couldn't.

"......W-Well, does anyone else have any ideas?" She finally asked. It was much to her surprise when Kiba raised his hand. Her eyes went wide.

" Ah, hai.......a-ano...K-Kiba-kun. Please, tell up your idea." Said boy stood up.

" How about we do Disneyland? You know, we could build that castle....and use that mouse dude. We could put colorful lights all over it and all that stuff." Hinata stood there blushing.

" N-nice..idea...." She finally said. Everyone else agreed and cheered for Kiba.

' He knew that I said that I'd always wanted to visit Disneyland Tokyo with him. This had absolutely nothing to do with that.....,right?' Hinata thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" K-Kiba?" Hinata called for the Inuzuka in the hallway during their lunch break. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see her standing not too far away from him.

" Eh?"

" Th-that idea for Disneyland was a really great idea. You really helped me out. Arigato" Kiba turned completely around and they stared at each other in silence. Hinata couldn't believe she'd actually spoke to him. It was the first time in a long time.

" Oi, Hinat-" She cut him off.

" Well, then...I have a student council meeting during lunch so, I'll be going now." It was no good. Every time she looked Kiba in the eyes....she wavered. She didn't like the confused feeling she got. She just couldn't go back on her decision now.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

After school Naruto walked around searching for Kiba. They were suppose to go to the mall after school.

" Oi, Naruto" He heard Kiba call him from across the street. He spotted him and walked over to him and Shino.

" What's wrong with you Naruto?" Kiba asked

" Oh, it's nothing."

" Oi, Kiba. Let's stop in that new shop in the mall. I saw something there I wanted to get." Shino said

" Ah, really? What?"

" A new pair of shades"

" Trying to hide your entire face again I see." Kiba said to the bug boy then laughed.

As the two of them talked Naruto focused on one thing in particular. Or should I say one person. Hinata was standing at the bus stop across from them going in the opposite direction. She and Ino were saying goodbye to Tenten so he figured they were probably on their way somewhere together. He looked down at the bay in her hand. She was still holding on to the gifts she had for the puppies.

" Oi, Naruto. The bus is here." Kiba said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see the bus coming to a stop in front of them.

Shino boarded first but, Kiba stopped.

" Huh? Where's my bus fair?........Ah, here it is." Kiba said then finally boarded the bus. Naruto took one last glance at Hinata before looking down. Images of Hinatas' face today when he said that he would be busy came to mind. It was time, he decided. He reopened his eyes and looked at Kiba.

" Oi, Kiba....I just remembered, I have something I need to take care of. I gave you my final warning this morning. Didn't I tell you....it'll be too late. Gomen" With that Naruto started running from the bus stop and the door to the bus closed keeping Kiba from running after Naruto.

' Love is......all about timing' Naruto thought as he ran towards Hinata.

Kiba ran to the back of the bus and watched in horror as Naruto came to a stop right in front of Hinata.

Hinata stared in confusing at the panting Naruto. What was the matter?

" There's a change in planes. You can come with me to see them again today, Hinata-chan" Kiba watched as the bus carried him further and further away from the two of them. As Naruto and Hinata stood staring at one another only these words ran through Narutos' mind.

' I can't.......hold back anymore.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, what did you think of this chap. Yeah, I just really wanted this chap to have that ending. I loved it. I'm so excited! Are you? Please, review and let me know what you think. Also, I have a poll up on my page, but also I'll be putting up a new one soon to ask you guys a question about a new story idea I have. So be looking out. I'll let you guys know when it's up. Well,.........Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright folks, the last chap turned out great! Now we get to see what happens next. Of course, this would've been up sooner had FF not been messed up. It wouldn't let me log in or anything. There was a technical glitch or something. I was so freaking mad! Anyway, I can post this now so, here we go!**

**I don't own or make any money from Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

Naruto: Love is......

Hinata: The timing....

Naruto:....all about the timing

Hinata and Ino stood there staring at the panting boy as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto had run over to her all the way from the bus stop and told Hinata that she could come with him to see the puppies. They stared at each other with wide eyes as she agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba watched Hinata and Naruto disappear further and further into the distance as the bus carried him away. He was still in shock from the whole thing so it took him a minute to react. But, when it did, he flipped out!

" Wha.........WHAT THA FUCK!!!!!?...." Shino, who had seen the entire thing, quickly grabbed Kiba to keep him from kicking the bus window out. Kiba was furious. At this point there was very little Shino could say to calm him down.

" Kiba....calm down..." Kiba finally stopped swinging his arms, kicking, and screaming but, his anger was still boiling over.

" Let...go....of me....NOW!!!!" He screamed at Shino then shoved him off. As soon as he was free he dialed Naruto's number. He cursed Naruto as the phone rang. Unfortunately, he was forwarded to the voice mail.

" SHIT!...." He yelled "...Naruto!! If you do anything...if you even lay a fucking finger on her, I'll kill you!! You teme!"

" **Please keep your voice down, watch your words, and take a seat while on the bus!!**" the driver spoke over the speaker on the bus. Shino turned and nodded at the bus driver then turned back to Kiba.

" Oi, Kiba? What are you planning to do?" Kiba walked over to the door and pulled the stop string before looking over his shoulder at Shino.

" I'm gonna stop Naruto"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" YAAAAHHHH!!!....Puppies are sooo cute, right? " Ino yelled as she hugged the puppy they went and picked up from Narutos' house. The three of them were now at the river front. Both Hinata and Naruto sweat dropped at how ' happy' Ino was. Why was she there, again? Oh yeah, she and Hinata were suppose to go shopping together and since she was there when Naruto invited Hinata it would've been rude to not invite Ino.

She could've refused, though.

" ….....Y-Yeah..." Naruto answered Inos' question from before.

" Ino-chan...the puppy won't be able to breath if you hug it so tightly. Can I hold him for a while?" Hinata asked as she approached Ino. Naruto was a bit...disappointed as he watched the two girls.

" No, I have the fluffy little puppy right now."

" Please, Ino?" Naruto sweat dropped again.

' I might have....completely got the timing all wrong' He thought to himself.

" Oi, Naruto! Take a picture of me and Hinata with the puppy" Naruto looked at the two girls smiling as he prepared the phone for the picture.

' Ah, well, I guess it isn't so bad' He thought to himself as he focused on Hinata. After taking their picture Naruto handed Ino her phone back and Ino ran around with the puppy.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Ah, I see, so you found a home for each of them?" Hinata asked as she sat and watched the river flow by. Naruto stood next to her looking at his phone.

" Yeah, I'm dropping this puppy off at a relatives' house next weekend. To be honest, I really wanted to keep one of them."

" Who did you give the other one to?" Just then Ino flew past them chasing after the puppy with a smile.

" A....neighbor" Hinata looked over at him with a smile.

" Then that means I'll still be able to see it then, right?"

" Eetoo.....yeah, I guess" Naruto answered as he stared at the blinking sign signaling that he had one voice message. He already knew who it was from but, decided to listen to the message anyway.

" Naruto!! If you do anything...if you even lay a fucking finger on her, I'll kill you!! You teme!" Naruto looked down at Hinata and decided that he didn't care what Kiba said. He then closed his phone. The two of them silently watched Ino as she ran around playing with the puppy.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' When he ran over to me.....for a second....my heart began to race. But, Ino's here to, so.....I shouldn't really put a lot of thought into this, right? Now that I'm thinking this way, it's suddenly become hard for me to speak.' Hinata's thoughts were cut off when Naruto spoke.

" Eetoo, oi, Hinata?......" Hinata looked up with wide eyes.

"......H-Hai?" Naruto didn't get to finish what he was about to say because his phone rang.

" Eetoo...gomen...my phone is ringing. It's from the house." Hinata nodded as Naruto opened his phone and took a few steps away.

" Moshi moshi"

" Naruto, mom was hoping you could run some errands for her" Anko said

" Sure thing. I'll take care of it when I get home"

" Well when the hell are you coming home?"

" Don't know. After a while, I guess"

" What do you mean " After a while" ? She needs you to do them before it gets too late."

" I'll be there before it gets late. It won't be too long." ' Man she's getting on my nerves' He thought with his eyes closed.

" Mmm hmm......so, where are you right now?" Naruto opened his eyes. So that's what she really wanted. She gave herself away. He quickly closed his phone and hung up on Anko.

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh,.....he hung up on me." Anko said as she hung up the phone. She looked over at Kiba with a serious expression. " That boy's smarter than people think....I had no idea" Kiba frowned then laid his head down on the table he and Anko were at. Anko started eating a dango as she continued to talk. " I guess he took that from me..."

" Damn! Where the hell did he take her? And for the record, I've never touched any of his girlfriends. So, what the fuck is up with him?!"

" I guess Naruto learned that it's better to outsmart someone in this kind of fight....even if it is with someone close."

" Just shut up Anko. Hinata belongs to me!.......Well, except for the fact that she dumped me." Anko silently watched the sulking boy before reaching over and ruffling his hair.

" Poor Kiba. You worked hard running all the way here, didn't you? It never crossed your mind that your best friend would ever betray you, eh? Let me tell you the two things that will assure you'll have a successful relationship and love. One, you have to make sure that person is the right person. And, two, be honest. You can't have one without the other. If you don't have both, it'll never work." Kiba sat up and placed his elbow on the table with his chin in his hand.

" What's with this wrong or right person stuff? Isn't loving anyone good enough?" He asked

" No, in the end people only end up with the one they're fated to be with."

" Whatever. If it's not my fate to be with her, then I'll just make in my own fate."

" Hmm?....You a confident one, aren't you?"

" Screw that.............But, whenever you fall in love with someone, I want to believe that it's fate. I know it's lame........go ahead and laugh."

" Kiba, I believe that all you're lacking is honesty. I'll tell you something else, even if it isn't much help......" She pointed out the window " After coming home and getting the puppy, I think they went this way and made a right. The-..." She paused for a moment when she saw Kiba jump up out his seat and run for the door. "......they're probably at the park by the market" She yelled after him. Only moments later her mom came out of the kitchen and stared at her.

" Nani?" Anko asked as she stood up.

" Anko, you are so mean. They took a left not a right, didn't they?"

" Teenagers are so annoying, don't you think?"

" Eh?"

" Nothing. Never mind..." Anko smirked. " It's a good thing for them to experience pain and heart ache while they're young. If they have a good spirit, they should be able to overcome just about anything."

" No, instead, aren't you just having fun messing with them?" Her mom asked then sweat dropped.

" Get stronger and stronger......and become great men you two" Anko mumbled to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Ino was still running around with that darn puppy after all this time. Naruto and Hinata continued to watch in silence. On the outside Ino was all smiles and laughter but, on the inside she was dying.

' I-I'm getting so tired of this already......I'm giving you two some alone time so what the hell are you doing?!......Please, just say something to him Hinata!' Ino thought as she, once again, turned to run from the puppy with a fake smile.

" I-Ino really likes dogs, huh? That's a surprise. She hasn't taken her eyes off him the entire time." Naruto said with a weird smile. Hinata returned the same smile as she spoke.

" H-Hai.....definitely. It's like she'd never get tired of him."

' Ino totally took up all my time with the puppy and Naruto and I've wasted all this time in silence. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way. What if I made him feel bad? Why is this even buggi-" She stopped in her thoughts when she looked up and her eyes met with Narutos'. She froze and blushed deeply. They stared at each other and Hinata would've sworn she heard bells for a moment.

Ino walked up to them with the puppy in her hands breathing deeply and sweating as she tried to calm her racing heart.

" I.....I-I think.....I-I'm gonna.......take a-a little......b-break.............AH! SHIT! I came at a bad time!...." Both Naruto and Hinata jumped and looked at Ino with wide eyes.

" No! Not at all!" They both yelled in unison then they both froze from hearing the other say those words. Hinata looked at the ground and Naruto looked in the sky.

' Oh....I-I see...that's how it is? I was wrong.' He thought

' Wh-what was that? It was just my imagination. I'm so stupid for thinking too much about this. I'm Narutos' best friends' ex girlfriend, after all. That's obviously why he's being so nice to me. There's no way all this could mean anything more.' Hinata said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba stood at the entrance to the park by the market, panting. He'd ran all the way there from Narutos' house none stop only to see a bunch of children running around playing and laughing. There was no Naruto and no Hinata. He walked over a bench and knelt down in front of it.

" THAT BITCH TRICKED ME!!...." He yelled causing the kids to stop and stare at him.

' If I'd have just stopped to think about it, I would've realized it.' He thought to himself. ' They went there and got the dog.....the dog went with them. It's obvious they went to the river front.' Kiba finally pulled himself up and sat on the bench. He looked up at the sky and ran his finger through his hair.

' What am I doing?......'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Naruto-kun....isn't the bus stop in the opposite direction?" Hinata asked as they walked.

" Yeah, but there's a closer one this way." The three of them turned the corner to the next street where the bus stop was and stopped. There leaning against the bus stop sign was none other than Kiba. He and Naruto stared at each other before Kiba looked over at Hinata. He stared for a moment before looking down.

" Oi, Hinata, the bus should show up any second now." Naruto said

" Oh, alright"

" Hinata,.........to me, even though you broke up with me, we are still together. I don't accept what you said......" Kiba said then looked up at her. " You might think you're not good enough for me but,.......that's for me to decide. Not you."

" Here's the bus, Hinata....." Naruto said as it pulled up. Hinata turned towards the street to wait. " Go ahead and get on" Naruto said as the bus came to a stop and the doors opened.

" H-Hai..." Was her response. Hinata waited for Ino to board the bus first before stepping up on the bus. As soon as her foot hit the stop Kiba started running towards the bus.

" Hinata! If this is your way of saying that I'm not good enough, then I'll prove it to you. I'll do whatever it takes! From now on, I'll do whatever it takes!.....Whatever it takes!.....I'll do it for you. I won't hold anything back from you anymore! I'll give you everything! Listen to me, Hinata!......I'll........" Hinata turned to look at him with wide eyes as the doors closed on him but, she still heard his last words.

" I'll.......wait for you to return to me, Hinata!" Kiba stood and watched as the bus disappeared.

' I'll be waiting, Hinata' He said to himself.

Hinata stood there in the same spot on the bus staring at the door with her hand over her mouth. Kibas' words played over and over in her mind. She just couldn't believe he'd said that.

" Please pay the bus fee and take a seat ma'am..." The bus driver said scaring Hinata out of her thoughts. She jumped and looked at the bus driver before nodding. After paying she went and sat Next to Ino. Ino was worried about her friend but, decided to remain quiet. Hinata was thankful for this.

' Why? Of all the time in the world, why did you have to say this now, Kiba?'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba walked down the street silently thinking about what he'd said to Hinata. All of it was true.

" Oi?"

" Shut up, don't talk to me right now Naruto. You did it dirty. And since when did you have a dog?"

" Why don't you take it home with you?" Kiba stopped and looked at Naruto.

" I told you I'd kill you if you laid a finger on her, I'm not kidding. You better remember that, Naruto" Naruto folded his arms behind his head and smiled while looking up at the setting sun.

" I understand and I'm prepared for anything you can throw at me. This is the beginning of the great war for Hinatas' heart, I guess." Naruto said as he bent down to pick the puppy up. He turned the puppy around the face him. " Kiba's so scary, neh, puppy?" Just then Kiba snatch the toy out the puppys' mouth.

" Hinata gave this to him, didn't she?"

" How did you know?" Naruto asked

" I know because this is exactly the type of thing she'd bring" Kiba then turned and began walking again.

" Ah! O-Oi, give it back, Kiba"

" No"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto finally made it to his house. When he slid the door open his mom spoke.

" Naruto, where have you been and why are you still in your school uniform?"

" I was just out, ma"

" I needed you to go to the market and get some things for me. Didn't your sister tell you?" Naruto nodded as he walked towards his room to change his clothes.

" Did Kiba find you?" Naruto looked over at Anko then turned back around. " He came by looking for you" She finished

"......Yeah"

" The girl you were with today was his girlfriend, wasn't it? Or should I say, his ex girlfriend?" Anko giggled " Which means......" She trailed off and giggled again.

" SHUT UP!"

" You're pretty slick.....and good. Good luck, little brother." Naruto blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Here you go, it's your toy." Kiba said to his new pup, Akamaru. He gave the toy to the puppy. " It's your reward for remembering where the potty paper was. You like that toy, huh? I'm glad" Kiba rubbed Akamarus' head.

" Kiba? Are you home already? Well, the bath is heated so go get in." Kiba walked out his bedroom into the hall. When Tsume saw the pup she sweat dropped. " So you decided to keep that puppy, huh? Just don't put him in the tub with you. He'll have fur everywhere."

" It's fine"

" It's not fine with me. I'm the one who has to clean it up. Oh, and you already filled out and handed in your career goal papers all on your own, didn't you? I didn't get to sign the parent/guardian line."

" My future is my own problem, isn't it?"

" No, It's our problem. I'm your mother Kiba and Dave's your step father. You have to talk to us about these things." Kiba just stared at his mom without a word.

After his bath Kiba sat in his bedroom on the floor with Akamaru. He rubbed him as he thought about his mom's words.

" Well, I guess she's right. I mean, the ones who pays for college and all that are your parents, right? Akamaru barked and Kiba smiled. He scratched under Akamarus' chin. " It'd be nice, if Hinata-chan would come visit you again soon." After that, Kiba got up and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata sat at her desk staring at her hands. She'd been sitting there for a long time now trying to encourage herself to get up and go over to Kiba. He was sitting with a group of guys just a couple feet behind her but, she just couldn't do it.

She could hear every word they were saying and as a matter of fact, what she had to speak to him about had to do with the same thing they were talking about. It wouldn't be weird if she spoke to him about it now but, she couldn't. Hinata stood up and only a few seconds later she plopped right back down in her seat. She felt like the words just wouldn't come out if she saw his face.

" Oi, Kiba. Isn't it about that time?" A boy asked

" Eh? Oh yeah." The group of boys got up and headed for the door

" Just where are you guys headed?" A girl asked

" Bathroom" Kiba said

" Yep, it's bathroom time!" another boy said

" Mm hmm...sounds suspicious, if you ask me" The girl said with a giggle. Kiba and the others laughed. Just when they walked out the door Hinata finally found her courage to speak.

" Ah, Ki-" She was cut off when the door slid close behind the boys as they left. She stood staring at the closed door. She just couldn't believe she was acting this way just because of one person. She was just about to sit down when she heard foot steps quickly coming down the hall. Only seconds later the class room door slid open and Kiba looked in at her. You could see the hope in his eyes.

" Wh-What is it, Hinata?" Everyone in the class was shocked with silence at Kiba's actions.

" Eh?....Ah.....A-Ano.....eeto...Your suggestion for the Disney float theme..." She walked closer to him " ….it wasn't approved at the student council meeting. Something about the copyright on Disney. Gomen, it was a really great idea.

" O-Oh....I see......Is that all you wanted?" Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes.

" Ah.....h-hai"

" ….....oh...." Was all he said before he gently slid the door shut again. Hinata sweat dropped. He was being too obvious. His words crossed her mind again.

" I'll wait for you to return to me"

' Even if you say that, Kiba.....what is it that I'm suppose to do?' She thought to herself as she went back to her seat.

When Kiba closed the door there was only one boy out of the group still standing there waiting. Kiba walked up to him and they began walking together.

" Oi, don't you think Hinata's a lot cuter with her hair down?" Kiba asked

" Eh?"

" Don't you think?"

" I think it's all in your mind, Kiba"

" Eh?"

" It definitely is all in your mind"

' It's the same way she had her hair the day she had me undress her. Is she trying to get in my head?' Kiba asked himself as he tried to hide his red cheeks from his friend.

" There's no use. When I look at her hair during class, I just can't concentrate."

" Nani?"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

( Preparing for the end of the year school festival)

" Hinata.....Is there anything you need me to do?" Kiba asked as he walked towards said girl. She turned with a box of supplies in her arms and looked at him with surprised eyes.

" A-ah, ano.....could you help with the painting?"

" Oh, I pretty much finished it already" Hinata just stared. It was pretty unusual for Kiba to be doing anything let alone finish something. She was a bit confused and surprised.

" You're about to take that box to the class?" He asked bringing her out of shock.

" .......Y-Yeah"

" Give it here, I'll take it for you."

" Oh, ano.......ari.....ga....tou......" she said as he took the box from her. She stared in silence as he walked away.

" Ooooooh.....Kiba sure is being very helpful this year. The complete opposite from how he was our freshmen year. He's working hard." Ino said with as smile as she stood next to Hinata. Hinata sweat dropped. She wasn't stupid. She knew what Kiba was up to. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about all of it. The day didn't get any better for her with Kiba either.

" Hinata!!!....give me something to do!" He would yell

" Hai!"

" Hinata! I'm done. What else?"

" Alright. Do this next......"

" Hinata!....Do you need me to carry anything for you?"

" Hai, please"

" Hinata!"

" Hai"

" Hinata!!!"

" Okay"

" Hinata!!!!!" She finally had had enough

" Kiba, I can really see that you're working hard and want to participate in the festival so I'm going to assign the most important job to you." She smiled at him.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba stood in the doorway to the class room and sweat dropped.

" Eh, Inuzuka-san? Weren't you a part of the float group working outside?" A boy asked. Hinata sent Kiba upstairs inside the school. He was now the person in charge of the cafe group. Kiba sighed.

' I was exiled......? Hinata exiled me from the outside....?' Kiba thought then walked over to the window. He could see Hinata outside smiling and talking as she and some of the other students worked on their class float. He was kind of hurt that she was obviously pushing him away. Yuri walked in and saw him staring out the window but, decided against saying anything to him.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Ano.....Naruto-kun?" Naruto was currently working on his class float when one of his class mates walked up to him. He turned to the girl.

" Eh?"

" Here. I got you something to drink. It's nice and cold so drink up."

" Huh? Ah. Arigatou. Could you sit in on the ground next to me since my hands are kinda full?" The girl nodded and sat the drink down.

" Ahhh.....I actually gave it to Naruto-kun!" He heard the girl say as she walked away. He looked down at the drink for a moment before hammering a nail in a board. Once he was done he sat the hammer down and picked the drink up.

' It's grape. I really hate grape soda......' He looked over at Hinata and smiled. ' I'll see if she wants it' He began walking over towards said girl but, just as he was walking by a tree someones' arm wrapped around his neck from behind causing him to almost fall back.

" Where are you going?" Kiba asked as he held Naruto in a head lock.

" What tha hell......?!"

" Ah, I see you have a grape soda. You hate grape. I'll just drink that for you"

" Let me go Kiba!" Kiba turned Naruto to face him and whispered.

" I have to be all the way up stairs in the school working on the cafe. You're out here with Hinata and I'm not. This isn't a fair fight. Therefore, flirting with her during preparations for the festival is off limits."

" Hinata sent you away because you were becoming a bother, right? And if you're suppose to be over the cafe, why are you out here?" Kiba frowned but, they both jumped when they heard Ino call Hinata.

" Hinata, there's something I want to talk to you about" Hinata walked up to Ino and Kiba got scared.

" Shit!...Hide" He said then pulled Naruto with him behind a tree. " I don't want her to find out that I'm already slacking off." Naruto frowned at him as he rubbed his sore neck.

" Naruto likes you Hinata. That what I think." Hinata blushed. Both Naruto and Kiba froze with wide eyes.

" N-No way....."

" You can tell just by looking at him. I'm surprised you don't see it. You can really be slow sometimes Hinata" Kiba and Naruto continued to listen in silence. Hinata looked down with confused eyes.

" B-But......Naruto is Kibas' best friend. He wouldn't do something like fall in love with his friends' ex. Naruto isn't that type of person. He's too good for that. It's just not possible." Naruto sat down and looked at the ground. Her words were like ten kunai to the heart.

" Well, I guess, if you look at it that way. You kind of make sense" Kiba smiled while patting Naruto on the shoulder. He was proud of Hinata.

" Yeah, but what about Kiba?" Kiba froze and looked around the tree at the two girls " What are you planing to do with him now? You eve made the poor guy go inside the school. Isn't he working this hard just for you? Are you ever going to get back with him?" Kibas' heart was racing now. He wondered what Hinata would say. Everything became dark as clouds covered the sun.

" Kiba......when he does things like this...it bothers me. Does he want me to feel sorry for him? Honestly, I really don't know how to react to it. .......I just wish he'd leave me alone. Right now, that's all I want from him. Just some time to think." Ino gave her friend a sad smile.

" Come on. Lets get to work. We have a lot to do." Hinata smiled and nodded then the two of them began walking away.

Kiba was hurt. He looked down and thought about her words. He sat next to Naruto in the grass and they said nothing for a while. Even though Naruto was sad, he couldn't help but worry about his friend more. He looked over at Kiba

" Oi......?" Kiba said nothing for a while. He just pulled his hat down a bit further. Naruto watched knew all of five minutes went by before Kiba even moved again. Finally, Kiba looked up at the sky. The sun was coming from behind the clouds.

" I'm not worried about it. It's fine. Being pushed away.....it doesn't effect me one bit. I can only learn from this. I'd rather go through this than to not be able to see her at all without anything to do about it. I'm lucky, don't you agree? I definitely won't give her up to you Naruto." Kiba said with a smile. He patted Narutos' arm then got up and left.

Naruto smirked as he friend walked away. He was still upset over Hinatas' words but, not so much anymore. He leaned back against the tree with his arms behind his head and smiled.

' I won't give up either, Kiba'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, what do you think? Was it okay? I hope so. Anyway, I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, kay? Please review. Thanks for reading. Ja ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys, thank you so much! I didn't know that this story was so popular. Getting reviews for this was wonderful. I felt so much love coming from each one. Again, I just want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time out and letting me know what you though of it. It's so hear warming and gives me the will to continue.**

**I don't own or make any money from Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

" I see the float is coming along nicely." a random boy said to Hinata. She smiled up at him and nodded

" How's the cafe coming along?"

" Everything is going as planed. Do you wanna come see it?"

" I'm pretty busy at the moment. Ah,......ano....has Kiba been showing up to help?"

" Huh? Kiba? Oh, yeah. He's been there everyday. Why?"

" Nothing. I was just worried that he'd ditch the cafe or something."

" Well, you can't blame her for thinking that. That's all he did during preparations for the parade the last time." Said Tenten who was standing next to Hinata.

' After sending Kiba to the cafe, he's completely stopped coming to see me. That's why I thought he might have ditched the cafe but, evidently he's been going.' Hinata thought as she placed decorations on the float.

After she was done she decided to check up on the cafe. Well....that was her story and she was sticking to it. She walked down the hall until she came to the classroom then peeped in. She saw Kiba standing there laughing with some of the other students. She was happy as she watched him. It seemed he hadn't changed at all. Kiba was still being Kiba. So full of life. Hinata turned and walked away.

Kiba noticed Hinatas' silhouette as she walked past the sliding door in the hall. He was sad that she wouldn't speak to him.

Hinata was deep in thought as she walked down the hall.

' Even though we broke up.....even though I'm the one that broke up with him.......why is it that, I still can't bare to see him hurt? I don't want to hurt him.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Hinata! Hinata!.....Over here!" Tenten yelled to the pale eyed girl as she entered the gates to the fair. Hinata smiled as she approached her two friends.

" You didn't come this year dressed in a yukata, I see." Ino said to the pale eyed girl

" Neither did you"

" Well, it's just the three of us together this year." Ino said as they began to walk "...but, Hinata, didn't a certain someone invite you to come with him this year?"

" Who?" Hinata asked as if she didn't already know

" Kiba-kun"

" N-no. Actually, I was wondering how I would say no if he did.....but, like I said, he didn't"

" Seriously?!!......How about Naruto?" Tenten asked. Hinata sweat dropped.

" I already told you, Naruto-kun isn't that type of person. He doesn't like me." Tenten and Ino rolled their eyes. Hinata looked away from them.

' I'd already decided to decline his offer also.....but why do I feel so disappointed that he didn't ask?' She asked herself

" Alright girls, since it's just us girls, lets make this the best night ever!" Ino yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. Tenten and Hinata agreed with just as much excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba and some friends were standing around talking and laughing when suddenly Kiba head someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was. Three girls were approaching him.

" K-Kiba-senpai...ano.....will you please play goldfish scooping for me? I really want one and I heard that you were really good at it and I'm not." Kiba just stared for a moment.

" It'd be cheaper to just buy one at a pet store."

".........P-please......?" The girl asked. Her face, red from embarrassment. Needless to say....he got a goldfish for her.

" Who were those girls? Underclassmen? She yelled " senpai" really loud. Is she a freshmen?" One of Kibas' friends asked

" Never seen any of them before" He answered

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were standing in front of a food stand when they heard a small group of girls squeal.

" He got me one! Kiba-senpai actually got a goldfish for me!"

" No way! Let me see it.

" Even if it is cheaper to get one from a pet store, it wouldn't mean anything to me if it's not from Kiba-senpai! Look, it even has huge eyes! Kiba-senpai is so nice!" Hinata stared after the group in silence. Ino and Tenten shared a knowing look then Ino spoke.

" So, Kiba-kun did come, after all........"

" …Hmm...looks that way." Hinata said as she continued to watch the girls.

' So.....I see. Kiba actually came......' Ino placed her hand on Hinatas' shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. Hinata turned and looked at the smiling blond.

" Hey! We should be having fun right now. We have to laugh the night away! Lets go find something fun to do. We have to show Kiba and his friends that we are fine without them." Tenten sweat dropped.

" O-Okay.....?" Hinata said to the over excited girl.

' Kiba showed up with his friends......I see' Hinata thought as they began walking. Finally they found a booth where you could win a turtles as a prize. It was pretty fun. All you had to do was get the ball to drop into one of the bowls with a turtle in it. It was harder than it looked. The girls talked as they played but, Hinata wasn't really listening. She was trying to get one of those cute little turtles.

After about three times she started to pout. The darn ball just kept bouncing of the rim of the bowls. She didn't even notice the guy that came and sat down next to her. She looked over at Ino and Tenten as they tried to get that pesky ball in a bowl.

' Being alone is terrible. If Kiba were here....he would probably be able to get a turtle in no time. I hate being lonely' Just then she noticed that the guy next to her was constantly getting that little ball in the Kami forsaken bowls. She was amazed.

" Neh....Hinata, what do you wanna do next?" Ino asked since all her turns were up. Hinata looked over at her.

" Eh?...." Hinata hadn't even heard her but, before Ino could repeat herself the guy next to Hinata tapped her on the shoulder. Hinata looked back at the guy. He smiled at her and held up a turtle.

" Oi, I'll give you of my turtles since you're so cute" Hinata blushed. Was he really talking about her? Did he say she was cute? Hinata was speechless.

" Ooooh! How sweet! Go ahead Hinata, take it" Ino said.

" You're a lucky young lady. Please, take his gift" The booth owner said to Hinata. She looked at him then back at the guy holding the little bag of water with a turtle in it.

" I-is it really.........alright?" She asked as she reached for the bag. Just as her finger tips brushed the top of the bag, she heard someone speak.

" Oi!....Excuse me but, that's my girlfriend and I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." Hinata looked up with wide eyes as Naruto spoke. Her mind was blank. There was no thought process going on in her mind even after Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up off her seat.

" Lets go Hinata"

' Eh?.....eh?......eeeeeeeehhhhhhh?' was all she could think as she was being pulled along.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" You see, that guy was a scam artist." Naruto said as he stood in front of Hinata. She was staring at him with wide eyes as she leaned against a tree. Naruto had pulled here far away from the fair.

" Eh?" was her only response.

" He worked for the owner of that booth. See, he would give you that turtle for free then the owner would turn around and over charge you for the food and fish bowl. It would more than make up for the price of the turtle."

" Wha....?" She was surprised

" It's hard to turn down a free prize, right?" Hinata frowned and nodded. So that's how it was, eh? They were trying to get over on her and her friends. Hinata looked up and gasped. Naruto was looking at her so intensely. She just couldn't look away.

' Why?.....Why is Naruto looking at me with those eyes? So....gentle' She looked down to break the eye contact.

" We...should get back" She said. There was a moment of silence before Naruto agreed. Soon the two were heading back to the fair.

" You seem to know a lot about what that guy was doing at the booth, Naruto-kun. How?"

" Ah...eeto..a friend of mine was thinking about doing it part time, a long time ago."

" Oh"

" Ugh...eeto...gomen, Hinata-chan....about calling you my girlfriend earlier." Both Naruto and Hinata were blushing deeply.

" A-Ano....it's alright, really. Arigatou" There was an awkward silence for a while and Naruto really wanted to break the silence so he spoke.

" Yeah but, anyway, it's really a pain when they do that to innocent people."

" Hai"

" Oh,...gomen...I took you from your friends without even asking." He said. Just then Hinatas' cellphone rang.

" Ah, ano...d-don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I just got a text from one of them anyway." Hinata pulled out her cell and flipped it open. Sure enough, it was a message from Ino. Hinata read the message.

" GO FOR IT HINATA!!!!!.....Good luck with Naruto!" Hinatas' eyes went wide.

" Oi, Hinata-chan? I'm gonna catch up to my friends. Can you get back to your friends on your own? Will you be alright?" Hinata jumped when Naruto spoke. She quickly shut her phone and turned to him.

" H-Hai"

" I came with some of the guys from my neighborhood like last time. Nothing but a bunch of guys.....it's so boring, if you ask me." Hinata giggled at Narutos' words. Naruto stared at her as she did. Once she looked up at him he looked away. Turning and walking away, he spoke.

" Well,.....ja" Hinata blushed as she watched Naruto walk away. She couldn't move for some reason.

' Stupid....I'm such a moron.....Exactly what was I expecting? What was I hoping for?...........I hate being alone.'

" Hinata-chan!....." Hinata looked up at the sound of her name being called. It was Naruto ".......If you're ever in trouble.....if you need anything.....don't hesitate to call me. I'll come right away. I'll be there before you know it." He said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata blushed in silence. She couldn't say anything. Finally, Naruto waved and walked away, again.

' Naruto.......kun.............'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Naniiii? Naruto went back to his friends?" Ino asked as she, Hinata, and Tenten walked around.

" Hai!....What were you expecting?"

" What was I expecting, you ask?"

" Hinata....you're blushing" Tenten stated.

" Eh?!!" Hinata quickly turned her back to her friends. She couldn't believe she was still blushing. It had been over five minutes since she returned to her friends.

" Just think, this is the same girl that said it was impossible for Naruto to like her since he is Kiba-kuns' best friend. Now look at her." Ino said

" Hai!.....I wonder what Naruto would do if he knew that that was the only reason he was being rejected? Nothing, I'm sure......" Tenten added then turned to look at Hinata. " …....that is, if, by any chance, it really is like Hinata says and, he doesn't really like her." Hinata looked down.

' By any chance.....? What does that mean? Does Naruto really like me?' Images of Naruto crossed Hinatas' mind.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood with a smile as he ate a large bowl of ramen. Standing next to him was Kiba. Naruto stopped stuffing his face for half a second and looked over at Kiba. He was staring at him.

" Nani?" Naruto asked then started eating his ramen again.

" Nothing....I just thought you would've invited Hinata." Naruto swallowed a mouth full then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

" Well, she did say that it was impossible for me to like her, right? What about you? You didn't invite her either. Oh, that's right. She said you bothered her, didn't she?" Naruto smiled at Kibas' disdain

" Just die...." Kiba said and Naruto laughed. They stood in silence for a moment then Kiba spoke again.

" I wonder if she came in he yukata again this year.......?" Naruto looked over at Kiba but, said nothing. " ….I haven't seen her around." Kiba finished. Naruto through his bowl away and walked back over to Kiba.

" …..I don't know. Maybe she did come in a yukata again this year. Knowing her, she might've come along with a small group of girls and became an easy target for some booth owner who's trying to get over on her." Naruto said with a smirk.

" Easy target? No way. Those guys don't make marks of really cute girls." Naruto sweat dropped.

" Right,.......you're......really a nice guy, Kiba" With that Naruto began walking. Kiba fallowed.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba and Naruto were now sitting down on a bench watching people walk by. Couples walking by holding hand and smiling, it was so depressing.

" Oi, I....plan on confessing soon" Naruto said. Kiba looked over at him then back to the crowd of people before them.

" When?....." He asked but, Naruto said nothing. " I'm not like you, Naruto. I don't have a big heart. I'm not gonna say some lame shit like " No matter what happens, we'll always be friends". I won't be like that for me." Naruto looked at him.

" What's that suppose to be? A threat?"

" It's just the truth. If only I were a good guy like you.........." Kiba said

" Oi, Kiba, that day, you told Hinata that you'd wait for her but,.....don't you realize that, in the end....Hinata will be the one hurting? You still don't have yourself together, there's no way it'll work out. It's impossible for you."

" Impossible, you say....."

" You're still in love with Kin, right?" Naruto asked and Kiba winced. He looked down then back up at Naruto.

" Kin's dead" Naruto looked down with a somber smile.

" Hai but, she's still alive inside of you, isn't she, Kiba? That's why...you have no right to go out with Hinata. I'm gonna show her what real love is. I'll really love her" Kiba just stared at his blond friend. For the first time in his life, Kiba felt very insecure.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

At school, a week later

Kiba sat at his desk with the cafe menu and a calculator. He was a bit irritated.

" What're you doing, Kiba? You look stressed" Shino said as he approached said man. Kiba looked up at Shino then held up the menu.

" It's this menu, no matter how many times I calculate it, there's just not much profit." Just then Yuri walked up to the two boys.

" It's shouldn't matter if we make a profit off this. Our main concern should be breaking even. After all, it's just for the school festival. We'll scare the customers away if the prices are too high."

" Then what, we're all working hard for nothing? We'll get nothing in the end after working our asses off for this?" Everyone in the room froze. Kiba and Yuri hadn't argued much the entire year. Was it finally time? Where they going to argue like they use to?

" Look, lets at least make enough money to pay for the cost of putting this thing together. Otherwise, this is just stupid and pointless" Kiba said. Everyone was holding their breath as they waited for Yuris' response.

" I...couldn't agree more...."

" EHHHHH?!!!!" was the class' response in unison. Yuri continued

" Lets leave the price of the drinks alone and raise the price of the side orders slightly. In exchange lets add some kind of special to the menu." Yuri turned to menu towards herself and began repricing the side dish menu.

" Alright! Now that's more like it. If we manage to bring in enough customer we'll make enough money for the whole class to eat for free in the end."

" Hmm....I guess it'll make everyone a bit more excited to bring in the customers." She said as she concentrated on the menu. Kiba watched her in silence for a while then looked out the window. That when he decided to ask her a question.

" Eetoo....can I ask you something?...." Yuri looked up at Kiba as if telling him to continue. He did. " …...How can a person.....forget about the dead? How can one......prioritize ones' feelings? I need.....for you to tell me." He looked at her and she stared back. Yuri then looked down.

" It's..really impossible to forget something like that."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata stood in the hall looking in as Kiba and Yuri sat together talking. She felt strange watching them. Ino was facing the other way holding some supplies for the float. She spoke when she noticed Hinatas' silence.

" Is something wrong Hinata?"

" Eh? Ah...no! I was just wondering where I left the duct tape." That when Ino noticed the two people sitting together in the class. She and Hinata began walking down the hall together.

" Those two are getting along well, aren't they? Just last year you could cut through the tension between them with a knife."

" H-Hai. I wonder what's so different this year?" Hinata said/asked. Ino said nothing. Hinata looked out the window while walking then stopped. Standing outside the school was Naruto. He was smiling and talking to some guy. She watched him for a while then started walking again to catch up with Ino. Naruto was such a sweet guy. He was very nice. Kiba was also sweet ,in his own way. Who could ever choose?

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

(Day of the festival)

" Please come to class 3-A's cafe today! We'll have refreshing drinks and also we have a special menu price for couples." Tenten yelled as she, Hinata, and Ino handed out fliers for their class cafe. After they handed out all the fliers they walked over to stand under a tree.

" Geez, it's really hot out today." Hinata said as she wiped her forehead.

" Hai, and we didn't have as many fliers as we thought we'd need." Ino said

" I'll just have to go and copy some more" Just after Hinata spoke a girl from their class walked up to them.

" Hyuuga-san, here. It's a drink for you. You must be thirsty, right?" Hinata took the drink. The girl also handed one to Ino and Tenten.

" Ah, arigatou. Oh!...it's cold and really good!"

" Hai, it is! What is this?" Ino asked their class mate

" Well, whatever it is, it really hit the spot." Hinata stated.

" It's from Kiba. He said it must really be hard handing out all those fliers since it's so hot out." The girl said to Hinata with a smile. Hinata was surprised. This was the first time he'd done anything for her since she first sent him to the cafe. Hinata looked down at the liquid and sighed.

' …..Kiba.....' she was brought out of her thought when she heard a someone speak to her from behind. She turned to see who it was.

" Long time, no see"

" Anko-san...?"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

( Inside the cafe)

Hinata and Anko sat in the cafe as customers. Anko said that she'd like to talk to Hinata. Just to....catch up. The cafe was full and loud. It was a success. Kiba jumped when he finally noticed Hinata and Anko sitting together. He was a waiter for the cafe.

' Why the hell are those two together?!!' He wondered as he walked over to them.

" W-Welcom...." He said to them

" PFFF......!" Anko tried hiding her amusement. Kiba sweat dropped. He knew she was laughing at his waiters uniform. ".....What's up with that outfit, Kiba?" Kiba ignored her and looked at Hinata. She was going to order for the two of them.

" Ano....an ice tea and....eeto...another one of those drinks you got for me a while ago."

" Okay, one ice tea and a master recommended smoothie, coming up"

" Oh! So that's what it's called. Ano...it was really delicious. What's in it?" Hinata asked him. He didn't look up from his note pad as he spoke.

" A slice of banana, milk, ice, and a little maple syrup blended together" Hinata frowned and looked back at the menu.

' Seven dollars for that?! It's a rip off!' She thought to herself.

" I'll be back shortly with your order" Kiba said then walked away. All he did was walked around the room to pick up a clip board then walked back and stood behind Hinata so that only Anko could see him. He scribbled something on the clip board with a marker then held it up for Anko to see. Hinata had no idea he was even behind her. Anko read the note.

" **Hurry up and leave!!!! XP" **Anko ignored it as Hinata spoke to her.

" So, were you off work today, Anko-san?"

" I'm working a later shift today" Anko answered. Kiba left to get an order that came up but, as he passed Hinata and Ankos' table he held up another sign for Anko to read.

" **Don't go saying off the wall shit to her, making her think strange things. Go home!!!!" **Once again, Anko ignored him.

" Nani? You graduated from this school also, Anko-san? I had no idea." As Kiba walked by again he held up yet another sign for Anko.

" **I'll never trust you again after what you did! T-T" **Anko just smiled and continued to talk to Hinata.

" So, do you guys still have the confession time after the end of the parade?" Kiba froze after hearing Ankos' question. Hinata nodded. Anko looked over at Kiba then back to Hinata ".....This place is really too loud for me. Let's go back outside." Anko waved for Kiba to come over. " Kiba, make those drinks to go." Kiba frowned at her.

".........Hai..."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" I see, so not much has changed about this school since I left. It brings back so many memories. I remember one time, after the parade, I was confessed to by this really cute guy and jumped right into a relationship. We broke up soon after though. Even so, I still had some good memories from it." Anko said as she and Hinata walked. Hinata smiled as she listened. It reminded her of Kiba and herself.

" Oh, that reminds me. Do you have a new boyfriend now?" Anko asked.

" Eh?"

" I heard that you and Kiba broke up. I was just wondering if there was anyone else you liked?"

" Well,...I..I'm not really sure....ano.....how should I put it...? I haven't really...sorted out my feelings on that issue just yet. That's why...for now....." Hinata trailed off.

" You'll stay single until you sort them out." Anko finished for her. Hinata looked down and nodded. " Oi, you know, there's a way to forget about an old love......" Anko said. Hinata looked up at her. "......Find a new love. Give that new love your all. Everything you have. If that new love is real then that old love will naturally become part of your past."

Hinata stared in silence. " It's not that you're able to fall in love with someone new because you forgot about your old love......but, it's because you fell in love with someone new that you're able to forget about the old love. Only love can heal a heart broken by love." Hinata gasped.

" A-ano......is this........ about me?" Hinata asked. Anko smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

" Who knows? Just think about my words and then make your decision. Just remember, whatever you do or don't decide, you're the only one who can make that decision. Well, ja." Anko then turned and walked away. Hinata watched her leave in silence.

' " You're the only one who can make that decision" ' Ankos' words replayed in Hinatas' mind.

Anko smiled as she walked away from Hinata. ' Now, lets see how this will all end' She thought.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

After closing the cafe, Yuri sat and calculated the amount of money spent compared to that that they made from the cafe.

" Oh, we made enough to pay everyone in class. I can't believe it but, the ripoff menu was a success." A few other students stood around her as she spoke.

" Wow, Yamamoto-san, that's amazing."

" No, it's all thanks to Kiba."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

All the school students were standing around outside the school waiting for the parade to start. There was some kind of traffic back up that was keeping them from leaving the school. Kiba just stood waiting, thinking about what Naruto said them him at the fair. Then he thought about Hinatas' words the day they broke up. How she could never truly make him happy. Kiba put his hands over his eyes to make the thoughts go away but, it only made more come. Thoughts of Kin crossed his mind. How, she would call herself a baka and then he would tell her that people were only stupid when they couldn't realize their stupidity so she should never call herself stupid.

Then came the time when she used his own words against him. He smiled. That day he and Kin kissed in front of the lake for hours. Kiba removed his hands from his eyes and just stared at them. That's when images of Hinata crossed his mind. He didn't even notice someone approach him.

" You turn them into memories...." Kiba looked up at the voice. Standing behind him was Yuri. He turned to face her. ".....The past is as close to reality as a dream. Kiba, you need to realize that quickly. Hurry and turn my sister into a memory. Let her go. After that, you'll be alright, Kiba. You're stronger than you realize." Kiba was speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Wow! There are so many people here! Even more than when we were freshmen!" Ino said. Hinata nodded in agreement with a smile.

Naruto and Shikamaru were walking a few feet ahead of Hinata and Ino in the crowd of people. Naruto was in charge of keeping the parade moving and in order.

" Oi, Naruto, if everything goes well, I'll treat you to a meal." Naruto looked over at Shikamaru.

" What are you talking about?"

" You're gonna confess to the Hyuuga, right?" Naruto looked down.

" Honestly, I'm not so sure...."

" Eh?"

" Kiba,...he's my best friend. We've been tight since elementary school. He's closer to me than my own family. No one could sever that bond. I...don't want to break that friendship." Shikamaru sighed

" So you'll choose friendship over love?"

".......I don't want to choose either over the other. I'm just being selfish but,.....I think I'll take my chances. Oi, Shika....you'd better treat me to three bowls of ramen if I lose my best friend tonight." Naruto then turned to find Hinata.

Hinata had gone further to the back to make sure that everyone was caught up and in order. She had no idea someone was searching for her. When Naruto walked past Tenten and Ino they stared at him. Once he was gone Ino spoke.

" Something interesting is going to happen. Now and for the rest of next year. I can feel it." Tenten looked over at Ino. She was surprised to see the serious expression on Inos' face.

" What do you mean?" She asked and Ino smiled slightly.

" In the end, who'll be laughing and who will be left crying?"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright people, that was your newest chapter of We Were There. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review and let me know what you thought and what you think will happen. Will Naruto confess? Will Kiba ever be able to turn Kin into just a memory? Who knows? We'll just have to see!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is your new chap to Bokura ga Ita. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own or make any money from Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

Naruto had missed Hinata once again so he finally decided to give up for the moment. Hinata was now at the front of the parade giving them direction to stop since the light was green for the on coming traffic. Naruto would get his chance, he was determined but, now was just not the time.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

After walking around for about an hour and a half the students made it back to their school. They were now breaking the floats down to make a large bonfire. Hinata spoke to Ino as they folded a piece of cardboard.

" It's not going to fold down any smaller than this."

" It's fine, any. It's just going in the bonfire." Ino said.

She looked over at the large pile of wood and material all the classes had used to make their floats. Standing not to far from the pile was Naruto. He was smiling and talking to his friends. She wondered what his next move with Hinata would be. She raised an eye brow when she saw Kiba walk up to him. Shortly after, she saw them leave together.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Oi, Naruto, I take back what I said." Kiba said as the two of them walk around the side of the school building away from all the rest of the students. Naruto silently wondered why but, figured that Kiba just wanted to talk somewhere quiet.

" Eh?" Naruto finally asked. Kiba stopped walking and Naruto did the same.

" What I said to you the day of the fair, I take it back...." Naruto was confused for a moment but, then Kibas' words came back to him.

_I'm not like you, Naruto. I don't have a big heart. I'm not gonna say some lame shit like " No matter what happens, we'll always be friends". It won't be like that for me." _

Kiba brought him out of his thoughts as he continued talking.

".........After all, Naruto, You are my best friend. Nothing could ever change that." Kiba turned around to face Naruto. Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what to say so Kiba spoke again. " That's why I'm gonna do all I can to keep our friendship intact. I guess you're a cool guy or something, eh? Oh, I guess this is the real confession time now, huh? Hahaha! Just kidding." Kiba laughed and so did Naruto with red cheeks.

Naruto looked down then rubbed the back of his neck.

" I'm glad to be your friend, Kiba." A slightly wicked smiled spread across Kibas' face.

" You better remember those words, Naruto" Naruto frowned then looked up. It's was only then that he noticed the evil grin on Kibas' face. Only moments later Naruto felt someone grab him from behind. He didn't have time to react and before he knew it he was on the ground being tied up.

Naruto looked up only to see Chouji and Shino holding him down.

" What tha hell are you guys doing?"

" Don't hate us for this, Naruto. Okay? We're just helping a friend." Chouji said.

" Don't hate you for this?......Kiba! Help me!" Naruto looked up at his friend but, Kiba was silent. He walked over towards Naruto and knelt down.

" I told you I was going to do all I could to keep our friendship intact, didn't I?

" Nani?"

" If everything goes smoothly between Hinata and I then everything will be fine between us, right, Naruto? That's why I can't let you confess to her. This is the best way for us to stay friends, right?"

" Th-this is dirty, Kiba!"

" No, you're just too naive." Naruto frowned " Gomen, Naruto, once I'm finished with everything, I'll let you go. Love ya buddy! Ja ne." With that Kiba stood up and began walking away.

" O-Oi! Kiba!???" Naruto screamed

" Oh, Chouji, Shino.....take him to the science room on the second floor.." The two said guys nodded.

" Oi, Kiba....Kiba!........How the hell did it get like thiiiiiiiiis?!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he was being dragged in the empty school building.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

The bonfire was going, the music was turned on, and the time for confessions had been announced. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino stood together and watched as guys began approaching they girls they'd been crushing on. It was all so bitter sweet for Hinata. She looked down from all the happy soon-to-be couples.

' Every time I think of the day Kiba confessed to me, my heart begins to race.....as if it were only yesterday......'

Kiba was now searching around for the Hyuuga girl. For some reason, he couldn't find her. He walked closer to the bonfire and looked around. He was starting to get impatient.

" A-Ano...gomen Kiba-senpai....do you have a minute?" A girl asked but, Kiba just waved her off.

" Gomen...not right now." He said without even looking at the girl trying to confess to him before walking off. Needless to say, she was disappointed.

Kiba continued to search. Where was Hinata? Of all the times, where could she be? He finally spotted Ino and Tenten up ahead. He quickly walked up to them.

" Ino, Tenten....?"

" Eh?" They both answered in unison as they turned to look at Kiba. They could see the desperation in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**Ring....Ring.....Rin**

" Moshi moshi" Hinata said as she answered her phone

" Hinata, where are you right now?"

" Eh? I'm in the front helping some of the other students tear down the rest of the floats. Why? Is something wrong, Ino?"

" How can you be so calm right now? ….....He's here...looking for you....."

" Eh?"

" Did I hear her say she was in the front, Ino? Tell her I'm on my way, so stay right there." Kiba took off running.

" Ah! Hinata, Kiba's headed your way right now..." Hinatas' eyes went wide ".....and one more thing, Hinata, if my instincts are right, Naruto's coming, to." Hinata gasped. What were they trying to do? What was she suppose to do? What is she going to do? " Think really hard about your decision before you give it to them, okay? Ja" With that Ino hung up. Hinata held her phone to her ear for a moment longer before hanging up.

' What'll I do......?'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Where is Hinata?" Kiba asked two of the students throwing down scraps. One of the boys looked around.

".......She....She was just here a moment ago. Did she leave?" The other boy looked around as well. Kiba looked down with a frown on his face. He scratched his head then spoke.

" She ran away from me, didn't she?" The two boys only looked at Kiba in silence. They had no idea what he was talking about. Kiba sighed then turned to continue looking for Hinata.

Hinata hid behind a tree. She'd heard Kiba talking to the other two boys she didn't let Kiba see her.

' I...just couldn't help it. Hai, Kiba-kun....I....I ran away.' Hinata covered her mouth and wept. ' What should I do?......I'm....still not sure of my feelings.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**BAM.....BAM.....BAM**

" Dammit, you fuckers locked me in! Let me out or I'll kick the door down!" Naruto yelled from inside the science room in the empty school. Shino and Chouji were already gone, though. Naruto rammed his body against the door a few more times but it didn't budge.

' This is useless. I can't get out this way. I'm sure Kiba would've found a way out by now.' Naruto thought as he went over to take a seat in one of the desks. He looked around the room and for a moment the thought about Kiba's words. Was he really naive?

' No, I just have my only way of doing things' Naruto thought then walked over to the window. It was already open so he looked out. He was on the second floor but the gym storage shed was just underneath the window he was looking out of.

' I could jump down on the shed' Naruto thought then started climbing out the window. He stopped and looked down.

" If I break my neck jumping out this damn window, Kiba, I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life." With that said, Naruto jumped.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata ran. She didn't want to see either of the guys so she ran. She would hide any time she thought she saw one of them. She wanted to make it back to her friends without being caught. She peeped around a tree to see if she saw Naruto or Kiba.

" HINATA!!!!...." Hinata jumped when she heard someone call her. She knew that voice. It was Kiba. She turned to see where he was. He was still looking around for her.

" HINATA!!!!...." He yelled again. Hinata ran and hid again. She didn't move until he was gone.

' Goman na, Kiba-kun......I'm....too scared to face you.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto ran. He ran and he ran. He searched and he searched. He needed to find Hinata. He wanted to tell her how he feels. No, he needs to tell her. She deserves to be happy and Naruto was determined to give her that happiness.

Kiba ran and looked and looked and ran. Where was Hinata? His Hinata? He needed her more than she knew. He had to find her and make everything right. This was his chance to let her know that she was the one for him. Where is she?

Hinatas' cell phone was off but, had she turned it on she would've received the many calls that were coming in from both the desperate guys looking for her at the moment. They were both calling but, they only got her voice mail. They were starting to panic.

' Dammit! Turn on your phone Hinata' Kiba thought as he gripped his hair. Suddenly he noticed someone. In the distance there was a girl with dark blue hair and pale skin quickly walking in a crowd of people.

" Hinat--" Kiba was cut off after being grabbed from behind. He looked up and saw an angry Naruto staring down at him as he held on to him.

" I won't let you get to her first Kiba!"

" Oi! Naruto, let go of me!" Kiba struggled to get away.

" Yeah, right!"

" How the hell did you even get out of the school?!"

" Don't worry about that, Kiba! It's just too bad for you, huh?" They both fell to the ground with Kiba still trying to get away.

" Fuck! I'll never forgive you for this, Naruto!"

" I should be the one saying that! I'm definitely gonna get to Hinata-chan first!"

" I'll die before I let that happen!"

" You really wanna fight me, Kiba?!?"

" Damn straight!" With that the two boys began fighting but, it didn't last long.

" THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!!!!!!" The two boys looked up to see Ino and Tenten staring down at them. " Fighting for her is useless for the both of you. She doesn't want to talk to or see either one of you right now. Just leave her alone for now. She....wanted me to say that for her" Ino said. Naruto and Kiba stood up.

" Wha......?" Kiba asked but, Naruto held him back.

" Kiba, she's just saying that Hinata-chan doesn't want to hear what we have to say at the moment. Am I right? That's pretty much how she feels right now." Kiba looked down.

" What the fuck is up with her? If she doesn't want to hear what we have to say then she should just tell us herself! If she's going to reject us, then she needs to say it to our faces!!!"

"......Please, try to understand Hinatas' feeling, Kiba"

".........How can I?" Kiba then turned and walked away from the three of them.

" Well,....I can kind of understand what Kiba's saying to..." Tenten said. Naruto watched his friend walk away then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata sat on the floor in the empty class room. She was in her homeroom with the door closed. She was leaning against the door with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms folded on top of them, and her head resting on her arms. Ankos' words crossed her mind.

' Exactly what is......true love?' Hinata asked herself

" Hinata-chan.....?" Hinata jumped and looked up. Naruto called her name from the other side of the door. He'd found her? She remained silent so Naruto continued. " You're in there, aren't you? Please, say something." Hinata couldn't keep from blushing in embarrassment. She was frozen. " It's really not fair, Hinata-chan, running away like this. Why are you hiding? This is so unlike the Hinata I know....." Hinata placed her hands over her mouth to keep from making a noise. ".....Please, come out, Hinata-chan"

" But I can't answer. I don't have an answer! I can't decide. I don't know what I should do......what's right. Will I be able to choose without crying? No matter how much I think about it....I just don't know.....I don't want to be hurt anymore, Naruto-kun......and I don't want to hurt anyone, either." Naruto leaned against the wall next to the door. He could hear the tears in her voice but, he wouldn't force her to come out.

" Neh, Hinata-chan.....I don't think anyone wants to hurt anyone else. But, I thing the person.....or people....you hurt are prepared for it if it turns out that way and.....of course, no one wants to hurt Hinata-chan. But, if it does end up happening....then those other people are the ones at fault, not you. It's really your choice if you stay hidden like this for the rest of the night, Hinata-chan...."

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes as she listened. ".....but, can I just say one thing? Hinata-chan...no one really knows what's best for them or what the future holds. Until it actually happens, no one will ever know. So, at the very least, I think we should just go with what we already know. Let keep the feelings we already have, precious, for now." Pictures of Kiba crossed Hinatas' mind

' The feelings I have right now? Can we really.....go back to what we once had?' She thought to herself

" You.....already found your answer.....didn't you? I was just that easy?" Hinatas' eye went wide at hearing Narutos' question. They way he sounded when he asked. " Well,....ja ne, Hinata-chan" Naruto said before walking away from the closed door.

Hinata gasped and jumped up. She quickly opened the door and stepped into the hall.

" Wait, Naruto-kun!....." Naruto stopped and turned to look at her. "....Is that all you came for? Didn't you have something you wanted to say to me? Didn't you want to tell me something?" Naruto just stared in silence. The expression on is face and the words he said told her two totally different answers.

" Hai"

" Nani? You can tell me, Naruto-kun" He was silent yet again but, only for a moment.

' Hinata-chan....I....' Naruto couldn't even finish this sentence in his mind and the words definitely wouldn't escape his lips.

" Kiba and I......we were looking for you all this time. I thought you might want to know but, anyway, hurry up and go find Kiba. He won't stop being an ass until you do. Haha!" With that Naruto left her alone in the empty hallway. Tears escaped Hinatas' eyes as she watched him disappear.

' Naruto-kun...Kiba-kun.....you're both such wonderful guys, in your own ways. You're both so nice. I need to give you an answer. Kiba-kun....where are you?'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba laid in the soft grass of the field behind the school. By now the parade was over and the last day of their sophomore year in High school had come to an end. It was quiet and the sky was clear. He thought about Hinata as he stared up at the stars.

_' I'll give you as much love as you want, Kiba-kun....'_

_'…..I'll watch over you forever. I'll always be here for you...'_

"......You're a big liar Hinata..." Kiba whispered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata could see Kiba laying alone in the field. She kept her eyes on him as she walked towards him.

' I don't want to hurt Kiba....but, I get hurt by him. After that, I run away from him.....then,...I chase after him again...Why do we keep falling in and out of love with each other?' She thought to herself. She stopped by a tree and watched him for a moment. He was quiet and unmoved with his hands behind his head. He seemed peaceful. She continued to walk.

Once she was standing above his head she knelt down. Kiba looked up at her and they just stared at one another. The silence seemed to last forever. Finally, with much hesitation, she placed her fingertips against his cheek. Kiba reached up and placed his hand over hers and leaned into her gentle caress. He was so happy.

" Hinata.......why? Why did you come?" She stared at him for a moment before smiling softly.

" Because I thought that....maybe you'd be crying." At that very moment his eyes began to well.

" I'm not crying, dammit!......I'm not!.......I'm...not..." Kiba wiped his tears away. " From the very beginning you annoyed me. You got jealous and got my emotions all stirred....You're kinda clingy but, then you can leave me and go away so easily. You're cruel. Yet, despite all that.....I still love you, Hinata. It's annoying." Kiba then looked away. Hinata continued to look at him.

".........I wish I could go back in time and change my past. It's impossible, though. Kiba, what kind of present can make your past pale in comparison?" Kiba tightened his grip on Hinatas' hand.

"....Something like right now. Like this....a reality where I exist and you are there right next to me." Hinata blushed. Could she really become a stronger person?

Naruto watched the two in silence from a tree not too far away. He wasn't hiding. He was sure they knew he was there. What was he to do? Nothing. He couldn't. He could only watch.

" Kiba?"

" Hm?"

" I have one condition. I want you to tell me everything about Kin-san. Everything." Kiba sat up and stared at Hinata. " I don't really know anything about her, Kiba, so I want to know. I haven't pressed the issue because I was thinking of you but, I want to hear about all your true feelings for her and once I've come to accept them then...maybe I'll be able to move forward with you." Kiba just stared at her in silence.

" I....I know this will be hard for you, Kiba, but I feel this is necessary for us to work. I want to hear about Kin-san with your own wards from your own mouth. Everything about her needs to be out in the open. If you can't do this then I don't think that we'll ever be able to get back together. Will you?" Hinata asked but she couldn't help but notice the reluctant expression on Kibas' face. Finally, he looked down with his chin in his hand.

" I don't really see the point in doing something like this.."

" Will you just run away from it again, Kiba?" Naruto asked as he began walking towards the two of them. " I guess you will. I mean, there's no way you'd be able to face it now, right? After all, you've been running from it for three years now." Kiba frowned.

" Who says I can't do it?"

" So you'll talk about it then?" Naruto asked then opened his phone. Both Hinata and Kiba gasped when they saw his wallpaper. " If you can do it and do it right, I'll give you this picture as a gift." It was the picture of Hinata in her Yukata. Kiba frowned.

" You....!!...Didn't you tell me you erased that picture a long time ago? I asked you for it over and over but, you said you didn't have it!" Naruto gave him a huge fox grin.

" Obviously, I lied. Looks like Kiba's little naive his self." He then closed his phone. " Ah, don't worry, Kiba. I won't try to pull you down. I just want to say that, now that Hinata-chan is serious you'd better get really serious, to. If you're only going to do this half-assed, then you don't deserve to be with Hinata. You'll have no right." Both Hinata and Kiba had surprised looks on their faces but, Naruto was a serious as a heart attack.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Wha...? That's lame."

" Shut up, Shikamaru!"

" So, in the end you didn't even confess to her at all?"

" There's no way I could've...when she so clearly knows where her heart wants to be."

" Why the hell are you being so calm about this?" Naruto smiled as he thought about Hinatas' words to him after Kiba left.

" _As long as I deal with Kiba we will eventually run into this problem again...."_

" _I wonder if Kiba really will be able to tell you about Kin?"_

" _Well, before he left he told me he would"_

" _I'm kinda interested to know what he'll say."_

" _Ano...N-Naruto-kun....will you come with me when he tells me about Kin-san?"_

" _Eh? Me?"_

" _Hai. To be honest, I'm really uncomfortable with what I might hear. I'll need you there" Naruto could only stare at her._

" I'm just a really nice person, I guess....." Naruto said to answer Shikamarus' question. He sat back in his chair with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Images of Hinata crossed his mind. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru with a smirk. "......Or maybe..... it's just that I don't know how to give up."

**Hmm....This was very interesting! I liked it and I love Naruto in this chap. He really is too nice and he is a loyal friend....to a certain extent. Lol. I wonder how things will be once they go into their senior year? Who know? We will soon enough! Thanks for reading this chap and please review! Ja**


	21. Chapter 21

**Howdy peoples! Long time no.....um......what would be best to go here? Oh well, w/e! Anyway, It's been some time. I'm not sure if you guys have been waiting or not but, this is your update. Are you wondering what's going to happen with Hinata and Kiba? Well, now you don't have to wonder anymore because you're about to find out. Well?....What are you waiting for? I'm done. Scroll down and see what happens!**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita.**

**Flashback**

" _I have one condition. I want you to tell me everything about Kin-san. Everything." Kiba sat up and stared at Hinata. " I don't really know anything about her, Kiba, so I want to know. I haven't pressed the issue because I was thinking of you but, I want to hear about all your true feelings for her and once I've come to accept them then...maybe I'll be able to move forward with you." Kiba just stared at her in silence. _

_" If you can't do this then I don't think that we'll ever be able to get back together."_

**Flashback over**

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba looked up at the time as he sat in class. He glances down at his desk then organizes all his papers together. He sits the paper back down on the desk and glances back at the time. He waits a while for time to pass, by looking out the window. He glances back at the time before lacing his fingers together in front of his face and waiting silently with a smile. He was content. That is until he heard Kakashi clear his throat. He looked over to his side to see his sensei standing next to his desk.

" Kiba.....class isn't over, you know." Kiba sweat dropped.

The school bells ring and Kiba eagerly pack his things. He gets up from his seat and automatically walks over to Hinata.

" Hinata....lets go." Almost everyone in the class gasps. It had been a long time since the two of them went anywhere together. Did that mean that Kiba and Hinata were a couple again, everyone wondered? Hinata turned around and looked at the brown haired boy.

" Oh, ano....I have a student council meeting today." Everyone gasped again. Was Hinata turning Kiba down? Kibas' eyebrow twitched just a little. Hinata looked around at everyone then grabbed Kibas' hand. " C-Come with me for a second." She said before leading him out the class room. She led him down an empty hallway.

" Gomen....I haven't decided whether or not I want to be with you again just yet....though, I think you already knew that....?" Kiba blushed and scratched the back of his head.

" Y...Yeah"

" To be able to talk with you about that, for now, which is better for you, Saturday or Sunday?" Kiba felt a little eager but held it in..

" Either....is fine." He answered quickly

" Then I'll meet you on the bridge, Saturday at 11AM." She said then turned to walk back to class. She stopped and turned to look at Kiba. " Ano....p-please, don't think of this as a date....okay?" Kiba nodded and with that Hinata continued walking. Kiba stood in silence as he watched her walk away. As soon as she was out of site Kiba pumped his fist in the air.

" Alright!" To him, this was definitely a date.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata sat down at her desk with her hands pressed against her chest.

' That expression......when he looks so happy like that.....I get so confused. My feelings get all mixed up.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba's expression was sullen. It was obvious to the two standing in front of him that he was not very happy. In fact, he looked down right disappointed.

' Whoa.....' Naruto thought

' You can definitely see the irritation.' Hinata said to herself

' Surprise is written all over his face' Said Naruto in his mind

" Kiba, I think you already know this but......." Naruto started

" Yeah......this isn't a date" Kiba finished for him

" Do you really understand that?" Naruto asked

" Yeah....I do" Naruto raised one blond eyebrow

" But do you REALLY....understand?"

" I said I do, baka!" Kiba said then the small group began to walk. Hinata walked a bit ahead of the two guys so when they got caught by a traffic light she was already on the other side of the street. She waited for them. It was silent for a moment before Naruto began to speak.

" You thought that she'd be all yours again if you two went out today, didn't you?" Naruto smirked at Kiba's irritation. The brown haired boy remained silent. Hinata watched the two of them from across the street.

' Now that I think about it.....this may have made things a little more awkward........and strange. I asked Kiba to tell me all about Kin-san but,.....now I wonder if this will work out for the best, after all.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm not sure what you really expect for me to say. I met Kin when I was in the seventh grade....and not even an entire year later, she died in an accident. That's all." Kiba explained to Hinata as the three of them sat in a diner. Kiba on one side of a booth and Naruto and Hinata on the other. " So.." Kiba continued " What more can you gain from hearing that?" Hinata stared at him for a moment before looking down.

' I...don't know what to say to that question.' Hinata thought. There was silence between the three of them until Naruto finally spoke.

" If Kin and Hinata were both drowning in the same sea, at the same time......who would you save first? Since you seemed to be able to put things simply, like that." Kiba looked over at Hinata and stared. She did the same but, her mind wasn't really focused on him. Kiba looked away first then grabbed the menu.

" Lets get something to eat first. Oh, oi, look, this place has a buffet." He totally ignored the question.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

The three of them stood in front of the abundant amount of food. There was everything the three of them could possibly want but, Hinata was too deep in thought to really pay much attention.

' I wonder if I'm.....just trying to affirm Kibas' feelings for me' She thought.

" Do you want a slice of pizza, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata didn't really hear him but, when he placed the pizza on her plate she looked up at him.

" Hm?....oh, thank you." Naruto was worried about her but, his attention was averted from the small girl when he felt something move in his pocket. He quickly turned around and pulled Kibas' hand away from the phone that was in his pocket. Kiba smiled and raised his free hand apologetically. Naruto glared. Kiba didn't want to do this but he did want that picture. How low was he to try and still it?

" Is there something you wanted, Kiba?" Naruto asked. Kiba smiled sheepishly.

" Nope....not at all." He moved closer to Naruto. " I can't believe you still have that picture of her. I guess I misjudged you, Naruto." Naruto smirked.

" Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want to say." Hinata looked up at the two guys.

" Ah, Kiba...it's really not like that."

" Really? And how's that?" Naruto looked down at Hinata as Kiba waited for her answer.

Naruto couldn't help but think back to the day of the festival. He'd asked Hinata to send him the picture of her in her yukata that day. He really didn't have it in his phone anymore. He only told Kiba he did. He turned to face Hinata more so that Kiba couldn't see and placed his finger up to his lip. He didn't want Hinata to tell Kiba that she gave the picture to him. Letting Kiba think that only he has the picture will make him talk. Hinata gasped loudly when she saw Naruto.

" Nani?" Kiba asked

" N-Nothing!..Never mind" She said then the three of them returned to their seats. Hinata spoke again once they were seated. " Now that I think about it......why did you delete that background from your phone, Kiba?" Said boy froze.

" Eh?" He asked as he thought of the day that girl deleted it from his phone. Naruto smiled.

" A g-"

" A gorilla! Oh, oi is that Brad Pitt?" Kiba said cutting Naruto off. Naruto turned and looked at Kiba with an even bigger smile.

" It was a ho-"

" Do you have to take a shit Naruto?" He asked cutting Naruto off again. He and the blond gave each other very fake smiles.

" We're eating right now, Kiba." Naruto stated with a bit of disgust.

" A hook-up party?" Hinata asked. She wasn't stupid. She could hear Naruto just fine. Kiba froze again but, managed to slowly turned to face the girl sitting across from he and Naruto.

" Eh?"

" It was a hook-up party, wasn't it?"

" Huh?"

" I see.....so you were at a hook-up party." Kiba could only smile nervously. " I can't believe you.

" No, Hinata.....y-you see......ano.....Please let me explain! Eetoo....it was...."

" You said you'd wait for me, Kiba....and you went to a hook-up party?"

" No....I really didn't want to go...but-"

" When? When was it?"

" Eetoo.....b-back in July, I think?"

" Hmm....so it was pretty close to the time we broke up, I see."

" No...I was forced to go."

" You were trying to find a new girlfriend." Hinata said but gasped at the glare Kiba shot at her. He seemed pretty serious as he spoke.

" Of course.....I would never do something like that. You're the only girl for me." His head was down as he said this. Hinata looked down at her hands and Naruto just held his pizza without taking a bite. Silence engulfed them all.

' I feel like I'll be pulled back to Kiba......' she thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata met Naruto in the hallway in the diner after they'd both come from washing their hands.

" Oi, Hinata-chan.....I think I'm going to go ahead and leave. I don't think he'll say anything else about Kin-san today anyway. Why don't you try having a normal date with him now?"

" Eh?" Hinata asked. She was a bit surprised.

" Even with the ultimatum you gave him....it was only to punish him before you forgave him, I think. You should also try becoming more honest with yourself, Hinata." Hinata blushed then looked down.

" But.....everything will just get messed up again if I just dive in and go on my emotion, won't it?" Naruto leaned against the wall and stared at Hinata for a moment.

" Hinata-chan.....are you sure it's not Kiba....but, you who needs to get over Kin-san?" Hinata stared up at the blond with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata stood in the hall staring at the place where Naruto once stood thinking about his last words before he left the diner.

' _If you can't bring yourself to believe in Kiba....what's meant to happen.....won't._' Just as those words crossed her mind, Kiba came walking up behind her.

" Hm? Where's Naruto?"

" He went home"

' Yes! I'm lucky!' Kiba thought but the only thing that came out was " Eh?"

" It's your fault....because you wouldn't talk to me. Isn't that why we agreed to meet today, Kiba?" She turned to face him " Is there anywhere else you'd like to go today, Kiba?" Kiba remained quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had a frown on his face as he entered his bedroom. He froze when he noticed the two guys sitting on his floor.

" Welcome back buddy!" Shikamaru said

" Lets have a drink. A drink!" Lee yelled as he and Shika held up some soda.

" Oi, don't be too depressed, Naruto." Shika said.

" What the hell...you guys?" Naruto said as he stood looking down at the two of them.

" We're throwing you a consolation party! We always think of our friends!" Lee said with a smile. Naruto finally plopped down to the floor. He popped open a soda and laid his head down on the table they were sitting at.

" Can I just say something?" He asked his friends. " I've.....I've.....I've already been confessed to by two girls this year at school."

" Really?!?" Lee asked " Why didn't you go out with either of them?" Naruto finally looked up.

" How can I go out with them...if I don't feel anything for them?" He put his head back down.

" So?....Why don't you go out with them first and see if your feelings grow?" Shika asked.

" If I could do hurtful things like that, then I'd force my way in and steal her from him....but....when it all boils down...those two have true love for each other." Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling and Lees' eyes filled with hearts.

" True love, huh?.....Must be nice" Lee said.

" Must be..." Shika mumbled.

Naruto held up his phone and flipped it open. Shika and Lee leaned in to see the picture he chose as his background.

" It's the Hyuuga. What's up with that?" Shika asked

" Because Kiba was being annoying.....I used this picture against him. The year I took this picture of her, she was desperately searching for Kiba.....so much that she looked tired. .......If it were me....she wouldn't have to find me....because I'd always find Hinata first, just like I do now." Naruto stared at the picture a bit longer " I...guess I don't really need this" He said then began going through his phone so that he could erase Hinata's picture. Just when he was about to select yes to delete it, Shika snatched his phone away.

" Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto. It's still too early to give up." Naruto looked over at him.

" Shikamaru....?.......What the hell?" He asked then placed his face back down on the table. " You guys are his friends too, aren't you. You've got his back, don't you?" Naruto asked

".......But you know..." Lee began " .......Kiba's kind of awkward to be around unless he has a girlfriend."

" Lee's right. He's the type of guy that seems depressed unless he has a girl to support him."

" He's the type that always needs someone to protect, is what I really meant. " Lee stated. Shikamaru looked over at Lee and frowned.

" Someone to protect? What's up with that? Sounds like such a drag. It'd be so much easier without something like that."

" Yes, but, youth always shines it's brightest when there is someone for you to protect!"

" Hmm....well, I'm not sure if Kiba notices this already or not...but, he doesn't trust women" Shika explained. " And that's probably what makes things so difficult for him.?"

" Hmm...was it during his first year of middle school when his mother got remarried?" Lee asked

" That was her first marriage." Naruto cut in " Kiba's mom only sees his step-dad as her first husband."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Well, I guess that was all the talking we have to do for today. This is just a normal date now" Hinata said to Kiba as she stood in front of his house.

" Oi, you mind if I go in and change clothes?"

" Sure, I'll wait here."

" Okay, I won't take long." Kiba said then walked into his house.

' I can't believe I came to his house.' She thought as she watched him enter his home. ' but, it's only for today.' It didn't take long for him to come back out. He had his back to her as he closed the door. When he turned around Hinata's eyes went wide.

" Ta daa!" He said as he held Akamaru in his hands.

" What? You got a dog?!? What kind is it?" She asked as she petted the pup.

" I don't know....probably just a mixed breed. It's the one that was abandoned at Naruto's house." Hinata gasped again.

" Oh! It got bigger......or is it fatter?"

" Oi!"

" Is that really the same puppy?"

" Puppies grow to, you know."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' Ah, I'm such a baka. One look at that puppy and all my defenses shattered.' Hinata thought as they sat on the grass at the river front.

" What's its name, Kiba?"

" Akamaru"

" Akamaru? That's a cute name! So it's a boy! .......You know, Kiba, you seem like you'd be a really caring dad, unexpectedly."

' Unexpectedly....?' He thought

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" I just get that feeling. Actually, at first, you didn't really seem all that family-oriented but,........" She trailed off.

" What are you going on about? My dream has always been to have a nice house with three kids and a basketball goal in the driveway." Hinata looked up at Kiba with a smile as she scratched Akamarus' head.

" Three kids, huh? I'd prefer just one, I think."

" What?!? No way! If you only had one then that kid wouldn't ever have anyone to play with, right? Try again."

" Okay, maybe two at the most. One girl and one boy."

" That's no good either. It has to be two boys."

" Well, it's not like I'm going to be marrying you anyway, so......" She trailed off but, when she saw the way Kiba was looking at her she froze. He seemed like he was hurt by her words. Hinata began to blush.

' I guess that was kind of mean....' She thought as they stared at one another. Finally Kiba looked down and spoke.

" If you had two boys they could still play catch with each other, even when the dad's at work. " He stood up and Hinata fallowed. He spoke again after he began walking. " I never got to do anything with my dad. The only memories I have of him are the ones my mom told me about. She said he died soon after I was born. He died young from some kind of disease."

' This is the first time Kiba's told me about his real dad.' Hinata thought.

" Apparently, he was very athletic, a swimmer. When he was in high school he got many trophies in the nationals. My mom told me that story so many times that I'm able to form an image of him in my mind.....even though I've never met him. When I was in the fourth grade I asked my mom......if she had a picture of my dad. Show me what my dad looks like, I said. So then, she told me " Take a look in the mirror." I did and she said " Look, your dad's right there. You look just like him when he was your age. You are a spitting image of him. A prankster, always cheerful, smart and very handsome. Year after year, it's such a shock how much you're becoming like him." Apparently, he and I are like two peas in a pod. At least that what she'd always say."

" Two peas in a pod? I want to see! Oh, I would love to have seen the two of you. Because, you'll look like your dad when you get older, right?"

" I did see him once, though."

" Huh? Was it in a picture? How did he look?" Kiba threw a toy for Akamaru to chase.

" Fetch, Akamaru!" He yelled then turned his head to the side slightly to speak to Hinata over his shoulder "I couldn't really tell how he looked." With that Kiba ran after the dog. Hinata watched him. Soon the pup brought the toy to Hinata. She knelt down and took it.

" Thank you, Akamaru. You brought it to me. Good dog!" Hinata looked down and took his collar in her hand.

' Ah, it has his name and Kiba's number on it. Cute!' Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata could see Kiba stand back up. When she looked up their eyes met.

' My chest feels so tight. It hurts.' She thought then stood up.

" I'm going to go home now."

" Eh?" Asked Kiba. He was confused

" There's not much more we can do today so....." She trailed off, yet again

" Okay, then let me walk you to the bus stop" Hinata looked down.

' If I continue to look to him.....I feel like I'll give in.'

The two of them began to walk and every other moment Kiba would steal a glance at Hinata. It was silent so he thought that she wasn't paying any attention but, she noticed.

" Nani?" She asked

" Can we....hold hands?"

" I....think the answer is obvious, Kiba."

".........I guess that means a kiss is out of the question to, huh?"

" I'm afraid so. Gomen" When they made it to the bus stop Kiba held out his hand. Hinata just stared at it.

" A goodbye handshake?" He asked. Slowly, Hinata raised her hand and placed it in his.

' I feel like I'm being a terrible tease to Kiba. Dodging his actions and being mean.......it's as if I'm taunting him with bait. I don't have it in me to believe in him.'

Just when Hinata tightened her grip on Kibas' hand he gripped hers and pulled her forward. Before she knew it she was being surrounded by his arms and smothered in his embrace. Her eyes were wide as he held her to him tightly.

" Hinata.....thank you for today." He whispered to her. Hinata couldn't help the overwhelming emotions that flooded her. Her eyes welled. She loves Kiba.....she truly loves him.

' Everyone's words keep crossing my mind.....there's no reason to hesitate.....but, my will and what I feel in my heart are two different things. You're wrong Naruto....I am being honest with myself....and with what I want but,....my belief in him is not strong. My will to support him isn't strong enough.'

Hinata pulled away. The tears in her eyes were clear to Kiba.

" Kiba.......I'm starting to contradict myself........"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

When Kiba opened the front gate to his house, he saw his mom working in their garden. She turned when she heard Kiba close the gate.

" Kiba, good, you're just in time. Get that flower pot over there and bring it to me."

" Which one?"

" The biggest one over there in the corner"

" Eh? They all look like their the same size."

" You know, the one that had the white flowers in it over the summer."

" Ah, okay" He went to pick it up and frowned. It was very, very heavy. He struggled as he held it. " Wh-where do you want it?"

" Right over here next to the constance spry."

" W-what?"

" Right next to these roses, baka." After sitting it down he stood next to his mother. She stood up and stretched.

" Mom....when did you make that new arch in the garden?"

" It's nice. Right? Come the spring it'll be covered in flowers. Isn't it perfect?" Kiba looked down.

" M.....Makes you almost impatient for it to come, eh, mom?" He mumbled

" Looks like you're having a hard time talking to me again. Just like when you were younger." Kiba's eyes went wide. His mom looked down. " When you were in elementary school....you were a ball of energy. You'd come home and tell me all about your day at school. Everything that happened." She turned and looked at him. " Your discomfort is all because of me, isn't it?" Kiba was silent at first.

"......Not really.....it's just that I've become more of an adult now."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

When Kiba walked into the house he saw his step-dad sitting in the living room reading a news paper. He stood there for a minute before walking on up to his room and, after getting his things together, he got in the shower. As he stood under the water he thought about his past. How proud he use to be of his father.

**Flashback**

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

4th grade: Inuzuka, Kiba

" My dad's a swimmer and he got first place all the time in his high school competitions! That's why I'm going to be a great swimmer, just like him."

" But you're just a bastard child." One of the boys said to Kiba.

" What's a " Bastard"? Is it some kind of food?"

Time goes by

The boy explains

" Sensei! Sensei! Kiba-kun's fighting again!"

Time passes

6th grade: Inuzuka, Kiba on the swim team

He comes to a stop in the pool and the coach stops the timer.

" How was it?" He asked

" You still can't seem to get to the speed you need, Kiba." Needless to say, Kiba is disappointed

A school competition.

Kiba stands in the locker room looking in the mirror.

" Oi, Kiba, why do you always stare at yourself before every competition? Is it some kind of superstition or something?"

" ......It helps me concentrate."

After the competition

" Kiba.....don't be so upset.....you gave it your all today. You did great." Kiba turned over in his bed with his face still covered with his blanket.

" I couldn't get first place..."

" But, you got second place. That's great to!" Finally he sat up and looked at his mom.

" Aren't you disappointed in me?" She hugged him

" Of course not. You're my son so I'm proud of you."

Days pass

" Kiba.....come on. We're going to the hospital. Hurry up and get ready" Kiba looked down at his friends

" Oi, you guys, go home" They sweat dropped from his sudden outburst.

" Nani, nani, Kiba.....did something happen?" One of the boys asked

" We're probably going to see someone, just like the last time. I think it was my mom's best friends' husband. He's in the hospital, I think"

Time passes

Kiba, his mother, and sister stand in front of a bed with a person in it but, the persons' face was covered with the sheet. Their mother walks up to the unknown person and removes the sheet. Kiba instinctively turns his eyes away.

" Kiba...come.....take a good look at him."

" He looks like a skeleton.....it makes me sick to the stomach."

" Please....just take a close look at him. If only for a little while. Since.......he's your father." Kiba's eyes went wide and slowly, he began to turn his head towards the deceased man.

" But......mom....isn't he your friends husband....?" His mother didn't answer " Then....am I Amamiya-san's child?"

" No, you're my son" Kiba just stared at the unsightly form in front of him but, his mind was blank.

Years pass

" Kiba....Hana.....I...found someone that I want to marry. Besides, Kiba needs a father figure at his age, right?"

**End of flashback**

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba stood in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. Was he really just like that man? After slipping on his boxers and sleeping pants he picked up his phone. He began texting Hinata.

_Hinata, I promise, next time I'll tell you all I know about Kin. So, please, meet with me again._

Without a second thought, he sent her that message. Time seemed to go by slowly as he waited for her replay so when he finally did he was elated.

_okay_

Was her response. Kiba was so happy that he couldn't even move.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

As Naruto laid in his bed that night he stared at the picture of Hinata. After what seemed like forever, he finally closed his phone and laid it on his chest. He was restless. He stared up at the ceiling.

' Why...? Why....do the things I really want always seem to pass me by? Even if I really want them there.....they always leave me....and even if I don't want that.....it keeps happening anyway. My hopes are never fulfilled...and my good luck never seems to last for very long. My life never goes the way I want it to. Even so, if my good luck can turn to bad luck....then can't my bad luck change to good? Believing that....I continue to live on.....I continue to live'

**Alright people, this was your update. Hope you liked it. I'm tired now so I'll be going to bed. Ja!**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's that time again people. This is an update for We were there. I hope you like it and that it's worth the wait. Here goes.**

**I don't own or make any money from Bokura ga Ita or Naruto.**

Hinata sat on the bus staring out the window deep in thought.

' I asked Kiba the tell me all he knows about Kin-san. Because...maybe if I hear everything from his mouth.....' She looked down at the message she'd received from Kiba.

_Hinata, I promise, next time I'll tell you all I know about Kin. So, please, meet with me again._

'…....maybe this uneasy feeling will fade away. And....I might be able to trust him again.

Unconsciously, she looks at her reflection in the window and fixes her hair but, then she gasped and stared at herself. Why was she fixing her hair? It wasn't like this was a date or anything, right?

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

There Hinata stood in town square waiting for Kiba. She felt a little out of place. It wasn't a date but, there were so many other couples there and here she is waiting for someone.

' I feel that.....' Memories of she and Kiba together filled her mind. ' I might be able to make up with Kiba and start over.' From where she was standing she looked up and to her left only to spot Kiba running towards her. She couldn't control herself and began to blush at the sight of him.

In front of her, he stopped. She smiled as he rested his hands on his knees and caught his breath. When he looked up at her she quickly dropped the smile.

" You're late, Kiba" She pouted and looked away.

" Gomen....I....had to look for the movie tickets. I thought...I'd...lost them." He panted out then pulled a ticket out and holding it out for her. Hinata looked down at the piece of paper then back up at Kiba. He only smiled in return. For a moment Hinata was enchanted. His smile. That damn smile! It almost sucked her right in. She looked away.

" H-How many times do I have to tell you? This isn't a date, Kiba." He chuckled sheepishly and looked down while rubbing the back of his neck.

" Yeah.........but, you see, these tickets expire today, so.....But, if you don't want to go....."

" Eh?! Th-they expire today, you say?"

' It would be such a waste' She thought to herself

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them walked into the lobby of the movie theater. Kiba walked happily ahead with Hinata walking slowly behind. She was feeling a bit unsure. Things weren't heading in the direction she'd hoped. Or was it?

' This is bad' She thought ' Isn't this going just as before?' She asked herself with her head down but, just then a wonderful aroma drifted up into her nose.

She looked up and fallowed the scent over to the snack bar. This didn't go unnoticed. Kiba walked back over to her with a knowing smile upon his face.

" You can't watch a movie without getting some popcorn, right?" He knew that was Hinata's favorite movie snack. She turned and looked at him with a childish smile on her face then nodded. The two of them walked over to the counter.

" Welcome! How may I help you?" The cheerful saleswoman asked

" Yeah, one large caramel/butter popcorn please" The two said in unison. The two of them turned and looked at each other.

" Oi! How could you every think that popcorn should have caramel on it? Gross!" Kiba said.

" How could you say such a thing, Kiba? Butter popcorn is so ordinary and bland." Hinata argued.

" If you want some sweet caramel then just get some candy."

" That's not what I want. Caramel candy and popcorn are two different things entirely."

" That's exactly what I'm trying to say, Hinata. If they're so different then why put them together? I don't get you at all!"

" I'm just trying to say that it has a nice taste. You just don't understand, Kiba!" With those last words the two of them realized just what they were doing just now. They both sweat dropped. The saleswoman remained silent with a smile. Hinata looked down. " Wh-Why don't you just get the buttered popcorn, Kiba. I'll just have a separate order of caramel popcorn."

" S-Sounds good. Two like that, please." Kiba said to the silent saleswoman then reached in his pocket to pay for the popcorn.

" Certainly, sir. Right away." Hinata saw that Kiba was also paying for hers.

" Ah! Kiba! I-I can pay for my own." He looked over at her.

" Don't worry about it"

" No....because this isn't a date. I don't think it's right that you pay for me as well." Kiba sweat dropped.

".......I see."

" Hai. I'll just pay for my half." Hinata said then reached in her pocket for her money. When she counted her money her face turned pale. She was broke.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba had the biggest smile on his face as he walked into theater 12 with two popcorns and two sodas. He was so very happy to be able to pay for Hinatas' share. It was just like a date! Hinata stopped him.

" Ano....I'll definitely pay you back. I'll pay you back tomorrow." Kiba just continued to smile.

" Yep!" He said cheerfully then the two of them walked on into the dark room to find a seat. Kiba raised an eyebrow as they walked. " There's like..no one here." Hinata looked up at him then back at the almost empty room.

' With it empty like this, everything is gonna go the way Kiba wants it to.' She thought. Finally, they found a seat. Kiba smiled.

" Oi! This is pretty cool. Besides us, there's only three other couples." He said as he looked around. " Isn't it ama-......" He turned to look at Hinata but, jumped when he saw the sullen expression on her face. "......zing?" He sweat dropped.

" Kiba. Just a reminder. I'm giving up on you if you don't talk about Kin-san today." Kiba looked over at the soft spoken girl. He had a very serious look on his face. She continued " With the way things are going today, I find it hard to believe that you are going to talk seriously about her at all." Hinata said then looked up Kiba.

".....Yeah, I know" He said.

' Kiba instinctively has a habit of avoiding the subject when it's about Kin-san.' She thought.

" Oi!"

" What is it, Kiba?"

"......Her name was Yamamoto, Kin. Her birthday was July 6th. Blood type: O. As for her family....she had a mother, father, and a little sister. Her favorite thing to do was to go to karaoke. She hated school work. Her favorite color was green. Her bedroom was covered in everything green. She had a really silly personality. She smiled and laughed a lot. …...She would laugh at anything.....even things that weren't funny. She had a lot of boyfriends before me. By the way, I was her 7th." Hinata blushed at all she was hearing then turned to look down at her hands.

" A-Ano...that's not exactly what I wanted to hear....."

" Huh?"

" I didn't want her profile line up. I wanted to hear more about....eetoo....you know......" She trailed off.

' Like, Kiba's feelings for her.' She thought to herself then began talking again.

" Wa....was there anything that really left a lasting impression on you after going on a date with her?"

" A lasting impression? You mean like how a Udon noodle once came out of her nose?"

" Really?! An Udon noodle came out of her nose?"

" Yep! We were eating Udon, and suddenly she began laughing really hard about something....."

" It really came out?" Hinata asked

" Yep....it really freaked me out."

" Ano...that's a little.......eetoo...." Hinata was speechless.

" See...I told you she was silly."

" That's not what I meant." Just then the lights in the theater went out.

" Ah! The movie's about to start." Kiba stated. Hinata looked over at him as he stared at the screen.

' Kiba....he keeps giving me the slip.' She looked up at the screen. ' This movie....I've seen it before.....' She began to think of where she'd seen it. She gasped when she realized. It was the same movie they'd seen together on their first date. Instinctively, she looked down at the arm rest at his hand.

' Ah! Just like the first time. His arm's in the exact same spot. He left just enough room for me to rest my arm. But.....why won't he hold my hand just like the last time?'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them walked along the river bank with Kiba walking a few steps ahead of her. Hinata stopped and stared at the water. It's sparkled like glitter as the sun casted it's light upon it.

" You said you wanted her to come back to life, didn't you? Back then.... Do you remember?" She asked Kiba loud enough for him to hear. He stopped but, didn't turn to face her.

".....Yeah" He answered. Thoughts of their last date as an official couple filled both their minds. Kiba's words seemed to reverberate in Hinata's mind.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

_" .........How can I hate.......the woman I loved so much?" _

_" Everything......I'll forgive you for everything. So, please.......Kin, I want you to come back to me alive. Come back to me. Come back to life."_

_~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~_

Hinata looked down at her feet, too afraid to look up. She was afraid to meet Kiba's eyes. She was unaware that he had yet to turn and face her out of fear as well.

" Kiba? If Kin-san had been saved in that accident......if she had lived......" Hinata trailed off.

' This is a really mean question. Gomen na, Kiba...' She thought. Just as she was about to speak, Kiba cut her off.

" It's impossible to consider something like that in a normal sense. There's just no way I'd be able to continue to go out with her."

' Really?' Hinata thought then looked up at his back.

" Actually....that's no true." He said

" You said that you wanted her to come back to life. So, that's not true?"

" I....just got caught up in the moment, that's all"

" But, isn't that how you really feel, Kiba?"

" No" Hinata stared at his back for a while longer before looking down.

" You...you won't answer anything I ask you..."

" I'm answering you!" Kiba turned to her and said.

" Then why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

" I'm not avoiding them!"

" Yes! You are!"

" What do you want from me, Hinata?! What do I have to say to make you understand?" Hinata could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes but, she wouldn't let them fall.

" That's not what I'm asking for." She said

" Isn't it?"

"........Just forget it!" Hinata yelled then turned to walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' There's something big in Kiba's heart that's a blockade.' She thought as she walked through the park. ' And every time I try to get around it, he gets mad. The more he tries to act as if it's nothing, the stronger I can feel it becoming.'

Too busy caught up in her own thoughts, Hinata didn't see the crack in the ground and tripped. Still lying on the ground, she just stared up at the blue sky and continued to think.

' The existence of that person known as Kin-san......I....I just don't understand Kibas' feeling's anymore.' She thought. She didn't even notice Kiba as he stood watching her. It' wasn't until she heard him take a few steps closer that she noticed. She placed her hands over her eyes and began to speak.

" I don't have the confidence for this anymore. There's.....just no meaning left in any of this." Kiba could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke. He sat down next to her without a word. For a while, they sat in silence.

" So, this is like a game that ends before anyone could win?" He asked softly. Hinata removed her hands from her eyes.

" It wasn't suppose to be like this."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

They sat at the bus stop in silence. Both wearing a mask of disappointment.

' I don't know what to do anymore' she thought.

Even after boarding the bus, the two didn't speak.

' I wonder if I just misunderstood him....' They got off the bus and began walking to her house. ' …....Thinking that I might've been able to get Kiba to do something about all of this.......this confusion.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata opened the gate to her home but, stopped and turned to Kiba.

" Well, ja ne" He didn't say anything in return so she turned back to the gate. Just as she took a step he spoke.

" The day before Kin died.....we got into an argument." Hinata stopped but, didn't turn around. He continued. " It was over something really stupid. You know, just the usual lovers' quarrel." Hinata gasped and turned to face him. Kiba looked down.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**Flashback**

" Oi! Kin! Even thought it's a day early, why don't we celebrate your birthday today?"

" Eh?! What?! What?!" Kin asked

" Well, you remember that new Italian place that just opened? You wanted to go there, right?" He asked with a smile. " I'll let you eat as much as you want!"

" Ah, actually, I just went there a couple days ago with a friend." She smiled.

" Eh?"

" Me and Miki-chan were out one day just doing a bunch of nothing when these two guys started hitting on us. They were college students. All we did was eat and talk, though." Kiba didn't like it. He didn't like that one bit.

" Why?.....Why would you go out with them so willingly?"

" Eh? Well, you know......Ki-chan(her nickname for kiba), you hadn't called me at all since summer break started so I was bored. I just wanted to go out. You never called me and whenever I called your house, you were never there."

" I told you I had a part time job at Narutos' store didn't I?"

" Huh? I don't remember that. I don't remember you telling me that at all."

" But, Yuri answered the phone and I told her to tell you."

" Nani? You told Yuri? When?"

" Oi, just...don't go out to eat food that other guys buy for you. You really are a baka sometimes, aren't you?!"

**Flashback over**

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, Hinata was speechless as she listened to Kibas' story.

" That's.....what I said to her. She got really mad. Though, I guess I snapped to. Even though she always laughed at whatever I told her, at that time, she was seriously angry. And just like that, we went our separate ways. And then, the next day, the accident happened." Hinata stared with wide eyes. She had no idea. Kiba looked up at her with a desolated smile.

" I'm....really not myself when I have to remember her. Because......there is so much regret. Thinking of her makes me hate myself. I become painfully aware of just how feeble I am. I can't stop asking myself " what if" despite how futile it is." Hinata wanted to cry. This is what she wanted. This was it. Finally.

" You....ask yourself futile questions? Like.....what?" She asked. Kiba looked down and placed his face in the palm of his right hand.

" Hinata, you may not believe me but, right now, you are the most important person to me. That's because I believe that only one person can be important to you at a time. But.....if you don't believe me then there's nothing I can do, huh?"

He finally removed his hand and looked back up at her. Hinata stared into his eyes without speaking. They stood there just watching the other. Kiba looked up at the sky then back down to Hinata.

" The woman I want the most, ran away from me." Hinatas' eyes were filled to the brim. " Ja, Hinata." Kiba said then turned and began walking away.

Hinata stood there for only a moment longer before turning to walk towards her house. It wasn't until she reached out to open her front door that she stopped. His last words crossed her mind.

" _The woman I want the most, ran away from me." _After that she thought about some of the things he'd said to her throughout their relationship.

" _When did I ever push you away?"_

" _Don't leave me, Hinata"_

" _And, my girlfriend was a cheat"_

"_I can't stop asking myself " what if" despite how futile it is."_

Hinata stood there staring down at the door.

' Kiba....everything I kept asking Kiba.....why?' She shut her eyes tight and balled her fists. She couldn't let it be this way. She began to run. She ran away from her house and down the street until Kiba came into view.

" Kiba!" He stopped when he heard her voice. She began to talk when she got closer. " Kiba, despite everything, I think that Kin-san loved you very much. I'm sure that, even now, she regrets what she did also. I'm sure she regrets leaving you behind. She probably feels like she could die all over again from making you feel sad. And I'm sure......even now......she's watching over you from heaven!"

Kiba remained with his back to Hinata. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. What could he say? Hinata couldn't take the silence. She knew he was hurting. Slowly, she began walking towards him. Without even hesitating Hinata stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Kiba instinctively hugged her back.

' It's the same as that day....' She thought ' Kibas' heart was about to open up to me. That was my chance.....and I let it get away. I see. So that's what it was. Then, this time, I won't make any mistakes. I won't let it slip away....and Kibas' heart will open up to me completely.'

" It's alright, Kiba. Kin-san didn't run away from you. She just passed you by accident. She....really did love you. She just lost her chance to tell you. She didn't push Kiba away. Kiba, please....answer her. I'm sure Kin-san is listening, even know. She wants to apologize to you." Kiba tightened his grip on Hinata. He held onto her so tightly. " Kiba,....answer her plea."

Thoughts of Kin crossed Kibas' mind.

" _Then why don't we search for our happiness together?" _He'd asked Kin once, he remembered. Once again, he would let his guard down for Hinata. He would try for Himself, for Kin,.....and for Hinata most of all.

" Gomen.....Gomen na, Kin, that.....I couldn't make you happy." Tears overflowed and cascaded down Hinatas' cheeks as she listened to Kibas' words but, she smiled. Now she understood. Finally, finally she would be able to get around the wall that isolated Kibas' heart.

" Kiba....you pass" she said then buried her face deep into his shoulder.

They could finally move forward.....together.

**Wow! That was great! I really enjoyed this chap. I hope you did to. So? What do you think? Do you think things will be better now for Hinata and Kiba? Will their relationship finally go smoothly now that Kiba has gotten his feelings off his chest? I wonder. Well, let me know. Anyway, Ja! Oh, and thanks for reading ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright people. It's been long enough. I'm now giving you an update. I hope it's good. Here you go.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

" Whaaaaaat?!! You made up with Kiba? Are you really sure about this?" Ino asked/yelled as she, Hinata, and Tenten sat together during their lunch break at school. Hinata blushed.

" .....Yeah.." Ino gave Hinata an unconvienced glance

" When you say "......Yeah.." like that it makes me wonder,...did you think this over?"

" You sure you're not just getting caught up in the flow of things?" Tenten asked. Hinata felt awkward talking to her friends about it. They were like cops and she was the criminal. Hinata sighed.

" Well,...I just couldn't be without him any longer."

" See? Sounds like you really did just get caught up in the flow" said Ino

".....Maybe..."

" "Maybe.." Hinata? Really?...."

" But....now that I've started over, I've decided to see this through." Tenten and Ino sighed.

" Well..." Ino began "....if you're that determined then we'll cheer you on." Unbeknownst to the three girls, Yuri sat a few seats ahead of them, with her back to them, listening in.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Oi, what's up with that?" A boy asked as he and his friend stared down at Kiba and Hinata talking, outside of their school, from the window in their class." Did those two hook up again?" The other boy laughed.

" Well, I guess it's no so bad" They both laughed. Naruto sat in his seat looking at them as they chatted about the couple outside the window.

" Oi, any of you guys free tomorrow?" One of the boys asked out loud to the other males in the class.

" Why? What's up?" One boy asked

" I'm throwing a hook up party"

" With who this time?"

" I got some new girls this time. I just can't get enough guys to come. Anybody wanna go?" The boy turned around to look at the quiet blond " What about you Naruto?"

" Ahh...no, no don't bother asking him. He's never been the type to go to hook up parties. ...H-"

" I'll go" Naruto said cutting the boy off

" What? Really?"

" Really"

" What's gotten into you all of a sudden....?" Naruto casted his eyes downward but, said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" So, then we can meet up at our usual place tomorrow, Kiba?" Hinata asked as the two of them stood out in the hall.

" Yeah, I'll call you when I head out." Kiba said as he turned to walk back to his class. Hinata waved.

" Okay" Kiba paused and looked at Hinata for a moment longer before walking off.

' As if nothing ever happened....our lives have returned to the way they were before.' She thought as she began to walk her own way. ' Kiba's coming over for the first time in a long time. I think I'll ask nii-san to pick up a cake. The same old peaceful days as before....but, I want to believe that these days will become something incredibly irreplaceable' Hinata was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice as Yuri walked pass her.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba sat on the step in front of his front door tying his shoes when his mom walked up behind him.

" What is it?" He asked

" Are you going out?"

" Yeah"

" What time can I expect you back?"

" Late.." He said then stood up. " Did something happen?"

" No...nothing. It can wait until another time."

" Hm?"

" Nothing....have a nice time, Kiba"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba was surprised with who he saw standing at the same bus stop he was headed to. He stopped for a moment as he and Naruto locked eyes. Without saying a word he walked over and stood some distance away from the blond. The two of them waited in silence. But then Kiba ended up being the first to speak.

" Going....somewhere?"

" Ah, yeah. Just stepping out for a bit. You?"

" Huh? Ah, eeto...I'm just stepping out for a bit, to" With that the bus pulled to a slow stop in front of the two. After paying they both inwardly cursed to see that there were only two seats free. One right next to the other.

Naruto sat first, taking the seat closest to the window. Soon after, Kiba sat down next to him. Naruto frowned.

" Don't sit next to me! People probably already got the wrong idea when we got on the bus together!" Kiba frowned

" Then you stand up!" Kiba looked off to the side " You sure know how to make things awkward" Kiba mumbled. Naruto looked out the window.

" I could say the same about you." mumbled the blond also.

" Huh?" Kiba asked now looking over at the blue eyed boy.

" Things went well between you and Hinata-chan, didn't it? You two are going on a date today, right? Why can't you even admit that much to me? Are you trying to keep your guard up or something, Kiba? " Kiba looked away from Naruto.

"......Not really...." He mumbled his answer.

" You've been like this for as long as I've known you. And don't try to give me that weak apology stuff, either. It'll only piss me off more." Kiba looked down.

" Naruto, this is.......you've given up halfway through the game. " Naruto gasped and looked over at Kiba. Kiba looked up at him and continued to talk. " You told me I'd regret it, you declared war, and put me through pure hell. That's why I tied you up that day. I wanted to tare up any chance I thought you might've had. It's because I was desperate. But, you're just gonna forfeit yourself in the middle of the game? Don't be a coward. Fight to the bitter end!" Kiba sighed and looked ahead. " Why should I be the one telling you this? It makes me a baka." Naruto looked ahead. He was touched, to say the least but, what could he say? Kiba frowned and spoke again. " Ah, and don't think I'm looking out for you or anything like that, understand?" Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

Just then the bus pulled to a stop in front of someone. It was Hinata. When the door opened Hinata gasped.

" Ah!" Naruto stopped when he saw the pale eyed girl.

" Huh? Naruto-kun!" Soon the bus pulled away and the three of them were standing together on the sidewalk. " This is such a surprise, Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"

" Uh...um...I just had to get off here to transfer to another bus."

" Really? Where are you headed?"

" Oh, um..no where special." Kiba stood watching the two talk with a half, almost unnoticeable smile.

" To a hook up party." Kiba said and his smile grew even bigger. Naruto's eyes went wide. " You're going to a hook up party, right? Yeah, a hook up party. You know, a hook up party." Kiba repeated over and over with amusement. " Well, shouldn't we get going, Hinata? After all, Naruto's pretty busy trying to get to his hook up party." Naruto glared at the boy beside him.

' He knew..' He thought to himself as Kiba smiled. Kiba walked up to him, huge smile and all.

" News travels fast, you know. As promised, neither of us are looking out for the other, right? Oh yeah, good luck with your hook up party." He said that last part loud enough for Hinata to hear, again.

"......Thanks..." Naruto mumbled then turned and walked towards his next bus stop.

Kiba watched as his blond friend walked away and Hinata watched him.

" Kiba..you weirdo."

" Huh? He's the one who started it."

" Kiba, you really like Naruto-kun, don't you?" Kiba frowned and stepped back.

" Huh?!! Don't say sick stuff like that, baka!" Hinata turned her back to him

" I'm only speaking the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba and Hinata sat in her bedroom doing their homework.

" Kiba, lets compare our answers for numbers three and four."

" Okay" Hinata looked up at the boy sitting across from her.

" How about I go and get us something to drink?"

" Nah, I'm good" He said without even looking up from the math problem he was working on. Hinata stared at him for a moment before continuing to work on her own problem. The room was quiet all save for the sound of their pencils scribbling on the paper.

" Ano...Kiba-kun..you seem pretty serious today."

" Huh?"

" You always screw around and we never get any work done. That's how it was."

" Really?"

" Yeah, you're acting weird. What's gotten into you?"

" Oh, uh, should we talk about something?" He asked

" No, you don't have to push yourself." The two of them stared at each other. Kiba's expression was serious.

" Maybe it's because...I might be a little nervous." He said. Hinata couldn't believe it.

" W-why now, all of a sudden?"

" I just feel like I might screw up somehow...and make you mad again. You know, make you yell " Get out!" or something like that.

" I....I wouldn't say something like that. No, I've decided that I'll start over." Hinata looked down using her bangs as a curtain. " That's why...it's okay to act silly like usual...When you're so quiet and obedient like this..it makes me have butterflies in my stomach."

' Yes, it might have been impulsive when I told Kiba-kun that he'd passed....but I realized that I'd been waiting for that impulse all along.' She thought to herself.

Kiba smiled at the girl then lifted his homework up and cheered.

" Yosh! I did it!" Hinata held her unfinished homework up and pouted.

" You're going too fast."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Yosh! It's time for introductions!"

" Introductions!"

" Yeah, introductions!" The group of teens yelled and cheered in the restaurant. With that, one by one, they began their introductions. It was simple. State your name and a few of your interests. In the middle of one of the girls introduction Naruto stood up.

" Uh...I'm gonna go to the restroom for a sec." His class mate from school told him where it was then continued to listen the the girl and Naruto walked off. He wasn't having any fun, just as he thought. This wasn't working.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto's call all shared gym together. Their coach had just done an amazing flip off the beam which Hinata, Tenten, and Ino thought was just wonderful. Soon the coach started calling out for someone to try it or to beat his move.

" Oi, you gonna do it?" Chouji asked Kiba

" Nah, not today. Besides....aren't you hungry? I am?"

" Don't you have any energy left?" Another boy asked

" Ah, man. All the girls are watching and waiting" Chouji said as he looked across the gym. Kiba's ears perked up when he heard that. Now, of course, everyone knows he had to doing something even more amazing to show off in front of Hinata. He got up and began to stretch. Hinata watched him from her seat on the floor.

' Kiba-kun always gets so hyped up when there's a bunch of people' The Hyuuga thought to herself

Before long the tall boy ran towards the beam then pushed himself off into a high front flip and landed perfectly. Everyone began to cheer. Hinata could admit. She was amazed. She had no idea he could jump so high. Kiba smiled.

" Nice finish, Kiba" The coach yelled

' Piece of cake' Kiba thought as he waved and smiled

" Is there anyone out there who wants to challenge him?" The coach asked

" Damn, he sure is showing off. All the girls are getting excited." Shikamaru said from his spot on the floor next to Naruto. Naruto remained quiet as he watched the Inuzuka, but then his attention shifted to the dark haired girl across the room. She looked excited as well as she watched Kiba. Naruto looked back down.

' No, this isn't important. I should just keep to myself.' He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice as Kiba walked towards him. It wasn't until Kiba called his name that he noticed him standing in front of him.

" Oi, Naruto, you're not gonna give it a try?"

" Nah, it's too much of a pain" Kiba laughed

" I guess so. After all you'd look so lame when you screw up. Well, don't push yourself or anything." Kiba said then walked away. Naruto was pissed. The onlookers oohed when he stood up.

" Ah! We have a challenger!" The coach announced

" Look, it's Naruto. That's rare. Usually he be just sitting around watching" Someone said

" Eh? It's Naruto." Tenten stated

" Now, isn't this unusual?" Ino added. Hinata was silent. What was going on, she wondered?

Naruto ran, jumped, flipped, and landed successfully. Everyone cheered. He did even better than Kiba. Naruto did his little victory move.

' Well, I guess I can handle this' He thought to himself

" Naruto's pretty good to." Ino said

" Naruto-kun sure is cool! You can really feel how intense he is" Tenten added. Hinata's eyes wondered over to Kiba who was lining up again for another jump.

" OH! Kiba's going up again!" The coach yelled. The crowd cheered and voiced their opinion on what they thought he'd do next. It was the same thing. Kiba ran, jumped, and flipped but, this time he added a twist before landing. Everyone went wild. Next was Naruto again. This time flipping sideways instead of forward. The kids exploded.

Back to back the two boys flipped over and over again trying to outdo the other. They were going at it like two crazy guys. Well this went on for a while, but as expected, the coach soon stopped them.

Naruto sat on the ground next to Shikamaru with a frown. He rubbed his aching knees. He hadn't done anything like that in such a long time and the burning in his knees was proof enough.

" Oww...geez, my legs and knees hurt like hell" Shikamaru looked over at him.

" Moron"

Kiba stood in the locker room changing clothes. Chouji was across from him doing the same.

" Oi, eeto, I thought things were settled between the two of you, so why are you still at each others throats?" The chubby boy asked

" Huh? Tch. Naruto's the one at my throat. It is weird that he's still at it, huh?" Chouji turned and gave Kiba an exasperated look.

' Same goes for you' He thought to himself before turning his attention back to his clothes

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino stood around as they prepared themselves for their next class.

" Gym class was so much fun today, right?!" Tenten said with excitement

" Those two were so cool today!" Ino added as she brushed her hair

" Yep! Especially Kiba!" Tenten smiled at Hinata and she blushed.

" Hinata, I'm so jealous."

" ....A-ah...." Was Hinata's only reply to Ino's statement

' Why am I so happy right now? ' Hinata asked herself

" This makes me wonder if there's anything Kiba's not good at. " Tenten stated

" Yeah" the blond girl agreed

' Something that Kiba's not good at?.......Is there anything he's not good at? When I first entered high school that's the question I asked him. Back then I thought that Kiba was such a scary person. It's kinda weird now that I'm thinking back on it. But, he really did look like the type of person who could do anything back then. Though....now know...exactly what Kiba's not good at. Love' Hinata slowly braided her hair as she thought about this.

' When you're nervous about something you tend to become even more uneasy about it the more it's brought up. Even Kiba, who jumped over the beam so easily, is no different. And when I think of that I find myself loving him even more.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Kiba, your bento is always packed full of stuff all the time, I noticed."

" Really now?"

" Yes, it's completely different than the bento I always bring. I always get last nights leftovers or something. Here, let me have a bite."

" No"

" But...why?"

" It doesn't taste as good as it looks."

" Don't say that. I'm sure it's fine. You're mom must have worked hard" With that Hinata reached in with her chop sticks and got a piece. Kiba watched quietly as she chewed the food. Just as he thought, it wasn't exactly what Hinata had expected. His mom had never really been that good at cooking

" See? It's not good, right?"

" Eetooo...." She trailed off. ' How to describe it? Compared to the way it looked, it's pretty plain.' She thought to herself.

" My haha doesn't have good skills when it comes to cooking. Up until my sister moved she did most of the cooking. But, my haha tries her best so I deal with it. I think her fried eggs are pretty good, though....or rather, they're the only part that's good."

" Really?"

" Yep. Here, taste them" Kiba handed his bento over to Hinata.

" Ah! They really are good!"

" See?" Kiba smiled. Hinata blushed as she watched him eat.

" Kiba?"

" Hm?"

" You know, everything is fine"

" Yeah"

" You told me someone can only have one person who's most important to them at a time. I want to believe that. If it's you who says it then I'm going to try my best. As long as you don't give up on me, then I'll never give up on you. I can do that, right?"

" .....Yeah..." He smiled

' I'll believe in him '

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sat in his back yard looking up at the stars with his narutonic. He was confused. Anko stood looking out at her brother from the glass door before sliding it open and walking out. Naruto looked up at her.

" What?" He asked

" You're cold out here, right?" Naruto didn't answer. Anko walked over to him " You haven't left the house all weekend and you've been coming straight home after school everyday, to." She stopped in front of him. " I don't know if this does or doesn't have to do with it, but I guessing everything went down the drain with that girl, right?" Naruto almost chocked on his drink when he heard Anko's words.

" What tha heck?! It has nothing to do with you!" Naruto yelled as he choked and gasped for air

" Geez, you're so pathetic! How can I continue to call you my little brother?"

" Shut up!" Anko sat down

" Stop being so nice, Naruto. Take advantage of that runt's weakness for once, will you?"

" Little runt?.......Oi, what does it mean to fight to the bitter end in love?"

" Hmm....it varies depending on the situation, but.....whether you win or not, doesn't that insure you that the other person knows your feelings, no matter what?"

" But, if nothing changes whether you confess or not.....then it's better to say nothing at all."

" Why do you say that, Naruto?"

" No matter how much you sugar coat it, in the end, those words will still leave a bad taste in your mouth. Even if you get over it, the people around you won't. A guy like that is just full of himself. Am I wrong?" Naruto looked over at his sister and she looked at him. " Getting in a forbidden relationship with your best friends girlfriend is wrong to begin with." Naruto added. Anko looked ahead.

" Even though you and Kiba are the same age and both in the 11th grade, you're both so different. Of course you'd lose to him when you're like this."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" That girl told me that she'd form a bond with a person, even if there's almost nothing to work with."

" Would it have been better to cut into his plane and get her before he did? Even if I had to tie him up?"

" Tch, yeah! Obviously. After all, the world of love is all about being partial and biased. There's no such thing as "Fair" and " Unfair". " Honorable" or "dishonorable". Even if you trapped him and break both his arms, as longs as you're trying with all your might for what you want.....isn't that noble, despite what others may think of you afterwards?"

' N-noble....?' Naruto thought to himself

" Loving someone elses lover or stealing someone elses lover...."

" " Stealing someone elses lover"?"

".....there's only one way to allow such a thing."

" What? What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly. Anko stood up and looked down at the blond.

" I won't tell you. Figure it out for yourself." She said then walked to the door. However, before she walked through the door she stopped and spoke. " If you can't figure it out on your own then you don't have the right to do it."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto slid the door open to his first student council meeting and stopped.

" Uh..."

" Ah! What? I never would've thought you'd be part of the student council, Naruto-kun." Naruto walked into the class and closer to where Hinata was sitting.

" Ah, well, I lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors. Ehehe!....but, you to? Weren't you on it last year?"

" They kinda pushed me into doing it again..... It's nothing out of the ordinary, though. Oh, no one's sitting next to me so why don't you sit here?"

" Oh, uhh....okay." Hinata was a bit nervous. She looked at him and smiled

" Since we've never had a class together, sitting here like this kinda feels weird, huh?" Naruto chuckled

" Ah, I was just thinking the same thing."

' Reading too much into the coincidence would be weird. I'll just talk to him normally.' Hinata thought.

" By the way, Naruto-kun..how did things go the other day?"

" Hm?"

" How was the hook up party?" Naruto jumped slightly, knocking some papers off the desk. He was so embarrassed. His cheeks were a bright red as he bent to pick up the scattered paper. " A-are you alright?"

" Y-yeah...I'm good. Uh...everything went okay." He said to answer her earlier question

" Okay?"

" What about you? I'm glad everything worked out."

" Yes.....ano....sorry for causing you so much trouble, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up at the Hyuuga.

" Yeah, well, you know what they say " Adversity builds character" No pain, no gain "

" Yes, I believe in that to." Naruto looked straight ahead. Hinata continued " You know, just as Naruto-kun said, I think I was the one who was obsessed with Kin-san. And because of that Kiba had to deal with a lot of uneasiness. Which is why it's my turn to give it my all." Naruto smiled

" ......You really are the best like this....Hinata-chan is just Hinata-chan. It's great. Do your best!" Hinata blushed

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's words replayed in Hinata's mind as she stood outside after school waiting for Kiba. He was playing soccer with his friends.

" Kiba...we should be going now." She yelled over to him. He looked over at her then back to his friends.

" Sorry guys, gotta go." She watched him smile as he walked towards her. He came to a stop right in front of her and she helped him with his book bag then adjusted his scarf.

' I love his smiling face' she thought ' No matter what happens, I want him to keep smiling. And I want to make him smile, because it's what keeps me full of spirit.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto watched the couple prepare to walk home together from his spot on the roof top.

' What I said wasn't a lie, but....at the very least..I know that if that smile was for me....if it really was for me......I don't think I could ever be happier.' He thought with a sad smile'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Ohayo!"

" Ah, Hinata, did you prepare for your presentation?" Tenten asked

" Yes! I'm all set" Just then the door to the class room slid open. Kiba was the first person to notice the person who opened it. He was surprised, to say the least. Soon after, everyone else noticed what he did and the room grew quiet. When Hinata noticed her eyes went wide. Yuri didn't have on her usual thick glasses. Of course, people began to whisper. Kiba didn't know what Yuri was thinking and was feeling uneasy about it all

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sat in class with his hands clenched into his hair. He was struggling with what to do. He was torn and just all together, confused and depressed. What was it that he had to figure out on his own? Darn his sister.

' The one way......the only way.... What's the only way to allow it?!! '

" Oi, Naruto, Naruto! I'm having another hook up party. Want to go?

" I'll pass" ' Dammit! I can't figure it out at all!" Naruto screamed in his mind

" I got a lot of cuties this time, Naruto" Naruto glared up at his class mate

" Didn't I just say that I wasn't going?!" The boy frowned and walked away. Naruto didn't have to be so mean about it, he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' Even though it seems like our lives never change, they slowly do.....And just like we never notice the changing of the seasons....the same goes for our hearts.'

**Well, there you go. I hope you really like it. Oh, I just did a new one-shot called " Tale of the untold story" It's for a contest. I'd really like if you guys would vote for my story at this link .net/u/1171620/**

**Though, I'd really like the second prize that's up for grabs. Also, you know, if you want to read that story then you're more than free to. Anyway, I hope you liked this update. Let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**'Kay people, here it is. You're new update for Bokura ga Ita. I hope you enjoy it! Also, after you finish this new chap (and give a review, hopefully?) Would you please stop by my profile page and vote on the new poll that's up? Please give me two answers please! Now, on with the story!**

**I do not own or make any money from Naruto or Bokura ga Ita.**

Naruto sat at his desk with his cup ramen on one side, a steamed meat bun still in it's wrapper hanging from his mouth, and a can of Narutonic sitting in front of him. He looked up at Shikamaru as he tried to get the can open with his free hand.

" Eh? The girl from the hook up party the other day?" He asked the pineapple head across from him. Shikamaru smiled.

" Yep. I'm gonna get up with her again, this weekend, but meeting up with her by myself will be too troublesome. I don't want to be nagged." Naruto rolled his eyes as he opened his meat bun.

" Something's too troublesome for you? Nah, couldn't be." The blond said sarcastically.

" Whatever, but it's true. Anyway, she asked if she could bring a friend, to." Naruto paused with a mouth crammed full of meat, bread, and noodles as he and Shikamaru stared at each other. So Shika thought he was being slick, huh? He had this planned out all along. " So, would you come, Naruto?" Said man finally swallowed his food and frowned.

" No way! Like that's gonna happen. You're such a pain." He then stuffed his mouth again.

" Come on, man. It's troublesome, but I need you to do this." Naruto remained quiet as he gulped down his soda. Shikamaru sighed. " I'll make a deal with you. I'll buy your lunch for you every day for a month and I'm only asking that you stay for an hour. So, you in or what, friend?" Naruto sighed.

" Can't you find someone else? Like Shino or something?"

" Nope. No good. He's got something to do. You're the only guy I know that never has anything to do." Shika said much to Naruto's irritation. When the blond didn't say anything more Shikamaru smirked " See you around one tomorrow afternoon at the shopping mall, Naruto" Once again, Naruto sighed

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata smiled as she approached the Inuzuka in the school hall.

" Kiba, what shirt are you gonna wear this Saturday?" Kiba smiled back.

" Hm? Why do you ask?"

" Because I wanted to know what color it was so just in case I was thinking of the same thing."

" Oh, that's right. You bought a red shirt that looks a lot like my red hoodie, right? What's so important about that anyway?" Hinata blushed.

" Because if we dressed alike wouldn't we have that whole couple look going on? Do you think that's scary?"

" Nah, I don't find the whole couple look to be scary." He smiled and Hinata swore she saw stars around him.

" No, that's okay. Don't wear that hoodie, okay? Definitely do not wear that red hoodie." She said. Now that she thought about it, it would be too embarrassing. Kiba chuckled.

" Oh, then I wonder just what I'll do?"

" Oh, geez Kiba! Don't!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto reluctantly stood next to Shikamaru as two girls approached them. One with medium length, red hair and the other with short, silver hair. They smiled as they closed in on the two males.

" Hi!! Sorry for taking so long." The one with the red hair said. Shika smirked and stepped forward to greet them.

" Hey. It's no problem. Anyway girls, this is my friend Naruto. He was at the party the other day, remember?"

" Oh yeah! I remember him. Hi!" said the red head

" Hey" Naruto mumbled

" Well, shall we get going?" the girl said then she and Shikamaru started walking leaving Naruto and the silver haired girl behind. Naruto sweat dropped. They stood in silence as they watched their friends walk away. Finally, the girl turned and spoke.

" Well, Naruto-kun, it's nice to have you here with me today as a fellow tag-along." Naruto jumped slightly then turned to face the girl.

" Huh? Oh, um...yeah, same here."

After catching up with Shikamaru and the red head, Naruto and the other girl just walked in silence. Shikamaru had the girl eating out of the palm of his hand as he sold her many dreams and acted as a true gentleman. Naruto and the other girl could hardly take it. The act was so sweet Naruto could practically feel his teeth rot. The double date went on with Shikamaru in the lead. He and the red head made all the decisions as far as the activities for the date.

When they made it to the restaurant, chosen by the red head, things seemed to get worse. Naruto thought he was gonna gag as he watched the girl feed the young Nara. While she thought it was cute, it was clear that Shikamaru was just using her since he was too lazy to feed himself.

' Did he really need me to come along.....?' Naruto thought and sweat dropped, yet again.

" The other day..." the silver haired girl began, catching Naruto off guard. He turned to look at her and she continued "......at the hook up party, you sat across from me, didn't you? You didn't stay long so we didn't get a chance to talk, right?"

" Ah....yeah....I guess it did turn out that way."

" Yeah, you sure don't like hook up parties, do you?"

".....Not really...." Naruto mumbled as he stirred his soda with a straw.

" Then, you don't remember my name?" Naruto stared at her for a moment.

" Uhhhhhh......Gomen nasai. Really, gomen. I'm not good at remembering names." He blushed from embarrassment. The girl smiled.

" It's alright, really. I've never really stood out at those kinds of things anyway." Just then the red head cut in.

" That's not true! You're really cute, Hiame-chan!"

" Yep, Hiame was the most popular girl at the hook up party. No joke." Shika added. The red head next to him shot him a killer glare. Shika sighed " I mean, for all those other guys, but for me Tsuki was the best." Tsuki smiled and Shikamaru knew he was off the hook. Yep, he was definitely a genius.

' He's good...' Naruto thought as he watched Tsuki feed Shika more food. Mean while, Hiame sat in silence next the the blond with beet red cheeks. Naruto looked over at her.

" So, Hiame, even though you were the number one girl at the hook up party, you're just a tag-along today? What a coincidence, hm?" Naruto asked with a somewhat irritated face. Hiame cleared her throat. She'd been found out. There was nothing left, but to be honest.

" Yes, well I think that feelings have to be mutual between two people for it to work out." She said and Naruto smiled.

" Oh, really?! You couldn't be more right, Hiame-chan! I feel exactly the same" Hiame watched him for a moment.

" Naruto-kun....do you have someone you like?" He looked over at the girl. He didn't really know her, but he felt there was no reason to lie about it.

" Ah....yeah. I do, but.....I've realized that it's never gonna work out. That's why I ended up at that hook up party. I kinda felt desperate." He said with an awkward smile. Hiame smiled back.

" It must be hard getting over something like that, huh?" Naruto's smile disappeared as he watched the girl then finally, he looked away.

".........yeah......"

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the meal was done the four of them left the restaurant.

" Ahh...that was good!" Tsuki said

" Yep, the food was great" Shikamaru added then he and the red head began walking. Just when Hiame was about to follow Naruto grabbed her arm. She turned around and gave him an unsure expression, but Naruto only held his finger up in front of his lips and pulled her in the opposite direction.

When the two of them came to a stop they'd come to an alley. Naruto and Hiame leaned against the side of a building as they caught their breath. Naruto smiled over at the panting girl.

" Yosh! Escape, successful! I think those two would be better by themselves." He said. Hiame looked up.

" Eh?"

" It's hard to believe Shikamaru thought things would become too troublesome. Come on Hiame-chan, lets leave them alone." The silver haired girl blushed as she stared at him in disbelief. Just what did he mean by that, she wondered? Naruto pushed himself away from the wall and began walking " Well, bye" He said and now Hiame was confused

" Huh?" She said and Naruto stopped and turned to look at her.

" Oh, good work today. The bus I take is this way." He pointed to his right. " So, um.....have a safe trip home, Hiame-chan" said girl stared at him with a hint of disappointment as she stood. Naruto then turned and began walking again. For a while, Hiame couldn't move or speak. She only watched the blond. But then, she finally spoke.

" A-ano.......forgive me." She said and Naruto stopped to look at her. Hiame's entire face was painted crimson. " This was all my idea. I had them set all this up just for me. I just really wanted to see Naruto-kun again since I didn't get the chance to talk to you the other day. When I finally did get the chance, today, I found that you were exactly the type of person I thought you'd be. Naruto-kun is a really, really nice person. Gomen....gomen na for lying to you today and fooling you like this. I know that you don't like this kind of thing, but would you please consider going out with me once more? Just give me a chance and go out with me for just one month, please? I won't ask for more after that if you don't want it." To say that Naruto was taken aback would be an understatement. He was speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba was sound asleep in his be with a sleeping Akamaru laying across his belly. He could feel the extra weight on his body, but was too tired to open his eyes. He groaned.

" .....So heavy.....Akamaru....don't sleep on me. Mmmm.....Aka....Akamaruuuu....." He said, but then an image of Hinata crossed his mind. He smiled in his sleep. " Hinata.....Hinata-chaaan...you're laying on top of me. Don't press against me like that.....hehehe...just kidding." He giggled a few more times before he got the strangest feeling.

Finally, Kiba opened his eyes. When he did he came face to face with Chouji and Shino who were both disturbed and a bit unnerved by Kiba's previously unknown perverted thoughts of the Hyuuga. They didn't fail in showing their thoughts as it were clearly written across their faces for Kiba to see. Kiba did the first thing that came to mind. He yelled.

After the Inuzuka calmed down a bit he sat up. Chouji and Shino walked to the foot of his bed to give Kiba some room.

" What the hell is this? Why are you guys in my room this time of the morning?" He finally asked.

" We're borrowing your bedroom for the day." Shino stated as he and Chouji sat down at Kiba's table with three bags. Chouji pulled out a bag of chips and a soda and held them up.

" We're having a party! To celebrate Naruto's first girlfriend!" For a moment Kiba didn't understand. His mind was still foggy from sleep so all he did was stare. Then..

" Huh?"

" From what I've heard, the girl asked him to give her a chance and go out with her for a month." Said Shino

" So cute! You just can't turn down something like that." Chouji added. Shino heard Kiba's outside gate open and got up to look out the window.

" Oi, here he comes. Chouji, hurry up and take out the party poppers" As he did, Chouji spoke.

" But, don't you think the whole confession and time limit thing is so cool?! After all, you never know what'll happen until you try." While all this was going on Kiba stood next to his bed scratching his head. All this new news about Naruto was too much so early in the morning. When he opened the bedroom door, Naruto was surprised to see his friends and all the confetti flying.

" Congratulations!" Chouji yelled.

" Oi, you guys. I have plans for today" Kiba said from behind. Everyone turned to look at him. Things suddenly got quiet as Kiba and Naruto locked eyes. Neither made a move. Both wore serious expressions.

" Dumb ass" Kiba finally said before looking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hinata-chaaan.....gomen!......Hinata-chan?" Kiba begged and called for his girlfriend, but she remained quiet. He could see her flushed cheeks even from his position behind her. He was indeed wearing the red hoodie she'd specifically told him not to wear. Why? Because she wanted to wear her red shirt, but didn't want to be embarrassed by dressing alike. Now it was too late.

" It totally skipped my mind, Hinata. I swear, I didn't do this on purpose." He said with a sly smile.

" After I told you definitely do not wear it the day before yesterday." She mumbled with her back to him.

" Gomen"

" You don't listen to anything I say."

" Gomen. Before I left the house, things were a little crazy....."

" What could have possibly been on your mind that you'd forget not to put that on?" She asked. Kiba didn't answer, though. Instead, he walked up to her and pinched her cheeks from behind. Hinata turned with a aggravated expression.

" What are you doing?!"

" I'm gonna take you somewhere really nice. So, forgive me?" Hinata didn't give him an answer, but didn't pull away when he grabbed for her hand. Then together they began to walk.

" I won't be tricked so easily, Kiba."

" We shall see, won't we?"

" Humph"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

" Ahhhhhhh! Kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!!! They're so adorable, I could just eat them all up!!! Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!!!" Hinata cooed as she walked through a huge building called "Pet land" The place was filled with fluffy kittens and huggable little pups of all breeds, shapes, and colors. Kiba smiled as he stood next to her. He just knew she'd love it there.

" Hmm....yeah, but Akamaru is still the best." Kiba stated. Hinata walked up to a glass cage and cooed at the playful kittens while Kiba looked at the puppies.

" Oi, look Hinata, there's a corgi." They both seemed to be in heaven as they walked around. Like to small children, they smiled at the baby parakeets and Hinata took as many pictures as possible with her phone. " There are even squirrels over here" He said.

" Wait a minute, Kiba. I'm gonna set that last picture as my background." They were definitely having a lot of fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That was sooo much fun, wasn't it?!?" Hinata asked as she and Kiba sat on a bench in a park. Kiba chuckled.

" Yep. You look refreshed. I could definitely own a corgi one day."

" The kittens were so kawaii" Hinata stated

" But my Akamaru is still the best" After Kiba's last statement they fell into a comfortable silence, but then Kiba spoke again. " Oi, Hinata, do you think you can fall in love with someone you didn't even like from the start?" He then took a hand full of popcorn and tossed it on the ground for the birds to eat. Hinata looked over at him.

" What's this all of a sudden? So out of the blue" she asked

" For example, you don't like someone, but you go out with them anyway and try to force yourself to love them." Kiba said as he stood. Hinata leaned forward and with her elbows on her knees, rested her chin in her hands.

" Hm, well, I liked someone that I use to hate."

" Really? Who?" Kiba asked turning around to face her

" Kiba"

" Heh?" He asked in disbelief and they just stared at each other. " What? You hated me?"

" Yes, when we were freshmen. Why so shocked?"

' Didn't he realize it.....?' Hinata asked herself.

" W-Well, to be honest....the line between love and hate is very thin. You know the saying, right, Kiba? Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. You get mad because a person is stuck in your head. Didn't you say something like that once before? But some things don't go right, don't you think?" She asked before she stood and they began walking.

" What things?" Kiba asked

" Your feelings"

" How so?"

" .........For example......" Hinata began, but trailed off when they heard two women talking about their matching clothes. Yep, it was indeed embarrassing. Suddenly Hinata began pulling her hand away from Kiba's, but he only held on and looked at her with confusion. " Let's not hold hands, Kiba!"

" It's fine, Hinata! Just forget those old, ugly hags."

" Baka!" She yelled, but Kiba still held on. She then decided to continue where she'd left off earlier. " For example, when your boyfriend's being a complete dumb ass and you want to kick him.....but his smile is too kawaii and you end up forgiving him." She blushed " You always give in to your feelings. Love is the opposite of determination, don't you think?" Kiba stood and stared at the woman before him. She was always so passionate, innocent, and pure. He couldn't help, but pull her into his arms and hug her tightly. Hinata's eyes went wide as he did.

" Tell that to him, okay?" He whispered into her ear.

" Eh?"

" Never mind. I love you, Hinata" Said girl couldn't help but blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba was just walking into his class room when he over heard two of his class mates talking.

" Like I was saying, it has to be love when girls try to change themselves. I mean, come on. Changing her glasses for contacts?"

" Yep, it's so obvious, but who would go out with her? You?"

" Hmm...nah, I'll pass." The boys laughed

" What? But you don't even have a girlfriend."

" But you're evil for suggesting someone like that."

" Well, you are single" They laughed again. Kiba looked down and left the room again.

He found Yuri standing at the wash sink as he walked the halls. At first he just stood there, but then he walked up and began washing his hand then got some water to drink. Finally, he spoke.

" Those aren't for you"

" I'm just not use to them yet" Yuri said as she rubbed her eyes. The contacts were irritating them." Dirt gets in them so easily."

" Heh....you're eyes are bright red like a rabbit's." Kiba's words embarrassed the girl to no end.

She kept quiet, though, and continued to rub her eyes. She rubbed them so until her left contact fell out into the sink. Because her eyes were so blurry she could barely see it so Kiba picked it up for her. With it on the tip of his finger he handed the contact to her.

" Look, you look better in glasses, Rabbit-san" He said then handed the contact to her before turning and walking away. He was already late for P.E.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba's friends were waiting for him to come so that they cold play basket ball. Once there Kiba greeted them. After noticing that their ball was missing he spoke.

" I'm gonna go get a ball. I'll be right back" On his way to the equipment room, Kiba walked pass Naruto. Their eyes met as he walked pass, but Kiba said nothing. He'd only taken a few more steps before Naruto spoke.

" Oi, Kiba" Said man hesitated, but continued walking. After entering the equipment room Naruto followed. The blond leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. " Why are you getting so mad, Kiba?"

"....I'm not.." Kiba said while searching for a good basket ball.

" There are just somethings you can't know unless you try." Kiba gave a very uninterested chuckle.

" Is that so, Naruto? Just try going out with her for a month. " Well, looks like I really couldn't fall for you. Sorry." Those will be your words" Kiba chuckled again " It would've been much better to decline from the beginning." Kiba then turned around after finding his ball. He dribbled it a few times " Oi, Naruto! Saying you'll try going out for a month is the same as saying that you'll keep going out after the month is up!

" I know!" Naruto said " I've been prepared for that since the moment I agreed. Don't belittle me, baka!" Kiba looked over at Naruto with the ball in his hands.

" Oh? So you're gonna continue going out with her even though you don't like her? You'll volunteer for anything, huh, Naruto?"

" I'm going out with her so that I can fall in love with her!"

" But you won't" Kiba said then dropped his ball and walked over to stand in front of Naruto. They both stood with their arms crossed staring at one another.

" You sound so sure of that, Kiba"

" Well, after all, you've never fallen for someone who's fallen for you first."

" It could happen!" The blond said with irritation

" I highly doubt that. I'll go so far as to swear it won't"

" Then what do you suggest?"

" It's simple, Naruto. Don't go out with a girl you don't like. It's a waste of time." Naruto frowned then looked down. Kiba leaned down to get his ball.

" I don't want to hear that coming from you. Don't you think you need to worry about how you can keep from making your own girl cry!" Naruto yelled. This time it was Kiba's turn to frown.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!!?!!!" And with that, all hell broke loose. The other students in the gym looked over towards equipment room. You could clearly hear the two males fighting and things being turned over and broken.

" Oh, what, Kiba?!?"

" Oi, Naruto!!!"

When Hinata opened to door to the room she found Kiba and Naruto tussling on the floor. They were choking the hell out of each other.

" You little....!!!" Naruto began, but they both stopped when they saw Hinata. She opened to door a bit more and walked in. Shock and worry was clear in her expression.

" Wh..what's the matter?" Suddenly, still holding on to each other, the two boys stood up and smiled to play it off.

" Oh, Hinata-chan. Eetoo....j-just some advise on how to style his hair, is all" Naruto said

" Yeah, for the coolest look in the upcoming fall season." Kiba added. Hinata just stood in silent confusion.

" Eh?" She finally said. The two boys looked at each other with their fake smiles still intact.

" Don't you think it'd be cool to let your sideburns grow out, Naruto?"

" Yeah, just clipping some of the hair off in the back is good."

" Ah, I was just thinking the same thing!"

" It's all about the bed head look, now, right Kiba?" Kiba nodded

" But.....isn't that some of Kiba's hair in your hand?" Hinata asked

" Huh?" Kiba was shocked by Hinata's question. They both looked at Naruto's right hand. Kiba was pissed, but Naruto just kept his fake smile.

" Ah, damn Kiba. You're already going bald. But you're so young. Here, I'll give it back." He then lifted his hand and placed the pulled hair on the top of Kiba's head. The short scar on Naruto's arm was plane to see. It was starting to turn an angry shade of red, purple, and blue.

" Yeah, this could be bad." Kiba said with a smile as his hair fell to the ground. They both turned back to Hinata.

" N...Naruto-kun....blood....your arm....it's bleeding."

" Huh?" He said then lifted his arm. Hinata was right, but Kiba quickly grabbed the blonds arm.

" I heard that if you lick it, it'll heal" He then licked Naruto's cut

" Thanks, Kiba" Naruto said. Hinata continued to stare.

" Are you sure you two weren't in here fighting?"

" Us? Of course not!" the boys said in unison

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Kiba...I went too far. Gomen" Naruto apologized. The two of them now sitting on the gym floor.

" It's fine. After all, I'm usually the one that goes too far."

".....You're right. I understand what you're saying exactly." Naruto mumbled. " But....I need to move forward. I hope you understand."

" What kind of girl is she?"

" She's like an actress or a singer. Really popular and nice."

" Like an actress?"

" Yeah. Like Megan Fox. Take her, and make her a little more plain."

" I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto...."

" She has really short hair.......but I think she's a really good girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hinata! Over here." Kiba yelled for the dark haired female as he sat in the park close to her home. She ran all the way there after he called her. Even though it was night she still came. She slowed down as she grew closer to him. Kiba stood smiling with a pink notebook in his hand.

" Hehe...I brought your notebook." Hinata sweat dropped at her boyfriends actions

" Why? Couldn't you have brought it to school with you tomorrow? You didn't have to come all this way, this late at night, just to bring it."

" That's all right. Also, I brought you some steamed meat buns." He held a large plastic bag up for her.

" Steamed meat buns?" She asked and he smiled. Soon they sat down to continue talking.

" So, I heard that Naruto-kun has a girlfriend. Is that right?" Kiba didn't answer. He only stared. At what? Hinata wasn't sure. " Why can't you be happy for him, Kiba? That's not good, you know?"

" Because......this isn't like him."

" Ano.....well, I think that love that needs a lot of effort put into it is good also."

" What's up with that? You're a weirdo, Hinata" Hinata giggled

" Hmm...well, I'm not so sure, myself." She stated

" You're too divided with this issue. I want Naruto to go out with a girl that he actually loves. After all, he is a really good guy."

" Yeah" Hinata added " That's why everything will be all right since the girl he's going out with is the kind of girl that can see that goodness in him. It'll definitely turn out good." Kiba watched the enthusiastic girl as she spoke, but being under his gaze for so long made Hinata nervous. She brought her hands up to her face and blushed. " N-Nani?"

" You're hair is wet." Kiba said.

" Yeah, it might still be since I took a bath earlier."

" Hinata, baka! You'll catch a cold like that. And are those your PJ's? Here, take my sweater"

" No, that's all right! You'll catch a cold. I've got many layers on so I'll be okay." Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

" Then shall I warm you up some more?"

" No, Kiba! It'll be too embarrassing if someone walked by. Stop." Kiba laughed and pulled her in even tighter. He didn't care if someone saw, but then suddenly he realized something and pulled away from Hinata. She was really confused as he scooted away from her.

' She's not wearing a bra...!' Kiba said to himself with his face turned away from her. Her boobs were way too big for him not to notice.

" E-Etoo....oh, yeah, I've got a bandana in my pocket." Kiba said then pulled it out and placed it on her damp hair. " This way you're head will be protected from the cold. The way I put it on you makes you look like little red riding hood. Hinata blushed. " I want to go on a trip with you, Hinata.

" Eh?"

" Ah, I know we can't go, not yet. We're in no hurry. And it doesn't have to be a full-blown trip....I just want to go somewhere....someplace where we can be alone, together. A place where no one can disturb us. A place where we won't have tor worry about having to go home later; where we won't have to worry about separating for the evening. I want to be an adult soon....I wish I was already an adult so I can come and steal you away." Hinata looked up at the stary night's sky.

" If only there was such a thing as eternity." She said

" There is.......it does exist. I'm sure of it." The two of them stared at one another for the longest time, it seemed, until Kiba pulled Hinata closer. Their faces were mere inches away as he pulled the bandana off her head. As it slowly fluttered to the ground below, Kiba closed the gap between them. It was like magic as their lips met that night. Like time, it's self had stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' With his face shimmering brightly in the darkness of night....and his eyes like all the stars gathered in one...he showed me that eternity does exist. Even now, I clearly remember how he was that night when he was only seventeen years old. Even though we are now adults. We know there's no such thing as eternity now that we are no longer kids. But back then....time truly stopped and we were the only two people in the world. That moment was so real.....and yet, so dream-like. It felt like it only lasted a moment....and yet it felt like it lasted an eternity. Within our youthful hearts, at the time, I'm sure eternity really did exist.'

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto leaned over the table to grab his phone after it had rang twice.

" Moshi moshi? Ah, yes, I got your message. Yeah, it's no problem. Really, no trouble at all. Yeah, then see you tomorrow in front of the station." Naruto then closed his phone, but for a moment he just stood there. In his room he continued thinking of that person.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

' However.....everyone eventually becomes an adult.'

**Alright people! There you have it......Naruto has a girlfriend......yeah...T-T....Anyway, I hope you liked this. Please, review and let me know what you thought. Oh, and please, even if you don't review, stop by my profile page and vote on the poll! Well, thanks for reading and sticking with this story so far. I want to thank you all! Ja!**


	25. Chapter 25

**H-Hey, guys! Long time no see...er....hear?....er.....I don't know, but yeah! It's been a long time. It's even a new year! I'm really unreliable, aren't I? Okay, so at first it was that I just needed a break from my stories on here, then I got into doing stories for AFF, but I even started slacking in my stories on there as well. Yeah, I'm a lazy author. Life's been good to me, though. My son had a great Christmas, I lived to see a new year, I'll be turning another year older on January 30th and two months after that, my son will be turning four! Well, it seems that everything in my life is going in a positive direction so I feel that I should share a bit of that with you guys by updating. Plus, a good friend of mine here on FF said that they were ready for an update after updating one of my favorite stories posted by them. Well, here goes. Hope you can forgive me and enjoy! Smooches!**

Kiba could barely believe his ears as he and Hinata stood on the roof of the school building.

" Why don't you come over Saturday and stay the night." These were her words. The two of them stood in silence as they stared at one another. Hinata's cheeks were painted red while Kiba stared with wide eyes. " P-Please, Kiba, say something"

"......Is this for real? A Joke, right?......I'm just...really shocked." Hinata looked down.

" My parents are going away to visit some relatives in the next town over and onii-san is going with a friend of his to spend the weekend. The other night.....you said that you wanted to go somewhere where we could be alone, ne? I-it's not a trip or anything, but.....this way we could be together all day, so...." She trailed off into her thoughts.

'_Early that day, Kiba and I could maybe go and see a movie then we'd head home and I'd cook his favorite food. I've already been practising so it will turn out perfectly. I expect that my parents will call and check up on me sometime that night. I'll answer just like I usually would to reassure her. No problems there. Onii-san will call as well. I've already cleaned the house well so I won't have to worry about that. That's my plan for a fun weekend with Kiba-kun.'_

Meanwhile, Kiba's heart is racing. He was so nervous.

* * *

Hinata was now at home changing the sheets on her bed, but still thinking of her weekend plans. As she stood to look at her handy work her mind returned to Kiba.

' _After my parents and onii-san are taken care of Kiba and I can spend the rest of the night looking up into the starry sky; we can have fun talking all night long. Though,......I doubt everything will turn out like that for a boy and a girl who are only seventeen......' She blushed at the thought.'......but I've already decided.'_

* * *

Kiba stood in the convenience store staring at the small box he held in his hand. It was kind of embarrassing to be buying it, but what choice did he have? It was better to be safe. After deciding that he had found what he was looking for, Kiba started towards the store cashier.

" Huh? Is that Kiba?" Ino asked as she walked from the back of the store.

" Yep" Tenten answered " It's unusual to see him at a store in this part of town. This is kinda far from where he lives."

" Come on, Tenten, lets go and speak. Kiba! It's you, right? What'd you come all the way out here to buy?" Kiba jumped when he heard Ino's question and when he did the two girls froze. It was plain to see just what he came to buy. In big bold letters the word CONDOM was spelled out on the box for them to see.

Needless to say, things were a bit awkward.

* * *

Kiba sat on a bench with his bag sitting next to him. Akamaru was sitting next to the bench sniffing the small black bag. Kiba looked down at him and sighed.

" To be honest, Akamaru, buying this kind of stuff isn't that important to me. I'm serious. I just want to be able to hold Hinata in my arms all night, until morning. Hug her tight.....kiss her.....then hug her again. All the way till morning."

Kiba sighed, yet again, and looked up into the nights sky as thoughts of Hinata filled his mind.

'_I wonder what Hinata sleeps in?' _He blushed at the question. '_Pj's, maybe? It'd be nice if it was something soft and pink with spaghetti straps. heheee!'_

'I wish tomorrow would hurry up and come' was both their thoughts that night.

* * *

That next day Kiba was very excited. So excited, in fact, that he skipped his way to the bus stop with a smile on his face while chuckling to himself. It seemed that nothing could go wrong. Well, it seems that he was wrong because the moment the bus stop came in to view so did Naruto. Kiba's smile disappeared when their eyes met.

' He's....skipping.....?' Naruto thought as he watched Kiba approach.

Dead silence was all that filled the air as the two stood in wait. Each standing with the backs slightly turned towards the other.

' Not again....' the both thought. They were both being stubborn, but Naruto decided to speak up first.

" Going somewhere? Someone important you gotta meet?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck as he listened.

"......Yeah. You?"

" Yeah.." Came Naruto's short answer

" Ah, well, have fun"

" Yeah, you to"

".....Huh?"

" I heard a rumor from some people that they saw you at the store last night. Seems you went pretty far out to get something and some people you know saw you. You really suck."

Kiba sweat dropped at Naruto's words.

'_ Damn, information travels really fast now days...._' He thought to himself. He looked down and Naruto did the same.

" Don't do anything crazy, Kiba. Don't hurt her."

Said man looked up only to find Naruto looked over at him.

" I won't" Was kiba's only reply.

'_ He's being really open with his feelings today, for some reason_' Naruto thought.

Just then, Kiba's phone started ringing, but he only stood there. Naruto looked over at him.

" Answer your phone, Kiba."

" Huh? Oh, yeah"

Kiba flipped the phone open and saw that it was Yuri calling. He hesitated for a moment before answering.

" Yeah?" He said as he walk away from Naruto. " What is it? I'm about to get on the bus......"

Naruto looked and saw the bus coming.

" Oi, Kiba, the bus is here" He said, but Kiba continued to talk to Yuri.

" Look, if this isn't important then I'm hanging up. I have somewhere to be. ..........W-What?!?"

When Naruto heard Kiba's panicked question he turned around to look at Kiba.

" Where are you, now?" He heard Kiba ask.

" Oi, Kiba, shouldn't you be getting on the bus?" He asked as he got on the bus, but Kiba ignored the question. After so long the bus driver closed the door between the two and Naruto could no longer hear what Kiba was saying to the person on the phone. All he could do was watch Kiba disappear as the bus pull away with him on it.

* * *

"...And make sure to lock up when you go in. Your father and I will call you later tonight. Plus, I told Neji to call and check in on you as well." Hinata nodded at her mother's words. " Do you have your keys, Hinata? Make sure to keep up with them, ne?"

" Hai, okaa-san. Have a safe trip." She said as she hugged her parents goodbye. She was trying hard to hide her pink cheeks from her parents. She didn't want them to suspect a thing. She smiled as she watched them pull away from their home.

' Gomen na, okaa-san....' She thought to herself before turning and running back into the house. She needed to hurry and get dressed or she'd be late. She had to meet up with Kiba.

' _I really hope that this day will become something special for us to remember...._'

* * *

Kiba exited the cab as fast as he could and ran into the hospital. Yuri's word replayed over and over in his mind as he searched for her in the large buildings' emergency area.

_" Okaa-san....she won't open her eyes!...No matter how many times I try, she just won't wake up. No matter how many times I shake her or call her name, she just won't wake up!"_

_" Call an ambulance, Yuri."_

Yuri was sitting in the waiting room when Kiba found her. She stood when she saw him. Immediately, tears began to well in the females' eyes as she ran to him. Yuri buried her face in his chest and cried.

" They're still trying to resuscitate her....." She said between sobs. She held on to Kiba for dear life, it seemed, and he wouldn't push her away.

" Don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine." He said as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. " I promise, it'll be fine."

* * *

Hinata stood at her and Kiba's usual meeting place and looked at her watch.

" He's late......usually, he'd be right on time..."

* * *

Kiba looked up at the clock on the wall across from he and Yuri as they waited for word about her mother's condition. It didn't seem like they'd hear anything any time soon. Kiba looked over at Yuri.

" Ah, gomen, but do you mind if I step away for a moment? I need to make a phone call."

" Huh? Oh, yes. Go ahead" She said and Kiba stood, but just as he did, she spoke again " Oh, you didn't have plans today, did you?"

" Umm....yeah, I kinda did, but I'll be right back" With that he walked away from her.

* * *

" Kiba? What's wrong? You're already thirty minutes late. I tried calling, but I only got your voice mail." Said boy squatted in front of the hospital and scratched his head as he listened to Hinata.

" Gomen na, Hinata, but something came up and.....eetoo...I think it'll be a while before I'm free so could you head back to your house and wait for me?"

" Eh? But...I thought we were going to see a movie?"

" Gomen..."

" Then, when do you think you'll be back?"

".....I'm not sure.."

" Not sure..? Then what are you doing?"

Kiba knew she'd ask and he knew he couldn't lie. He sighed.

" Yamamoto's haha wouldn't wake up so she called an ambulance. I'm with her right now at the hospital." Hinata's eyes widened.

" O-oh.....I see. ..........What happened to her?" Kiba could hear the disappointment in Hinata's voice.

" I'm not sure right now, but Yamamoto thinks it was a stroke. We still haven't heard anything for sure. We probably won't until she's been stabilized."

" Oh. That sounds pretty scary."

"....Yeah. That's why, until we know how she's doing-"

" But....why do you need to be there, Kiba?......Why?"

" I-I understand how you feel, Hinata.....but-"

" Then come and meet me right now!"

"...I can't just leave her like that."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just say that?

" Just go back to your house and wait for me, Hinata. Okay? Please?"

Hinata heard his words, but she just couldn't understand. Why? Why is he doing this to her? Why are those words coming from his mouth?

" No, Kiba! I won't go home. You come to me right now! I won't leave unless you come!

" Hinat-" Was all she heard before hanging up on Kiba.

Hinata couldn't control the tears that gathered in her eyes. She was hurt. So very hurt by Kiba, yet again.

_' How can Kiba choose Yamamoto-san over me today? Of all days....why today?'_

* * *

Naruto sat in the cafe booth across from Hiame in silence. Though he wasn't trying to, he seemed to be distracted. Hiame gave a very nervous laugh which brought Naruto out of his thought.

" Hahaha...it's seems like I've been talking a lot today. I'm sorry for boring you." It was then that Naruto finally looked up.

" Ah, n-no. I'm not bored at all. Oh, yeah, I meant to ask you if you had any brothers or sisters?"

Hiame smiled at the blond.

" Hai, I have a younger brother.....but I already told you that."

Naruto looked down; too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

" Ah, gomen." Just then, his phone rang. " Oh, eeto...excuse me for a minute."

" Go right ahead"

" Hello?.. What is it?.......Eh?........WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!!?......."

Hiame was shocked by Naruto's sudden out-burst, but he didn't seem to care.

" Hinata's really pissed. She even blocked my calls." Came Kiba's voice from the other end. "But I can't leave this place. I have to go back in soon. Gomen, Naruto, but do you think you could call and talk to her for me? Tell her to go home. She'll listen to you."

" Are you some kind of an idiot? Just go to her right now and everything'll be fine. Do you have any idea what you're doing right now?

" Yuri's all alone, Naruto. It's only her and her haha since her dad doesn't want anything to do with them anymore. The rest of their family lives far away, too. She doesn't have anyone else to go to. Her mom is her only family. I can understand that uneasy feeling she has right now, you know?"

" But why does it have to be you that she runs to? Listen, it's better for Yamamoto-san if you don't feed her any of your false sympathy. It would be the same way for you."

" You can't really say that, now can you, Naruto?"

" Huh?"

" After all, you're doing exactly the same with that girl, aren't you? Well, I gotta go back in now so make sure you call Hinata. I'll leave the rest up to you, Naruto." Those were Kiba's last words before hanging up.

Naruto just held the phone to his ear for a moment after Kiba hung up, but was brought back to reality when Hiame spoke.

" Is everything alright, Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"

" No....eetoo....gomen, but would you mind if I made a call?"

Hiame looked down.

" No, go ahead"

Naruto dialed Hinata's number and the phone rang for a long while before she answered.

" I won't go home, Naruto-kun"

" But, waiting isn't gonna make him come. It's too cold to wait there for so long."

" I don't care. I'm not leaving"

" Hinata-"

" No! Baka no Naruto-kun. Just leave me alone!" It was then that her tears finally fell. Naruto could hear the sorrow in her voice. " .......Gomen na. Naruto-kun had nothing to do with this and yet....I said something mean. Gomen....but please don't get involved. I.....I just....don't understand. Why doesn't Kiba understand my feelings?............ Please, don't call back. Even if Kiba asks you to." With that, Hinata was gone.

* * *

Hinata stood there looking at her closed phone and wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her coat. By now, it had started snowing and she'd already been standing there for more than an hour and a half. She was sad and desperate. She wanted Kiba to choose her.

'_ I guess I am being stubborn for no reason.....' _She thought. ' _I can't just be my normal, happy self, for some reason....I do know that much. I also know that if the girl he was with wasn't Yamamoto-san then I wouldn't be so upset, but no matter what happened, I really wanted him to be with only me today. Kiba.....I don't want to be all alone at a time like this, either.'_

* * *

" So, then she says-.......Naruto-kun? Are you listening?" Said boy finally looked over at his girlfriend. He was surprised that he hadn't heard her speak up until then. " Naruto-kun, You seem to be lost in your own thoughts. Ever since that phone call earlier, you haven't looked away from that window once."

* * *

Kiba sat in the waiting room patiently next to Yuri as they wait to hear from a doctor, but it was obvious to her that he was on edge. It was the subtle things, like the way he stared at the clock on the wall or the way he twirled both his index fingers around one another. It made her uneasy. Finally, though, the door opened and in walked a doctor. They both stood as he approached.

" Would you please follow me." He said/asked then turned and began walking.

Kiba and Yuri followed him quietly until they made it to the room where her mother was resting. The two took a seat across from the doctor.

" After running some tests, we found that there was no substantial damage to the brain and after administering some medication her vitals are slowly returning to normal. You brought her in early enough for us to catch it in time. Most likely, her stroke occurred due to stress or over working. She should be coming around soon so feel free to wait." With that the doctor left the room.

Yuri stared at her mother for a moment before covering her face with her hands. Seeing her mother that way was painful.

After about ten minutes of silence, Yuri and Kiba walked out into the hall.

" I guess I have some paperwork to do for Okaa-san."

" Are you gonna stay here with her all night?" He asked

" I'm not sure. After she wakes and I make sure that everything is fine then I'll decide. Anyway, ano, are you hungry or anything? You didn't get to eat anything all this time. I'll buy, so just tell me what you want and I'll get it."

".....Is it alright if I go for now? I really have somewhere important to be, right now."

Yuri looked down.

" O-Oh, that's right. Gomen for all of this. Especially since it's the weekend and all."

" I wanted to stay with you at least until your haha wakes up, but......gomen....b-but if something bad happens don't hesitate to call me. I know I can't really be of much help, but at least I can always be there for you."

Yuri blushed at Kiba's words. " Well, see ya" He said before turning and walking away. Yuri watched him for a moment before she started walking after him.

" A-Ano, arigatou, really, for today."

" Yep. Oh, say hi to your haha for me."

" Hai, eetoo....l-let me walk you out."

" Nah, it's fine, it's fine. Hurry up and get yourself something to eat before it gets late." Kiba said as he looked over his shoulder at Yuri. She continued to follow.

" W-well, at least let me pay for a taxi?" She said, reaching into her pocket to get some money. By the time she'd held the money out to Kiba, he'd grabbed her hand. Yuri was surprised, to say the least. The two stood there for a moment before Kiba spoke. His lips slightly turn up into a grin.

" I said it's alright...."

and with that, Kiba let go. Yuri watched as Kiba grew further away, but still he was close enough to hear the words that escaped her lips.

" .....I love you..." she whispered.

Kiba stopped; frozen in place. " I've loved you this entire time..." she continued.

Kiba turned to look at her, but didn't say a word. All he did was turn back around and continue out the door, but the shock from her words was etched across his face.

" Kiba...." She whispered his name as he disappeared.

* * *

Yuri's words caught Kiba by surprise. His expression had yet to change as he walked away from the hospital. Flashes of Yuri crossed his mind; pictures of their past. Of the day they shared. Her words repeated in his mind over and over again. He couldn't stop the onslaught of memories that flooded his mind.

* * *

All this time, Hinata continued to wait. People passed by her; couples happily snuggled together to keep warm, people runny to get to where they needed to be, and yet, she remained. Teary eyes and all, she waited in the cold snow to be rescued.

* * *

Kiba hailed a cab and jumped in as quickly as possible.

" To the plaza downtown, please. Gomen, but please hurry." He said to the cab driver.

" Hai"

Kiba set back in his seat and looked down. For some reason, thought of Yuri still continued to come to mind. He had to get to Hinata.

* * *

Naruto and Hiame walked down the street together after there somewhat awkward lunch. As usual, Hiame was the one talking.

" Ah, it's the first snow of the season! I just knew it would snow today. I had a good feeling." Naruto looked up at the dark, thick clouds as snow fluttered towards the earth, but still said nothing. " oh, but it's so cold out. I can't believe I forgot my gloves." She continued as she rubbed her hands together. " Oooh, look, Naruto-kun, you can even see your own breath!"

Hiame turned to look at Naruto and was surprised to see him holding out his own gloves for her to take.

" Eh?"

" Here, take my gloves. Your hands are cold, right?"

" F-for me? You're giving them to me?" She asked and just as she reached out for them, Naruto spoke.

" Gomen nasai...."

Hiame knew exactly what he meant when he said those words and her hand instantly dropped to her side. Naruto stared at her in silence for a moment before he spoke again. " ....I have somewhere I have to go to."

" ......Where....?" Naruto could only look, gripping his gloves as he stood there. " But....she's your best friends' girlfriend, right?" Hiame asked; grabbing his arm and walking closer. " It's alright with me, Naruto-kun, if you only pretend to listen. I don't care if I have to repeat the same thing over and over. Love takes time. As long as you're there....."

Naruto finally looked up. He spoke when their eyes met.

" It's alright if you hate me now, Hiame-chan." Said girl slowly released his arm. Naruto looked up into the dark sky. " Kiba was right...." He mumbled to himself then looked back down. He took a few steps back and bowed to Hiame. " Gomen..."

' _I just can stop myself ' _He thought. '_I love her.'_

* * *

Kiba looked up from his spot in the back of the cab at the sound of the drivers' voice.

" There seems to be a bad accident up ahead so traffic is moving slow."

" Just pull over at the next street."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had started running to where he knew Hinata was still standing; waiting. He was already close and since he was on foot there was little that could slow him down. Well, except his own body. He stopped to catch his breath, though he knew he couldn't stay that way for long. He couldn't keep her waiting. Images of Hinata smiling flowed through his mind. Pictures of a happy Kiba also showed up. So much had happened, yet he wouldn't give up.

* * *

Kiba jumped out the cab after paying and started running. He had to get to Hinata.

* * *

'_ .....He likes you...' _Naruto thought as he weaved through the crowded streets. _' ......and you like him....and everything seems perfect....... I know that I'm just a nuisance to the both of you. I've tried letting you go so many times....because perhaps that's the best thing to do, but....right now....at this very moment as I run to find you.....you're crying. I know you're crying. Reciprocated love?......Loving someone who's already taken? Friendship? I....don't give a damn about it!'_

With that thought, Narutos' feet moved just a bit faster. Hinata was waiting.

* * *

Kiba was having a hard time getting though all the people. He was in a hurry, couldn't they understand? He bumped into many people, but continued on. He had to get to Hinata before it was too late. She was stubborn and he knew she'd wait as long as she could. Even if she got sick or felt as if she'd faint, she'd try to wait for him. He needed to find her.

* * *

Hinata stood there with her eyes puffy and red from crying, but the tears still flowed. She looked up at the clock tower and saw that she had now been waiting for two and a half hours, but she refused to even take a step out of place. Her eyes had once again become blurry from the tears so she reached up to wipe them away and as she did, she heard foot steps come to a stop in front of her. Slowly, Hinata lowered her arms, but she wouldn't look up.

" I told you that it was too cold to wait out here; to go home. You're just being so stubborn. Why?"

Hinata only blinked.

" I don't care anymore."

" How long are you gonna stand there? You'll get sick."

Finally, Hinata looked up. The tears in her eyes were as clear to see as the snow that fell from the sky. Naruto watched her for only a moment longer. " Lets go, Hinata-chan."

Hinata didn't move. She only covered her eyes with her hands and started weeping again.

'_You like him....'_ Naruto thought as he watched her. '_.....and he likes you....and everything seems perfect......' _

Walking closer, Naruto reached his hands out towards the small girl

'._.but_..' he continued to think. '_....there is one thing that I can promise you, Hinata.....' _

Naruto hesitated for a moment as he grew closer to her, but that only lasted a moment before he placed his hands on her shoulders. Hinata was surprised at such a personal, gentle gesture, but didn't shy away. Naruto wasn't sure about his next move, but decided that he didn't care as he pulled her into his arms.

Hinata didn't pull away. She didn't make a move to fight. She was too tired and hurt and knew that Naruto was only there for her; to comfort her. She didn't mind because it was Naruto.

'......._Hinata....I'll never....never make you cry' _ These were Naruto's personal thought; his silent vow to her.

" Hinata-chan, lets go home"

* * *

When Kiba made it to their meeting place, Hinata was gone. He glanced around to see if she'd wondered away, but there were only strange faces to be seen. Frantically, desperately, and out of breath, Kiba began searching for Hinata.

* * *

**So? how was it? Personally, I thought it was good. I love this manga/anime and I'm always looking out for it's latest release. Do you think Naruto was crazy for breaking up with Hiame? Was Kiba wrong for blowing his day with Hinata because of Yamamoto? Was he just being a good guy? Was Hinata being too selfish? I wonder what you guys think. My answers for my questions? No, yes and no, trying, and kinda, but I can understand what Hinata was feeling. **

**Anyway, I'd like to see what your answers are and what you thought of the new chapter. Oh, if you'd like, go and check out my stories on AFF(I have the same authors name). Though, it has been a good minute since I updated there as well, I do have up about four or five chapter on my new story. Also, I'd like for someone to be my beta reader. You see, after I type up a story, I'm usually too tired to re-read it so....yeah. Let me know if you're willing. Well, until next time! Smooches!**


	26. Chapter 26

**My birthday was GREAT! I really enjoyed myself, a lot! Though, we didn't celebrate on the day of my birthday, we did go out they day after. It was great because, though I am an adult, I am the youngest of all my sibling so they still treat me special. I still get gifts! Hehe, I love it all! Now, on with the story.**

**Oh, just to let you know, anything in **_**italic **_**is someones thoughts**

**I don't own or make any money off Naruto or Bokura ga ita.**

" Thank you, Naruto-kun, for walking me home..."

" It was nothing, really. Hurry up and go inside. Get some rest and make sure to wear something warm while you sleep."

" ......Hai..." Came Hinata's soft answer. Naruto could still clearly see the tears that lingered in her pale eyes as she spoke.

Just then, in the distance, two small lights appeared to grow closer. After taking a closer look, Naruto could see that it was the lights of a car. It was night now and the snow was falling heavier, but still the cab grew closer. Naruto already knew who it was. The car came to an abrupt stop in front of the house and out jumped Kiba as quickly as his feet would carry him.

" Hinata!" He yelled as soon as he close the door behind himself. Naruto saw Hinata flinch and look up at the Inuzuka at the sound of her name. " I....went to our meeting place to look for you.......you weren't there. I apologize about earlier. I didn't want to break our promise."

Kiba stood with wide eyes as he stared at Hinata, but she remained quiet. Even with Naruto standing as a shield between the two, Kiba could see that she was still upset. Like a child, Hinata hid behind Naruto with her face pressed against his back. Her hands gripped at the sleeve of his shirt as she spoke.

" .....Just leave, Kiba."

Three words. Those three simple words were enough to cause pain in Kiba's chest. His heart clenched as he watched the pain etched across the Hyuugas' face. Her large eyes still overflowing with tears as she peeped at him from behind Naruto. It hurt. Looking at Naruto, Kiba could tell that he would not allow him to come any closer to her. He could do no more; say no more. Kiba was speechless.

" Go on in the house, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he turned the girl away from Kiba. She didn't argue with him, only did as told. Moments later, after Hinata was gone, Naruto turned to face Kiba and spoke again.

" You really didn't think that little stunt of yours would make her cry? You thought everything would turn out fine since Yamamoto-san isn't the girl you like. That's why you went to her, right? There would be nothing to feel guilty about, right? But Hinata-chan doesn't see it that way, Kiba! She's still so self conscious about herself; still uneasy about her relationship with you. How are you going to explain this to her? You and Hinata-chan look at things differently. Every little part of this is seen differently through her eyes! No, I don't blame you for being there for Yamamoto-san, but....when it comes to this...sometimes the most important thing to do isn't always the right thing to do. What was most important was to not hurt Hinata-chan!"

Naruto's words rang in Kiba's ears as he watched Hinata's bedroom window.

* * *

Hinata lay in her bed unable to stop the onslaught of tears. No matter how many times she wiped them away, more seemed to come. She could hear the doorbell echo throughout the empty house as Kiba pressed the button repeatedly. Ever since she'd heard Naruto's foot steps as he walked away, Kiba had been ringing that dame bell. Every ring hurt her just a little more and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore it.

* * *

Kiba stood in the blistering wind and snow for as long as his body would allow. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he gave up. Looking up at her window, Kiba gripped the door to the fence outside her house. He didn't want to give up, but he knew that she wouldn't give in. Reluctant as he was, Kiba took the first of many steps away from her house, towards his home.

His feet were as heavy as lead as Naruto's words replayed in his mind. Images of Hiantas' weeping face appeared before his eyes. He'd hurt her, yet again. Without even realizing it, he was already in the park down the street from her house. That ache in his chest wouldn't let up. It grew stronger and stronger the more he thought of her.

" Dammit!" He yelled as he kicked the jungle gym standing next to him.

He'd hurt her, again.

* * *

"Ohayou!"

" Ohayou gozaimaaaasu!"

Eager students greeted each other all around Kiba as he dragged himself down the halls of their school. He didn't stop to greet any of them, didn't bring his gaze up from the floor, didn't smile. Actually, he didn't even notice anyone else around him. To him, the halls were as empty as he felt at that moment. He coughed a few times as he stopped at his locker. He hadn't even noticed Chouji standing there until he spoke.

" You sick?" Asked the round boy. " You're all red in the face." Finally, Kiba looked over at him.

" I had to walk home last night. Took me two hours."

" Huh?!? But it was snowing like crazy last night!" Chouji pointed out as they began down the hall."

" Didn't have any money. I had no choice."

" Geez, you should find somewhere to rest for a while. You look worn out."

* * *

" Congratulations, Hinata!!!!" Tenten and Ino said in unison. Hinata stood wide eyed as she entered the class.

" E-e...tou....?" was all she could manage to get out as she walked pass them to her desk.

Both Ino and Tenten blushed as they followed after her.

" So, you finally.....right, Hinata?" Ino asked with a smile in her voice. Tenten giggled.

" We were so worried about you all last night. Like we were your parents or something" Hinata sat in her desk as she listened, but didn't say a word.

" So? How was it? How did it feel?" Ino asked.

" .......A-ano...." Hinata began, but just then the door to the classroom opened and in walked Kiba.

Everything around them seemed to go silent as Kiba and Hinata's eyes met. They were only a couple feet apart and Hinata would swear that he could hear her heart race.

" ......Hinata-"

" Etou...I have get something from the teacher." She said, cutting Kiba off, but he didn't stop.

" .....Gomen!" He yelled and Hinata froze, but only for a second. Before he could say anything else, Hinata swiftly walked away. " Hinata...." He yelled after her and ran to catch up. "....W-wait, Hinata!"

He was just close enough to place his hand on her shoulder, but Hinata quickly smacked it away.

" Don't touch me!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

And this was just enough of a shock for his ill body, to take effect on it. Suddenly Kiba was dizzy. Everything went black as he body plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Hinata was standing in the hall when Naruto found her.

" Ah! Hinata-chan...." Said girl turned around to face the blond.

" Naruto-kun"

" ....I hear that Kiba fainted in class or something?"

" ....Yes.....his mother has already come to pick him up from school."

" W....Was he sick?"

" Yes, but he'll be fine. The nurse said it was just a mild cold and lack of sleep." She said these word without once looking Naruto in the face. " Well, I have to get going"

" Hianta-chan..." She stopped at the sound of her name. " Are you.....trying to avoid me?" Without turning back towards him she answered.

"............Of course not.." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

" Kiba did what?!??!" Ino screamed " How could he go and see Yamamoto instead of you? What a jerk!" Tenten frowned at Ino then turned towards Hinata.

" Don't you think you're being just a bit too selfish, Hianta?"

Ino almost broke her neck when she turned to look at Tenten.

" What the hell are you saying, Ten? Kiba was with another girl instead of being with his own girlfriend. Isn't that the worst?"

" It's not like he was sneaking around or something. He called her and told her exactly what he was doing and where he was. When something like that happens, then above all, you should be understanding. You just don't get it, Ino"

" Whatever! Why did it have to be Hinata that got put on the back burner instead of Yamamoto? She's his girlfriend, right?"

" But, she can't expect to always be put first just because she's his girlfriend , right? If you trust each other then something like that shouldn't matter."

" Trust? Trust?!? It's crap like this that's keeping her from trusting him!"

" But that's Hinata's own insecurities, isn't it?"

" In....insecurities?" Hinata mumbled to herself as she listened to her friends argue, but they heard her. Tenten turned to face her.

" Kiba probably went because he didn't feel like you would have anything to worry about. He believed in you. He trust you, am I right?"

Suddenly, it was Hinatas' chest that felt tight.

Trust?

" But you know, I don't think Kiba would come running to my side if my mom suddenly collapsed." Ino said.

" You wouldn't even call Kiba."

"......You're right. That's a shame"

" Aww...I'd come to help you, Ino-chan" Tenten said while giggling.

" I'd probably come to" Hinata added

* * *

During math, Hinata sat quietly as the teacher explained their next assignment, but Hinata was too lost in her own thought to listen.

_' Trust, huh? I just can't seem to find that. It's like we just keep going in a circle, Kiba and I. Kiba once told me that he and Yamamoto-san had sex. Perhaps I've not forgiven him for that...deep down inside.'_

Thoughts of Naruto holding her crossed her mind. He was warm and she felt protected. How can that be?

_' The problem with our relationship may be my own, after all. But....please, Kiba....don't make me feel anymore insecurities.'_

* * *

Kiba was asleep in his bed when he felt someones cool hand touch his forehead. His eyes were unfocused and blurry as he opened them. His mother was sitting in a chair next to his bed. She smiled at him.

" How are you feeling, now? You're temperature isn't as high as before. It's been almost 24 hours since you've been asleep. Also, someone is here to see you. Do you want me to let her in?"

Quickly, Kiba sat up in bed and looked at his mom.

" Someone's here to see me?!"

" Oh, don't get up. Ano...please come in." Tsume yelled out Kiba's bedroom door. Kiba's heart raced as he waited to see who would come around that wall. He was anxious.

The second Yamamoto's shoe stepped in his room, Kiba's expression changed. No longer was he hopeful.

" Are you feeling well?" She asked as she continued in. "I was afraid it would be pneumonia."

" Well, it's not" Came his dull voice. Yuri took a seat in the chair Tsume had previously sat in. " I already feel better."

" Is that so? I worried a lot since you've already missed two days of school." She spoke as she reached in her backpack. After finding what she was searching for, Yuri held out a stack of paper. " Here, I copied my class notes for you."

" No. You didn't have to. I can get them for someone else." Yuri only stared for a moment, but before she could say anything, Kiba's mom returned.

" I've brought the juice. I'm sure you're thirsty, right, Kiba?" He nodded. Yuri stood as Tsume walked in.

" Oh, yes....."

" Kiba, your friend brought this with her. She said it was made from the fruit grown in their garden at home. Be sure to thank her for her trouble."

Kiba didn't answer his mother. Thoughts of what Yuri had said to him at the hospital came to mind as she handed him a glass of juice. Then thoughts of a crying Hinata crossed his mind. Unconsciously, Kiba began glaring at Yuri. He remained quiet as he watched her drink some of the juice. She could feel the awkward glare.

" Your mom is really a nice woman; so pretty."

" It'll get colder the later it gets so when you finish your juice, go home."

" It's fine. I have a high immune system so it's not like I'll get si-"

" Leave!"

Kiba's sudden burst of anger startled Yuri. She could only return his stare. He could see the shock in her expression. Without another word, Yuri grabbed her bag and ran from his room. Kiba showed no sign of emotions as she did.

* * *

Standing just outside of Kiba's house was Hinata. She was unsure if she was doing the right thing or if she even had the right to be there. All she could do was stand and look up at his bedroom window. It was fogged up so she couldn't see inside.

_' Somehow, I found myself outside his house. I'm not ready to see him.....but I'm worried. He still hasn't come to school. Right! I'll just check to make sure he's doing better...then I'll leave right aw--'_

Hinata's thoughts were cut short when Kiba's front door opened. She couldn't help but stare as she watched Yuri exit the house. Yamamoto stormed right past her without so much as a glance and Hinata had yet to realize that she was holding her breath. Why was Yuri there, she wondered?

" Yamamoto-san!" she called after the girl before she'd even realized what she was doing. Yuri stopped. For a moment, Hianta hesitated; unsure of what she wanted to say. But then it all just came poring out. " I'm sure this will sound really petty and selfish of me, but.......don't call or come around Kiba anymore."

".....Why shouldn't I?"

" B...Because Kiba is my boyfriend, not yours."

" Then I think you should tell him that, right?"

".....It...it's because you're Kin-san's sister.....so I can't. It's not like he just met you or something. Even though I want to, I can't just tell him to leave you alone. You're a part of a special time in his life so it's hard for him to leave you alone."

" To me, Kiba has never been "my sisters' boyfriend". You don't know anything about me. You've only been a part of his life for a year. I've known him since before he even met my sister!! After her death, I was there for him when he cried and wanted to die!! I understand him a hell of a lot more than you ever will!"

Hinata couldn't say a word.

Just then, Naruto walked up behind Yuri. Yuri gasped when she noticed him there. Quickly, she walked away. Both Naruto and Hinata stood in silence for a moment; shocked. Finally, Hinata spoke.

" Perhaps....that's just the way things will always be? Maybe I won't ever understand him as much as she, but......wouldn't I just have to accept that? Or....am I just fooling myself?"

Again, Naruto embraced the distressed girl.

" Hinata-chan......"

" Is it impossible for me to fully understand Kiba? She was there when Kiba suffered the most.....she was there. I'm really trying, Naruto-kun. I'm trying my best."

Hinata's tears stung, turning her eyes red instantly. She struggled to speak again; her throat seemed to been constricting. She held on to Naruto with everything she had.

" Is...my best.....still not enough?"

" Hinata-chan...everything has it's limits. I'm glad you're trying your hardest. But...to be honest....fully understanding him is nearly impossible. Just like how he can't be the person you want him to be...you can never see what he wants you to see. You two think differently about everything, but.....that's just they way you two are." Hinata slowly released her grip on Naruto's arms as she looked up into his eyes.

" Then....what now? What do I do?"

* * *

Kiba laid in his bed just staring up at the ceiling, but then his gaze wondered over to his window. For it to be so cold, with snow still on the treetops, the sky was clear. He sat up and saw Naruto standing outside his house. He'd thought he heard someone talking. He opened his window to call his friend.

* * *

" Naruto!" Said boy looked up at his friend. " Huh? It's just you by yourself? I thought I heard you talking to someone else?"

Hinata was suddenly glad that there was a huge tree in Kiba's front yard. She was just small enough to not be seen by him. Naruto saw Hinata shaking her head 'no' from the corner of his eye.

" Ah, yeah, I was on my cell."

" Oh. Well, don't come up. I'm still pretty sick so it'll be easy for you to catch my cold."

" Ha! You're one to talk! Close your window or you'll get even sicker."

" Ah..yeah." Kiba was just about to close his window as told, but hesitated. " Naruto....I'm such a baka. I can't seem to understand."

" Understand what?"

" I don't understand....how to date Hinata without hurting her. Maybe I wasn't born with that type of skill?"

" It's not like this is the first time you've asked yourself that, is it?" Kiba laughed a very forced laugh then stopped abruptly.

" ..This is _definitely...._a first"

" Huh?"

" It's the first time I....lost my confidence. Pathetic, right?" Naruto was shocked. He never thought he'd hear those words come from Kiba's lips. Even after Kiba closed his window, Naruto and Hinata stood in silence. Hinata couldn't believe what Kiba said.

* * *

After closing his window, Kiba plopped face down on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow and punched the bed a few times.

" I'll never forgive myself for making her cry....again. I'm not confident enough in myself, now. I don't know if I'll be able to keep from hurting her even more. But.....I still want to be with Hinata. I want her to stay by my side, always. Don't give up on me, Hinata."

* * *

Naruto was still silent until he heard Hinata move. When he looked up she was runny away.

" Hinata-chan....!" She didn't stop

* * *

It had been some time since Naruto left and Kiba was beginning to feel better. He stood in the dining room staring out the window when his mother found him.

" What are you doing? You need to be in bed."

" Hey, kaa-san, you sure no one else came by for me?" He was looking at the ground outside as he asked.

" Hmm? No...no one else came today?" Just then, he spotted something. Hinata's ring sat just inside the gate outside his house. He knew it was hers. He didn't even need to give it a second thought. Before his mother could even blink, Kiba was running out the dining room and out the front door. She rushed after him.

" Kiba! What are you doing? You can't go outside like that. You're sick!" His mother said these words, but they fell on deaf ears.

Yes, it was definitely Hianta's ring. He picked it up with wide eyes. Had she been there today, he wondered? Then, perhaps, she was still near by? With no shoes, no jacket, and only his thin pajama pants on, Kiba opened the door to the gate and ran out to the street. He looked left and then right. Just as he was about to run for it, his mother grabbed him and wrapped him up in a blanket. He struggled with his mother; trying to get away.

" Let go, kaa-san!"

" Kiba, listen to me, there's no one here! Do you see anyone?"

Kibas' body instantly relaxed. He didn't fight his mother anymore. All he could do was stare down the empty street. Was he waiting to see if Hinata would suddenly appear running down his street? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what he was doing.

" You shouldn't be out here like this, Kiba. You're not yet well. Come, little one, lets go in."

* * *

Naruto stopped and looked around. He'd run after Hinata after she ran off from Kiba's house. He spotted her just as she ran around the corner of the nearest street. He ran. Finally, he was close enough to grab her.

" Hinata-chan! Wait!" He said as he turned her around to face him.

" Dont.......!" Naruto stopped in his tracks; shocked for the second time that day. Hinata continued. " Don't show me such kindness when I'm at my weakest."

" Huh?"

" This isn't fair....." She mumbled. Her large, pale eyes were still welled with tears as she stared up at Naruto. Her words struck him hard. Suddenly, he released her arm and placed both hands over his face. Had that really been what he was doing? Taking advantage of her during her most vulnerable time? If so, then it wasn't what he'd meant to do. No, it was her expression. Her expression caused him to act the way he did. It hurt him to see it.

" Then..." He began "....smile. Show me that smile I want to see. Be the happy Hinata-chan that I use to know. Maybe then......" He trailed off

'_I don't think I can do this' _He thought to himself _'.....Why, Hinata?'_

".....Why are you always showing me your crying face?"

_' I'd keep you happy. '_

" Is he keeping a smile on your face, Hinata-chan?"

_' I'd always be there for you '_

" Is he always making you happy?....Because, if not, then why are you holding on to this relationship?"

_' I'd always be there looking for you, even before you could get lonely enough to have to look for me. I'd give you everything you'd ever need and more! ' _

Suddenly, his thoughts changed from his internal confession_, _over to what his sister had once told him. She'd told him that there was only one way for him to be truly happy. That only one thing could allow him to have the rights to betray his best friend. That if he couldn't figure it out on his own then he had no rights to that happiness.

It was only in that moment that Naruto finally figured it out. He dropped his hands from his face and looked down at the silent girl.

" ......Hinata.....I...can make you happier than Kiba ever could."

* * *

" Kiba, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

" What about?" Kiba asked his mom as he ate the soup his she'd given him.

" Hmm....you're not around very often anymore so I haven't had the chance to tell you."

" Hmm?"

"........I'm getting a divorce."

* * *

" I can make you happier, Hinata."

".....Wha....?"

* * *

" Actually, I've been thinking about leaving Dave for the last year or so, but I couldn't find the appropriate time. About a month ago, a friend of mine called....I think you know her. She worked as a manager at the market down the street. I don't know. You may not remember her. Do you? It was so long ago."

* * *

" I can't bare to see you this way, Hinata. Not anymore"

* * *

" Anyway, she's an assistant manager for the Kazekages' office in Suna and they have an opening. She asked me if I was interested. I was wondering about how I'd be able to handle all of our financial needs without Dave, but now I'm feeling really confident. I think this is our big chance, Kiba. I don't want to blow this so I can't pass up this offer.

Kiba was speechless as he listened to his mom. Suna?

* * *

" I want to put an end to all your suffering. Lets end the tears, Hinata. Two people in a relationship are suppose to have fun together. Ten times as much fun as they could have if they were alone. Don't you think?"

Still, Hinata couldn't answer. She could only listen to Naruto's words

* * *

Kiba looked at his mom as she silently moved around the kitchen. His soup was all but forgotten. It was silent for a long while as he watched her. He knew that she knew that he was watching her. She was waiting for him to say something.

"......So....we're moving to Suna?"

* * *

".......Hinata, let me protect you.

* * *

Hinata's thoughts

_' Every night, right before my eyes close, I'd wish for all my dreams to come true. Yet, each morning turned out differently. I just can't see the future, no matter how hard I try.'_

* * *

**So, that was your update. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**People, people! Here it is, finally. A. NEW. UPDATE! I was really slow, I know, but this chap was posted a lot faster than the last. I'm trying to do better. I'm a little caught up in the apps on facebook and haven't really been thinking about typing a story. Hehe! Sorry! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Once again, I do not own or make any money off of Naruto or Bokura ga ita. It's purly for fun and my and your entertainment.**

" What?!" Naruto yelled, almost knocking over his bowl of

ramen as he listened to Kiba talk. Naruto wondered why he'd come over so early in the morning. The snow outside was still coming down. Kiba sat across from him with a grim expression.

" Yeah.." Kiba finally answered "..Apparently she's getting a divorce and will be moving to Suna before the end of the year."

" Suna? You're going that far? That means you'll be going to school there."

" Oh, I don't plan on going. I'm already in the eleventh grade and exams are cumming up soon so she says it's alright if I stay. But in the end I'll still have to move there since that's where I'll be going to train."

For a moment there was silence then finally Naruto sighed and gripped his shirt right where his heart is.

" Ah, man! Then don't come over like this all of a sudden. You scared the hell out of me."

" Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and eat."

" Huh?" Naruto asked, but was cut off by Anko

" Hey, temes. What you guys got going on today?"

" Oh, yeah, Naruto. We're gonna play some ice hockey today" Says Kiba

" Alright!!" Naruto yelled then dug into his ramen with much more enthusiasm. In only a few seconds he was done and already up getting his things for their game.

" Hey, dobe, don't leave without cleaning those dishes!" Anko yelled.

" Naruto, hurry up! We don't have all day." Came Kiba's voice. He silently glared at Anko from the corner of his eyes, but automatically replaced his frown with a smile when Anko spoke.

" By the way.." She began and Kiba turned to give her his full attention. "...did you ask your mom to let you stay here in Konoha?"

"......Eh?"

" Did you tell your mom that you wanted to stay behind?" She asked as if she were talking to a three year old.

" Hmm...I guess so,....but she was the one who said that I could if I really wanted to. So.....I said I did." Anko just stared at him in silence and Kiba wondered just what she was trying to get at, but then Naruto returned.

" Alright, Kiba, Lets go!"

" And you've thought everything out in your decision, Kiba?" Anko asked suddenly.

" Maybe I have, maybe I haven't,.....but there's no way I'd leave my girlfriend behind."

" Hmm" was all Anko said before walking away. Naruto stared in silence, not knowing what those two were talking about.

* * *

" Oi,....I just wanted to let you know......" Naruto began, but trailed off.

" What?" Kiba asked as they sat to put on their ice skates.

" I confessed to Hinata." Kiba froze for a split second.

" .....When?" Naruto looked over at him then back down as he laced his skates.

" The day before yesterday."

" That's really low, you know. You knew I wasn't feeling well, yet you-"

" Yeah. Looks like I'm good at being the bad guys, huh?" Silence stretched on between them. Naruto looked over at Kiba who was looking down, but no longer tying his skates. " Well? Don't you want to know what she said?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, without warning, Kiba stood up and grabbed his things.

" Gomen, but I don't think I want to play anymore. I'm going home."

" Oi!" Naruto said as he stood up. " Don't just think whatever you want to think. Do you think anything has changed? If it had would we be together today about to pl-"

" We've been friends since we were in elementary, Naruto. That fact hasn't changed, baka."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered his home and sat his things down by the front door.

" Eh? You're already home?" Anko asked from her position on their couch.

" .......Y..yeah. You know, as soon as I told Kiba about what I did, he freaked. What's all that about?" Naruto asked himself then looked over at Anko.

He was surpries to see that she was beside herself with amusement. Soon she couldn't contain it and busted into a fit of laughter. Naruto was at a loss.

" W-What are ya laughing at?" He asked

" You....you did well, kid." She said between laughter.

" Oi! Listen to me. You may already know this, but........Y-you think that Hinata just happily accepted my feelings, don't you? Both you and Kiba. Nothing changed at all. Actually, it's a bit saddening that everything turned out the way it did."

Finally, Anko stopped and looked up at her brother, but still kept a smirk on her face.

" Ah, but she didn't completely say no, did she?" Naruto gasped.

" How.....how do you know?" Anko's smirk grew smug.

" Because, dear little brother, you'd never put yourself in a situation such as this unless the odds were against your opponent. Ah, I see. Now I understand why Kiba freaked out." She sat up off the back of the couch and looked Naruto in the eyes " So, what did you do to turn the tables in your favor?"

Suddenly, memories of that day flooded Naruto's mind

* * *

**Two days before**

_" ......Hinata.....I...can make you happier than Kiba ever could. **I** can make you happier."_

_".....Wha....?"_

_" I can't bare to see you this way, Hinata. Not anymore. I want to put an end to all your suffering. Lets end the tears. Two people in a relationship are suppose to have fun together. Ten times as much fun as they could have if they were alone. Don't you think?"_

_Still, Hinata couldn't answer. She could only listen to Naruto's words_

_" .......Let me protect you."_

_" .....A-Ano-"_

_" No!" Naruto yelled, cutting her off. He raised his hands and looked down. " Don't give my your answer. Not yet, at least."_

_" Eh?"_

_" Because.... I can't accept any other answer, but yes. I'm really serious about this, Hinata and I'm not just telling you this on some screwed up whim. Even if you do decide to say no, that won't change the fact that I'm in love with you. What I'm trying to say is....no matter what, you'll always be my most precious person. Forever. That's why, even if it takes my whole life, I'll wait for you. If ever you feel that things are too hard on you or that you feel like giving up, remember that I'll always be here for you, Hinata. I'll always be waiting.'_

**End**

* * *

_" I'll always be waiting"_

These words repeated themselves over and over in Hinata's mind. She couldn't concentrate on anything else as she sat in front of her desk at home. It was all so frustrating, she decided while scratching her head and sighing.

Hinata laid her face down on her desk and folded her arms across the back of her head. Images of a smiling Naruto filled her head.

That time when they went to his house to see the puppies, at school when he'd smile at her with those big blue eyes, the way he stared at her with so much adoration after saving her at the fair. It was all so overwhelming.

Hinata sat up with her fingers laced together just in front of her mouth and descended deeper into her own thoughts.

' Naruto-kun said not to give him an answer right away. Honestly, I'm very releaved that he said that. It's because I really don't want to hurt him. This is all just too surreal to begin with.....but....he said he'd always be waiting.' she thought

Suddenly, Hinata's phone rang, dragging her out of her thoughts. She looked over at it without moving. Finally, she answered.

" Hi, Ten-chan"

" Hey, Hinata-chan! So, have you and Kiba-kun kissed and made up, yet?"

".......No....we haven't, yet" Hinata knew she didn't sound right. Even to her own ears she sounded like she was someone unfamiliar, but even if Tenten did notice, she didn't show it.

" Eh? But I thought everything would be okay after you went to see him the other day. Didn't you say you wanted to check up on him since he was sick?"

"...Oh. I didn't go after all."

" Then you haven't seen or talk to him in all this time?"

"...........No.."

" So, what are you gonna do?"

"...............I'm not sure"

" Huh?"

"....Ten-chan, I really don't know what to do. I'm so confused right now."

" Are you alright, Hinata-chan? What happened to make you say that?"

".....Nothing. I've just come to realize that Kiba may need a different kind of girl than I am."

" Something did happen, didn't it?

" It's just that I can't understand Kiba at all. I'd promised myself that I'd do whatever it takes to save this relationship, but I always seem to give up. Then I hate that I can give up so easily and blame it all on Kiba. He must think that I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

" Oh, Hinata-chan. Every relationship has it's ups and down. Don't be so hard on yourself.

' Like Naruto-kun said...' Hinata began thinking to herself

" Anyway, you'll see him at school tomorrow so make sure to get back together! I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

'......and just like Yamamoto-san said...' She continued to think as she closed her cell and sat it on the desk. ' ....Will I ever understand Kiba?' Suddenly, Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head as if to toss that thought away.

' That's so not true' She thought. ' If I start thinking like that then it'll never work between us.' She slowly opened her eyes again.

' If I begin to think like that...I'll never become strong enough for Kiba'

* * *

" Geez! It's freezing outside!" Ino complained as she and Hinata stood next to each other. " Who gives P.E. as the first class of the day on the first day of the week? It really sucks to be us. I need to put on an extra layer of clothes to do this" Hinata agreed.

Just a few rows behind them them, Kiba stood from his desk.

" Ah! O-Ohay--" Yamamoto began saying to him, but either he didn't hear her or acted as if he didn't. Just then, one of his friends called him. Yamamoto watched him with sad eyes.

* * *

Outside later that day, Hinata's class had cleaning duty. Kiba saw her standing with a shovel in her hands, but she wasn't using it. He decided to call her.

" Hinata!" He yelled and she turned to see who had called her. " Haven't seen you in a while" He said once their eyes met. Instantly, Hinata turned away from him.

' Oh no! I ignored Kiba' She thought to herself.

" Hey, I'm not trying to be funny or anything. It's not like I was upset that my own girlfriend didn't come to visit me the entire time I was out sick or anything like that. You know, since I'm such a forgiving........guy.....oi.." He mumbled the last part as he watched Hinata walk away from him.

Shino and Chouji watched the scene play out and shook their heads.

" And it starts, again." Chouji says then laughs. " Oi, Kiba! Don't be such an obvious stalker" He says as they watch Kiba follow after Hinata.

' This is no good ' Hinata thought.

" Oi! Wait up, Hinata!"

' I'm afraid to talk to you, Kiba' she said to herself

" Don't be like this, Hinata. Don't make me feel any worse."

Finally she stopped. Kiba was already out of breath.

' Give me a break. I just got over a cold!' He thought to himself as he stopped to catch his breath.

" That's not what you just said a few moments ago"

" Well, yeah! Guys have two sides to them. The side everyone gets to see and the side only a special person gets to see. Do you get it? Everything that I'm about to tell you is coming from the me that only you know." Hinata only looked, but didn't speak.

" I...I was so lonely that I thought I'd die when you didn't come by, call or even send a text while I was sick. That was so low of you, Hinata, even if you were angry. It made me feel like shit. I was as low as a worm. That's how you made me feel. I hate all this back and forth crap and I know you do, too. So, just give it up and talk to me again."

By now, Hinata wasn't even looking up at him. She didn't move at all, only listened. It was obvious that she wasn't ready to speak.

" Please?.....Please talk to me again, Hinata.

' Me also.....I'm sorry, too' She thought to herself. ' If I could just say these words out loud then Kiba and I could go back to the way things were before......But..' Kiba noticed her gripping the handle of the shovel.

" Hinata......you want to make up with me, right?

" Kiba...are you truly okay with that? Aren't I a really horrible girlfriend? To be honest...." she trailed off, but Kiba waited for her to finish.

' I don't really know how to put this in the right words' She thought

"......aren't you tired of me already Kiba?"

' Is it that I'm not confident?' She asked herself ' No, that's not it either....but..I can't stop now.

" Do you really think that you and I are meant for each other? Don't you want to be with someone who can....." She trailed off

' No! That's not...' Her thoughts trailed off as Yamamoto's words came to her mind. That day, Yuri said that she could understand Kiba more than Hinata ever would.

" Don't you want someone who can understand you a lot more than I can?" Hinata finally asked

' He'll say it's not true, right?" She asked herself ' Will he still feel that way? He will, won't he?' with these thoughts, Hinata's eyes began to well. She had no control over her own emotions.

" Someone...... who understands me more than you?" Kiba finally asked " Are you telling me that you think there's someone better for me than you?"

" I didn't say that"

" Yes, you did. YOU DID!!" for a moment, they were quiet. Kiba's outburst had shocked them both.

" Why...can't you just answer me? Why do you always have to make me feel even more uneasy?" Her tears were flowing freely now and the sight of them stunned Kiba. " I just...I can't do this anymore, Kiba." With those last word, Hinata ran.

" Hinata!" He called after her, but for some reason, Kiba couldn't move. Behind him, Yuri watched in silence.

' Why is it impossible for Kiba and I to do something so natural; so easy?' Hinata asked herself. ' Or is it so easy that it just seems impossible?'

* * *

" Kiba! Come out here and give me a hand" Came Kibas' mom's voice.

Soon Kiba found himself outside, in the cold trying to shove a shovel through the frozen ground.

" This won't work, ma. The ground's frozen solid."

" I guess it's hopeless after all. Then, once spring arrives will you dig up the seedlings and send them to me in Suna?"

" Eh?"

" Oh, bring that large plant pot and put it over here" She pointed to a huge red plant pot filled with soil. Kiba spoke as he did.

" I've been thinking about this whole moving thing, ma, and came to the conclusion that you are not very good at planning ahead."

" Eh?"

" Ah, shit this is heavy" He mumbled to himself as he sat the pot back on the ground. " You planted a bunch of rose seeds in the garden last spring, but didn't bother thinking about putting them in pots until after winter had already arrived. Have you really put enough time and thought into this divorce?"

" I just couldn't wait. Being in this garden is the only thing that truly makes me happy."

" You always do thing on impulse. Always. If you see something you like or see something you want to do, you do it or get it without thinking of the effects of your decisions. Your married was on impulse, whether or not to get a divorce was on impulse, and deciding to pot your plants today was on impulse. It's all so troublesome, you know."

" Deciding to give birth to you wasn't just on impulse."

"..........I was just talking about the seedlings. You're thinking about growing them now, right? Are you a baka? Man, this is heavy!" Kiba swore under his breath then froze. It was soft; subtle, but Kiba could here his mother sniffle. His eyes widened.

" O-Oi! Don't cry!"

" ......It's just that......

" Gomen na. I've just got a lot going on. Don't mind me, ma."

" It seems like.....I'm...always to blame when you aren't in a good mood."

" I don't blame you for anything, ma."

" Yes, of course. That's right. I know this. Even when I suddenly said that I was getting married, you just went along with it without complaint. Without a single bad word." She stood and wiped the dirt off her bottom. " This must be my guilty conscious talking."

" You'd better make this time count, ma. Be happy."

"........"

"........."

" I guess I should be honest with you, Kiba. I lied. I did give birth to you on a whim." She knelt back down. Kiba's eyebrow twitched with irritation as he watched his mom."

" Somehow....I'm not surprised."

" The pregnancy was unplanned."

" Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically

" I didn't even want another child before I found out about you."

" Mmmhm" He mumbled, eyebrow still twitching.

" But...a part of me was afraid of hurting the unborn you; of aborting you. Also, I thought that....if I gave birth to you then your father would love me more. This is truly how I felt. Somehow, though, things didn't work out that way."

" No surprise there. You're not the best person in the world, ma"

" .....Yep. .......Everything, good or bad, always happens by chance with me. And it always happens unexpectedly. I don't give things much thought. No matter what I try to do it always ends badly. As a woman, a shinobi, and as a mother. I'm the worst. Never have I thought of doing what needs to be done to keep myself happy. Even as old as I am."

" Then why did you decide to get a divorce?"

" ....Because I want to know what it's like to only depend on myself. I want to know how it feels to stand on my own two feet."

"..........How old are you, again?"

" I'm forty. Is there something wrong with that?...........Though..." Kiba's mom smiled slightly " There is one thing I succeeded in. Or shall I say two? In the beginning, I'd thought that I'd messed that up, as well. I didn't know any better at the time and I'd regretted it deeply. Kiba, you and your sister, I'm so happy that I was able to bring the two of you into my life. For that one reason, I'm glad to be the type of woman that I am. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have had the two of you. Both of you have given me more happiness than I deserve. I couldn't hope for more."

* * *

" Oooo, oooo! Look at this Hinata-chan!" Tenten said with excitement. She waved Hinata over to her desk since class hadn't started yet.

" What is it? Let me see." Hinata asked. As she stood there looking at the book, Kiba walked up behind her.

" Hinata, do you have any plans for today after school?" Said girl turned around when she heard Kiba speak. She didn't answer so he continued. " I'll walk you home if you don't have anything else to do."

" No. That's okay. I'll go home on my own." Kiba only stared at Hinata as she turned her back to him. Yuri watched as he stormed away and out of the class. She followed.

" Neh, Hinata-chan....?" Ino began, but didn't get much more out.

* * *

Yuri searched the halls for Kiba until, finally, she spotted him among all the other students. She ran behind him until she was close enough for him to hear.

" Kiba!" He stopped to look at her.

" Go back to the class room!" He yelled. His loud voice boom above all the others. This scared Yuri. She was both frightened and saddened. He just wouldn't accept her. Even when she was only trying to help. Her eyes welled as she watched him walk away.

* * *

" Are you really sure that this is the right thing to do, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked

" What?"

" If you continue to act like this, won't the two of you really be over, for sure?"

" Then how do you expect for me to act? Even if I talk to him and just act as if everything is fine, we'll only continue down the wrong path."

" Maybe.." Tenten said " ....but would you rather suffer? You need to decide whether you want to try and fix it or just give up and continue having a hard time dealing with the situation." Hinata gasped.

" Tenten's right. You spend all day thinking of nothing, but Kiba and the things you're going through with him. Just think about it, Hina-chan. Yeah, Kiba is chasing after you now, but he won't chase you forever. If you push him away now, you'll never get another chance."

" Oi, Hinata-chan, take a look at what I see and maybe you'll understand." Tenten said as she stared out the window.

Just outside the school, Hinata could see Kiba as he walked away. And just behind him, Yuri was running to try and catch up.

" Kiba!" She heard Yuri yell as she watched.

The girl almost fell in her desperation to get his attention. Even though it was snowing, Yuri continued to run. Then, she slipped again, but this time she did fall. Yuri watched as Kiba continued to walk away. Not once did he look back. Finally, though, when he heard Yuri cry out in pain, he stopped and turned to see her on the ground. Hinata watched him from the window as he approached Yuri and held out his hand for her.

_yeah, Kiba is chasing after you now, but he won't chase you forever._

Kiba looked up at the school as Yuri stood. He could see Hinata watching him. There eyes met, but only Ino's words registered in her mind.

_If you push him away now, you'll never get another chance._

Finally, Kiba turned away and began walking again, leaving Yuri to stand alone in the snow. Soon, though, she was following him, again.

_you'll never get another chance_

* * *

" I apologize, Kiba, for what I said before." Yuri said. She and Kiba were sitting at the bus stop, but he made sure that there was a sizable amount of space between them.

" What are you talking about?" He asked

" Two years ago. The words I said to you. You know, when I said that you used me to get revenge on my sister. You weren't doing that for revenge, right? It was because you felt bad for me."

" Whatever the reason may be, it doesn't justify what I did. It doesn't change the fact that it was the worst thing I could've ever done in my life."

Kiba leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and placed his face in the palms of his hands. He didn't think he was even capable of regretting that day anymore than he already did.

* * *

**Well, people, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is it just me, or did this seem kind of short? Well, anyway, until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, folks, it's been a long time, neh? Well, here you go, an update!**

**I don't own or make any money from Naruto or Bokura ga Ita**

'Ino's words replayed themselves in my mind over and over.

_"If you push him away now, you'll never get another chance"_

"Now that I think about it, there aren't many days left in this year." Hinata said as she stared down at her calender. Ino turned around in her desk and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! You need to hurry up and make up with Kiba. You know?" The blonde said. Hinata sighed and closed her calender.

"...Eh?"

"Christmas is just around the corner. December is only a month away. So? What's Kiba's gift gonna be this year?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders as an answer to Ino's question.

'Come to think of it, Ino's right.' Hinata thought to herself 'I have to start saving my money if I plan on getting a present. Even though we're fighting, I can't forget about Christmas'

Kiba stared at the small paper he'd found on the table by the front door in his home. His mom was still sick. She'd been having problems with colon polyps since he was a small boy, but for some reason, they just keep coming back. His mom had long since looked at them as no big problem, but Kiba was worried. The paper said that his mom was suffering from hemorrhaging of the colon. He looked up from the paper when he saw his mom coming down the stairs.

"Hey, ma! You got another letter from your doctor. Did you know?" She looked over at him as she walked.

"Oh, yes. It's just a routine letter being sent as an update about my condition. You remember, right? About those polyps that they removed? Some weren't removed since they were so small. I don't know, maybe they just need to do another exam? I think it's fine, though." Kiba looked at her then back at the paper.

"Oh...well...don't you think it'd be a good idea to go. You know, just in case?"

"Hmm? Maybe. But I'm just so busy right now. What with this moving and all. Maybe I'll see a doctor once I make it to Suna" Kiba looked up at his mom as she spoke then back at the paper before placing it back on the table. Just as he was about to walk away, he noticed the calender on the wall. He stared at it.

'Eh, we're talking about moving now? Christmas time is almost here.' He thought. Kiba turned and looked at his mom. She was placing tape on a box.

"Hey, ma? Are you really okay with going alone?"

"Eh?"

"You know, will you really be alright?" She turned to look at her son and smiled.

"What's this? Don't treat me like a kid, Kiba. That's pretty bold of you; acting like the parent."

"Anyway.." He began "...what's your pay gonna be like in Suna?"

"Ah, don't worry about that."

"Just answer the question, ma." She sighed before standing and walking over to the table Kiba stood by. His mom picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her monthly income amount. She showed it to him.

"2,000? That's it? How much is your rent gonna be? Not to mention house hold products?" She wrote that amount on another piece of paper and held it up for him to see.

"1,000?" Kiba asked. He could feel the panic spreading across his face. " What about health insurance and my school tuition?" Again, she wrote on the paper. " 700. And my allowance?" She held up the paper with 320 written on it.

Kiba frowned. He wasn't sure his mom had really thought this out. As usual. He decided to do the math himself.

2,000 - 1,000 - 700 - 320 = -20

"What the hell, woman? That's not enough money! That's not how you make a living. Paycheck to paycheck? Hell no! And don't tell me not to worry!"

"Kiba..." She sighed "I have my savings account to fall back on and if need be, I'll get a second job." This time, Kiba sighed.

"No. I'll get a part time job to pay for my own tuition so don't worry about that."

"I won't allow it!" Kiba's mom yelled and turned away from him.

"Eh?"

"You'll graduate in a year and this year you'll have lots of exams to focus on. You need only to worry about what college you'll be going to. If I'm ever out of money, I'll find a way to come up with it. Besides, it'll be a long time before things get too rough."

"No, ma! You don't need to take money from your savings account. I'll pay for my own school tuition."

"Stop being stubborn, Kiba. It'll be hard on you if you have to drop out of school because of work. It already makes me uneasy having to leave you here alone. Don't let me hear you talking about things like having a part time job. Please, just leave everything to me. Parents should take care of their children."

Kiba could only stare in silence at his mom.

Kiba stood in front of a window in the convenience store looking through an employment book. Naruto, who stood next to his friend, stared at the unusually quiet boy with sympathy.

"So, your mom doesn't want you working, huh? Then, just give it up, Kiba. I understand how you feel, but maybe she's right. If you get a job it'll only worry her more. Just doing as she ask is another way of helping her." Kiba placed the book down and looked over at Naruto.

"Then, to help her even more, I should just go with her, right? That way she won't have to worry about me at all." Naruto went still. That wasn't what he meant at all. He suddenly picked up a book and pretended to look through it.

"H-Hey, um, next month there's gonna be an open position at the store. We could really use your help." Naruto said in a very nervous voice. He looked over at Kiba. "I'll ask my dad for you. He might even up your pay. So?...What do ya think? Hey! Don't tell me you're really thinking of..." Naruto trailed off, but before he could continue, Kiba turned and walked out the story. Naruto followed.

"Kiba! Wait up. Hey!" He yelled until he caught up with his friend. "Hey, don't tell me you're really thinking of moving to Suna with your mom? The other day- didn't you say you couldn't leave Hinata-chan behind? " Naruto asked and stopped.

Kiba only took a few more steps before coming to a stop himself. He turned and looked at Naruto. His face was as serious as Naruto had ever seen it.

"It's already been decided, Naruto." He sighed "Anyway, shouldn't you be happy? I keep giving you these opportunities with her. How stupid of me, right? Ah, but there are so many other things to be thinking about. My ma, she worries about me so much...even though she shouldn't. Even when she says she's leaving...even if she said that I can stay...there's no way she'd really want that...right? You can never leave a woman by herself because if you do...she'll only stray away and you'll lose her forever." Kiba looked up and gave Naruto a very weak smile. "I don't ever want to regret doing that again."

"He won't go, right? He couldn't possibly be thinking of going for real. No way!" Naruto yelled. He was sitting on the couch in his home. Anko sat across from him. "I seriously think he's lost his mind."

"Why are you so upset, Naruto? It's his life. If he wants to go then he should go. You can't control him" Naruto frowned at Anko.

"How can you say that? That's pretty cold, even for you. Besides, who are you to talk? Weren't you the one who used him as a kid? Hell, but then again, you use me, to, and I'm your brother. You made us your own little slaves; sending us around like some errand boys. How evil."

"Hey! He wanted me to treat him that way, so I did."

"Yeah, but you tricked him into it."

"Eh?"

"He told me" Anko laughed.

"Yep! What an idiot. I wonder if he was expecting something different?"

"Hmm, yeah, he's an idiot. Though, I can understand how he felt."

"Anyway, enough about that. The person I don't understand, Naruto, is you. If Kiba leaves with his mom, won't that give you a better chance with Hinata? Have you forgotten? He's dating the girl you love?" Naruto frowned.

"Yea, but...I could never be with Hinata-chan if things turn out that way. I don't want to be her second choice; the guy she runs to because the one she really loves, is gone. And, I don't want her to want me just because he doesn't want her anymore. I want Hinata-chan to come to me because I'm the one she feels she's meant to be with. I want her to come to me and say that she truly loves only me."

"Hmm?" Anko stared at her little brother with a look that he couldn't quite describe, but before either of them could speak again, their mother entered the room.

"What are you two in here talking about?"

"Hey mom? Did you know that Kiba's moving to Suna?" Anko asked.

"Hey! Don't just say that. You don't know if he is or not!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, so that woman really is moving after all?" Their mother asked. "Anko, go in the kitchen and get me a glass of water." Anko did as told as their mother took a seat.

"Who do you mean when you say " that woman" mom?" Naruto asked.

"Oh? You know, Kiba's mother. She's always had her head in the clouds. It's like she never has herself together. Even after all this time, she hasn't matured one bit. Well, I envy her sometimes, though."

Anko returned and placed the glass of water in front of her mother. She thanked her daughter before Anko sat down.

"Kiba keeps a pretty straight head, though, don't you think?" Anko asked their mother.

"Yes. But most times it's like that. If the parent isn't stable, the child is forced to grow up and become an adult sooner than they should." Anko looked at her mom.

"Hm, well, I don't know Kiba's mom all that well, but from what I've heard, she's a lot like "That" girl."

" "That" girl? What girl?" Naruto asked. Both of the women looked over at Naruto. It was Anko who answered.

"...Kiba's ex-girlfriend. The one that died." Naruto gasped. That was it. Now Kiba's statement from earlier was finally starting to make sense.

_"You can never leave a woman by herself because if you do...she'll only stray away and you'll lose her forever."_

'Shit!' Naruto cursed to himself ' Kiba...he's serious. He...might go.'

Hinata stood outside her house staring at Naruto with much surprise. It was after dark and the blond boy was standing in front of her trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing? It's so cold out here. Why don't you just come inside?"

"Hinata-chan..." He said between breaths "...hurry...hurry up and make up with Kiba. You have to hurry if...if you want to keep him from moving to Suna." Hinata froze.

"E-Eh?...Wha...? Suna?"

"There's no time to waste. You can't let yourself be too surprised right now. What's up with saying things like "It'll all just fall apart"? Stop thinking so negatively. Only you can decide whether or not you want things to fall apart, but to just sit back and do nothing, that's just low. Anyway, Hinata-chan, just give him a chance. Go and talk to him.

Hinata couldn't say a word. She was in shock. Not even the cold snow could take her mind off of Naruto's words.

'Kiba's...leaving?' she asked herself in disbelief

'I never once stopped to think about Kiba's feelings.' Hinata thought. 'I never considered the fact that he might be going through so much.'

The piece of paper lying on her desk seemed so distant until Tenten called her name.

"Hinata-chan! Have you decided yet? What did you write down?"

"Um,...yes, I've decided."

"Oh! Let me see! I want to see!" Tenten said, but Hinata wasn't listening.

'But...why didn't he tell me about this?' She asked herself.

"S university? What other colleges are you applying to?" Chouji asked Kiba.

"None. This is the only one I want to go to."

"Oh? You must really like that college or something? What if you don't get in?"

"That's not possible"

"Some of the other guys are planing on going to S university in Suna, too. Guess you'll be leaving with them. I want to go to K university, but it seems like almost everyone wants to move from Konoh-...umm...hey. Are you listening, Kiba?" Chouji asked, but with the way Kiba was staring at Hinata, it was clear to see that he wasn't. Kiba was trying to see what university Hinata had written on her paper.

"Hey, Chouji, can you see what university Hinata's applying to?"

"What? No. Not from here."

"If I can remember right, I think she said she'd apply to at least one college in Suna since that's her home town. That kinda makes me nervous."

'If she really does go to a university in Suna then it's safe to say that we'd only be apart for one year.' Kiba thought to himself as he stared at Hinata's back. 'It'd be easy to talk her into going to Suna if she's having second thoughts.'Kiba closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. 'What am I doing? I should be thinking about other things right now.'

Chouji had been watching Kiba struggle with his thoughts that whole time and finally, he spoke.

"Just go over and ask her, Kiba."

"I know, right? That's the logical thing to do."

Tenten was still turned in her desk talking to Hinata when she spotted Kiba walking towards them.

"Hinata" Kiba said and the Hyuuga turned in her seat. "What university are you applying to?" He asked. Hinata looked down.

'There's something more important you should be telling me, isn't there?' She thought to herself. Seeing that she was being apprehensive, Kiba spoke again.

"Um, you told me one time that your parents wanted you to go to K university since this is where you live now, right? But you were also thinking of going to S university in Suna, to. Because K university didn't have the classes you wanted. Am I right?" Hinata didn't answer, only turned back around in her seat to face Tenten. Kiba watched her.

"You said that you might want to major in international relations since that was something you were interested in, right? Also, you said that S university was one of the best schools in the entire country. But you might also want to go to one of those all girl schools where you have to wear a uniform, huh? I mean, you don't have to go to S university if you go to Suna. There's also A university, the college of G in Suna and M university. Right? I'm right, right?" Kiba said. He was well aware that he was rambling.

"Nope" Tenten said to answer his question.

"Eh?"

"Kiba.." Hinata said, finally turning to look him in the face "...I've changed my mind. I don't want to go to S university."

"...But...maybe if you talked to your parents a little more about it you...you'll all agree on Suna? Why didn't you tell me before, that you didn't want to go anymore?" He asked. Hinata only looked down.

'You too, Kiba.' She thought to herself 'You didn't tell me about your decision, either.'

"Is everything in your life going better now that you're not with me anymore?" Kiba asked "I guess that made your decision on not going to Suna a little easier, huh?" He yelled before walking away. His actions really caught Hinata off guard.

"Kiba..?" she mumbled low enough that only she could hear, but she didn't move to go after him. Her eyes suddenly overflowed with tears as she turned to look at Tenten.

'Why can't I ever tell him what I'm feeling?' She asked herself

"I love Kiba so much,...but, I'm always saying things and doing things that shows differently. I want to tell him, Ten-chan, that I love him so much, but I'm scared. I'm scared that he won't feel the same anymore."

"You want to confirm his feelings, right?"

"Yes"

"Because you like him so much, you become nervous and scared, right?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you just tell him right out just how you feel? Just tell him that you love him. Tell him that he is your most precious person. Tell him that you don't want him to leave your side." Hinata nodded, but with the way she was crying, that was all she could do.

_'I really, really hated myself that day...' Hinata thought " ...for acting like such a child. I caused so much trouble for Kiba. I just know that he felt anxious, sad and it was all my fault. But, the more I loved him, the less I could express myself. It seemed that I could never remember to tell him those most important words. That I was the one who was wrong. That I never wanted to hurt him. Don't leave me, Kiba.'_

**DING DONGGG**

"I'll be right there!" Came Kibas' mom's voice as she walked towards her front door. She was a bit surprised to see Hinata standing in front of her door when she opened it. It was after dark and cold, but there Hinata was.

"U-um...I apologize for coming to your home so late, Inuzuka-san. But I really needed to talk to Kiba."

"Ah, well, come in, come in." The woman said as she waved for Hinata to follow her. "Come in and have a cup of cocoa. You must be freezing?"

"Ah, thank you." Hinata said.

She'd followed Kiba's mom into the kitchen and sat at the table while the woman made her cocoa. She spoke as she placed the cup down in front of Hinata.

"Kiba went out a little while ago, but he should be back any minute."

"Yes, thank you"

'So he's not here' Hinata thought as she waited. It was only then that she noticed all the boxes stacked up around the kitchen.

"Do you like fried bananas? I just made them." Kiba's mom asked/said as she sat a plate in front of Hinata. Though, Hinata really wasn't hungry, she didn't dare turn the woman's offer down.

"Oh, thank you"

'I can't seem to look Kiba's mom in the face, but...that's because I only came here to stop him from going with her.' She thought. 'Inuzuka-san, I'm really sorry'

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Kiba's mom sat down. She had a stack of paper together sitting in front of her, Hinata noticed.

"Eh? What's that?" Hinata asked and Kibas' mom smiled.

"Kiba would never know how to keep this house up if I didn't leave notes." Hinata picked the stack of paper up and read it.

There was everything there from instructions on how to pay the bills to just some motherly advice. Like, don't go out by yourself after dark. Or, eat as much as you can to stay healthy. Try not to eat too much fast food. Don't worry about money, that his mom would send it to him if he needed it. Hinata was surprised. She looked up at Kiba's mom who was still smiling. What did these notes mean? Just then, the front door to the house opened.

"Oh, Kiba's back."

Kiba was surprised to see Hinata sitting at the table across from his mom when he entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back" Hinata said. In her hands, she still held the paper.

"Kiba, is your mother getting a divorce? I heard that she was." Hinata asked. They walked to the park near his home to talk. Kiba nodded to answer Hinata's question. "I'm really sorry that I hadn't noticed anything." Kiba only stared at her. Hinata, feeling a bit shy, looked down. "I was so worried about my own feelings and problems that I didn't even take the time to ask you how you were feeling. You must have been so lonely."

"I wasn't lonely at all. I wasn't confused or lost. There wasn't a reason to be. Because, I don't have any intentions of breaking up with you." His words made Hinata want to cry, but she wouldn't. Not again. She was so happy.

"Kiba, I was just so happy being by your side that I couldn't see anything else, I think. I thought that all those little things I got mad or jealous about were there because we were always together. I thought that maybe if we weren't together, they'd go away. I was wrong. I really love you, Kiba."

"Me to. I really, really love you, too, Hinata." That was it. Hinata could no longer hold her tears back. But this time, they weren't tears of pain. "Because I love you, Hinata, I absolutely won't break up with you. Never."

Hinata smiled through her tears.

'Ah, as I thought. If we can be honest with each other then there will be no confusion. I can finally see them, clear as day, I can see Kiba's feelings. Finally, I have enough courage.' She thought.

"Kiba. Go with your mother. If she's really feeling uneasy then go and help your mother. Don't worry about me. Really give it some thought." She wrapped her arms around Kiba's waist. "Please, think about what you really want to do and what's most important. I'll be fine here."

Kiba could feel Hinata tremble against him and hear the tears in her words, but he was too shocked by the Hinata before him. She continued.

"And...even if you do decide to go to Suna...I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

'Even if we tried, we couldn't drift from one another so easily. Not anymore.' She thought.

"I'm not Kin-san, Kiba. So even if you do go, I'll still be here. I'll always be here waiting for you to come back to me."

'Whatever Kiba chooses to do, I'll have faith in him.' Hinata said to herself.

"Well, for now, lets think about what will happen after we graduate." Kiba said. They'd decided to go have a cup of cocoa at a diner before returning home.

"Hm, well, I've talked to my parents about Suna and they've come around. For the most part. They said that since I really wanted it then I should apply."

"But, I thought you said you didn't want to go to S university anymore? You wanted to go to one in Suna, didn't you?" Hinata didn't answer. She only pulled out the college prep paper that she'd yet to submit to their teacher. She slid it across the table for Kiba to see.

"M university? To study foreign language?" Hinata blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Yes! I'm really good at English so I figured it'd be the easiest. Is something wrong with that?"

Kiba was starting to panic. This school was too much for her. No. He had to calm down. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"What were your scores like on the last exams?"

"Japanese: C, History: D, English: A. All together, I averaged a C ."

Kiba sweat dropped. M university was well known for their high academic scores. She had to at least have a B average to get in that school.

"You need a higher GPA to get in that school."

"I know. Only 10% of applicants are accepted."

"Hmm? Only 10%, huh? The only other school you have listed is K university. That means if you aren't accepted then you'll be staying in Konoha." Finally, Hinata moved her hands.

"I know that already."

"Then, won't you change what schools you want to apply to?"

"I..don't want to."

"Then at least add another school to fall back on just in case."

"I can't"

"Hinata!...If you don't get into M university, you'll be going to K university. That's here in Konoha. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Hinata's face was sad, but serious as she spoke.

"Kiba, if I get into M University in Suna, I'll be going because I worked hard. I'm not choosing a college because of you. Please understand. If I do get into M university in Suna then I'll be very happy because we can be together. That's what I want, but I don't want to get my hopes up too high." Kiba sat up and his face relaxed. This was definitely a new Hinata, he thought. Finally, he nodded and smiled.

"I understand, Hinata."

"I'll definitely work hard and do my best to raise my GPA so that I'll get into a college in Suna. I want to be there with Kiba." She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears from falling, again. "I-I still have an entire year left, right? So that should be enough time for me to improve." Kiba sighed and smiled. Shouldn't he be the one encouraging her with those words?

"That's right! And even though it seems pointless, it's good that you're pushing yourself to achieve such a high goal. Even miracles can happen if you have enough time."

"Yep, yep!" Hinata agreed.

"I'll encourage you with your own words. Work hard, Hinata. Get into M.U. no matter what." Hinata nodded.

Naruto was drinking a soda when Kiba wrote down the colleges that Hinata had chosen to aim for. When he saw them, Naruto choked. Kiba looked over at him and frowned.

"How rude" Naruto apologized.

"Sorry. Both of those universities are out of her league. What is she thinking?"

"I don't know. I had no idea that Hinata liked to take big chances. She told me that she wasn't going to Suna for me and at first I was shocked, but...when she explained that she wanted to work hard and get in because of her own efforts...she sounded really serious. I was proud. I felt like she could really do it. That Hinata that I saw last night really might be able to make a miracle happen." Said Kiba. Naruto shook his head and looked away.

"You like to take chances to, huh?" Kiba smiled.

"Yeah. I guess she's rubbing off on me."

"Hinata's a really strong girl, huh, Kiba? Or maybe I'm just too sensitive. Anyway, so? Have you truly decided, yet?"

"Not yet"

"Well, I'll be just like Hinata-chan. Whatever you decide to do, I'll believe in you, Kiba. Doesn't really matter though, since I plan on going to school in Suna also."

"Oh, didn't you say you wanted to get into that private college in Suna because of it's social science and History courses?"

"That's right! Hm, but the real problem is, what is Hinata-chan gonna do if she doesn't bring her GPA up enough and fails to get into that college? Will she really stay in Konoha and go to K university?"

'I don't want her to do that.' Naruto thought. Kiba frowned.

"Yeah, that's true. It's like she isn't thinking about that fact. All she's focused on is getting better grades."

"Hinata-chan is definitely the type who'll storm forward without taking the time to check out what's around her. But isn't that a bad thing? Every once in a while you need to stop and see what else is going on." Naruto said and Kiba chuckled.

"Ah, she'll be fine, though. Because I'll always be there to protect her.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. He was confused.

"What I mean is, I'll take my chances, but I'll be more careful." Kiba wrote down that he'd also apply for K university just in case Hinata didn't get into her school of choice. " Don't tell Hinata about this, okay?"

"So, you'll go to college in Konoha if Hinata-chan doesn't go to Suna?"

"I'm doing it just in case. This is something I wouldn't usually do, you know?"

"Yeah" Naruto answered

Hinata was standing in the teachers lounge looking at the papers sitting in her class basket. The top sheet of paper being Kiba's. She was speechless. He'd put K university as his second choice? When?

"Hey, what are you doing? You can't look at those." The teacher said and Hinata jumped.

"I'm s-sorry!" She said quickly and looked away. "U-uh, sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"What would happen if you applied for a community college and a top university?"

"Well, if it's a high ranking student then there's nothing to worry about. Though, they should just pick one over the other. The top university would probably be best."

"Hm, that's what I was thinking, too."

'I'll...do whatever I can for Kiba.' She thought.

"Hey, Hinata! Want to go to the book story and buy some study guides after school?" Kiba asked.

"Sure!" He smiled

"Okay. We need to do all we can to raise your GPA by at least ten points, right?" Hinata smiled.

'I'll support, Kiba. In the end, whatever choice he makes, I'll support him.'

**Alright people! There you have it. This was an update for We were there. I hope you liked it. Please, review and let me know. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
